Átame a ti
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Eren J. es un chico de 23 años, acechado por la pobreza y una vida carente de posibilidades para mejorar su situación. Levi A. es un millonario que está muy aburrido. Un consejo en el peor momento puede orillarnos a tomar decisiones que pueden torcer nuestros destinos. Una tentadora propuesta, funestos resultados, ¿podrá la moral vencer a la codicia? Riren/SDM/Angs/Drama
1. Encuentros desafortunados

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí con una suculenta propuesta. Un nuevo fic, ¿qué dicen? ¿Les interesa? Háganmelo saber a través de un bonito review, onegai.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

Advertencias: Lemon, palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, R18, ya saben.

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A **MARU RYU**... AQUÍ ESTÁN TUS SOMBRAS HERMOSA, ¿QUÉ TAL EMPEZAMOS?

.

.

 _ **"No hay ninguna clase de sensación que sea más viva que la del dolor,**_

 _ **sus impresiones son seguras, no confunden para nada**_

 _ **como las del placer".**_

 _ **Marqués de Sade**_

.

.

-: ¿Y? – Apuró Jean - ¿Te anoto o qué?

-: Sí, sí, anótame caray – respondió Eren con cara de cansancio, rascándose la nuca.

-: Dios, te ves como la mierda.

-: Me siento así, el doble turno me está matando.

-: Eren, busca otro trabajo.

-: Ya no me dan las horas del día para tener otro.

-: No me refería a eso idiota, me refería a que busques un trabajo que reemplace a esos tres que tienes, te vas a morir si sigues así.

-: Jean, si tuviera la puta suerte de poder conseguir un trabajo mejor, ¿te parece que estaría rompiéndome en ocho de esta manera? Soy idiota pero no tanto.

-: Como sea, escucha… no sé muy bien como decirte esto pero… la fiesta a la que vamos es de lo más extravagante. Ya sabes, tienes que ser el mozo perfecto. Pero fuera de eso… Armin y yo nos hacemos unos billetes extras…

-: Dios, no, no, no empieces con eso, me da arcadas solo pensarlo.

-: No le robamos a nadie, es el trabajo más viejo y honesto que existe, además te va cualquiera.

-: ¿Cualquiera? Ya cierra el hocico, caballo pervertido.

-: Bien, sigue muriéndote de hambre. Eres tan terco a veces.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Jean se vestía. No era que Eren no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero llegar a esos extremos era algo… ¿desesperado? Y bueno, ¿acaso no estaba en una situación desesperada después de todo? Suspiró, se rascó el brazo. Jean lo dejaba dormir en su cuarto, ya que ganaba tan poco que no alcanzaba para rentar un departamento. Tenía una cama cucheta, él y Armin vivían en esa pocilga, donde compartían hasta el baño con los residentes de las otros cuatro habitaciones, un jodido caos. Jóvenes carenciados, que intentaban escapar de los barrios olvidados de las orillas de la ciudad, de los ranchos.

Eren tenía muchas responsabilidades, podría haber intentado seguir una carrera, aunque más no fuera de maestro de primaria, pero era imposible, tenía que ayudar en su casa, su madre estaba enferma y tenía dos hermanitos que mantener, y además el cerebro no le daba, tal vez la desnutrición de niño, tal vez la herencia, tal vez su falta de ganas de vivir. La pensión del gobierno no alcanzaba ni para comer una semana. Su padre había muerto hacía tres años, estaban a la buena de Dios, los pocos familiares que tenían les habían dado la espalda. A sus 23 años había aprendido que la vida no era dura, era una jodida masa que lo aplastaba constantemente.

-: Mueve tu culo o llegarás tarde – le dijo Jean. Se levantó perezosamente para empezar a arreglarse. Entre un trabajo y el otro tenía tres horas de diferencia, la pieza de sus amigos le quedaba a seis cuadras de uno y a ocho del otro, se ahorraba tener que tomar los buses a su casa y podía dormir un poco entre turno y turno. Afortunadamente uno de esos trabajos era en una cafetería, por lo que los dueños le dejaban comer las sobras muchas veces e incluso llevarse algunas. No era todo tan malo, ¿no?

Sabía que sus amigos de vez en cuando "accedían a otros tipos de trabajo" más sencillos, claro era algo esporádico, y a veces los veía forrados o con regalos que sería imposible que ellos pudieran costearse, no que los envidiara… bueno, no mucho, pero su madre lo había criado con fuertes valores morales, aceptar eso… era difícil para él, que otra persona lo tocara, un desconocido, y que accediera a abrir su cuerpo, de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

-: Oye… ¿no te da asco? O sea… ¿cómo lo haces?

-: Piensas demasiado las cosas Eren, simplemente vas y te diviertes un rato, listo, no lo piensas, o mejor dicho piensas en los billetes – Jean sonrió confiado – No es tan malo, tal vez te da asco al principio, pero después es como cagar, vas lo haces, fin, a otra cosa. Escucha – dijo poniéndose más serio y mirándolo – No te estoy diciendo que sea lo indicado para ti, siempre fuiste un taimado, peeero, eres lindo, Eren, ey, no te lo repetiré, pero si yo tuviera tus ojos y tu porte, créeme ya hubiera salido de esta pocilga. Incluso no tienes que ser promiscuo, sólo conseguirte un viejo rico, un suggar daddy.

-: ¿Un qué? – dijo Eren sin entender.

-: Los viejos son los mejores, te tratan bien, quieren complacerte, Dios, el último con el que estuve, el detective, Pixis creo que era el apellido, feo como un gato calvo, pero ¡rayos! Sí que me hizo gozar, me llevó a restaurantes, comí mariscos, y sólo debía escucharlo un poco, hacerle compañía y ¡bum! Me compró ropa linda, me dio dinero y me cumplió un par de caprichos. Ya ves, no es tan malo. La fiesta a la que vamos, es un semillero de viejos pervertidos y ricos.

-: ¿Pixis no está casado?

-: ¿Qué mierda importa, Eren? No vas a ser el novio, vas a ser el chico que se tira de vez en cuando y ya. Nadie quiere complicarse la vida.

-: ¿Y cómo le haces? ¿Te acercas a su auto y le dices, oye mi culo quiere tu polla?

-: Eres tan ingenuo… Dios, ellos vienen a ti. Sólo te quedas quieto, le tiras un par de miradas y si pesca, pesca, se acercará y te propondrá solito las cosas, tú le dirás el precio y si quiere te lleva. Ey, no todos son buenas personas, si vas a hacerlo primero nos preguntas que nosotros ya sabemos bastante, hay algunos que es mejor perderlos de vista. Oye, ¿no entras a las cinco? Faltan diez minutos.

-: ¡Mierda!

-0-

Se puso el frac barato que la empresa de eventos le había conseguido. Estaba cabreado por dos motivos, uno se había enfermado Marco su hermanito de doce, con sarampión, y los malditos de la sala de emergencia no tenían medicamentos, tuvo que usar la mitad del salario de uno de sus méndigos sueldos para cubrir los gatos y dos, había roto un costoso plato que ahora le iban a descontar de su otro méndigo sueldo. Y por trabajar esa noche sirviendo canapés y copas de champagne, no les iban a pagar lo que prometieron sino menos. ¡Maldita suerte de mierda! Parecía que la miseria lo perseguía adonde fuera. Suspiró frustrado, ahora tenía que estar sonriendo aunque estuviera destruido por dentro. Odiaba su vida.

Eren no tenía mucha experiencia en sexo, en realidad muy poca, había estado de novio hacía dos años con un tipo maduro y algo bruto, Mike, un rubio de pocas palabras. Pero le había gustado su rostro serio, sus ojos azules y su lógica para encarar la vida. Su primera vez no fue muy agradable, ni la segunda, ni la tercera… Tal vez se sentía solo, tal vez era un idiota, tal vez no servía para nada, porque no se había enamorado, pero igual le dolió cuando se lo cruzó con otro tipo en un bar en una situación bastante perturbadora en los baños. Su orgullo le había dolido. Después de eso lo invitaron un par de veces, su vecina Mikasa se le insinuó, pero no llegaron a nada en concreto. Eren no tenía tiempo para perder en relaciones, apenas si tenía tiempo de dormir.

Se fijó que no tuviera nada entre los dientes frente al pequeño espejo del minúsculo baño de los vestidores de esa mansión, trató de apaciguar su rebelde pelo con un poco de agua y sacando pecho fue a la cocina. Sus blancos guantes sostuvieron la charola reluciente llena de suculentos bocadillos, se le hizo agua la boca al sentir los olores.

-: Ya cuando termine podremos sentarnos a comer a gusto – le dijo Jean – Ten paciencia, yo también estoy hambriento, pero hay comida como para un ejército y estas personas de clase alta no comen mucho, apenas mordisquean las cosas.

-: Vamos, chicos – dijo Armin sacando una esplendorosa sonrisa – Hora de trabajar.

La velada fue de lo más aburrida, había una subasta de objetos antiguos en un salón y en la otra una exhibición de cuadros. Los mozos se encargaban de mantener las bocas de los invitados ocupadas con canapés y copas de vino o champagne.

Eren miraba aburrido los cuadros, eran de lo más sosos según su punto de vista. Pero uno le llamó la atención, una especie de manchón negro, con salpicaduras grises y rojas. Se quedó unos segundos parado mirando.

-: Oi, mocoso – sintió una voz carrasposa y agria a sus espaldas, se giró para encontrarse con un hombre ligeramente más bajo que él, delgado, en un impecable traje Armani (lo sabía porque en su tercer trabajo en un puesto de revistas ojeaba a menudo una de moda), con cara de que estaba oliendo mierda y la mano levantada con una copa vacía – Llénalo – le dijo con fría voz.

Eren lo hizo de mala gana, nadie se moría por pedir las cosas por favor, aunque los billetes se le cayeran de los bolsillos, estaba harto de la superioridad con que lo trataban en ese lugar. Groseramente llenó la misma hasta casi el borde.

-: ¡Ups! – Dijo con picardía – Lo lamento señor Armani, se me fue la mano.

-: Eres un grosero – le largó el hombre sin dudarlo y Eren dio un respingo, iba a disculparse, pero luego estaba harto, podrido de tener que aguantar la mierda de su vida y encima la mierda de ese tipo con cara de gato estreñido.

-: ¿Más grosero que evitar la palabra "por favor"? ¿Por qué no compras ese cuadro? – Dijo señalando la monstruosidad de manchones – Irían perfecto con tus modales.

-: Tal vez lo compre… pero para ti… - devolvió el hombre girándose con tal gracia que no derramó una gota de la copa. Eren estaba perplejo, estaba casi seguro que el tipo hablaría mal de él, y listo, la empresa nunca más lo contrataría de nuevo para un evento. Bueno, se lo merecía por no haber detenido su mordaz lengua a tiempo. Ni modo… ¿debería buscarlo luego y suplicarle que no hable mal de él? Tal vez.

-: Eren – dijo Jean tocándolo en un hombro – deja de perder el tiempo y ve a lavar las copas a la cocina, ya casi no quedan limpias, vamos, mueve tu huesudo culo.

El joven suspiró derrotado y acató la orden. Pero contuvo la respiración cuando vio el jodido desmadre en la cocina. Parvas de copas, vasos, platos pequeños y charolas sucias. Eran cinco, pero tenían que joderlo a él, los otros allá y él clavado con la jodida esponja y el detergente. Se sacó los guantes, enojado, los guardó en el bolsillo, se arremangó el frac y se puso un delantal blanco. Maldecía su suerte mientras lavaba los trastos. El champagne, Don Perignon, era malditamente caro, y le molestaba que muchas copas tuvieran restos. ¡Malditos ricos mimados! Una botella de eso era un día de trabajo de muerte para él, o dos, y esos caprichosos, altaneros de clase alta lo dejaban como si se tratara de agua sucia. Empezó a beberse los restos con bronca, tenía hambre, y no podía siquiera mordisquear una masita, ¡a la mierda Jean, Armin, Connie y Berthold! Al menos tomaría champagne.

Después de la octava copa, se sintió un poco alegre, de pronto ya no era tan malo estar clavado ahí con las manos arrugadas de tanto fregar. Siguió bebiendo, y empezó a cantar bajito, la melodía del "El puente de Avignon", riéndose un poco de no recordar del todo la letra. En cierto momento, con los movimientos algo torpes, le dio un codazo a la torre de copas y tres se cayeron para estrellarse y morir en el piso. Las miró asustado, pero no por la metida de pata que había hecho, sino que lo había tomado desprevenido el ruido. Miró a todos lados, con la escoba barrió los pedazos debajo del lavavajillas, ¡que se jodan! Pensó, ya con la mente un poco nublada. No dejaría que le descontaran esas malditas copas de mierda, que seguro salían cinco dólares y se las cobrarían como quince. Estaba terminando de lavar, cuando Armin se le apareció para buscar copas nuevas.

-: Ya suficiente, Eren, has lavado mucho, con esto alcanza.

-: What´s? – dijo el castaño en media lengua.

-: ¡Joder, ojote! – Ojote, cálido apodo de su amigo rubio - ¿Estás borracho?

-: Nooo, que vaaa – dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras y tambaleándose otro poco.

-: Eren, no lo puedo creer, si Rogelio te ve así te va a echar, y por si fuera poco nos va a meter a todos en la misma bolsa, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ven, te llevaré a la azotea un rato – le sirvió un vaso de refresco de lima con limón para que se despejara un poco. Hacía algo de frío arriba, la azotea estaba en el tercer piso. Hizo que se sentara sobre un gabinete de cemento de vaya uno a saber qué – Te quedas aquí tomando aire, les diré que fuiste al baño, trágate esto y toma – dijo dándole una pastilla – esto te va a despabilar, cuando estés mejor baja, te cubriremos todo lo que podamos. ¿Estás bien?

-: Sí, sí, dame unos minutos – dijo el joven bebiendo del vaso.

-: ¿No te vas a caer de aquí arriba, no?

-: Fuck you, puto Armin. Claro que no.

-: Bien, no la jodas más, te veo abajo - y se fue.

Eren se quedó contemplando la luna medio llena, mientras el aire le enfriaba un poco la cabeza. Menos mal Armin lo había detenido a tiempo, cuando empezaba a beber no se frenaba y luego siempre terminaba haciendo cosas vergonzosas, como esa vez que estuvo bailando con un travesti y quería irse con él a toda costa, se rio un poco ante el recuerdo. De pronto le llegó a las narices un certero humo a cigarrillo. Miró a sus costados y vio una blanca estela de humo viniendo de una de las esquinas de azotea, pero por la puerta y otros gabinetes altos no se veía de quién era. Dejó el vaso y ya un poco más compuesto caminó hacia el lugar.

Al girar se encontró con el hombre Armani, impecable conjunto negro, ceñido a una ancha espalda, uno de los lustrados zapatos sobre el borde de la azotea y los brazos apoyados en el barandal, mirando aburridamente a la nada mientras disfrutaba de su vicio. Eren lo miró con mayor atención, tenía la nuca rapada y sendos mechones negros que adornaban sus costados, un peinado raro, pensó. Piel blanca y afilados ojos… ¿grises, marrones claros, celestes, verdes agua?

El hombre se giró y lo miró de una manera que hizo que el joven se estremeciera, parecía sacado de una policial de detectives donde él era el asesino. Sin duda ese tipo debía ser temible cuando se enojaba.

-: Hola – dijo mientras se acercaba y se apoyaba en el barandal a una distancia prudente.

-: Hola – le respondió el otro - ¿Me estás siguiendo, mocoso de mierda?

-: Ya quisieras – bufó Eren con más confianza de la normal, probablemente las burbujas lo envalentonaban más de la cuenta – Estoy cansado, salí a tomar un poco de aire, pero si te molesta me voy al otro lado, gato estreñido – lo último lo dijo por lo bajo.

El pelinegro se giró y a paso tranquilo se paró delante del joven.

-: Levi – le dijo.

-: ¿Qué?

-: Mi nombre es Levi, no gato estreñido.

Eren quiso reírse pero en vez de eso se le colorearon los pómulos.

-: Oh, eh… lo siento… es que… no tuve un buen día, en verdad, lo siento… Eh, soy Eren – dijo extendiéndole la mano, el hombre la miró por unos segundos y finalmente la estrechó, el joven sintió una corriente de electricidad por el fuerte agarre, una mano firme, y un poco de la costosa colonia llegó a sus narices, vaya, ahora que lo miraba bien era un hombre muy apuesto, y sus ojos eran grises, que con el reflejo de la luna parecían de plata. Eren tardó en soltarle la mano y Levi se semi sonrió un poco.

-: ¿Así que eres mozo en eventos de mierda? – dijo el hombre más relajado.

-: ¿Y tú eres el jocoso millonario caprichoso que llena esos eventos de mierda? – ahora el joven se rio fuerte – No, verás, me dedico a chupar pollas y cuando me sobra algo de tiempo vengo a servir copas, tú sabes, el sueño de todo joven.

Levi se comenzó a reír con soltura, la frescura del joven lo había tomado desprevenido.

-: Oh, ¿y cuánto cobras por chuparla? – los ojos del más bajo brillaron enardecidos, quería saber cuán atrevido era ese jovencito. Su noche estaba destinada al fracaso, al aburrimiento de muerte, había ido simplemente para apoyar a su tío Kenny que era el organizador, pero lo cierto era que le jodía bastante. Teniendo a todas esas jóvenes resoplando en su cuello para ver si lograban engancharlo de alguna manera y asegurarse el futuro. Era una carnada atractiva en ese mundillo, pero estaba cansado. Pero gracias al destino o lo que mierda fuera estaba hablando con un muy atractivo jovencito que parecía la inocencia personificada, sino fuera por su boca provocativa. Tal vez su noche no fuera aburrida del todo.

Eren tragó en seco, quiso decirle que en realidad solo estaba bromeando, pero… el hombre estaría en sus ¿cuarenta?, no, no parecía tan viejo, pero arriba de los treinta seguro, y tenía dinero, un escalofrío se le coló por la espalda, porque el pelinegro estaba que partía la tierra de bueno.

Levi miraba atentamente las reacciones del bonito joven. Su piel bronceada, sus ojos enormes brillando como esmeraldas en bruto, su pelo desordenado, sus pómulos rosados, sus dedos revelando cierto nerviosismo. Era como una joya en un pantano.

-: La primera es gratis – dijo al fin el ojiverde intentado sonar tranquilo, pero vamos, ¿cuántas veces tendría una oportunidad como esa? Levi caminó más cerca y Eren sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas, pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

-: ¿Me estás diciendo que me vas a dar una mamada gratis?

-: Más o menos, algo así, la casa invita – Eren se sonrió coquetamente, sin dudas el alcohol consumido le había consumido buena parte de sus inhibiciones habituales.

-: ¿Y si quiero tu culo, cuánto?

-: Trescientos – la palabra salió antes de que lo pensara un poco, ¿podía pensar acaso?

Levi levantó las cejas asombrado.

-: Debe ser un muy buen culo para valer tanto.

-: Ciertamente lo es.

-: Muy bien, entonces tomaré la segunda oferta.

Eren abrió sus ojos asombrado, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? ¡Joder! Trescientos dólares.

-: Uh, ¿aquí? – dijo tratando de sonar lo más confiado posible.

-: ¿Acaso hay otro lugar?

-: Vamos allá – dijo caminando hacia un rincón obscuro, el corazón acelerado, ¿realmente iba a hacerlo? Pero luego su mente le gritaba: Trescientos dólares.

-: ¿Tienes condones? – preguntó el pelinegro y el joven se detuvo.

-: Oh, em, a-abajo, iré a buscar-

-: Deja, yo tengo aquí.

Se apostaron en ese rincón donde apenas llegaba la música de la fiesta. Eren se arrodilló de inmediato, para desabrochar ese traje que costaba como diez de sus salarios mensuales. El cinto de brillante cuero negro y hebilla de plata cedió de inmediato, los ojos de Levi parecían perforarle el cerebro desde arriba.

-: ¿Haces esto a menudo, Levi? – siguió hablando el joven mientras bajaba sus pantalones a media pierna, eran bastante ceñidos para ser de vestir, se sorprendió de encontrar un abdomen perfectamente marcado y las burbujas parecieron estallar en su cabeza. El pelinegro no le contestó, unos ajustados bóxers naranja aparecieron, el joven coló sus dedos en el elástico, ya era imposible echarse atrás. Los bajó con lentitud y frente a sus ojos apareció un falo bastante grueso y grande, venoso, de color obscuro contrastando con la pálida piel de su dueño, estaba semi erecto. Eren se relamió los labios, había hecho mucho sexo oral antes, aunque el de Mike era más pequeño, bueno, tenía que pasar por un experto, ni que hubiera que estudiar en una universidad como chupar una polla.

Empezó a lamer con ganas, de pronto empezaba a sentirse bastante caliente con la situación, estaba con un completo extraño, cuerpo esculpido, con un falo digno de una revista porno, y que si todo salía bien además iba a irse con los bolsillos llenos. Se sentía como una vil puta, y probablemente en eso se estaba convirtiendo, pero joder, lo estaba disfrutando. Comenzó a succionar los testículos de Levi, no tenía pelos casi, así que era una delicia jugar con esa zona, mientras lamia la palma de su mano para comenzar a acariciarlo en fuertes vaivenes. El pelinegro apretó los dientes ante las rudas caricias, pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho, tan concentrado estaba en darle placer a Levi que un poco se olvidó de prepararse él mismo. Luego lo engulló lo más que pudo, cuidando de no lastimarlo con sus dientes, escupiendo y tragando como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Se sintió triunfador cuando el hombre le apretó la cabeza con las manos y largo un ronco gemido. Podía hacerlo sin dudas. Luego de diez minutos de arduo trabajo bucal, el pene de Levi estaba que chorreaba saliva y en su máximo esplendor.

Recién entonces Eren recordó que esa enorme "cosa" tenía que ingresar a su cuerpo.

-: Rápido, vamos – apuró el hombre mientras abría el preservativo y se lo colocaba.

Eren se giró y se desabrochó los pantalones, chupó sus dedos e intentó tocarse.

-: Lo haré yo – le dijo Levi con una voz poderosa, era como si pudiera abrazarlo con sus palabras, corrió la mano del muchacho y se agachó un poco para escupir en su entrada, Eren se estremeció al sentir la saliva escurrirse por su agujero. Empujó un dedo sin demasiada gentileza y el joven largó un gemido, Levi estaba apurado, miro esa piel morena bañada por la luna y se mordió el labio completamente excitado. Enseguida forzó el segundo dedo y Eren sintió un poco de dolor, pero lejos de asustarse, eso lo puso aún más a tono, agachó su espalda aferrándose de la baranda y resoplando agitado, se arqueó sorpresivamente cuando los dedos del pelinegro le rozaron ese botón de placer muy adentro.

-: Oh, siii – dijo cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más.

-: No seas escandaloso y baja la voz – le ordenó el hombre y Eren se mordió los labios.

Cuando tres dedos giraban con facilidad y el muchacho tenía las piernas temblando de satisfacción, enfiló su erección hacia el caliente agujero. Con cuidado comenzó a presionar con firmeza, mientras que con una mano sostenía la afilada cadera para que mantuviera su posición. Muy lento logró meterla hasta la mitad, mientras Eren intentaba relajarse, tenía el cuerpo transpirado por la lascivia y la incomodidad. ¡Joder, era gigante! Nunca había tenido algo tan grande atascado en el trasero.

Agradecía que Levi no hubiera empezado a bombearlo de inmediato, porque sin duda lo hubiera desgarrado.

-: Re-relájate, mierda… estas muy… muy apretado… - Levi comenzó a acariciar sus caderas y muslos con suavidad, estremeciendo al muchacho, y luego comenzó a masturbarlo de una gloriosa manera, al fin Eren comenzó a relajarse y a intentar acallar sus gemidos – Eren – dijo con voz obscura acercándose lo más que pudo a su oído – Prepárate, porque te voy a follar muy duro - Entonces al fin Levi comenzó a moverse, primero muy despacio, enterrándose más y más. No podía creer que se estaba jodiendo a ese bello joven, boca tentadora, ojos atractivos, hermoso y placentero cuerpo. El hombre sacó su falo por completo para escupir de nuevo y volver a la carga. Eren abrió un poco más las piernas y jadeó complacido al albergarlo de nuevo. Lo llenaba tan bien, aunque le dolía un poco, era un dolor aceptable, fresco y que le encantaba.

-: Más…más fuerte… - dijo con los ojos llorosos y mirándolo por encima de su hombro, los ojos de Levi brillaron con codicia. No dudó un segundo en complacer la orden, mientras el joven sentía que lo sacudía con rudeza, ya no pensaba muy bien, estaba completamente entregado, sólo quería que lo sometiera, que lo humillara, que lo usara hasta cansarse, ese sentimiento le estaba volando la cabeza, sólo no quería que se detuviera hasta destruirlo.

Levi se dejó arrastrar por la calentura del momento, lo embistió muy profundo, arrancándole pequeños grititos de dolor y placer, escucharlo gimotear lo encendió por completo, todas sus perversiones saliendo a flote, despertando de su letargo, de su sueño de años y años. Lo sometió por cerca de media hora, en la cual Eren acabó copiosamente dos veces. No podía creer la resistencia y la fogosidad de ese menudo hombre. Finalmente, atenazando su cintura, hundiendo los fuertes y blancos dedos en la piel bronceada del joven, dio una última estocada para venirse echando atrás su cabeza y resoplando enardecido.

Eren estaba agotado, sentía que las piernas ya no lo sostenían. Suspiró con alivio cuando Levi lo liberó y finalmente cayó de rodillas intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Joder, eso había sido un completo exceso.

El hombre se quitó el preservativo y lo anudó para tirarlo a un costado, se arregló la ropa y sacó un pomo de alcohol en gel para refregarse de inmediato. Eren a duras penas pudo ponerse de pie y colocarse la ropa, luego se sentó a un costado apoyando la espalda en la reja, mientras ya podía respirar medianamente bien. Aún sentía a su anillada entrada pulsar con espasmos luego de semejante taladrada sin piedad.

Levi sacó cinco relucientes billetes de cien dólares y los colocó en el bolsillo de arriba del saco de Eren. Le magreó el cabello como si fuera un perro.

-: Realmente, tu culo lo vale. Gracias.

Y se retiró. Eren necesitó muchos minutos antes de poder pararse y aun así le ardía un poco por dentro y la cadera le mandaba punzadas de dolor. Volvió al gabinete donde estaba antes para terminarse la bebida, estaba sediento, cansado, tenía ganas de tirarse a dormir de inmediato.

-0-

Nunca nadie supo lo que había hecho esa noche. Armin y Jean lo retaron por su falta de responsabilidad, pero pronto el episodio fue echado al olvido.

Pasó un mes, y ya estaba instalado en la rutina de los tres trabajos. Estaba por completar su jornada, cansado como siempre, con los patines puestos en ese puesto de comidas rápidas. Al principio se había dado varios porrazos, pero finalmente los había dominado.

Los autos llegaban, les tomaba la orden y luego iba a hacer los pedidos, para tomar los anteriores repartirlos y cobrar. De los tres, era el más pesado, pero en una hora ya estaría fuera. Le llamó la atención un hermoso Mercedes de vidrios polarizados. Era bastante inusual que esos autos pasaran a comprar comida chatarra. Se acercó sonriendo, pero se quedó de piedra cuando el vidrio bajó. Los ojos de acero chocaron con los verdes.

-: Ho-hola, bienvenido a "The big burguer", ¿puedo tomar su pedido?

-: Hola, mocoso – dijo el hombre con su seriedad habitual. Eren tenía a su corazón en su cabeza, porque podía jurar que escuchaba como le retumbaba en el cerebro - ¿A qué hora terminas tu turno?

-: Eh… en una hora – respondió mientras los pómulos se le encendían.

-: ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? – Eren perdió el habla por algunos segundos – Quisiera hablar de negocios contigo, puede que te interese una propuesta que quiero hacerte.

-: Bi-bien…eh…

-: Te esperaré en la gasolinera aquí a la vuelta, en una hora, adiós.

El vidrio volvió a subir y Eren se quedó mirando su estúpido reflejo en el vidrio. Volvió patinando, Jean y Armin estaban sentándose para comer en el lugar, lo hacían casi tres veces por semana, y luego los tres se volvían a sus casas.

Eren les tomó el pedido, pero cuando se estaba por ir a cambiar para salir de su turno, Jean se le acercó.

-: Ey, ¿qué hacía Levi Ackerman aquí? – le preguntó con seriedad.

-: No lo sé.

-: No me jodas, Eren, te conozco, el tipo vino te dijo algo y se fue, ¿qué busca? – Jean parecía algo molesto.

-: Me invitó a cenar y acepté, ¿por qué? ¿No me dijiste que me busque un viejo rico?

-: No él – le dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos – No bromeo, Eren no te puedes meter con él.

-: ¿Por qué no? – A Eren le molestó la actitud de su amigo.

-: Sé por qué te lo digo, el tipo es un pervertido, tiene fallas en la cabeza. Escucha, si es por el dinero puedo presentarte a alguien más adecuado.

-: No soy un maldito bebé, Jean, déjame tranquilo.

-: Te lo digo por tu bien, cabeza hueca, no aceptes nada de lo que te proponga, te vas a arrepentir, sé lo que te digo. Soy tu amigo, mierda, por una puta vez hazme caso.

-: Lo estoy haciendo, por eso le dije que sí. Puedo manejar esto, Jean, deja de comportarte como si fueras mi jodido padre, ¿quieres?

-: Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no digas que no te lo advirtieron – Jean se fue ofuscado, junto con Armin que lo saludó con la mano.

Eren salió y se dirigió a la gasolinera, efectivamente allí lo esperaba el auto. La puerta se abrió apenas estuvo cerca, su corazón se aceleró. ¿Debería escuchar las advertencias de su amigo? ¿Debería escuchar primero a Levi? Vio la obscura figura dentro del coche, mientras el fogonazo de un encendedor le iluminaba el rostro. Suspiro y a paso decidido caminó para subir a ese auto que lo llevaría a un destino incierto.

.

By Luna de Acero… intrigada…


	2. Tentación y codicia

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Actualización antes de tiempo... a veces pasa, y eso es bueno. Me dicen que les ha parecido por favor?

Muchas gracias a todos los que con tanto entusiasmo han decidido seguir esta historia. Espero colmar sus expectativas, que le Dios Shaoi los bendiga todos!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Leve lime, just that.

.

 _ **Respuestas a los Guest:**_

 **Kathy:** Muchas gracias por dejar tu huellita y seguir la historia.

 **Nell Qhuay:** Oooh, muchas pero muchas gracias por lo halagos, me has hecho muy feliz! Espero seguir encontrándote en las próximas actualizaciones.

 **Momo:** Pues sí, habrá SDM nivel Sade, jaja, pero todo a su tiempo, muchas gracias por tu cariño y tus hermosas palabras, espero este capítulo te guste también!

.

.

 _ **"Aprovecha ahora que eres joven,**_

 _ **para sufrir todo lo que puedas..."**_

 _ **Gabriel García Márquez**_

.

.

Eren se sentía fuera de lugar, estaba de jeans, zapatillas y una sudadera de Iron Maiden, mientras que el lugar estaba con las luces bajas y velas en las mesas, hasta el mantel se notaba que tenía más clase que él. Sin embargo Levi parecía relajado, no estaba en un Armani, ahora estaba en un Saint Tropheu, un diseñador europeo moderno, que estaba triunfando en las pasarelas.

-: Pide lo que gustes – le dijo el hombre con esa segura y potente voz.

Eren tomó la carta, cocina francesa, WTF? No tenía idea qué mierda era la mitad de las cosas escritas allí. Sí era un ignorante, ¿y qué pretendía ese perverso hombre al traerlo a un lugar así?, donde su apariencia resaltaba y no por lo lindo precisamente, como si las miradas despectivas a su alrededor se convirtieran en dedos acusadores. Incomodidad, malestar. Y los ojos filosos del hombre rico imperturbables, no se los quitaba de encima, como si quisiera agregarle más presión. Eren inhaló profundo y dejó ir el aire muy despacio, para calmar sus nervios, levantó fugazmente la vista de la carta para darle una puñalada con sus ojos al otro. "Me crié en los barrios bajos de Shinganshina maldición, no creas que tener una engordada billetera me hace débil e indefenso", pensó el joven.

Recordaba esa vecina que tuvieron hace un par de años, una prostituta vieja, que vivía más borracha que sobria, era francesa, a veces su madre le mandaba bollos para que comiera. Eren recordaba cómo había aprendido bastante de ella sobre ese idioma que parecían más susurros que otra cosa.

"*L'amour est brève, mais la douleur, oh la douleur est longue et persistante…" Solía repetir constantemente, mientras ponía sus discos viejos de Edith Piaf (*El amor es breve, más el dolor, ah el dolor es largo y persistente).

-: *Monsieur, êtes-vous prêt à commander? - preguntó el mozo con suavidad. Levi miró a Eren casi con burla (*Señor, ¿está listo para ordenar ?).

\- : *Je voudrais brochettes de canard avec sauce à l'ail et salade César – respondió el joven en un perfecto francés (*Quisiera las brochetas de pato con salsa de ajo y una ensalada César).

Con tranquilidad el ojiverde dejó la carta sobre la mesa, Levi estaba recargado sobre su silla con suficiencia, como si todo el espectáculo anterior no lo hubiera perturbado lo suficiente. Frotó su dedo índice por su barbilla, mientras sus ojos destellaban, con esa enigmática sonrisa que recordaba a la de la Mona Lisa. Sin duda ese mocoso sería un juguete muy, muy divertido.

El hombre ordenó, también en francés un Ratatouille suave, y para calmar la sed un Cabernet Sauvignon cosecha tardía.

-: Muy bien… dijiste que… querías hablar de negocios conmigo – largó el joven sin controlar su ansiedad.

-: Así es… bueno, verás Eren Jaeger – el ojiverde levantó una ceja – te hice investigar, espero que eso no te moleste, pero en el mundo en que me muevo, hay que ser doblemente cauteloso. Aparentemente eres un chico tranquilo, aunque con tres trabajos de medio tiempo dudo mucho que te quede tiempo de chupar pollas.

-: Oh... ¿la tuya se ha quejado?

Levi finalmente cedió a un sonrisa completa, pero sabía controlarse muy bien.

-: Realmente no, la pasó muy bien.

-: Me alegro.

-: Verás, Eren… cuando te crías con todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir a manos llenas, la vida se vuelve… bastante aburrida… Y ya hace bastante que no me sentía… motivado… - Levi desdobló la fina servilleta al costado del plato con tres cubiertos y la colocó sobre su regazo – Vamos a hacerlo simple, lo mío no es dar demasiadas explicaciones. Tú tienes algo que yo quiero, algo que… me atrae, y lo quiero tener por el precio adecuado.

El joven sentía que estaba en una película clase C, las manos le transpiraban, el corazón se le desbocó un poco.

-: Te haré, una muy generosa oferta al final de la cena, y tú me dirás si estás interesado en tomarla. Bastante sencillo, ¿no?

El mozo llegó con un carrito trayendo el vino y la charola con hielos para mantenerlo frío. Lo abrió y llenó las copas. Apenas se retiró Eren le dio un largo sorbo al vino. Bien, no era idiota, evidentemente hablaban de sexo, le tipo se lo quería tirar hasta cansarse y seguramente eso vendría acompañado de una jugosa suma de efectivo. Quería chillar, correr en círculos alrededor de la mesa y pegar saltitos de la alegría, de manera que se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que una super sonrisa se le colara en el rostro. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Un tipo increíblemente guapo, con más dinero del que podría imaginar, dispuesto a consentirlo con sus billetes por abrirse de piernas un rato. No lo dejaría escapar, pero claro, tampoco se mostraría tan desesperado. Dejaría que el otro hiciera su show y luego le diría que lo pensaría.

-: Y, ¿haces propuestas de este tipo a menudo?

-: Oi, mocoso, nada de preguntas personales, te lo agradecería, nada de preguntar sobre el pasado o la familia o esas idioteces.

-: ¿Lo dice el que me hizo investigar?

-: Ya te lo expliqué, es por un tema de seguridad y de salubridad. No me importa con cuantos follaste o cuantas veces te enamoraste, sólo que no tengas enfermedades venéreas o un pasado delictivo, sólo eso.

-: ¿Por qué soy pobre? Supongo que si fuera rico no me investigarías tanto.

-: Te equivocas, mocoso, los ricos somos los más peligrosos – indicó Levi afilando la mirada.

Conversaron sobre la vida, sobre las novedades de la farándula (Eren estaba al día gracias al puesto de revistas), sobre política e incluso economía. Fue una charla dinámica, por un momento, un breve momento, estuvieron a la misma altura, Levi dejó esa fachada impenetrable y el joven simplemente se relajó un poco. Luego de una porción de torta de chocolate, y después que el pelinegro le limpiara la comisura manchada de la boca al ojiverde, la cena estaba oficialmente terminada. Era tarde, la mayoría de la gente se había retirado, y a Eren ya le valía madres como estaba vestido, el vino estaba rico y ese hombre misterioso le gustaba bastante.

-: Bien, creo que ahora podemos hablar de la propuesta – comenzó Levi acercándose mientras apoyaba los brazos en la mesa y cruzaba sus dedos debajo del mentón – Necesitas dinero, eso es obvio, y yo solo quiero divertirme un poco – el joven no quitaba la vista del millonario – Tengo gustos… no muy tradicionales, pero tampoco nada demasiado aterrador… Dime Eren… ¿eres del tipo rebelde o te gusta obedecer?

-: No me desagrada seguir órdenes – respondió con cautela.

-: Eso es bueno, me gustan los juegos, es lo que me estimula, y aparentemente eres de los que pueden soportar una ruda ronda sin largarse a llorar.

Eren apretó sus rodillas por debajo de la mesa, empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso, las palabras de Jean resonaron fuerte en su cabeza y algunas que decía Levi le quedaban dando vueltas, aterrador, rudo, no tradicional…

-: Estoy… buscando un perfil sumiso, que sea complaciente y que no me contradiga jamás.

El corazón del ojiverde latió con esa palabra, jamás.

-: ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

-: Bueno, no lo sé – dijo riéndose nerviosamente – No sé exactamente qué tienes en mente.

-: Quiero… una mascota, por la próxima temporada. A cambio te recompensaré con un jugoso cheque de seis cifras.

La cabeza del joven explotó, su sangre subió veloz a sus mejillas y su respiración se agitó. Tragó en seco y procedió a beber un nuevo sorbo del vino de su copa. ¡Joder, seis cifras verdes!

-: ¿Cuáles son las exigencias? – preguntó tratando de controlarse y que no se le desfigurara la voz.

-: El contrato sería por tres meses, vivirías en mi casa por supuesto. Jugaremos cuando yo lo diga, cuando yo lo quiera y de la forma que me parezca. Probaré tus límites, pero prometo no lastimarte, o hacerlo hasta donde tú me lo permitas. Las reglas serán puestas al inicio de cada encuentro, y puedes estar tranquilo de que será todo con tu consentimiento absoluto… Pero una vez que inicie el juego… no me detendré y es un riesgo que deberás considerar cuidadosamente. Ja, ja, ja – dijo riendo relajado y recargándose en el respaldar de la silla de nuevo – Deberías ver tu cara en estos momentos, estás pálido. No necesariamente deberás cumplir el plazo, si me aburres te devolveré de inmediato a tu vida, pagando lo acordado por supuesto.

-: Pagando lo acordado… - repitió el joven moviendo el líquido de su copa y perdiéndose en los destellos carmesí que provocaba su superficie sinuosa - ¿Cuánto es la paga?

-: Me agradas, directo al hueso. Bien, quinientos de los grandes – Ante el desconcierto en la mirada del joven, Levi aclaró – Quinientos mil, Eren.

¿Cuántas veces podía explotar su cabeza en una noche?

-: ¿Y si me arrepiento? – por primera vez vio una tenebrosa mueca de disgusto en el rostro del ojigris.

-: Te vas, pero con las manos vacías…

-: ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó el joven con un dejo de melancolía.

-: Varias razones en realidad, estás limpio, aunque soy quisquilloso, antes de aceptarte te harás un exhaustivo chequeo de salud, luego tu legajo criminal no tiene manchas, eres lindo, eres joven, estás necesitado de dinero y principalmente eres hombre. Lo cual me ahorra bastante trabajo, puesto que no me interesa correr el riesgo de ser padre.

-: A ti… ¿te gustan las mujeres?

-: Me da igual, cuando quiero follar cualquier agujero es bueno.

Eren sintió que le dolía el estómago con esa frase, Levi era sumamente frío y calculador, no había en él una pizca de remordimiento, o vergüenza, o calidez. ¿Realmente podría hacerlo? Ahora empezaba a dudar, pero… ¡quinientos mil jodidos dólares!

-: ¿Debo responder ahora?

-: Pues, no lo sé, ¿cuántas ofertas de trabajo por quinientos mil tienes?

El joven agachó la cabeza, le hubiera gustado que Jean le contara un poco más, Levi dijo algo de someter, de empujar límites, de dolor… tres meses… no era una eternidad tampoco.

-: No soy muy paciente, Eren – la voz aterciopelada de Levi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó las dos esmeraldas que relucían con determinación.

-: Está bien, acepto, Levi.

El hombre se semi sonrió triunfal.

-: Me alegro que lo hayas aceptado. Bien, mañana renunciarás a tus trabajos, toma – dijo pasándole un bonito celular de última generación que sacó del interior de su chaqueta – No le des a nadie ese número, es para comunicarnos exclusivamente. Mañana te llamará mi abogado y te dará una cita, los aspectos legales los verás con él. No puedes decirle a nadie que estarás conmigo, si lo haces puedes olvidarte de nuestro arreglo. Cuando finalicen los tres meses, o si yo lo decido antes, recibirás tu paga, no te preocupes por tu familia, tendrán todas sus necesidades cubiertas hasta que regreses. No traigas ningún bolso, todo lo que necesites te será provisto en mi hogar. No me escribas, ni me llames, yo me pondré en contacto contigo cuando lo crea conveniente. También se comunicará el doctor Smith contigo, él se encargará de hacerte los estudios correspondientes. Luego de que sortees todos estos requisitos, te avisaré para ir a buscarte. ¿Preguntas?

El ojiverde tenía miles, miles de miles de preguntas que se le atoraron en la garganta, pero ninguna llegó a salir de sus labios.

-: Así me gusta, buen chico – le soltó el mayor como si estuviera hablándole a un perro.

Y tal vez estaba a punto de convertirse en uno. Lo siguió por detrás para salir a la entrada donde ya lo estaba esperando el Mercedes negro y brillante.

-: Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa – le dijo el pelinegro. El joven subió y se sentó en el otro extremo del asiento, mirando por la ventana, pensando y pensando si no sería ése uno de sus tantos sueños locos.

-: Eren – lo llamó Levi sacándolo de su ensueño, lo miró para ver como golpeaba con su palma a su lado. Se acercó de inmediato, nuevamente esa fragancia delicada que expelía el cuerpo cálido de Levi. Las personas ricas tienen un magnetismo natural, probablemente a causa de su confiada seguridad, pensó el joven. El hombre se acercó al oído del castaño para susurrar con voz intoxicante - ¿Me dejas morderte un poco? – Aún el contrato no estaba firmado, aún las órdenes sonaban a sugerencia, Eren cerró sus enormes ojos y asintió, dócil – Sácate la remera.

Obedeció de inmediato, adentro del auto la calefacción los mantenía a gusto. Levi se posicionó entre las piernas del joven y recién entonces Eren dimensionó lo amplio y espacioso que era ese carro. Con la punta de la respingada nariz acarició el pecho del joven, que sentía el aliento hambriento del hombre escaparse por sus labios entreabiertos… pero no hubo un solo beso, ni lamidas, ni caricias, más que el roce de su nariz, el joven apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento, y cuando estaba algo hipnotizado por ese sutil toque, sintió la primera mordida, justo debajo de su pezón izquierdo. Se estremeció por la sorpresa, pero no fue demasiado doloroso. Levi retuvo ese pedazo de candorosa piel morena entre los bloques blancos y perfectos de su dentadura, unos segundos, para luego soltarlo. Fue descendiendo despacio, para morder entre su cuarta y quinta costilla con algo más de fuerza, la saliva perlando la piel, como el rocío nocturno que besa en silencio los pétalos de las flores dormidas. Más abajo, sobre el ombligo, donde la piel estaba tensa, firme y con olor a nuevo, allí el obscuro hombre dejó otra marca, la poderosa quijada refrenando su ansiedad, sus ganas de arrancar un pedazo. Eren contuvo un gemido, sus talones se levantaron y sus dedos se hundieron en el cuero de los asientos. Dolía un poco más, pero aún era soportable. Levi se alejó un poco, como el pintor que toma perspectiva para admirar sus trazos sobre el lienzo. Tres marcas, una más fuerte que la otra. Se acercó de nuevo, esta vez para subir por su costado derecho y morder con más fuerza cerca de la axila, donde los pliegues de piel son más carnosos y suaves. El joven se mordió los labios, aguantando un quejido más fuerte. Levi se detuvo a contemplar de cerca la vena palpitante de su cuello, hinchada, errante, que demostraba lo temeroso que estaba ese pajarillo encerrado entre sus garras. Repasó su extensión con su nariz, como si la frotara, para luego subir por el mentón y llegar hasta el pómulo, ya rosado por la sangre que se acumulaba. Mordió otra vez y Eren jadeó, no era una protesta, era el sonido que recompensaba al hombre que se contenía, que se quedó quieto más de diez segundos sintiendo que la piel aumentaba de temperatura cada vez más. Finalmente lo soltó, el joven tragó en seco y abrió esos ojos preciosos, ese iris radiante que a Levi le hubiera encantado masticar.

El hombre acarició con el dorso de su mano la marcada mejilla.

-: Eres más hermoso cuando llevas mis marcas – le dijo en voz baja y el joven volvió a cerrar los ojos para refregarse sutilmente contra su mano – Buen chico, Eren…

-0-

-: ¿Ojote, me estás escuchando? – chilló Armin indignado. El joven lo miró distraído - ¿qué si vas a tomar té? – le repitió con los brazos en jarras.

-: Sí, está bien.

-: Ven, hay tostadas recién hechas, estás pálido, tienes que comer mejor.

Pronto estuvieron llenando sus estómagos con el pan y el té de saquito, el barato, pero que sabía a cosa refinada, algo de frutilla con canela.

-: Ey, Armin – preguntó Eren que estaba hecho un ovillo en la silla a causa del frío de la mañana, la habitación carecía de calefacción alguna y últimamente las noches estaban helando más y más - ¿Conoces a un tal Levi Ackerman?

-: Oh, ¿el demente de los látigos? – El joven se quedó frío ante esa respuesta – Sí, es un loquito que salía con Jean – Eren dejó de masticar y lo miró con los ojos agrandados - ¿No sabías? Bueno, es que nosotros mucho no te platicamos de… bueno, ya sabes, "los extras".

-: ¿Qué pasó entre ellos? – Continuó el joven intrigado.

-: Sabes, no debería decirte nada, sería mejor que él te contara, si quiere…

-: Anda, vamos, no seas así, él no quiere decirme nada.

-: ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto?

-: Bueno, se me acercó a charlar en la fiesta, y el otro día fue a verme al trabajo, parece que le intereso o algo así.

-: ¡No mames, Ojote! No aceptes ni de chiste nada que venga de él, voy muy en serio, Eren.

-: Algo así me dijo Jean, pero solo hacen que me sienta más y más curioso ¿Qué coño pasó?

-: Mira, te voy a contar, pero júrame por tu madre que jamás se lo vas a mencionar o Jean no me perdonará nunca.

-: Lo juro, ahora dime.

-: Bien, resulta que se conocieron en supermercado o algo así, ¿no es extraño? Un tipo tan rico que vaya a hacer sus propias compras, eso es porque es un controlador obsesivo. Jean nunca me contó todos los detalles, pero aparentemente le propuso que fuera su mascota o algo así.

-: ¿Eeeeh? ¿Su mascota?

-: Te lo digo – habló el rubio masticando un pedazo de tostada con mermelada de oferta – que le faltan varios jugadores en su equipo – acotó haciendo alusión a que estaba algo loco – Jean se desapareció como un mes… no, espera, fue un mes y medio, supuestamente tenían algo así como un acuerdo para que viviera con él.

-: ¿Eran pareja?

-: No, ni cerca de serlo. El tipo tiene gustos excéntricos, le va lo sado, ya sabes, esa mierda de cuero, sumisión, golpes… como sea, Jean se lo aguantó, según me dijo a veces se le pasaba un poco la mano, pero no era como si lo moliera a golpes, yo que sé, Jean parecía a gusto.

-: Pero si estaba a gusto, ¿qué sucedió?

-: Lo echó de su casa, no sé, un día se le desacomodaron los patitos de la fila y lo echó. Jean lloró como dos semanas.

-: ¿Y dónde estuve yo que me perdí todo eso?

-: Fue cuando se enfermó tu madre, tenías mucha carga con tus trabajos y la casa, ni siquiera viniste como por cuatro meses, justo en ese tiempo pasó esto. Jean quedó terriblemente afectado, el tipo le quiso pagar una suma enorme de dinero, pero el estúpido no se lo aceptó. Tres veces rompió el cheque que le mandó con su chofer, ¿o era su guardaespaldas? No lo recuerdo. Peleamos mucho, quería matarlo, ¿quién en su sano juicio rechaza 250,000 dólares?

-: No lo puedo creer… - dijo Eren con la boca abierta.

-: Pues créelo, si quieres mi opinión el problema fue que nuestro querido caballito se enamoró del tipo loco, al parecer se le confesó o algo así, de inmediato lo sacó de su casa. Ya sabes, tiene una especie de trauma con las relaciones serias, se lo había dicho claramente a Jean, nada de sentimientos molestos… Nunca quiso decirme exactamente qué pasó, pero hasta el día de hoy es una herida abierta que no se ha curado del todo, por lo que evitamos a toda costa el tema. Ese día en la mansión, cuando te emborrachaste, se lo cruzó un par de veces, el tipo ni siquiera lo miró, como si no existiera. Bueno, nosotros sabemos las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. Pero Jean metió la pata y lo arruinó. Luego cuando volvimos lo escuché llorar muy bajo en la cama. Sinceramente me da algo de pena, nunca vi que alguien le afectara tanto. ¿Y tú qué harás?

-: Nada, lo rechazaré. No quiero meterme en problemas.

-: Bien dicho, asegúrate que no te joda, te lo digo por tu bien.

-: Lo haré.

-0-

Esa misma semana la secretaria del doctor Erwin Smith se puso en contacto. Le dieron tres citas, una para presentarse en una clínica privada para hacerse un chequeo de sangre, orina, dentadura y estado físico. La siguiente era para hacerle una exhaustiva revisión física y análisis de mal de chagas, hepatitis y otras enfermedades. La tercera y última, fue un examen psicológico de rutina, en el que Eren estuvo muy a gusto. En menos de 48hs estuvieron los resultados, y Eren firmó un documento médico en donde aceptaba que estaba en perfecto estado de salud física y mental.

-0-

Levi le había dejado un sobre con más de veinte mil dólares. No lo había abierto delante de él, pero cuando lo hizo en su casa casi se mea encima. Jamás había visto tantos billetes juntos. Le dejó la mitad a su madre, le dijo que se iba a trabajar a una mina por un lapso de tres meses. Que se comunicaría cuando pudiera con ella, y que no le contara a nadie porque podrían querer entrar a robarles.

La mujer lloró, lo abrazó y le prendió otra vela a la imagen de la virgen de Lourdes que tenía en un altar en el comedor, para agradecer el milagro. El milagro sería que su culo saliera entero después de esos tres meses, pensó el joven.

Bostezó cansado mientras trapeaba uno de los pasillos de la tienda, su segundo trabajo, cuando comenzó a sonar ese enorme celular que le diera Levi. Atendió casi de inmediato.

-: ¿Hola?

-: Mocoso… ¿qué mierda te dije sobre tus trabajos? – le dijo con fría voz, el muchacho balbuceó un poco sin poder explicarse - ¿No te dije que renunciaras? – se escuchó un bufido del otro lado – más te vale que renuncies hoy mismo o te olvidas de todo, ¿me has entendido? No vuelvas a desobedecer una orden que te doy.

-: Lo-lo siento… - dijo Eren apretando el celular con miedo.

-: Haz lo que te dije, adiós.

El joven suspiró largo y tendido. Miró alrededor como si se sintiera vigilado, sin duda lo estaría, eso le dio un poco de miedo, pero bueno, él había aceptado ese juego, y ahora debería jugar.

-0-

El abogado lo había citado en su despacho para el mediodía. Era un hombre bajito, arrugado y gruñón, "seguramente por eso se lleva tan bien con Levi", pensó el joven.

-: Muy bien, señor Jaeger, aquí está el contrato, tiene media hora para revisarlo antes de proceder a las firmas, el escribano estará aquí en breve.

El documento tenía como cincuenta hojas, y Eren estaba algo mareado con los términos legales que leía a grandes rasgos.

-: Disculpe, ¿podría explicarme un poco?

-: Claro, hijo, básicamente lo que vas a firmar es un contrato por la prestación de servicios personales al señor Levi Ackerman por el lapso de tres meses. Lo que dice, en resumidas cuentas, es que en caso de no parecerle satisfactorios tus servicios, puede prescindir de ti en cualquier momento que él lo desee. Ergo, si fueras despedido se te pagarán todos los honorarios correspondientes como si el trabajo hubiera sido finalizado. Luego, si eres tú el que decide abandonar el puesto, que tienes la libertad de hacerlo, no cobrarás un solo céntimo. Luego de finalizado el contrato, antes o después, no podrás revelar absolutamente ninguna información sobre la vida privada del Señor Ackerman, bajo pena de ser acusado en una corte de violación a la norma de confidencialidad. Te lo marqué ahí en la página 32. También habla que estarás bajo sus órdenes y que le obedecerás en todo momento, que residirás en su mansión, con un cuarto especial reservado para ti con todas tus necesidades y gastos cubiertos por él. Si quieres que te sea más directo, una vez que la relación laboral finalice, no seas tan pendejo de querer demandarlo o chantajearlo, porque meteremos tu culo en la cárcel por varios años. Ya ha sucedido antes, el tipo que se quiso hacer el listo está pagando una condena de doce años por estafa y extorsión, que te sirva de ejemplo. Según lo veo, es un contrato más que generoso para alguien como tú, te has sacado la lotería.

El escribano llegó y Eren no quiso seguir leyendo, confió en las palabras del abogado y firmó pacientemente en todos los lugares que le indicaron. El punto de no retorno había sido cruzado.

-0-

Pasó una semana más, tuvo que mentirles a sus amigos sobre que se iba de visita a casa de unos parientes lejanos que necesitaban ayuda. Se tragaron todo el cuento, y le desearon buena suerte.

Ese jueves, justo cuando salía de bañarse recibió una llamada de número desconocido.

-: ¿Aló?

-: Mocoso… Mañana a las diez de la mañana te buscaré en la esquina de la plaza principal frente a la heladería de Los Jazmines. Odio la impuntualidad, y ya sabes, no traigas nada más que el celular.

-: E-está bien – dijo el joven con voz temblorosa.

-: Descansa, hasta mañana.

Esa noche Eren apenas pudo pegar un ojo por escasas dos horas, los nervios lo consumían profusamente. Ya no estaba seguro de nada, se levantó a vomitar y luego se sintió mejor.

A eso de las nueve y media, bañado y arreglado, arreglado era una manera de decir, porque en el idioma de Eren no había demasiadas opciones, el joven estaba de pie esperando, diez minutos antes de las nueve vio aparecer al auto negro y el corazón se le aceleró de inmediato, comenzó a tratar de respirar lento y pausado para apaciguarse un poco.

En el auto sólo estaba el chofer, un joven como él, algo bajo, de sonrisa fácil que le dijo que lo llamara Connie. Condujo por más de una hora porque el tráfico estaba pesado, hasta las afueras de la ciudad, y lo llevó a una villa residencial. Para ingresar al predio había una enorme garita con tres guardias, que controlaban celosamente a cada auto que entraba y salía, haciéndoles firmar a los conductores una planilla de registro. Eren bajó un poco le vidrio y se dio cuenta que había cámaras de seguridad plantadas por todas partes.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Eren se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada. La mansión era de tres plantas, le recordó a la casa de una vieja serie de televisión que su madre veía que se llamaba Dinastía. Era imponente, como esas casas de las revistas de arquitectura. El frente pintado en sobrios colores de diversos azules y blancos, todo al estilo inglés. A los costados el césped verde y prolijo, con una fuente al frente. Bajó del auto y se sintió desnudo frente a tanta derroche de riqueza.

En la puerta una señora de mirada amable lo recibió, dijo que se llamaba Nanaba y que era la ama de llaves, luego aprendería que había tres mucamas y dos mayordomos, además de dos jardineros que mantenían tanto el frente como el patio en un inmaculado orden. Por supuesto había piscina, pero nada de mascotas, luego supo que Levi odiaba los perros y en menor medida los gatos.

Nanaba lo condujo a su habitación, Eren no podía creerlo, ese lugar era más grande que su propia casa. Con una enorme cama de tres plazas con dosel, cubierta con una alfombra de color champagne, las paredes de color marfil y las cortinas haciendo juego con los edredones en sutiles tonos naranjas y marrones. Tenía un baño en suite con jacuzzi y todo.

-: Señor Eren, este será su dormitorio. Me gustaría hacerle un recorrido apropiado de la residencia, pero tendremos que postergarlo, porque en media hora vendrá la señora Sasha, que se encargará de su manicure y su pedicuría. Luego vendrá el peluquero Reinner y finalmente la masajista. Luego podrá tomar el almuerzo aquí o en el comedor, serviremos a las 13:30pm. ¿Hay alguna comida en particular que le gustaría comer?

-: No, yo… no tengo problemas con la comida… bueno, nada que tenga coliflor por favor.

-: Entendido, si tiene sed verá al costado de la cama un frigobar, si apetece algo que no se encuentre allí, hágamelo saber y por la tarde le pondremos lo que sea de su agrado.

-: Muchas gracias, Nanaba.

-: Espero que su estadía sea de su agrado, si necesita algo más, por favor toque el botón que se encuentra en su mesa de luz para el servicio a la habitación, en unos minutos vendrán las chicas o yo para solucionar lo que necesite. Espero se sienta a gusto, hasta luego.

-: Adiós – atinó a decir el joven que todavía estaba algo pasmado con todo el lujo que lo rodeaba.

Sasha era una chica que hablaba hasta por los codos, le dejó las manos y los pies impecables como nunca en su vida los había tenido. Luego el peluquero, un hombre algo tosco y de pocas palabras, en contraste con la pedicura, le hizo un corte moderno y práctico, que le gustó mucho al ojiverde.

La masajista llamó para indicar que iría por la tarde, entonces Nanaba le dio un recorrido por la casa. En algún punto Eren perdió la noción de tantas habitaciones y pasillos, sin dudas necesitaría un mapa para moverse con tranquilidad. Lo que más le gustó fue la biblioteca que era enorme y con libros de lo más interesantes. Tenía un plasma enorme en la pieza para ver lo que quisiera a su gusto y un equipo de música que sonaba tremendo.

Hurgó un poco en el ropero para darse con una inmensa cantidad de prendas nuevas, todas de su talle, la mayoría de marcas de diseñador y más de veinte pares de zapatos y zapatillas que fueron todos del agrado de Eren. Se tiró en la cama contemplando la araña que de caireles que pendía del centro de la habitación. El abogado tenía razón, se había sacado la lotería.

Almorzó un panaché de verduras con queso, que le supo exquisito, con jugo de pomelo recién exprimido, y luego se tiró a descansar. Aún no se lo creía. Se despertó a eso de las cinco de la tarde, la costumbre de su propio reloj biológico ajustado a sus antiguos horarios laborales.

Aprovechó para bañarse, y escogió cuidadosamente su atuendo. Un pantalón ceñido azul, tipo chupín, remera blanca con rayas negras y unos náuticos negros. Todo le sentaba perfectamente. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en un rincón y se quedó estupefacto. Casi que no se reconocía, parecía otra persona. Así vestido y arreglado, tranquilamente podía pasar como otro niño rico de la alta sociedad. Por algún motivo eso no le satisfacía, más bien lo dejaba algo inquieto.

Levi llegó cerca de las siete, y Eren lo esperó en el comedor. El hombre venía como siempre, en un impecable traje, esta vez de Christian Dior, de color azul claro. El joven estaba de pie, firme como si estuviera en el ejército.

-: Buenas tardes, Levi – saludó con algo de temor. El hombre se quedó mirándolo largos segundos antes de contestar.

-: Buenas tardes, Eren, ¿qué tal te han tratado en mi ausencia?

-: Oh, magníficamente, en verdad… no me lo esperaba, ha sido, increíble, gracias.

-: Parece que al final si eras un chico educado – le dijo mofándose un poco, luego se le acercó y le acarició algunos risos de la cabeza con lentitud.

-: Ese corte te sienta muy bien.

-: Gr-gracias.

-: Bien, iré a ponerme cómodo, espérame en el comedor para que tomemos la cena.

-: Sí.

La mesa labrada de roble era un exceso, con facilidad entrarían más de veinte personas, pero estaba servido sólo para que ellos dos comieran. Levi apareció con un pantalón negro que se amoldaba sus musculosas piernas, y un cardigan bordó. Se lo notaba visiblemente más relajado.

Se sentó en la cabecera y Eren a su lado. La cena era una entrada de sopa de cebollas, el plato fuerte un lomo relleno con papas doradas, y ya estaban lo suficientemente satisfechos para evitar el postre.

-: Ven, siéntate aquí – le dijo el hombre señalando su falda. Eren titubeó unos segundos pero obedeció con la cara roja como una cereza – No seas tímido, eso no me gusta – lo regañó con suavidad, mientras tiraba de su cintura para que el joven se acostara sobre él, descansando su cabeza en su hombro – Hoy te consentiré – le dijo perforándolo con su mirada – Pero a partir de mañana aprenderás todas y cada una de las reglas que debes seguir, Nanaba se encargará de instruirte, ¿has entendido?

-: Sí – respondió Eren.

-: A partir de ahora, responderás, Sí, maestro.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de soltar una sonrisa, pero la seriedad de Levi se interpuso.

-: Sí, maestro.

-: Eso es… sé un buen chico… - el aliento mentolado embriagó un poco al castaño – y tu maestro te recompensará muy bien…

.

By Luna de Acero… afilando los ojos…


	3. Sumisión y humillación

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, he tenido un día muy complicado. Hoy actualizo aquí, y mañana Esclavo Natural, así que no se ofusquen. Antes que nada _ **LEAN LAS ADVERTENCIAS CUIDADOSAMENTE DE ESTE CAPÍTULO**_ , después no quiero que me reclamen en los reviews. **Abran su mente** y relájense. Esta no es la dulce historia de las novelas de la tarde, y nadie sale lastimado (por ahora), así que no me busquen con antorchas para quemarme, ¿ok? Si quieren Fluff, lean 50 sombras de Grey. Si les gustó y quieren continuar, por favor sean tan amables de demostrarme su cariño dejando un review al final del cap. Bien, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual del señor Isayama Hajime. Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo para diversión sana (?)

 **Advertencias:** INTERACCIÓN CON UN TERCER PERSONAJE, no me salgan con "No, ¿porqué?", si creen que no van a soportarlo, simplemente salteen esa parte (está al final) o abandonen el fic, porque esto es colo el inicio. Lemons muy explícitos, largos, R18, palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. YA SABEN, ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS!

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"El más fuerte encuentra siempre muy justo,**_

 _ **lo que el débil considera como injusto,**_

 _ **y si se les cambia de lugar, ambos al mismo tiempo**_

 _ **cambiarían igualmente de forma de pensar..."**_

 _ **Marqués de Sade**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luego de la cena se fueron a un cómodo y amplio sillón de terciopelo negro en una sala que era para ver la televisión. Levi puso The Walking Dead, mientras le pedía al joven que dejara su cabeza sobre su regazo. Prendió un cigarrillo y mientras su mano izquierda sostenía el pitillo, con la derecha peinaba perezosamente las hebras castañas de su reciente adquisición. Sí, estaba a gusto.

Eren disfrutaba de la serie, pero también le gustaban esas suaves caricias, empezaba a entender por qué Jean se había enamorado de Levi. Pero él debía ser más inteligente, todo era una farsa, él sólo estaba de paso, y ese frío hombre no tenía intenciones de atarse a nadie. No iba a soñar con imposibles.

Levi comenzó a recordar, a veces pasaba eso, parecía atento en una situación pero en realidad su mente estaba muy lejos. Cosas del pasado venían a su mente, eran como retazos sin sentido, sin significado especial. Su psiquiatra le había dicho que no podía recordar, no por secuelas del accidente automovilístico, sino porque él lo había bloqueado todo. Sólo recordaba con mucha claridad desde sus catorce años en adelante, para atrás solo había un enorme agujero negro que se había tragado todo, y no tenía intenciones de tirarse allí a rescatar recuerdos.

A veces esas imágenes fragmentadas venía a él, como flotando a través de la neblina de pensamientos, pero no eran para nada significativos, como si pudiera recordar las cosas que no eran importantes. Una sábana blanca, muy blanca secándose al sol, ese era el primer recuerdo que Levi tenía de su infancia más tierna. Una imagen que era recurrente, como si la blanca tela intentara darle un mensaje, pero en verdad sólo la veía ondear suave, mientras los rayos del astro rey patinaban en la superficie como si fuera un tobogán. Una tacita de porcelana con el asa rota, una mesa de madera curtida, rústica, agrietada. Sus pies pequeños llenos de barro. El sonido de una risa y la nada.

Lo que si recordaba perfectamente era la mirada impenetrable de su madre, siempre juzgándolo, siempre encontrando la imperfección en él. Sobre todo desde el día que su tío Kenny fue a vivir con ellos, ese hombre horrible, lleno de cicatrices de cuchillo en sus brazos y piernas. La primera vez que lo vio sin camisa había sentido miedo de verdad y mucho más cuando su madre era la que sostenía el cuchillo haciéndolo bailar en esa piel humedecida y arrugada.

-: ¿Maestro? – la voz dulce lo despertó de su ensueño y le dedicó una mirada casi amable sin quererlo de verdad, lo había tomado desprevenido.

-: ¿Sí?

-: ¿Desea tomar algo? Iré a la cocina a buscar un refresco.

-: Dile a Nanaba que prepare mi té.

Eren asintió y se levantó despacio, los acerados ojos lo siguieron a la distancia. El primer día siempre era así, hasta que ellos empezaban a mirarlo con temor, con ese miedo que alimentaba sus demonios internos, los cuales ahora estaban agazapados y en silencio, esperando al acecho. Mañana las cosas serían diferentes.

-0-

Al día siguiente Nanaba le dijo que el chofer lo estaba esperando para llevarlo al spa. Que tenía cita con la depiladora. Eren no estaba muy contento, pero obedeció. Connie lo llevó hasta un enorme edificio de tres pisos, lo recibieron en la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

El gabinete era amplio, con una camilla al medio de cuero teñido de azul. Dos jovencitas de muy cuidados modales le pidieron que se desnudase. Eren, rojo hasta la coronilla, hizo caso. La siguiente hora, soportando estoicamente hasta deshacerse en lágrimas, permitió que lo depilaran entero, axilas, bozo, cavado completo, piernas y tiro de cola. Temblando dejó el lugar, por lejos una de las experiencias más traumáticas de su vida. Cuando llegó a su habitación, tenía cremas desinflamatorias sobre un de los muebles. Evidentemente a Levi le desagradaban los bellos corporales, y ahora se sentía más que desnudo sin uno sólo del cuello para abajo.

Para cuando llegó a la tarde, ya estaba bañado y con un cambio de ropa que le sentaba maravillosamente. Un jean rojo, una camisa negra con bordes blancos, y unos zapatos de vestir negros. Levi le regaló un costoso perfume y le pidió que se pusiera un poco.

Cenaron liviano, y luego Levi le pidió que lo acompañara. Caminaron por la casa hasta el sector oeste, doblando en un pasillo se encontraron con una puerta que daba al sótano. Pero ese lugar no era ni remotamente parecido a los sótanos de las casas. Primero, era enorme, era como una segunda casa allí abajo. Estaba muy iluminado con luces tipo spot en el techo. Al bajar las escalinatas, se llegaba a un amplio salón donde había cuatro enormes puertas. Una de madera reluciente, lustrada y que tenía talladas sendas flores, otra sobria de metal, color negro, la tercera era blanca como de madera terciada y por último una gris de apariencia regular.

-: Aquí hay tres cuartos de juego – explicó Levi – hoy sólo conocerás dos. Luego sacó un juego de llaves de su pantalón y se dirigió a la puerta de madera – Entra – le pidió.

Era una habitación de tamaño regular, sin ventanas, pero con unas especies de "respiraderos" de metal en las cuatro esquinas que mantenían el lugar ventilado y fresco. Al medio de la sala, una cama enorme, como de tres plazas, con un respaldar con barras de maderas y tallados finos en las puntas, la cubría un acolchado precioso de dibujos arabescos en verde, blanco y dorado. A los pies, ubicado estratégicamente un sillón verde musgo, de terciopelo, con una enorme espaldar. Luego a los costados había dos armarios, de madera también, de algarrobo, no tenía idea lo que habría adentro, el piso era de parquet plastificado en colores que variaban desde el claro al obscuro. Había olor a pino, a lustre, a limpio.

-: Esta es la habitación de madera – "Oh, qué nombre tan original", pensó con sarcasmo el joven – No es de uso frecuente, pero creo que podemos empezar con esta… Pero te enseñaré la otra antes, vamos.

Levi tomó las llaves, cerró la habitación de madera y abrió la puerta blanca. Cuando entraron Eren quedó impresionado, primero era enorme, y no había camas, había dos "camillas de metal" como la de los hospitales, en las cabeceras tenían unas especies de argollas de metal y el joven no quiso ni imaginarse para qué eran. El piso era de inmaculado porcelanato blanco, estaba tan lustrado que hasta se podía ver el reflejo de ellos y las cosas. Las paredes eran blancas. Había unas especies de *credenzas (*muebles pequeños con cajones y con ruedas), en una de las paredes había una barra bina de la que pendían pañuelos de diversos colores y texturas, pero del mismo largo. Luego vio como unas especies de camillas, similares a las que se usaban en los gimnasios para hacer ejercicios, pero de unas formas muy extrañas, todas con armazón de acero y revestidas en algunas partes con cuero blanco. Eren caminó, sus zapatos rechinando por el lustre del piso. Levi lo miraba atentamente.

-: Y no me digas, ¿esta habitación se llama "la habitación blanca"?

-: No, esta es la habitación de acero.

-: Oh… - los dedos de Eren repasaron las camillas con sutileza.

-: Esas son las camillas de sumisión – Levi hablaba pausado, relajado. Y el joven intentaba mostrarse calmado, pero lo cierto era que por dentro era una explosión de gritos y alteraciones cardíacas.

Tampoco había ventanas, solo las ventilaciones en el techo. Parecía una sala de operaciones, si la miraba bien, por la limpieza y los pocos elementos que veía, ese pensamiento le aflojó un poco las piernas, sólo esperaba que Levi no decidiera abrirlo con un escalpelo o algo así. Se abrazó a sí mismo ante un escalofrío que sintió.

-: Espera afuera – le ordenó el pelinegro y el muchacho obedeció. Lo escuchó abrir y revolver varias cosas, y finalmente salió con una bolsa negra de tela con varias cosas adentro. Luego se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de madera.

-: ¿Y qué hay en la puerta negra? – preguntó el ojiverde sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-: Esa es la habitación de cuero, la conocerás, pero más adelante.

-: ¿Y la puer-

-: Esa es una habitación prohibida, puedes ir a cualquier rincón de la casa cuando se te plazca – dijo abriendo la puerta y empujándolo sutilmente desde la espalda para que ingresara – Aquí abajo sólo vendrás conmigo, usaremos cualquiera de las tres habitaciones. La gris no. Ni siquiera intentes averiguar que hay, créeme cuando te digo que no me querrás ver enojado, Eren.

Las palabras, además de alarmarlo, lograban que deseara aún más saber qué diantres tendría el tipo en esa habitación prohibida.

-: Ahora quítate la camisa y el pantalón, y siéntate en la cama.

El joven obedeció.

-: Cuando te quites la ropa, la doblarás perfectamente y la dejarás sobre ese mueble cada vez. Odio, detesto profundamente el desorden, no quiero ver prendas desparramadas por el piso.

"Sí, mamá", pensó el ojiverde, pero se abstuvo de responder en voz alta. Hizo lo solicitado y esperó, sólo estaba con su bóxer azul. Levi se acercó y acarició muy sutilmente la piel de sus muslos, todavía un poco roja por el maltrato de la cera en la mañana.

-: ¿Te dolió mucho? – le preguntó.

-: Duele, pero es… soportable.

-: Buen chico. Ahora, pondremos en claro los términos de nuestro contrato, aquellos que no están en los documentos – los ojos del hombre eran hipnotizantes – Mientras yo esté en la empresa, eres libre e hacer y deshacer a tu parecer, de usar todas las instalaciones. Pero habrá tres reglas que jamás debes quebrar, la primera, no saldrás de la casa sin mi consentimiento, dos, no puedes tener ninguna clase contacto con el mundo exterior, eso incluye redes sociales, llamadas, mensajes, emails, bueno ya entiendes. Mi privacidad es algo sagrado, y no la arriesgaré por nada. El celular que tienes está restringido, sólo puedes llamarme a mí o recibir llamadas de las personas a las que yo les he dado ese número. Tampoco tendrás acceso a las redes de wifi, no comprometas a mis empleados para pedirles ayuda o que te dejen acceder a estas cosas, los despediré de inmediato y tú, recibirás tu castigo – Eren no pudo evitar tragar en seco al escuchar la palabra "castigo" – La tercera regla es sencilla y ya te la he dicho antes: Nunca, pero nunca oses desobedecerme, ¿está claro? – Eren asintió – Perfecto, mientras sigas estas reglas no tendremos problemas. Hoy te voy a iniciar en mis gustos particulares. A partir de este momento serás mi mascota, mi juguete si lo prefieres, y mientras yo esté en la casa, te comportarás como tal.

Levi abrió la bolsa que había traído de la habitación de acero y comenzó a sacar una serie de elementos que dispuso prolijamente sobre el edredón de la cama.

Tomó con cuidado una especie de collar, parecía como para un perro, era de cuero teñido de verde obscuro, con algunas incrustaciones de piedras brillantes en el mismo color, de ella pendía una especie de cascabel de tamaño mediano, justo al medio, hacía un sutil sonido tintineante. Levi se lo colocó con sumo cuidado, con lentitud, como si disfrutara del proceso. Eren miró de reojo, había seis collares más, todos de diferente color y diferentes apliques, pero sólo ese tenía el cascabel.

-: Hoy usaremos este, es el collar de los sábados, ¿te aprieta demasiado? – El ojiverde negó con la cabeza - Mañana recibirás instrucciones por escrito, Nanaba te las dará. Usarás uno diferente por día para mí. Ahora sube a la cama y arrodíllate dándome la espalda - el joven obedeció, Levi tomó sus muñecas y las llevó por detrás para colocarle unas muñequeras de cuero negras unidas por una muy corta cadena lo que no le daba espacio para moverlas de su posición. Levi se acercó a la oreja de Eren y le susurró, enviándole una oleada de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo – No tienes idea, lo bien que le sienta a tu piel el color del cuero. Luego tomó un antifaz, también de cuero negro, que bloqueaba la visión – Para hacer esto, es necesario que confíes en mí, Eren, sin confianza no llegaremos a ninguna parte… ¿puedes confiar en mí?

El joven asintió y el cascabel resonó. Levi le colocó el elemento y apretó las tiras contra la cabeza castaña. Eren tembló un poco. Realmente debía calmarse o se mearía encima. Ahora sólo podía escuchar la voz del pelinegro, que parecía cobrar otra intensidad, recién ahora empezaba a dimensionar ese peligroso sendero que había aceptado voluntariamente transitar.

-: Vamos a poner algunas palabras de seguridad, esto es, cuando lo que te haga sea demasiado intenso podrás usarlas para indicarme cómo te sientes, y la palabra mayor hará que me detenga por completo. Será sencillo. Te diré que no me gusta demasiado que mis juguetes hablen o que sean escandalosos, prefiero el silencio – mientras hablaba comenzó a tocar la espalda del muchacho muy sutilmente, con las frías yemas de sus dedos, trazando largas líneas de abajo arriba y viceversa, admirando como la bronceada epidermis se erizaba sutilmente – Pero si no puedes evitarlo, te permitiré que gimas, jadees, y tal vez, que grites una que otra vez. No harás preguntas, ni te negarás a mis pedidos, a menos que yo te lo permita – Su voz parecía envolverlo, tragarlo, apretarlo aún más que las correas de sus muñecas – Las palabras serán: Invierno, Otoño, Primavera, Verano e Infierno. Cuando sientas que todo es demasiado sutil y suave, Invierno. Cuando comiences a sentir placer, que no te hará venirte, será Otoño. Cuando sientas que es tan intenso que podría hacerte acabar, será Primavera. Cuando quieras que te penetre, será Verano. Y si es demasiado para que lo soportes, será Infierno. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

-: In-invierno cuando sea muy suave… Otoño cu-cuando sienta placer… Pri-primavera cuando sienta que quiero venirme… Verano… Verano si quiero que me pe-penetres… Si no lo soporto… Infierno.

-: Bueno chico… Ahora ven – Levi lo guió hasta el sillón verde, se sentó y tiró suavemente de Eren para que se sentara en su falda, el cascabel resonando – Probaremos tus nuevos conocimientos. Si lo haces bien, te recompensaré… aprenderás cuán generoso puedo ser si mi mascota obedece – Bien, ahora, te daré tu primer orden, durante la próxima media hora, el cascabel no debe sonar, ¿has entendido?

-: Sí – respondió Eren para evitar sacudir la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que sonara el cascabel cuando sintió un fuerte pellizcón en uno de sus pezones.

-: ¿Sí, qué? – le dijo con voz dura el hombre.

-: S-sí, Maestro.

-: Bien, no lo olvides, o tendré que castigarte. Ahora, te quedas bien quieto.

Eren se sentía extremadamente nervioso, completamente a la merced del más bajo, sin saber con qué le saldría ahora. Levi acarició los muslos con extrema suavidad, produciéndole algo de cosquillas al joven, pero que estoicamente no se movió.

-: ¿Qué sientes, Eren?

-: Invierno.

-: Eso es… - Capturó el pezón más cercano con sus labios, mientras que acariciaba el otro con el pulgar de una mano en círculos. Al joven le gustó aquello, quería contonearse, pero no quería que el jodido cascabel sonara, por lo que resistió sin moverse. Levi se entretuvo un buen rato, luego comenzó a acariciar el falo del muchacho a través de la tela de los bóxers. Eren se tragó un gemido, mientras la respiración se le aceleraba – Una buena mascota, tiene mucho autocontrol… y eso es algo que deberás aprender lo más rápido posible. Ahora… ¿qué sientes?

-: O-otoño…

Levi comenzó a tocarlo con más ganas, su abdomen, sus pezones, lamiendo el pecho y dejando un rastro brilloso, magreando el falo con más fuerza, el joven tuvo una erección de inmediato, temblando muy levemente, apretando los labios. Los dedos eran fríos, pero dejaban estelas de fuego a su paso.

Levi le bajó un poco la prenda al frente para liberar la punta de la hombría de Eren, que ya lagrimeaba gotas cristalinas de líquido pre seminal. Lo tomó con firmeza, envolviéndolo con su mano y apretando la abertura con su pulgar, Eren no pudo resistirse y se movió un poco, el cascabel sonó. Enseguida sintió una mordida algo fuerte sobre su brazo, respiró agitado, e intentó no moverse. Pero Levi comenzó a masturbarlo con algo de fuerza.

-: ¡Mmmph! – El joven intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pero le costaba mucho, muchísimo dejar quieto el cascabel.

-: Buen chico, resiste un poco más, y te recompensaré – Levi volvió a lamer su pecho y a succionar su pezón, eran demasiadas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, la cadena en su espalda resonó, y el cascabel. Otra mordida.

-: Ah… Pri-prima… vera… Ah…

-: ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? – Levi detuvo sus movimientos bruscamente – Bien, es tu primera vez, sólo te perdonaré por eso, ponte de pie.

A Eren le costó mantener la estabilidad, ya que sus piernas estaban algo débiles. El pelinegro lo tomó del brazo, e hizo que se arrodillara sobre el borde de la cama, al tener sus brazos inmovilizados, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, dejando todo su trasero expuesto.

Lo escuchó revolver en uno de los muebles y regresar. Le bajó con lentitud el bóxer, y lo próximo que sintió fueron unas especies de gotas como de aceite resbalando por su espalda baja y trasero. Lev frotó sus manos y luego comenzó a esparcir el líquido pringoso, acariciando el redondo y suculento trasero del joven, dejándolo brillante y apetecible.

-: Ahora puede sonar el cascabel, no me molesta – concedió, mientras seguía masajeando toda la zona, el joven no pudo evitar ponerse a resoplar enardecido, estaba excitado y realmente las caricias de ese hombre hacían mella en su lívido. Nunca se habían dedicado tanto a su cuerpo, a brindarle tanto placer y estaba realmente disfrutándolo.

Levi se tomaba su tiempo, paraba un poco, se limpiaba en una toalla y volvía al ataque. Eren necesitaba estimulación en su falo, se retorcía, transpiraba un poco, pero tenía miedo de pedir eso.

-: Mi mascota está muy inquieta, tal vez… ¿quiera esto? – Levi comenzó a frotar profusamente la rosada y redonda entrada, enviándole oleadas de placer al castaño, que intentaba no gemir, pero sin mucho éxito – Eres increíblemente sensible, Eren, sólo estoy tocando una muy pequeña parte de tu cuerpo, y sin embargo te estremeces entero. ¿Más?

-: Sí, M-maestro… por favor…

-: Eso es – un dedo se deslizó con facilidad, luego de los masajes previos, el joven lanzó un jadeo ahogado, casi como el maullido de un gato y Levi sonrió perversamente. Lo tuvo más de quince minutos retorciéndose en agonía, dándole placer con dos de sus largos dedos.

-: Ma-maestro, por fa-favor…

-: ¿Qué quieres, Eren?

-: Vera… verano…

-: ¿Tan necesitado estás? – dijo mientras sin sacar sus dedos magreaba los testículos del muchacho con su otra mano.

-: ¡Por favor, Maestro! – contestó con algo de desesperación el joven.

-: Las mascotas deben aprender que no siempre tendrán lo que buscan – le habló con voz firme el pelinegro. Tomó el falo de Eren con la otra mano y lo estimuló, mientras los dedos cobraban mayor ritmo.

-: ¡Ah, ah, ah! – Eren ya no resistía, la saliva se escurría de su boca, y se arqueó al sentir como acababa copiosamente.

-: Bien, bien… - Dijo Levi retirando los dedos y liberándolo de su mano. Tomó la toalla se limpió e hizo que se girara para limpiarlo también con toallas hipoalergénicas y húmedas – Eres una mascota muy sucia… - le comentó casi en un tono burlón. Le dio unos minutos para recuperarse. Y luego le retiró las correas y el antifaz. Eren tenía los ojos algo rojos y la luz lo cegó unos segundos, se sentó en la cama mirándolo con deseo – Bueno, suficiente por hoy, vístete, es hora de volver.

-: Pero… tú aún no has-

-: ¿Tú? – Levi lo miró taciturno.

-: Lo siento, lo siento, maestro – el pelinegro se acercó y le dejó un beso en la frente mientras lo despeinaba un poco.

-: A diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo autocontrol, y no estoy apurado. Por eso, tú eres la mascota y yo el maestro…

-0-

Dos días más pasaron, donde Levi le hizo lo mismo, solo tocarlo, estimularlo y hacerlo acabar, la noche anterior se lo había hecho dos veces seguidas. Eren estaba algo frustrado, realmente quería que lo tomara de una buena vez. Pero por mucho que intentaba seducirlo, ese hombre tenía una voluntad de hierro. Nadó una vez más en la piscina, cuando el sol estuvo algo fuerte decidió entrar.

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en la biblioteca, en la cocina con Nanaba, nadando o viendo algo por Netflix. Cuando Levi no estaba no usaba los collares. El ama de llaves le había dado una hoja con los días de la semana y los colores que correspondían. Hoy le tocaba el naranja. Sin dudas, Levi era un friki del control.

Ese día le entregaron un paquete, un "regalo" de Levi. Eren lo abrió ansioso, pero se quedó sorprendido con su contenido. Una cola de un animal, como de un zorro, que su extremo terminaba en una especie de triángulo de metal con los lados redondeados.

-: ¿Qué rayos?

Luego había unas vincha con orejas peludas, y unas medias negras muy bonitas ¾ d piernas. Había una nota al final. Era de Levi, con perfecta caligrafía y una envidiable letra de carta:

 _"Mi querido juguete, hoy tengo ganas de jugar mucho contigo. ¡Felicidades! Recibiste tu primer tapón anal. Lo escogí personalmente para ti, ¿no es hermoso? Creo que su color es perfecto para tu piel. Esta noche quiero verte vestido únicamente con lo que te he mandado. Quiero que mi pequeña mascota esté lista para mí. Estarás al lado de mi silla, sentado en tus piernas esperándome._

 _Como ya sabes las mascotas no pueden hablar, pero dejaré que uses las palabras de seguridad en la habitación de madera, para el resto con ladrar es suficiente. ¡Demuéstrame tu cariño con tus bellos ladridos!_

 _Atentamente, tu Maestro."_

-: ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

-0-

Eran las nueve de la noche, y desde la ocho Eren estaba esperando. Aunque la servidumbre pasó varias veces por el salón, no lo miraron, ni repararon en él. El joven se cubría sus partes con la mano. Se sentía incómodo con el artefacto ese metido en el trasero, pero admitía que la cola que pendía, pomposa y peluda, era excitante en cierto modo.

Escuchó la puerta y se le aceleró el corazón. Se sorprendió de sentirse extrañamente feliz de que ese perverso hombre llegara. Quería verlo… ¿quería verlo? Sacudió la cabeza. Levi fue a cambiarse, demoró un poco y finalmente entró al comedor. Se acercó despacio, mientras la ansiedad consumía al joven. Se sentó en el cabezal de la mesa, y finalmente lo miró. Eren se sentía un poco ridículo, pero todo cambió cuando Levi acarició su cabeza con lentitud.

-: ¿Cómo estuvo mi pequeña mascota en mi ausencia? ¿Me extrañaste?

Eren asintió, pero el semblante del ojigris se puso tenso. Oh, estaba disgustado.

-: ¡Wof! – El sonido salió más fuerte de lo esperado y Levi sonrió complacido.

-: Eso es, buen chico.

Sirvieron la cena, el joven hizo el amague de pararse.

-: ¿Qué haces? – Dijo el hombre – Las mascotas no comen en la mesa - bajó el plato y se lo puso en el suelo – Anda, come – Eren miró el plato y algo se removió en él, de alguna manera se sentía un poco… mal - ¿Qué sucede, no tienes hambre? Debes comer, anda.

No le quedó otra opción que obedecer. Levi limpiaba su boca de tanto en tanto y le dio de beber, a lo que Eren respondía con sus ladridos. Realmente era… muy humillante.

Cuando terminaron, Levi sacó una correa de su bolsillo y la conectó a una argolla del collar.

-: Vamos, hay que dar un paseo – le dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al patio – No quiero que ensucies adentro, así que ve y haz tus necesidades.

El joven lo miró inquieto, Levi soltó la correa y lo miró serio. Eren caminó a cuatro patas por el pasto mullido y algo mojado por el rocío. ¿Realmente tenía que hacer eso? Se fue cerca de uno de los árboles de cerezo que tenían allí. Trató de ponerse de pie para orinar.

-: ¡No! – Le dijo Levi acercándose – Eres una mascota, hazlo como lo hacen los perros.

El rostro del joven estaba de un furioso carmín, pero de alguna extraña manera logró hacerlo haciendo equilibrio con una pierna arriba. Fue lo más vergonzoso que le pasó en su vida, porque el más bajo no le quitó la vista de encima ni un segundo. Lo felicitó y luego tomando la correa lo llevó hasta el sótano. A Eren le costaba bajar las escaleras, de manera que sin ningún esfuerzo Levi lo levantó en sus brazos y descendió así. ¿Cuánta fuerza tenía ese enano gruñón?

Entraron a la habitación de madera, y Levi hizo que se acostara boca abajo, le puso el antifaz, como las otras noches, pero esta vez ató sus manos con una cuerda roja al respaldar de la cama. Luego se trepó y comenzó a esparcir el aceite en sus nalgas. Masajeó sus carnes con fuerza, Eren comenzó a gemir, el tapón dentro suyo rozaba su próstata en esa postura y Levi tomaba la cola y la giraba en diversos ángulos.

Luego de un buen rato, el muchacho ya estaba suplicando.

-: Ma-maestro, verano… ah, ah, verano, por favor… ah, ah…

-: Eres tan ansioso – Tiró del artefacto con lentitud y sonoro ¡pop! Anunció que estaba afuera, la entrada de Eren se veía enrojecida y dilatada. Se puso un preservativo, se untó con el aceite y refregó su falo un largo rato, simulando que iba a embestirlo y desistiendo al final. Eren se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas.

-: ¡Maestro, ah, ah, por favor!

-: Si lo quieres… ladra, ladra fuerte, Eren.

-: ¡Wof, wof, wof!

-: ¡Más fuerte! ¡Grítalo!

-: ¡WOF, WOF, WOF, WOF! – La garganta del castaño estaba en su máxima potencia - ¡Uggh!

La estocada lo tomó completamente por sorpresa y el falo de Levi se deslizó casi hasta la base. De inmediato el joven se vino, temblando de placer.

-: ¡Mascota sucia y descontrolada! – Lo retó el otro – No te di permiso para venirte, tendré que castigarte… - el joven escuchó que Levi estrujaba algo entre sus manos y sin aviso previo sintió como algo similar a una fusta de cuero impactaba duramente en su espalda. Gritó más por la sorpresa que por el golpe, que había dolido, pero no era para morirse. Levi comenzó a embestir su cuerpo con salvajismo, arrancándole jadeos y gemidos fuertes - ¡Ladra, maldita sea! – Le gritó el pelinegro, mientras volvía a pegarle con la fusta.

-: ¡Wof, wof! ¡Aaah, ahm, ah, wof!

El joven perdió la noción de la realidad, mientras ese falo lo taladraba sin piedad, y los ladridos se volvían más intensos, por un momento se sintió como una verdadera perra, siendo follada en su celo. Levi tenía una resistencia digna de un capitán del ejército. No le dio respiro durante casi una hora entera, si dejaba de ladrar lo atosigaba duramente con la fusta. Sus muñecas dolían por el agarre de las cuerdas, pero lo cierto es que estaba más excitado que nunca. Finalmente cuando se vino una tercera vez de cara a las almohadas, escuchó resoplando a Levi y lo sintió tensarse adentro suyo. Sintió verdadero alivio cuando salió de él, liberando su cuerpo.

Lo dejó atado y se fue. Luego volvió después de unas dos horas. Sus muñecas quedaron marcadas con rojo en los lugares donde había estado atado. Levi lo cargó en brazos hasta su habitación, lo depositó en la cama, lo arropó y le dejó un beso en la frente. Eren sintió el aroma a limpio del hombre y sonrió somnoliento.

-: Fuiste un muy buen chico, ahora descansa.

-0-

Al siguiente día, Eren se levantó un poco dolorido, sus rodillas estaban algo magulladas de tanto que estuvo en cuatro patas, sus muñecas ardían un poco y su interior también. Pero se sentía contento de una estúpida manera. Le gustaban esos besos en la frente, que acariciara su cabeza, y sobre todo que lo hubiera tomado. Aún en la cama, su celular sonó y atendió.

-: Mocoso, ¿amaneciste bien?

-: Sí… Sí, Maestro – se corrigió de inmediato y casi que pudo escuchar la sonrisa del otro lado.

-: Ponte bonito esta noche, no te olvides el collar, vendrán unos amigos a cenar. Podrás hablar sólo si te preguntan algo, pero intenta no conversar de nada, ¿has entendido?

-: Sí, Maestro.

-: Bien, sé obediente Eren, cumple todo lo que te pida, y todo irá bien.

-0-

A la cena solo asistieron Hanji, la contadora de Levi, una mujer alta, castaña, de risa estridente y el rubio alto, de intensos ojos celestes, cejas tupidas, y fornido que su Maestro presentó como el doctor Erwin. Lo conocía de cuando le había hecho el chequeo de salud, pero ambos hicieron de cuentan que no se conocían.

El joven se limitó a mirar su comida y no interrumpir a los comensales que hablaron todo el tiempo de cosas de gente rica, subastas, economía, acciones, vacaciones en lugares paradisíacos, autos nuevos, etc.

La castaña se retiró antes, ya sabía lo que podría pasar y prefería ignorar los retorcidos gustos de su amigo más bajo.

-: Tienes un lindo juguete esta temporada – dijo el rubio mirando de nuevo a Eren. El joven se sentía algo incómodo, ese hombre no le había quitado la mirada de encima en toda la noche.

-: Y eso que aún no viste nada. Eren – dijo el pelinegro con suave voz – Dile a Nanaba que te de la ropa que seleccioné para ti, vístete y vuelve.

-: Sí, Maestro – el joven se fue preguntándose qué se traía entre manos el enano gruñón ahora. Cuando el ama de llaves le pasó el uniforme escolar, el muchacho quedó perplejo, no que no le fueran los juegos de rol, pero ese uniforme… ¡era de mujer! Falda gris con tablas, muy corta, apenas le tapaba el trasero, calcetines blancos a media pantorrilla, la remera y el cardigan verde musgo con un escudo bordado en el lado derecho, para rematar una vincha negra de plástico. Y por si fuera poco, unas bragas de encaje negro muy sugerentes. ¿Tendría que ponerse bragas? Ni modo, pensó.

Cuando se apareció en la mesa, Erwin contuvo la respiración. Levi tiró la servilleta que tenía en su falda y le señaló que se sentara allí, sumisamente hizo caso. La pesada y caliente mano de su Maestro se coló entre sus piernas acariciando sutilmente la costosa y fina ropa interior, el muchacho quería morir de la vergüenza, todo eso delante del otro que no le sacaba lo ojos de encima.

-: ¿Qué te parece esto? – dijo Levi levantándole la falda, Eren tuvo el reflejo de taparse, mientras los colores se le subían a la cara, pero bastó una mirada del pelinegro para dejar sus manos quietas.

-: Ooooh, mira eso – dijo el rubio removiéndose en su silla, ansioso – Es maravilloso.

Levi apretó a su juguete por la cintura, soltando la falda y lamiendo sugestivamente su cuello.

-: ¿Quieres probarlo, Erwin?

-: ¿Realmente necesitas una respuesta? – respondió el rubio mientras sus ojos miraban con deseo al joven.

-: ¿Ma-maestro? – casi susurró el ojiverde, un poco asustado, ¿Levi no hablaba en serio, o sí? Miró casi de manera suplicante a Levi, sus ojos se humedecieron sólo unos segundos, hasta que su Maestro habló, con voz profunda y seductora.

-: Me gusta observar cómo mis juguetes disfrutan – le pasó la pesada mano por la cabeza – Si crees que eres capaz de hacerlo gozar, entonces… ¿por qué no lo intentas? – preguntó a Erwin.

El joven lo miró por última vez, y aunque su semblante no cambió, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, y mientras una sombra los teñía, el reproche parecía aparecer en ellos. Levi endureció sus facciones.

-: Ve con él – fue la orden.

-: ¡Vaya! ¿Realmente compartirás a esta preciosura conmigo? – Dijo el rubio casi babeándose, mientras miraba lascivamente las piernas de Eren.

-: No lo comparto, sólo te lo presto por un rato… - Levi se puso de pie y los otros lo siguieron por la casa, bajaron hasta el enorme sótano y Levi abrió el cuarto de madera. Apareció entonces ante sus ojos el lujoso sillón verde musgo, con el enorme respaldar, que estaba apostado frente a la enorme cama. El pelinegro tomó asiento, y de un compartimento en el apoya brazos sacó un cenicero – Eren, pon música adecuada – le pidió.

El joven fue hasta el equipo de música y colocó la Sonata del Fantasma de la Ópera. Erwin se acercó y le susurró por lo bajo.

-: ¿Cómo haces para conseguir estos jóvenes tan hermosos? Eres un jodido afortunado.

-: Erwin, si vas a hacer algo te apuras, sólo te daré una hora, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos, y por supuesto me quedaré a vigilar que no lo arruines.

-: Perfecto, será más que suficiente.

El joven volvió, se paró delante de Levi y apelando a un último intento de que recapacitara, le habló.

-: ¿Qué desea mi Maestro, que haga?

-: Durante la próxima hora, complacerás y te dejarás complacer por Erwin, Eren, eso harás.

-: Sí, Maestro.

El joven se giró y fue con Erwin que ya estaba sentado en la cama. Lo miró y luego le sonrió con calidez, Levi encendió un cigarro y le resultó curiosa su actitud. Ninguno de sus juguetes anteriores habían acatado esa orden a la primera, algunos incluso lloraron, había uno que se había negado, y con seguridad ninguno lo había hecho con una sonrisa tan esplendorosa. Se mordisqueó el pulgar un poco y suspiró pesado, mientras sus fríos ojos de acero seguían atentamente sus movimientos.

-: ¿Qué deseas que haga, Erwin? – dijo Eren con una voz tan sensual que debería ser ilegal, y tuteándolo como si hubiera más confianza de repente.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y poniendo sus manos en las redondas nalgas apretó sin miramientos, Eren gimió bajito dando un breve saltito por la sorpresa, pero luego le sonrió al rubio de vuelta, enterrando sus manos en la brillante cabellera.

-: Mmm, quise hacerte esto toda la noche… - dijo el hombre con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

Lejos de sentirse avergonzado o intimidado, Eren arqueó su espalda abriendo ligeramente sus piernas para que el hombre pudiera tener más acceso a su cuerpo, mientras sus manos apretaban los fornidos hombros. Se mordió su labio sensualmente, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban disfrutando las rudas caricias de las manos del rubio.

-: ¿Y qué más querías hacerme? – le susurró sacando la punta de su lengua y relamiéndose con gusto. Por toda respuesta Erwin deslizó una mano debajo de la faldita de tablas para meterla por el borde inferior de la ropa interior negra que portaba el joven, palpando la carne cubierta y ansiada. Sus gruesos dedos adhiriéndose cual ventosas a la piel suave. Eren resopló excitado, ondulando las caderas para que pudiera tocarlo mejor. Erwin estaba extasiado, ese joven sin duda era mucho más hermoso y más sensual que cualquiera de los juguetes anteriores de su amigo.

El hombre se puso de pie, imponente, y jaló suave al joven contra el colchón, el moreno cuerpo rebotó contra la mullida superficie.

-: Desnúdate, pero déjate la falda – le pidió, mientras él empezaba a desprenderse la camisa. Eren se rio candorosamente y se giró, arrodillado para brindarle un buen espectáculo a ese hombre. Se sacó la remera muy lento, mostrando el vientre plano y firme, y la prenda fue a volar al suelo, sabía perfectamente que Levi odiaba la ropa en el suelo. Se puso de pie, para sensualmente meter los pulgares en el borde de las bragas negras y empujarlas para que se deslizaran por sus torneadas piernas. Luego se sacó los calcetines y se acercó gateando hacia el rubio que se estaba desprendiendo el pantalón. El hombre acarició su mejilla, las manos enormes y toscas, Eren se refregó contra su palma.

-: Vamos bonito – dijo Erwin sacando su falo y acercándoselo a la candente boca.

Eren lo engulló sin miramientos, haciendo ruidos de lo más soeces, relamiéndose exageradamente y lanzando suspiros provocativos, como si realmente le excitara demasiado hacerle el oral. Abrió su quijada lo más que pudo y succionó con hambre, llevando el miembro hasta su campanilla.

-: ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! – Dijo Erwin echando la cabeza atrás y agarrando la cabeza del joven - ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Rayos!

Eren se contoneaba, el rubio resoplaba de una manera animal, recibiendo las caricias con gusto. Levi estaba serio, mientras el cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos sin ser atendido. No era placentero, no lo estaba disfrutando, porque ese maldito juguete no estaba sufriendo, y si el juguete no sufría, no era nada divertido. Era… preocupante. Una especie de malestar se asentó en su pecho.

Erwin sentía que se iba a venir en cualquier momento y no quería que la diversión se terminara tan rápido. Con suavidad empujó al joven, mirando como sus labios y barbilla estaban brillosos por la saliva que se escurría de la caliente boca.

-: Recuéstate – le pidió, y el joven se tiró de espaldas, el hombre quedó desnudo y se posicionó sobre él, la boca del rubio comenzó a recorrer el moreno cuerpo, que se retorcía por momentos. Mordisqueó sus pezones y estuvo un buen rato recreándose con su pecho y caderas, las tablas de la falda algo levantadas por la erección del muchacho.

-: ¡Aaah, Erwinnn, siiiii! Me gusta eso… muuuchooo… - Eren cerraba los ojos, jadeaba fuerte, y seguía alabando los toques del hombre como si estuviera a punto de desarmarse de placer.

-: Eres tan hermoso, tan hermoso – Erwin nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con uno de los juguetes de Levi.

Pero el pelinegro estaba cada vez más cabreado. ¿Por qué lo estaba disfrutando? ¿Por qué no se había negado? ¿Por qué se entregaba con una puta barata?, ¿abriéndole las piernas al otro y dejándose tocar de esa manera sin resistirse, sin sentirse asqueado? Miró su reloj, apenas veinte jodidos minutos.

Erwin estaba lamiendo, besando y humedeciendo el cuello de Eren que se lo ofrecía con docilidad, las pestañas largas aleteando coquetamente al rubio, sonriéndole lascivamente. El joven le echó los brazos al cuello y subió un poco las piernas para enredarlas en las caderas de Erwin. El hombre estaba perdido en una nube de deseo. Beso con ganas la suave mandíbula y entonces…

-: ¡Ey! – El grito de Levi los alertó a ambos - ¡Nada de besos en la boca, Cejas de mierda, ya lo sabes!

-: Vamos, Levi, sólo por esta vez – suplicó el rubio respirando entrecortadamente.

-: Bésalo… y te arrancaré las bolas – fue la corta respuesta.

-: ¡Maldición! – se sintió por lo bajo renegar al rubio. Hábilmente giró el cuerpo del muchacho – Levanta tus caderas – le pidió, luego enterró su cara entre las doradas nalgas y comenzó a darle un bestial beso negro, que hizo que Eren se pusiera a temblar de satisfacción.

-: ¡Er-Erwin! ¡Aaaah, Dios! ¡Tan bueno!

Levi quería gritarle que se callara de una puta vez. Prendió otro cigarro cuando se percató que el otro ya se había consumido del todo. Cuando vio al hombre posicionarse entre las piernas del joven, volvió a interrumpir.

-: ¡Usa un condón, maldito ardido! No se te ocurra ir en seco.

Erwin manoteó rápidamente uno de la mesa de luz al costado de la cama, junto con el pomo de lubricante. Eren aprovechó para ponerse en cuatro de cara a Levi, pero sin mirarlo en ningún momento. El hombre se colocó el preservativo y luego con tranquilidad comenzó a preparar al joven. Eren debía admitir que el rubio era bueno en el sexo, y que se preocupaba de que el otro disfrutara. Agachó la cabeza para morder el edredón, con los ojos cerrados, mientras Erwin deslizaba sus grandes dedos en su interior. Pronto estaba gimiendo con ganas, dejándose hurgar como si no le importara en absoluto. Se giró para mirar al rubio sobre su hombro.

-: Ya e-estoy listo… méteme la polla, Erwin, la deseo…

El hombre no se hizo rogar, comenzó a invadirlo lentamente, acostumbrándolo a su tamaño, con suavidad y cautela. El joven puso los ojos en blanco, temblando complacido, mordiéndose los labios, brindándole un espectáculo en primera fila a Levi. El pelinegro miró su reloj, 35 minutos.

Los próximos veinte minutos, pudo ver claramente, sin perderse detalle, como el joven gritaba, gemía y movía su trasero frenéticamente, dejando que el rubio lo bombeara y luego empalándose él solo en ese trozo erecto de carne. Ambos chillando como cerdos. El pelinegro quería vomitar, quería saltar sobre Erwin y arrancar un pedazo de su cuello para verlo morir desangrado.

En cierto momento Eren lo miró, las esmeraldas chocaron con la plata de los ojos de Levi. Y sin dejar de perder contacto visual, el joven, jadeando y dando grititos de placer, le mostró abiertamente a su Maestro cuanto estaba gozando.

-: Erwin, Erwiiinnn, oooh, siii, más, más profundo, siiii, Erwwwwinnnnnnn – Sin dejar de mirar a Levi levantó un poco su torso para que apreciara como se venía copiosamente – ¡Me vengooooo!

-: ¡Oi, pelmazo! – Habló Levi – Te quedan 5 minutos – le advirtió.

El rubio abandonó el cuerpo del joven, se sacó el preservativo, y se masturbó un poco para derramar su esencia sobre la espalda baja del joven, haciendo unos descomunales ruidos de satisfacción. Luego se tiró de espaldas en la cama, completamente sudado. Palmeó una nalga de Eren.

-: ¡Tú… eres una jodida belleza! – dijo sonriendo.

-: Tiempo fuera – volvió a hablar Levi, se puso de pie y con asco levantó la ropa de Erwin para arrojársela a la cara – Vístete y vete a la mierda.

-: Ey, tranquilo – renegó el rubio, pero obedeció a su amigo. Una vez vestido se acercó y largó un hondo suspiro – Gracias, realmente que fue una velada maravillosa, ¿puedo volver mañana?

-: Saca tu mugroso trasero de mi casa, Erwin – Levi estaba demasiado serio y el rubio no quiso tentar a su suerte.

-: Bien, me iré. Eren, adiós.

-: Adiós, Erwin – saludó el muchacho con una semi sonrisa, las pupilas dilatadas de deseo.

Una vez que el rubio cerró la puerta, Levi se acercó y le dedicó una fría y aterradora mirada al muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Eren ignoró esa muda advertencia y se sentó en el borde de la cama, aún con la falda puesta y visiblemente cansado.

-: ¿Te gustó gemir como una puta? – le lanzó mordazmente el ojigris, y el joven lo miró con desprecio.

-: ¿No fue la orden que mi Maestro me dio, acaso? Complacer y ser complacido.

La bofetada fue fuerte, rápida y dolorosa, Eren se llevó una mano a su mejilla enrojecida de inmediato, apretando los dientes y sintiéndose completamente molesto.

-: No vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera altanera, jamás – le habló Levi muy duramente – Eres sólo un agujero para follar, eso es todo.

El joven apretó los dientes, sin levantar la mirada le habló con ira contenida.

-: Al final, eres igual a todos los ricos, consigues con tu dinero aquello que no podrías conseguir por ti mismo… Pero es solo la opinión de un juguete, y a nadie le importa lo que un agujero para follar opine, ¿verdad?

-: Eren… - dijo Levi con una voz cavernosa y obscura – Desaparece ya mismo de mi vista – El ojiverde lo miró de reojo - ¡AHORA! – le rugió el pelinegro con los ojos en llamas. El joven se levantó de inmediato, semi desnudo como estaba y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras a la casa, escuchó un ruido infernal de muebles aventados, siendo destrozados, su corazón se aceleró y apuró el paso.

Luego de una larga ducha, puso seguro en la puerta, era la primera vez desde que estaba en esa casa que realmente sentía miedo de Levi. Se acostó abrazando una de las almohadas y lloró amargamente en silencio hasta quedar completamente dormido…

.

By Luna de Acero… destrozada…


	4. Frialdad y Swingers

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Como están? Bueno, ya terminó el cierre comercial en mi trabajo, así que por unos días puedo respirar más tranquila. No anduve bien de salud (no tiene que ver con dormir poco), esta mañana se me perdió la llave de mi casa, estoy con problemas personales y eeeen finnn, no les voy a hacer un testamento. Como sea, esta tarde dormí como 4 horas y me inyectaron, so ahora estoy como nueva. El lunes es feriado nacional en mi país, y mi familia se fue de viaje, por lo que estoy sola y llena de ideas para explorar. So, tenganme paciencia onegai: "Cindi vis i ictiilizir?" (cuando vas a actualizar?) Tranquilos, tranquilos, este fin de semana largo no voy a parar de escribir más que para comer, dormir un poco e ir al baño, así que tendrán muchas, muchas actualizaciones, si? Bueno, lista las aclaraciones, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgas, palabras altisonantes, Lime. Capítulo tranqui, para preparar el terreno al que viene.

.

.

 _ **"La sumisión y la tolerancia no es el camino moral,**_

 _ **pero sí con frecuencia el más cómodo..."**_

 _ **Martin Luther King**_

.

.

Los siguientes dos días Levi no le dirigió la palabra a Eren. No sólo eso, ni siquiera dejó que lo acompañara a cenar. Volvía muy tarde en la noche y ni siquiera se lo cruzaba.

-: Si será pendejo – decía el joven mientras se bañaba en la tina con las costosas sales importadas, ese día le tocaba sesión en el SPA (es decir tironeadas con la cera caliente) y luego un masaje relajante – Ni que extrañara a ese enano gruñón.

Y tal vez no lo extrañaba, pero admitía que se sentía aburrido y solo. Se pasaba las horas mirando películas y comiendo dulces a montones.

-: Carajo, ya estoy como Mikasa cuando se deprimía – dijo suspirando y tirándose de panza en la cama - ¿Qué espera de mí después de todo? ¿No le hice caso en todo lo que me pidió? – Pero Eren lo sabía, lo había llevado al extremo, lo había desafiado a su manera, y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario. Él había querido jugar, y en los juegos siempre hay un perdedor.

Al tercer día Eren fue hasta su habitación. Caminó por los pasillos obscuros y se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta cincelada. La habitación grande, le había dicho Nanaba. "Nunca vayas hasta allí, al señor Ackerman le disgusta eso. Ama su privacidad". A la mierda la privacidad, pensó el joven. Levantó la mano y tocó con firmeza cuatro veces.

Silencio… Seguido de más silencio… Se preguntó si a lo mejor estaría durmiendo, se quedó parado cerca de quince minutos pensando que hacer. Cuando estaba a punto de irse la puerta se abrió. Mierda, Levi realmente debía ser sigiloso porque ni siquiera sintió sus pasos. Estaba descalzo, un pantalón de algodón suelto negro que mostraba parte de su cadera y el torso desnudo que mostraba una deliciosa gama de marcados músculos. Eren se relamió por dentro, hasta el momento no lo había visto sin ropa antes, Levi siempre evitaba sacársela, simplemente liberaba su falo y hacía lo suyo. Lo miró de una fría manera y estuvieron unos segundos sin decirse nada. Eren miró hacia abajo, tenía puesto el collar correspondiente, con lentitud se arrodilló y luego agachó su cabeza hasta los pies del hombre. Admiró lo pulcro y cuidado que los tenía y entonces besó su empeine con delicadeza.

Levi estaba petrificado. El juguete había decidido dar el primer paso, eso nunca había pasado antes, y aunque no estaba siguiendo ninguna orden suya, le agradaba demasiado su actitud.

El ojiverde se levantó un poco y refregó su cabeza con timidez contra uno de los muslos del ojigris. Finalmente sintió la fuerte y firme mano de su Maestro acariciando su cabeza, en una muda aceptación de su gesto. Levi retrocedió dos pasos.

-: Entra – le pidió con esa poderosa voz que al joven le encantaba. Como un perro el joven ingresó a cuatro patas. El hombre cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama cruzando las piernas – Ven aquí.

El muchacho obedecía casi con alegría, luego apoyó el mentón en la cama y lo miró con cara de culpable. Levi acarició su mejilla suavemente y Eren se refregó contra sus dedos.

-: ¿Mi juguete se sentía solo? – Le dijo con voz tranquila y pausada.

-: Wof – respondió el joven y le sacó la primera sonrisa al pelinegro en esos tres días.

-: Eso es… voy a consentirte un poco, ven, sube aquí – destrabó las piernas e hizo que se sentara en su falda apretando su cintura contra él con posesividad, Eren sintió una descarga de adrenalina cuando su mejilla se apoyó contra la piel tersa, blanca y caliente de su Maestro. Levi metió una mano debajo de su remera y comenzó a acariciarlo, esta vez no había dolor, solo una caricia clara y placentera, tocó sus pezones con su pulgar en círculos y el joven resopló al sentir como se erizaba esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo. Recordó las palabras de Jean, "No eres su novio, solo el chico que se tira de vez en cuando", pero estaba adaptándose a la forma de complacer de Levi con demasiada rapidez. Lo dedos repasaron sus pectorales y la sensación era como si cientos de descargas eléctricas nacieran de los dedos de Levi para trasladarse a toda su anatomía. Su cuerpo reaccionaba demasiado fácil a él.

Acarició el ombligo reiteradas veces y Eren sentía la cara caliente, empezó a removerse inquieto, sintiendo que se estaba excitando muy rápido. El hombre giró su cabeza para apoyarla casi contra su oído y susurrarle.

-: ¿Te gusta esto, verdad? – El joven asentía sumiso – Eres una jodida mascota muy consentida ¿Quieres más?

-: ¡Wof!

Levi metió su mano muy lento en el pijama del joven, tomándose su tiempo, mientras Eren movía un poco las piernas inquieto, luego se abrazó a su perfecto cuello para resoplar caliente sobre él. Contuvo un gemido cuando la mano de Levi se ciñó sobre su hombría, masajeando con tortuosa lentitud.

-: Apenas unos simples roces y ya estás todo duro – le seguía hablando con su hipnotizante voz – No te contengas, Eren, quiero escuchar como gimes - El muchacho no se hizo rogar, los sonidos que se filtraban por lo húmedos labios eran de una erótica musicalidad. Su Maestro lo recompensó acelerando el movimiento de su mano, de sus dedos. El ojiverde abría sus piernas para darle mayor acceso, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, y desde ese ángulo su boca estaba muy cerca. Pero hasta él sabía que intentarlo sería un suicidio. No arruinaría el momento, pero sin duda no se iría de esa casa sin saber cómo era el sabor de los besos de ese hombre.

-: ¡Ah, ah, ah, mmm! – No habrían pasado más de diez minutos y el joven sentía que se consumía en una agonía total de éxtasis. Refregaba su nariz contra el cuello de Levi e intentaba mover sus caderas para lograr mayor fricción.

-: Autocontrol, Eren – le advirtió el hombre – No vayas a venirte si yo no te autorizo, o te voy a castigar muy… muy duro… - lamió su oreja con lascivia y el joven sintió que su bajo vientre empezaba a tensarse, sin embargo evitaría a toda costa que su cuerpo decidiera por él, quería demostrarle a Levi que podía acatar esa orden.

Para cuando ya transcurría el minuto quince, Eren ya no daba más, sus ojos llenos de gotitas de placer dispuestas a derramarse en cualquier momento, al igual que su falo. Lo miró suplicante, mientras una lágrima se le escapaba.

-: Está bien, has sido un buen chico, córrete, Eren – apenas terminó de pronunciar su nombre el joven chilló enardecido, encogiendo el cuerpo, mientras su esencia salía espesa y caliente. Levi sacó su mano y miró su consistencia - ¿No te tocaste en estos días?

Eren aun resoplando negó con la cabeza.

-: Ve a darte una ducha, aquí en mi baño, sécate y vuelve desnudo.

Eren obedeció, el baño de Levi era mucho más grande que el suyo, con un lujoso jacuzzi. Los azulejos destacaban de las paredes en una combinación de negro, gris y blanco. No demoró casi nada. Dejó su ropa muy bien doblada en una de las sillas del baño y salió, sólo llevaba el collar. La habitación de Levi seguía en penumbras, la única luz era la de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta. El hombre estaba acostado, semi sentado contra sus almohadones y almohadas de costosos y finos hilos.

Caminó hacia él y se detuvo en el borde.

-: Quítate el collar – le ordenó Levi – Ahora sube y acuéstate aquí – Eren apoyó su cabeza sobre el firme y trabajado abdomen del mayor, su piel seguía caliente, o al menos eso le pareció. Levi acarició su cabeza con lentitud – Será la primera y única vez que te deje dormir aquí. Sólo por hoy, por lo bien que te has portado, haré una excepción para ti.

-: Gracias, Levi… - dijo el joven más dormido que despierto, el hombre lo miró detenidamente un largo rato, pensando que su nombre sonaba condenadamente bien cuando el mocoso lo pronunciaba, mucho más que cuando lo llamaba Maestro.

-0-

-: Joven Eren… Joven Eren… - la dulce voz de Nanaba lo despertó de su ensueño, aún era temprano a juzgar por la luz que entraba por la ventana, Levi ya no estaba en la cama y él estaba con medio cuerpo afuera… y desnudo. Se sentó de inmediato cubriéndose, como si no lo hubiera visto ya en esas condiciones y con una cola en el trasero – Disculpe que lo despierte, pero será mejor que vaya a su habitación – dijo alcanzándole una bata azul de seda – Es que hoy vendrá… bueno – miró a ambos costados y le susurró tapando con una mano – La bruja mayor.

-: ¿Quién?

-: La madre del señor Ackerman. Se enoja de todo, todo le parece malo y a todos nos maltrata, por favor joven, no la haga molestar. No la mire a los ojos cuando le dirija la palabra, no le hable si ella no le habla primero, y si puede evitar cruzársela, hágalo.

-: De acuerdo… - dijo el ojiverde aún somnoliento. Se puso la bata y se retiró. Aún sentía en su piel el delicioso perfume de su Maestro. Le había gustado la interacción de la noche, había sido genial, lo había tratado excepcionalmente bien y lo había disfrutado mucho.

Desayunó copiosamente en la cocina, luego de ducharse y cambiarse apropiadamente. Estaba de un fantástico buen humor, y ya quería que el día pasara rápido para divertirse de nuevo junto a su Maestro.

Estaba en el patio, escuchando música con unos auriculares, cuando sintió un gran revuelo adentro, se puso de pie y decidió ir al lugar de los gritos. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Sasha, una de las empleadas, tirada en el suelo llorando a mares, mientras una mujer de altura mediana, el cabello negro retinto recogido en un apretado y pulcro rodete, vestida con un entallado mono negro, mostrando su cuerpo escultural, y unas botas blancas puntiagudas le gritaba desaforada.

-: ¡Maldita vaga inútil! – Le decía enojada - ¡Has roto la porcelana china! Te lo descontaré de tu mugroso salario, rata de alcantarilla.

Nanaba estaba de pie con la cabeza baja a un costado y no decía, ni hacía nada por defender a la pobre Sasha.

-: ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Eren para al menos distraer a la mujer, cuando levantó la vista, sus obscuros ojos azules fueron como cuchillas en su dirección, ¿ella era la madre de Levi? Tenían algunos rasgos similares, pero no se parecían tanto.

-: ¡¿Y quién mierda eres tú?!

El joven se quedó pasmado ante su maltrato.

-: Oh… - dijo la mujer sonriendo burlonamente – Tú eres el juguete nuevo de mi hijo… Nadie te llamó ni te dio permiso para opinar, desaparece tu mugroso trasero.

Nanaba lo miró preocupada, suplicándole con la mirada que hiciera caso. Eren primero afiló la mirada sin dejar de sostenérsela a la mujer, luego agachó la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto. Allí recibió el almuerzo y estuvo hasta que fue la hora de que Levi regresara. Se colocó el collar negro de puntas que tocaba ese día y alegremente se fue a esperarlo. No se veía la mujer por ninguna parte. Levi entró con el semblante serio, pero lo relajó un poco cuando sus ojos se posaron en el joven.

-: Buenas noches – lo saludó.

-: Hola, Maestro – dijo el joven inclinándose un poco.

-: ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? – dijo divertido el hombre.

-: ¿Debería hacerlo de otra forma?

-: No, está perfecto – se acercó y lo acarició en la cabeza – Escucha, mi madre cenará con nosotros, no digas absolutamente nada y no la mires, pase lo que pase, no la mires. Si no hace un escándalo podrás comer en la mesa, sino será en el piso.

-: Sí, Maestro.

-: Eso es, buen chico.

La cena fue de lo más opulenta y sofisticada. Eren masticaba despacio y comía de la forma educada que Levi le había estado enseñando días antes.

-: Levi, hiciste la reunión del directorio sin citarme – le hablaba con dureza la mujer, pero el hombre parecía no darse por aludido – Soy la accionista mayoritaria, no puedes tomar decisiones por ti mismo.

-: Lo siento, madre, fue una reunión de emergencia. Tenemos otra programada para el próximo martes, le dije a Karen mi secretaria que se asegurara de invitarte, de todas maneras te envié un informe con todos los detalles de la operación para que lo vayas analizando.

-: Lo haré – la mujer masticaba y se marcaban sus finos pómulos, pero en general siempre tenía un rictus en el rostro como si estuviera enojada. Luego miró detenidamente a Eren, al menos por un lapso de cinco minutos sin moverse ni sacarle los ojos de encima. El joven continuó comiendo como si nada sucediera, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero lo cierto es que estaba muy incómodo. Levi la miró de reojo.

-: ¿Cómo está Kenny?

-: Más viejo y más inútil. Por supuesto, sigue molesto contigo, prometiste ir a visitarlo en su cumpleaños. Nunca vas a casa.

-: Puede venir cuando quiera – respondió el pelinegro tirando la servilleta y dando por concluida su cena, aunque apenas había probado algunos bocados.

-: Sabes que no lo hará. Ahora, ¿le permites a la mascota comer en tu misma mesa?

-: ¿Te molesta?

-: Pareciera que no hubieras aprendido nada, esta mierda me miró mal hoy cuando vine, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de saludar.

Levi miró a Eren y éste sólo agachó la cabeza.

-: Eren, discúlpate – le pidió Levi.

-: Lo siento mucho, señora Ackerman, no fue mi intención faltarle el respeto.

-: No me hables mientras estoy comiendo, me da asco. Deberías dejarlo bajo mi tutela un tiempo, en tres días lo tendrías dominado y dócil, así debería ser.

Levi no respondió, simplemente encendió un cigarrillo, a la mujer no parecía importarle que fumara mientras ella terminaba de comer. Eren perdió el apetito y se quedó muy quieto, sin mirar a ninguno. Todo fue silencio, excepto por el ruido de los cubiertos hasta que Levi terminó de fumar. La mujer dejó la servilleta a un costado.

-: ¿Vengo a visitarte y no me vas a tratar como corresponde?

El hombre se puso de pie y fue detrás de la mujer para empezar a masajear sus hombros y espalda, la mujer apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa. Luego le sacó la horquilla y pelo lacio y brillante cayó como una cortina. Entonces con suavidad, pero con firmeza comenzó a acariciarla en la cabeza, masajeando el cuero cabelludo, la mujer relajó el semblante.

-: ¿Quieres algún postre? – preguntó Levi, su cara carente de expresión alguna. La mujer echó su cabeza atrás y lo miró con el cuello entornado.

-: Ya sabes cuál es mi postre favorito.

Levi agachó su cabeza y se dieron un largo beso de lengua. Eren se quedó pasmado, sentía que se descomponía. ¿Qué rayos? ¿No se suponía que era su madre? Eso era perturbador.

Luego la mujer de puso de pie y abrazó al hombre.

-: Vendré en unos días – le habló con mayor suavidad y luego se acercó y le susurró algo, Levi la miró de reojo no muy feliz.

-: Te acompañaré – le dijo y se fue con ella unos minutos para luego regresar – Tienes la noche libre – le dijo a Eren sin siquiera mirarlo y se fue directo al patio.

El joven no dudó y sacándose el collar para guardarlo en su bolsillo fue detrás de él. Estaba descalzo sentado contra uno de los árboles grandes fumando en silencio.

-: ¿Te molesta si me siento por aquí?

-: Estás libre Eren, haz lo que quieras.

El joven se sentó y apoyó su rostro en sus rodillas, mientras miraba las gotitas cristalinas del pasto atravesadas por la luz de la luna.

-: ¿Adónde irás en tus vacaciones? – preguntó el muchacho.

-: ¿Qué?

-: Bueno, no puedo hacer preguntas de tu pasado, pero sí de tu futuro, ¿no?

-: Esa es una pregunta personal… - Eren se giró y lo miró con sus expresivos ojos verdes, Levi suspiró – Australia – dijo cediendo.

-: ¿Vas a ir para conocer canguros y koalas?

El ojigris primero se tapó la boca, cerró los ojos unos momentos y luego sin poder aguantar comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. El joven no entendía mucho su reacción pero comenzó a reírse también, contagiado, además, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír de esa manera, Levi tenía una linda sonrisa.

-: ¿De qué nos reímos? – dijo luego que pudieron calmarse un poco, Levi lo miró desconcertado y luego comenzaron a reírse de nuevo con más fuerza que antes, hasta terminar en lágrimas.

-: Sí, Eren, voy a irme al otro lado del mundo sólo para conocer canguros y koalas. Tú realmente eres… muy inocente. Como sea, quiero hacer un safari, y tenía en mente ir a ver algunos espectáculos a Sidney. Me gusta el arte, la música, las óperas – Sin quererlo Levi estaba hablando un poco de sí mismo y el joven estaba muy a gusto con la charla - ¿Adónde irás tú?

-: Al balneario municipal – Levi lo miro incrédulo – Bueno, no será Australia, pero tiene especímenes de los más raros, créeme, además la adrenalina de contagiarte pie de atleta en las duchas, ahogarte con el cloro del agua, uuuf, ¿quién no querría eso? Tan tentador.

Leví se rio honestamente.

-: Bueno, no te quejes, vas a cobrar medio millón, podrías darte el gusto de viajar a algún lado más interesante. ¿No te gustaría conocer algún país?

-: Sí, Alemania. Mi padre era de allí, eso dijo mi mamá. Arriba de mi cama tengo fotos que he coleccionado de las revistas, quisiera ver el Lago Aredsee, ir a Nebra y conocer el castillo romano, Quedlinburg, el convento de "Nuestras amadas hermanas", la sepultura de "Otto el Grande", oh, y la ciudad medieval de Rothenburg ob der Tauber… ¿Conoces el Castle Hotel Colmberg?

-: No, no lo conozco.

-: Es un castillo de más de mil años de antigüedad, ¡mil años! – Levi estaba muy interesado, la forma apasionada en que Eren hablaba del lugar lo contagiaba un poco – Y en Dinkelsbühl, un vigilante te hace un recorrido nocturno de la ciudad, ¿no crees que es emocionante?

-: Parece que te entusiasma mucho, como te dije, deberías ir y hacer ese viaje sin dudas.

-: No lo había pensado – dijo el joven con los ojos brillando – Realmente podré verlo con mis propios ojos – abrazó sus piernas y chilló contento. Automáticamente al hombre se le dibujó una sonrisa – Deberíamos celebrarlo – dijo levantando la cabeza – Tu viaje a Australia y el mío a Alemania. ¿Sabes? Cuando me iba bien en la escuela o mi madre se sentía orgullosa de algo siempre me llevaba a tomar un helado.

-: ¿A tomar un helado? – Eren asintió, el pelinegro suspiró – Bien, vamos, lo celebraremos – dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. El joven sintió que le latía fuerte el pecho.

-: ¡Siii! – no pudo evitar un mini festejo, se calzaron y salieron.

Levi sacó su convertible gris, esta vez salieron sin el chofer.

-: Agárrate fuerte – le dijo el hombre luego de pedirle que se pusiera el cinturón. El muchacho no podía creer que fueran a 150 kilómetros por la autopista, dentro del auto parecía una nave espacial, la adrenalina lo recorría y no dejaba de sonreír por todo.

-: ¡Oh, mira, mira! – Dijo pegando su cara a la ventanilla – Vino un parque de diversiones a la ciudad. Vamos, Levi, anda vamos.

-: Tu nivel de infantilidad acaba de aumentar a "Insoportable" – respondió el hombre.

-: Oh, Levi tiene miedo.

El hombre lo miró de reojo y dobló bruscamente en la siguiente salida. Luego de un intrincado pasadizo de calles enfilamos hacia una explanada, Levi estaba muy ansioso, no paraba de tamborilear los dedos sobre el volante

Finalmente estacionaron frente al lugar, las luces de los cuantiosos juegos se reflejaban en el parabrisas del auto, las contemplaron unos instantes.

-: ¿De verdad crees que esto es una buena idea?

-: Anda vamos, vas a divertirte mucho, ven – lo apresuró el ojiverde descendiendo del vehículo con alegría, por su cara se veía que no estaba muy a gusto, cada tanto levantaba la cabeza ante los gritos sin tregua de la gente en la montaña rusa, o en los juegos de riesgo.

-: Esto es algo que sigue siendo un misterio para mí, ¿cómo es que la gente pueden encontrar diversión en máquinas hechas para aterrorizarlos? No tiene explicación lógica…

-: No lo pienses tanto, relájate y disfruta, ¿sí? Bien, que te parece si empezamos con algo tranquilo, como la rueda de la fortuna por ejemplo…

-: De acuerdo, vamos.

-: Por favor, Levi… - le dije en tono suplicante – trata de divertirte, apuesto a que nunca estuviste en un lugar así antes.

-: Admito que nunca vine a esta clase de lugares, pero tampoco era algo que me quitara el sueño.

Suspiró hondo y dejó que le pusieran el tatuaje de "pase libre" como un buen niño. Hicieron la cola de espera para subir, por más de 10 minutos, había bastante gente, y finalmente estuvieron en la cabina. El ojigris parecía muy confiado y pagado de sí mismo, hasta que el artefacto echó a andar.

-: ¡Wow! – Dijo aferrándose de las barandas - ¿esto es realmente seguro, no?

Eren rio y sentió algo de ternura en su actitud, parecía un poco asustado, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-: ¡Oh, vamos! Estoy seguro que has hecho cosas mucho más osadas que esta, debería ser sencillo para ti.

-: Lo es – dijo tratando de conservar la compostura, sin embargo se dio cuenta que temblaba ligeramente, de hecho parecía algo pálido.

-: ¿Levi?

-: Estoy bien, déjame que me acostumbre, es una… es una sensación nueva, eso es todo.

Solo digamos que no hubo ningún momento divertido en esa rueda, el hombre miraba a todas partes ante cada sonido brusco de la estructura, y ni hablar cuando quedaron suspendidos arriba por unos minutos. El pelinegro parecía hecho de cartón. ¡Vaya buena idea que había tenido! Estaba por darle un infarto al millonario.

Cuando descendieron fueron por algo para tomar.

-: Subamos de nuevo – le dijo al muchacho quien lo miro sorprendido – La mejor manera de dejar de temerle a algo es enfrentarlo, aun así debo decirte que no entiendo en absoluto cómo es que encuentran placer en subir a estas cosas.

La segunda vuelta no fue mejor que la primera, pero al menos esta vez se permitió admirar el paisaje desde ahí arriba.

Pasaron por el laberinto de espejos, los autos chocadores, el tiro al blanco, Eren de verdad quería que él disfrutara de esto, pero realmente no lo conseguía, se dijo que lo estaba presionando demasiado, y se reprendió mentalmente por haber tenido tan mala idea.

-: Sabes, estoy cansado, mejor volvamos – dijo fingiendo un bostezo.

-: ¿Cansado? Pero si acabamos de entrar – le replicó – además dijiste que lo más emocionante estaba por venir y estoy esperando.

-: Pero Levi, casi te desmayaste en la rueda de la fortuna, le gritaste a un niño de doce en los autos chocadores, agarraste de la solapa al encargado del tiro al blanco porque nos estaba estafando… uff – suspiró resignado - no lo estás disfrutando y realmente el propósito de esto es que lo hagas… anda vamos a hacer otra cosa que te anime más… - solicitó mirándolo seductoramente.

-: Discúlpame si no me divierto como tú, pero es que realmente esto es nuevo para mí, tenme paciencia, Eren… Ahora, vamos a esa montaña rusa en la que todos gritan como condenados.

Le sonrió de vuelta. El joven estaba emocionado otra vez, subieron en el segundo vagón, y sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza. El ojiverde gritó tanto que casi se queda afónico, Levi al lado suyo no emitió ningún sonido hasta que bajaron del carrito.

-: Permíteme un momento – fue todo lo que le dijo antes de salir disparado hacia un costado a toda velocidad, le costó un poco alcanzarlo, estaba detrás del parque a un costado vomitando hasta la lo último que contenía su estómago.

Eren fue a comprar un agua mineral y lo esperó a unos metros, ahora si se sentía fatal. Se acercó despacio y le ofreció la botella, el hombre tomó un trago largo y carraspeó un poco.

-: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó avergonzada, después de todo su genial idea iba de mal en peor.

Contrario a todo pronóstico, Levi comenzó a reír a las carcajadas, lo miró con curiosidad, él y varias personas que pasaban cerca, de verdad que su risa comenzaba a ser contagiosa, pero no por eso menos aterradora.

-: Esto realmente me descoloca… ¿cómo se dice? Ah, sí, me saca de mi zona de confort… Bien, vamos de nuevo, mocoso de mierda.

-: ¿Qué? No, Levi, ya basta, no hace falta que me demuestres nada, sólo vamos a tu casa, estás descompuesto, te aseguro que otra vuelta en esa cosa no te va a hacer sentir mejor.

-: Bien, puedes esperarme si quieres, pero yo subiré… al menos tres veces más… - enfiló hacia el juego con mucha determinación y Eren solo lo miraba con la mandíbula desencajada. Lo siguió y se unió a su "experimento".

En la segunda vuelta volvió a vomitar apenas se bajó, estuvo un rato con arcadas y transpirando frío pero luego se reía como loco, y el muchacho ya no sabía qué pensar. Para la tercera vuelta se bajó algo mareado, pero en la cuarta incluso se permitió gritar un poco, a la quinta ya levantaba los brazos y de repente empezó a ver una llama de entusiasmo en sus ojos que lo llenó de satisfacción.

Luego probaron "El Gusano", "La vuelta al mundo", una especie de batidora humana llamada "Zamba Rock", un barco que se balanceaba de un lado a otro hasta casi quedar en posición vertical, y finalmente el mayor desafío de todos, un juego que se llamaba "El Demoledor", una especie de anillo donde te sentabas y empezaba a subir y bajar mientras giraba, y luego de varias vueltas te hacia quedar de cabeza girando, en ése último Eren no quiso subir más de una vez, para bajarse temblando, demasiada adrenalina. Sin embargo Levi subió tres veces y cada vez bajaba con mayor alegría.

El joven se percató de que le encantaba verlo así, hablando sin parar, ansioso, con una sonrisa que no se le borraba de la cara, sus ojos llenos de luces de colores, su cabello despeinado, era un niño que por primera vez tenía infancia, que por primera vez se permitía soltarse y jugar. Ahora si podía decir que había sido una buena idea a pesar de todo.

Luego caminaron pausado viendo las reacciones de la gente y riéndose de sus caras de susto mientras comían algodón de azúcar, el ojigris tenía las comisuras de la boca color rosa debido al colorante de la golosina y los dedos pegajosos, y no podía verse más adorable. Ya no estaba pensando en lavarse las manos a cada rato y estar pulcro y solemne, y sinceramente a Eren le gustaba esta faceta que estaban descubriendo juntos.

-: Vas a tener que admitir que es divertido – comentó el ojiverde.

-: Bien, no lo voy a negar, al principio es difícil encontrar placer cuando tu estómago es movido como una maraca, pero una vez que te vas adaptando… se disfruta mucho.

Escucharon por los altavoces que ya iban a cerrar en parque en 30 minutos más. Levi se limpió los dedos y la boca con un pañuelo blanco y miró a Eren.

-: Vamos a tomar ese helado que querías.

-: Genial.

Volvieron pasadas las tres de la mañana, entre risas y tropezones. Caminaron a obscuras mientras se cuchicheaban frases divertidas. Eren se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-: Bien, hora de dormir – dijo el ojigris.

-: Buenas noches, Levi, que descanses.

-: Buenas noches, Eren – el pelinegro enfiló por el pasillo hacia su alcoba pero algunos pasos después se detuvo, se giró un poco y se encontró con la mirada del joven que tenía su mano sobre el picaporte – Oi… gracias…

-: De nada…

-0-

Levi estaba frente al ropero que el joven tenía asignado, escogió un par de jeans negros, una remera blanca con un logo de Luis Vuitton, una par de náuticos clásicos en beige y un saco abierto y cool en marfil. Analizó su selección sobre la cama y se sintió satisfecho.

-: Báñate, aféitate, perfúmate y ponte esto, péinate hacia atrás, tienes unos bonitos ojos que deben destacarse en tu rostro. En una hora iremos a cenar a casa del doctor Erwin, ponte el collar.

A Eren le generó una sensación extraña en el estómago escuchar sobre ese hombre otra vez. ¿Ahora irían a su casa? Pero como siempre, simplemente obedeció. Mientras se bañaba pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en ese corto tiempo. Ya estaba por cumplir su tercera semana en esa casa, y después de la hermosa salida del día anterior, no le generaba demasiada alegría tener que ir a entregarse de nuevo al rubio, porque… era muy probable que eso pasara de nuevo. Suspiró quedo, ni modo, era su trabajo y así tenía que tomárselo.

Quince minutos antes que se cumpliera la hora, Eren estaba de pie cerca de la puerta. Si normalmente y sin esmerarse llamaba la atención, ahora parecía un modelo de pasarela, una especie de celebridad, irradiaba un aura seductora y atractiva. El collar rojo de los días viernes relucía en su bronceado y esbelto cuello. Cuando Levi bajó no pudo evitar quedarse unos segundos impactado con su belleza. Definitivamente no se había equivocado, ese joven era increíblemente excepcional, ni siquiera era consciente de lo hermoso que era. Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla sin poder evitarlo.

-: Pórtate bien, haz caso a todo lo que te pida y todo irá bien.

-: Sí, Maestro – aceptó el joven con apenas un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

El porte de Levi tampoco pasó desapercibido para Eren, y el joven se preguntaba como unos escasos metro sesenta podían ser tan jodidamente lujuriosos. Estaba enfundando en un entallado Oscar de la Renta de color azul zafiro, una camisa de suave color beige con los tres botones desprendidos, brillosos zapatos negros y ese perfume embriagador de One Million de Paco Rabanne. Subieron al Mercedes y Levi sacó dos copas del frigobar del auto, abrió una pequeña botella de champagne Krug Vintage Brut. El joven se sorprendió, una botella grande de esos valían cerca de 900 dólares. El hombre llenó las copas y le extendió una al joven.

-: Relájate, Eren, será una velada agradable, es una cena privada, seremos apenas cuatro parejas con sus respectivas mascotas, permanece cerca de mí, y veas lo que veas, simplemente no digas nada.

El joven bebió el primer trago, luego de que la ácida bebida corriera por su boca le dejó un persistente sabor a higo añejado. Le gustó bastante, sin embargo se sentía un poco inquieto en honor a la verdad. Connie condujo por más de una hora, hasta que se metieron en una ruta desolada, donde no había luces ni otros autos. Luego de un buen tramo, llegaron a una casa grande, de dos pisos muy al estilo barroca, resplandecía en un pequeño montículo como una perla luminosa dentro de un ostra marina. Tenía una especie de lago artificial pequeño a un costado de la residencia, donde se veían sendos cisnes y flamencos. Eren estaba con la boca abierta.

Un mayordomo les abrió la puerta y Levi hizo que Eren tomara su brazo.

-: Vine a presumirte – le dijo en voz baja – Así que haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

Al joven le agradó esa frase y levantó su frente en alto, mientras se aferraba al más bajo.

Era un salón demasiado fastuoso para las escasas ocho personas que eran ahora. Había un violinista y un pianista en vivo. Y pronto se acercó el doctor que era el anfitrión de la noche.

-: ¡Levi, gruñón amigo! ¡Me alegra que pudieras venir! ¡Oh! – lanzó una exclamación de asombro al mirar a Eren – Realmente hoy, tu juguetito está deslumbrante. Buenas noches, Eren – el joven saludó con el debido respeto mientras sentía que el rubio lo desnudaba con la mirada – Les presentaré a mi acompañante, ¡Armin! – llamó girándose. Al ojiverde se le aflojaron las rodillas.

-: ¿Amo? – dijo el rubio apareciendo con un entallado pantalón de cuero negro que resaltaba su redondo y bonito trasero, uno de sus atributos más evidentes, mientras una camisola blanca de bambula caía candorosamente sobre su torso, tenía los ojos delineados resaltando aún más su celeste natural y encantador, y un collar negro con brillantes, cuando se encontró con los ojos de Eren no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

-: Oh, ¿se conocen? – dijo el doctor ante lo evidente.

-: D-de vista, de vista – aclaró Eren mientras el otro sonreía forzadamente.

-: Levi, este es mi hermoso juguetito esta temporada, ¿qué dices? – dijo con orgullo Erwin.

-: Nada mal. ¿Está Mike y Erd?

-: Oh, sí, ven los voy a presentar.

Los hombres saludaron al pelinegro y elogiaron a Eren, como era de esperarse, resaltaba entre los demás. El juguete de Mike era una pelirroja preciosa de nombre Isabel, pequeña pero de atributos generosos, estaba en un fino vestido verde esmeralda como sus ojos, muy similares a los de Eren, tenía delicadas facciones y era encantadora. Erd tenía un muchacho de sonrisa angelical que respondía al nombre de Misaki, que vestía al estilo de Eren, cool y moderno. Sentaron a las mascotas al lado de cada uno de sus amos, y enseguida comenzó la cena. Los hombres hablaban de negocios, vinos, viajes de placer y literatura francesa. Los juguetes, todos con sus respectivos collares, solo miraban de soslayo y sonreían como muñecos en exhibición, y algo de eso había.

En cierto momento Eren se retiró al baño, mientras lavaba sus manos Armin ingresó también.

-: ¿Qué haces aquí, Eren? ¿Este era tu viaje a ver parientes?

-: Ya, necesita dinero, ¿está bien? Era una jodida oferta de lo más genial, nadie en su sano juicio la hubiera rechazado.

-: Como sea – dijo Armin suspirando – Si Jean se entera nunca te lo perdonará.

-: ¿Le contarás? – preguntó Eren con mirada compungida.

-: No, no lo haré, lo harás tú. Somos amigos, y los amigos no deben tener este tipo de secretos. Se enojará, es lo más seguro, pero luego lo olvidará. ¡Dios, Eren, de todos, de todos, ¿justo ése?!

-: Estoy bien – Armin se acercó preocupado.

-: ¿Estás seguro que vas a poder con esto?

-: ¿Ya lo habías echo antes? – consultó el castaño.

-: No, para nada, pero Jean me contó todos los detalles en su momento. Erwin es bueno conmigo, me complace bastante, no tengo quejas. Tú, ¿estás bien?

-: Sí… es algo… nuevo y a veces complicado, pero Levi me trata bien también. Bueno… la mayoría de las veces.

-: Bueno, mejor volvemos, oye, ten mucho cuidado, y por mucho dinero que sea si algo no va bien te vuelves de inmediato, te ayudaremos con todo, ni lo pienses, ¿ok?

-: Gracias – El rubio lo abrazó de improviso y le sonrió para luego salir ambos. La cena ya estaba servida.

Eren miraba cada tanto a Armin, pero su rubio amigo no le prestaba la más mínima atención en la mesa, en un momento durante el postre, el doctor le susurró algo al rubiecito a lo que asintió sonriendo. Se puso de pie y fue a sentarse con mucha confianza sobre el regazo de Levi. Eren siguió comiendo su postre helado como si nada pasara, pero estaba bastante consciente de la mano que apretaba la cintura de su chico y que el éste le hablaba en susurros al oído de su Maestro, quien asentía muy complacido, incluso estuvo consciente cuando Armin le daba de comer en la boca al ojigris.

-: Permiso – sintió una pesada mano sobre su hombro, era el otro rubio de pelo lacio de nombre Mike si no recordaba mal – Ven, quiero que me acompañes – le dijo sonriendo. Eren miró a su Maestro quien asintió, pero no dejó de mirarlo hasta que se perdieron en el otro salón - ¿Juegas billar? – le dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreírle.

-: No, la verdad no, solía jugar pool.

-: Bueno, no es tan diferente, ven que te enseñaré.

Le paso un *taco (el palo para empujar las bolas) a Eren y él tomó otro. El joven paso sus dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa y se sorprendió de encontrarla tibia.

-: El calor es para que las bolas se deslicen mejor – explicó Mike – Estas son las troneras – decía mientras tocaba las redes que había al final de cada uno de los agujeros de la mesa – Aquí es donde debes enviar las pelotas, ¿qué tal eres para geometría?

Eren sonrió tímidamente.

-: No… no soy muy bueno.

-: No te preocupes, sólo vamos a practicar un poco, yo te enseñaré a usar los *diamantes (marcas al costado de la mesa para calcular los ángulos de tiro) – Mike dispuso las bolas, tomó la blanca y le pidió que abriera el juego. Eren se agachó contra la mesa y sintió toda la anatomía del hombre pegándose a su trasero y espalda, susurrándole en su oído – Eso es, ahora con un tiro fuerte y al centro, será más que suficiente. El chico hizo caso y se irguió de inmediato, se empezaba a sentir incómodo. El hombre se paró detrás y olisqueó sobre su pelo – Inocente y tentador… eres una combinación letal muñeco.

El muchacho se alejó sin disimulo y el otro puso una cara sorprendida pero luego se rió.

-: Bien, ya has ganado tu primer punto, debes tirar de nuevo. Ahora debes golpear la bola roja y que ésta golpee a una rayada o lisa para ver con cual juegas.

Mike se acercó para ayudarlo a "pararse correctamente" según sus palabras, pero no hacía más que manosearlo descaradamente, cuando sintió la enorme mano sobre su entrepierna, Eren tiró el taco sobre la mesa y se alejó.

-: ¿Qué hace? – le dijo molesto.

-: ¿Que qué hago? Mejor dicho, ¿qué haces tú? Eres una mascota, se supone que debes comportarte como una, ¿para qué crees que es esta dizque "cena"? Aquí todos somos *swingers (*gente que intercambia parejas), intercambiamos nuestras mascotas y todos tenemos sexo con todos. No me vayas a decir que ni siquiera sabías, Erwin te probó en casa de Levi. Y si no quieres que hable muy mal de ti con tu dueño, obedece y sé sumiso como una mascota debe ser – el hombre se puso serio y el joven se asustó un poco.

-: Yo… yo lo haré, sólo si mi Maestro me lo pide, y él no me ha pedido nada aún.

-: Ya basta de juegos – dijo el hombre empujándolo duramente contra la mesa y el muchacho chilló dolorido por el golpe brusco.

-: ¡No me toques! – dijo intentando luchar con los brazos del otro, pero recibió una feroz cachetada que le dejó el pómulo levemente inflamado.

-: Si tu amo no te enseña bueno modales, yo te los enseñaré, perro rabioso – Mike se desprendió el cinto y en un hábil movimiento enredó una parte en mano para levantarla y estar a paso de darle un feroz cintarazo, el joven lo miró aterrado.

-: ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?!

Levi apareció por la puerta rugiendo las palabras y Mike se giró. Eren lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-: Tu estúpido juguete que no quiere colaborar – acusó Mike.

-: ¿Y por eso ibas a pegarle? Creí que el acuerdo no incluía golpes – dijo el hombre mirándolo sombríamente, Mike se corrió a un costado y se calmó un poco, conocía la reputación de Levi.

-: Pues quien te manda a tener juguetes que no obedecen.

Levi estiró su mano hacia Eren que la tomó de inmediato temblando, tiró de él para ponerlo detrás suyo. Miró a Mike con ira contenida.

-: Jamás te atrevas a volver a poner un solo dedo sobre mis pertenencias o te juro que terminarás con varios huesos quebrados. Eren sólo obedéceme mis órdenes, y si yo no le digo que se entregue a alguien, simplemente no lo hace. Y ya quisieras tú disfrutar de una belleza como la suya, pero no será esta noche, ni nunca mientras esté conmigo – Luego se giró y le habló al joven – Eren, nos vamos.

Erwin los vio atravesar el salón y dirigirse a la salida, por lo que salió detrás de ellos.

-: ¡Ey, Levi! ¿Qué sucede?

-: Uno de tus estúpidos invitados le pegó a Eren – el rubio se acercó solícito.

-: Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde te golpeó?

-: U-una cachetada y me arrojó a la mesa.

-: Oh, bueno, no ha sido la gran cosa, vuelve Levi, te estabas divirtiendo con Armin, déjame a mí que trataré muy bien a Eren, ya me conoces, no te vayas así – el rubio puso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven y le sonrió amablemente.

-: ¡No lo toques! – le escupió el pelinegro hablando entre dientes, Erwin lo soltó de inmediato.

-: Oye, tranquilo, gruñón, sabes que sólo venimos a divertirnos, nada más, no es para tomárselo a pecho.

-: No estoy de humor, Erwin, nos vamos.

-: ¡Diablos, Levi! – rezongó el alto – Como sea, esto no está bien y lo sabes.

-: Púdrete – le respondió mientras levantaba la mano y le mostraba el dedo del medio.

Salieron y Levi llamó a Connie que en menos de cinco minutos trajo el Mercedes. Subieron y emprendieron el regreso.

Eren estaba callado, mirando por la ventana.

-: Ven, aquí – lo llamó Levi, el joven obedeció. Le acarició la mejilla hinchada con suavidad.

-: ¿Lo hice mal, Maestro? – Habló el joven angustiado - ¿Lo hice mal?

-: No, Eren, no hiciste nada malo. No permitiré que otros te lastimen – Se acercó y lamió sobre la mejilla con delicadeza, el muchacho lo miró con deseo. Levi hundió su acerada mirada sobre el rostro del ojiverde – Eres sólo mío, Eren… no volveré a compartirte con nadie…

-: Maestro… - dijo el joven con los ojos brillosos de la humedad – Castígueme… por favor…

.

By Luna de Acero… loca, loca, loca…


	5. Control y Dolor

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... que porqué no actualicé Esclavo natural o los otros? Porque la jodida inspiración me pinchó horas y horas para hacer la actu de este, fin del tema. Los otros deberán esperar, porque me duele la cola de tanto estar sentada. Así que, es la última actu de hoy. Mañana o pasado veo si saco Esclavo Natural. Bueno, prepárense, es un capi fuerte, de verdad. Espero ansiosa sus grandiosos comentarios, me hacen taaaan feliz!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son del jodido Isayama Hajime, gracias por tan grandiosa creación, nomás haz cannon el Riren o el Ereri.

 **Advertencia:** Puuuff! OJO! PRACTICAS SDM MUY DURAS, SUFRIMIENTO, DOLOR, FEELS, R18, así que ya saben, no se quejen después.

RESPUESTAS PARA LOS _**GUEST:**_

 _ **Dannah:**_ _No llores! jaja Besitos de cerezas y arándanos. Luna._

 _ **Kathy:**_ _Aquí viene tu parte "interesante", jaja así que ya no te quedas con la duda, espero lo disfrutes. Ya llegará ese momento donde deberá sincerarse con su amigo. Más rápido no pude actualizar, besitos de té de limón y canela. Luna._

 _ **Celeste:**_ _Wow! que super review taaaan hermoso. Te aclaro tu duda, no, Levi no fue especial con Jean, el caballito simplemente se enamoró (el amor es así no necesita muchas explicaciones), en realidad Jean quería que Levi fuera feliz, se daba cuenta que era una persona muy atormentada, pero no quiero hacer spoiler, ya después sabrás sobre esto pues mi querido Jean volverá a aparecer. Lo mismo de porqué no aceptó su dinero, hay un tema escabroso allí, ya lo verás. Bueno respecto a su frase en la feria, no fue cinismo, él está convencido (completamente), que sus prácticas son placenteras para ambas partes, hay que reconocer que es bastante respetuoso de los otros a decir verdad. Así que para él simplemente lo suyo es placer. Obviamente y sin dudas necesita terapia para superar sus demonios, veremos si se deja ayudar. No puedo adelantarte el final, jajaja, se acabarían las sorpresas. Muchas gracias por tu cariño y aliento! Sigue comentando por favor. Besitos de lluvia fresca y nubes cargadas. Luna.-_

.

.

 _ **"Si uno se deja domesticar...**_

 _ **corre el riesgo de llorar un poco..."**_

 _ **El Principito**_

.

.

-: Ven, Eren, hoy conocerás el cuarto negro…

El joven siguió al hombre escaleras abajo sintiendo que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, anticipándose a lo que vendría. Como siempre todo estaba iluminado abajo, tomó las llaves y procedió a abrir.

Apenas ingresó un fuerte olor a cuero nuevo le inundó las fosas nasales. Se agitó más de ser posible. Se sorprendió de sentirse levemente excitado aún sin saber del todo qué había allí. Levi prendió las luces, había spots por los laterales de las paredes únicamente, lo que dejaba iluminado ciertos elementos que estaban colgando, al medio una cama con un edredón negro y estilo dosel con sendas cadenas que salían de los cuatro costados, más allá una especie de equis de madera gigante, también con agarraderas para las muñecas y los pies. El joven sintió una mezcla de miedo con adrenalina.

-: Deja los zapatos aquí – le dijo señalando a un costado, mientras Levi procedía a quitarse el saco y entraba en un vestidor que había a un costado.

El ojiverde sintió que el piso, de azulejos espejados y negros estaba tibio, probablemente las cañerías de agua caliente pasarían por allí para mantenerlo caldeado. Caminó despacio mirando todo alrededor, descubrió que en una parte había cadenas que colgaban del techo, seguramente para mantener a una persona con los brazos estirados, se abrazó a sí mismo un poco, estaba nervioso, tal vez no debería haberle pedido que lo castigue con tanta vehemencia, pero en ese momento, cuando lo fue a buscar y lo sacó de esa casa… se había sentido muy caliente.

Se fijó que en una de las paredes había barras metálicas de las que pendían… ¿látigos? Sintió que se le bajaba la presión, se acercó despacio y primero miró con curiosidad en muda investigación. Había escuchado sobre esos elementos pero nunca los había visto en vivo y en directo. ¡Joder! Ni siquiera había entrado a un sex shop en toda su vida. Levantó sus dedos y los tocó apenas, había nueve. Tres cortos, tres medianos y tres largos, de los cuales uno era de cuero trenzado, al joven le dio miedo. Ese látigo era terrible, sin duda nadie podría sentir placer si algo como eso caía sobre su piel, para nada. Debía ser increíblemente doloroso, lo acarició sintiendo que se estremecía, esperaba sinceramente que Levi nunca lo usara con él.

Luego se fijó en los cortos, uno era largo como una lengüeta, se sorprendió al notar lo pesado que era, el segundo estaba lleno de tiritas cortas y livianas, ese no parecía la gran cosa, y el siguiente era de tres divisiones también de cuero trenzado.

-: ¿Te gustan? – la voz ronca de Levi lo tomó por sorpresa y dio un ligero salto, para girarse y quedarse unos segundos sin habla. El pelinegro tenía un ceñido pantalón de gabardina negro, y la camisa blanca arremangada y abierta al frente, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, iba descalzo como él. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de arrojarse a sus pies y suplicarle que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, pero se contuvo.

-: Bueno… no sé… a decir verdad… me… me dan un poco de miedo…

Levi se sonrió y se acercó con pasos firmes Eren retrocedió un poco.

-: Elige el que más te guste – le dijo mirándolo profundamente – Prometo que no te dolerá… demasiado… ya sabes las palabras de seguridad, así que no hay motivos para que te asustes.

El joven miró cuidadosamente, realmente no estaba muy seguro de cual elegir, finalmente eligió el corto de tiras finas.

-: Buena elección, éste se llama látigo palmeta, y te prometo que vas aprender a amarlo. Ahora desnúdate y recuéstate en la cama.

El joven obedeció, quedó solo el collar sobre su cuello, dejó la ropa doblada a un costado en una silla y obedeció. Mientras tanto Levi había colocado una ópera de fondo, muy suave. Volvió con el artefacto en sus manos y Eren sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

-: Boca abajo – le pidió. Eren hizo caso, Levi se trepó en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el redondo trasero, luego se agachó para colocar el agarre de cuero que conectaba a las cadenas en la muñeca izquierda del joven, iba lento, se tomaba su tiempo, luego hizo lo mismo con la derecha. Luego admiró la espalda del joven por varios minutos. Eren estaba ansioso pero no se movió en absoluto. Levi se puso un par de guantes cortos de cuero delgado y luego prendió dos velas anchas y rojas que dejó en la cabecera de la cama donde tenían un lugar exclusivo para ellas.

-: Relájate – le dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda del muchacho con las yemas de sus dedos enfundadas en los guantes, Eren cerró los ojos y se concentró en esas caricias - ¿A quién perteneces, Eren?

-: A ti… Ma-maestro…

-: Buen chico – le susurró mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo, el ruido del cuero en sus manos que gemía agónico y el castaño empezó a excitarse – Un buen juguete recibe el cariño de su Maestro con alegría… y recibe el dolor… con aún más alegría…

Acarició la piel desnuda con las tiras del látigo corto de manera pausada, perezosa, Eren tragó en seco y sus poros se erizaron al paso del roce.

-: Tienes una piel tan deliciosa… - le hablaba el pelinegro – Que me dan ganas de morderla una y otra vez y dejarte sangrando… - las cadenas se removieron un poco y el joven sintió que sendas gotitas de transpiración fría le cubrían la frente – Tranquilo, ¿vamos bien, verdad?

-: In-invierno… - dijo Eren en un resoplido.

-: Exacto… ahora, relájate, iremos despacio - Levi giró su muñeca y las tiras golpearon debajo de sus omóplatos, el joven se removió por la sorpresa más que por lo que sintió, porque para ser sinceros fue casi como una suave caricia - ¿Lo ves? No es tan malo, vamos de nuevo – está vez las tiras cayeron con mayor fuerza, una, dos, tres veces, de arriba hasta abajo casi en su espalda baja. Al joven le agradó, se sentía apenas como un roce un poco rudo, pero realmente debía aceptar que no dolía como se había imaginado.

-: Buen chico, otra vez… - Cinco veces las tiras lamieron la piel bronceada, el joven cerró sus puños, sintiendo que su piel se sensibilizaba, y que aparecía un pequeño escozor apenas perceptible, pero de alguna manera se sentía… delicioso - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-: Otoño, maestro – contestó el muchacho con ronroneante voz. Levi lo tomó con rudeza del cabello y tiró hacia atrás para acercar su cara y lamer y mordisquear su hombro.

-: Eres tan jodidamente sensual, Eren… te daré más, muuucho más… - lo soltó y volvió con los golpes está vez un poco más intensos, el ojiverde se mordió los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no de dolor sino de completa satisfacción. Siete veces el látigo cayó con un poco más de fuerza, esta vez el escozor se desparramó de inmediato, enrojeciendo levemente la preciosa espalda, los ojos de Levi brillaban enardecidos, se sentía tan caliente, ese chico era algo especial, se entregaba con tanta docilidad que lo estaba volviendo loco - ¿Más?

-: Sí, sí maestro… más…

-: Aguanta, mi precioso juguete, esto se pondrá interesante – Esta vez se sintió realmente fuerte, nueve veces las tiras se estrellaron lanzando chasquidos y el joven se removió un poco, mientras su garganta lanzaba opacados gemidos. Ahora su espalda se enrojeció aún más – Oh, tan hermoso – dijo Levi respirando agitado – Tu carne encendida es tan sexy – acarició con sus dedos los lugares más golpeados y las cadenas tintinearon un poco. Se incorporó un poco y se bajó de la cama, Eren escuchó como revolvía en uno de los muebles negros que estaban cerca y finalmente volvió – Abre tus piernas – le ordenó y el joven obedeció, tomando una de las almohadas a un costado, metió la mano debajo de la cadera del castaño y levantó un poco hacia arriba para deslizar la misma debajo, dejando sus caderas levantadas levemente.

Eren escuchó como abría el pomo de algo y pronto sintió un frío líquido escurrirse entre sus nalgas, cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. Levi tomó sus cuartos traseros y los abrió para maravillarse con la vista, el joven sintió que se le subían los colores a la cara, no que fuera una novedad, ya lo había visto desnudo varias veces, pero ahora… se sentía demasiado expuesto.

-: Tienes un agujero tan rosado e indecente… - las palabras de Levi provocaban sentimientos encontrados en el muchacho, por un lado se sentía caliente por otro avergonzado. Relajó su parte posterior cuando sintió que un dedo de su Maestro quería ingresar a su cuerpo, se sentía tan extraño con el cuero, pero en pocos segundos estaba completamente dentro de su anatomía. Levi se tomó su tiempo, lo movió lento, afuera adentro, haciendo que al joven el empezaran a temblar las piernas, más lubricante cayó en la mano de Levi y pronto pudo deslizarse con facilidad, así que subió la apuesta con otro dedo, el castaño volvió a gemir con ganas – Eres tan sensible… ¿Dónde estaba?... ¿aquí verdad? – dijo acariciando ese botón de placer y Eren lo complació con un ronco y caliente gemido – Aguanta un poco… - Sin esperárselo el látigo cayó de nuevo cinco veces, de inmediato Levi tocó dentro suyo y de nuevo seis descargas más de algo que empezaba a ponerse doloroso, pero el cerebro de Eren estaba confundido. Placer, dolor, dolor, placer, respiraba agitado y ya no sabía cómo sentirse. Levi quitó sus dedos y el joven no pudo evitar un quejido de frustración – Tranquilo, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para jugar – luego palmeó juguetonamente una de sus nalgas. Eren pudo ver de reojo que tomaba una de las velas. ¿En serio? – Aguanta.

Las primera tres calientes gotas cayeron en sus muslos y el joven apretó los labios, suspirando fuerte, las cadenas se tensaron. Pero se daba cuenta que solo era el escozor inicial, a los segundos el calor desaparecía y con ello la incomodidad. Ahora Levi volcó la cera en la otra pierna, Eren resistía, aún su espalda le escocía un poco, y realmente quería que terminara de hacer eso para sentir el falo de su Maestro, sólo podía pensar en que deseaba que Levi se lo follara muy duro. Respiraba agitado meneando el trasero, las gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente.

-: Quieto – le ordenó el pelinegro, ¡cómo odiaba ese tipo de órdenes! - ¿Tu agujero quiere ser llenado, Eren? – El joven volvió a ruborizarse y sintió más gotas deslizarse por sus pantorrillas.

-: S-sí… sí, Maestro…

-: Muy bien, entonces eso haremos – Dejó la vela en su lugar y el castaño sintió que se ponía extrañamente contento, no veía las horas de sentir a su Maestro complacerlo.

Volvió a sentir el frío del lubricante y esta vez Levi lo invadió con sus dedos de manera brusca, con un fuerte mete-saca que le empezó a arrancar gemidos fuertes. Luego lo liberó y Eren sintió una forma extraña y fría contra sus nalgas, trató de girarse para mirar, pero un fuerte chirlo en su trasero lo sorprendió.

-: Te quedas quieto – le habló Levi con ronca voz – Vamos a jugar un poco más, no te pongas ansioso. Ahora vas a sentir algo frío, solo relájate y recíbelo. El joven se crispó al sentir entrar una especie de bola pequeña y helada que rápidamente entró a su cuerpo, se quedó de piedra, ¿qué era eso? – Esta es la cadena de cruz… - explicaba Levi, mientras movía la cosa esa fuera del cuerpo del muchacho haciendo que la pequeña bolita rodara dentro de él – Es la más pequeña, sólo tiene cuatro esferas, empezaremos con esto, debería ser fácil para ti aguantar, si te portas bien y colaboras, después te recompensaré con mi verga… - Levi empujó la segunda esfera con lentitud. Eren cerró los ojos y dejó que ingresara, no había sido tan complicado, pero se daba cuenta que era más grande que la primera. Levi tiraba de las cuentas y las retorcía. Vio como el cuerpo del joven se cubría de fino sudor - ¿Y bien?

-: Pri-primavera…

-: Muy bien, vamos con la tercera…

Eren nunca había tenido tantas cosas dentro de su cuerpo, se sentía extraño, pero a la vez… le gustaba, porque Levi era quien lo estaba haciendo. La tercera era algo grande, fue un poco incómodo, Levi tuvo que poner bastante lubricante y apretar un poco para que lograra deslizarse. Ahora el joven sentía a todo eso resonar y revolverse dentro de su cuerpo, Leví masajeaba sus nalgas y se sentía extraño.

-: ¿Crees que puedas con la última? Estás algo tenso, debes relajarte – el hombre tomó su hombría desde atrás y comenzó a masajearla, la fricción de los guantes y el lubricante hizo que Eren gimiera con gusto – Eres tan malditamente consentido… pero no vayas a venirte, Eren, sólo puedes venirte cuando te penetre, no antes.

-: M-maestro, maestro, ver-verano, por favor, verano…

-: Cálmate un poco – le contestó soltando su falo y Eren lloriqueó frustrado – Vamos, aguanta – Embadurnó la cuarta bola, era grande, Eren colaboró, pero le costó un poco. Levi se tomaba su tiempo, intentaba, paraba, volvía a intentar, finalmente tras tortuosos diez minutos ingresó finalmente.

-: ¡Uuughh! – Eren exclamó transpirando.

-: ¿Estás bien? - Consultó Levi sólo para estar seguro, el joven asintió, mientras lágrimas de placer e incomodidad se deslizaban por sus mejillas – Buen chico, ahora solo necesitamos tres minutos, y entonces te sacaré las cuentas – Acarició su cabeza con tranquilidad y Eren lloriqueó un poco. – Oh… - dijo Levi embelesado cuando se percató de sus lágrimas. Rápidamente le soltó las muñecas y lo giró para apreciarlo mejor, sonreía como si estuviera contemplando la octava maravilla. Le ató de nuevo las muñecas en esa posición y entonces tomó el extremo de la cuenta – Respira – le pidió para tirar lento pero firme y empezar a retirar la esfera, salió con un sonido de descorche y Eren suspiró aliviado, sendas lagrimitas se deslizaron de sus enormes ojos. Levi se sintió en la gloria, se acercó tanto a su rostro que Eren pensó que iba a besarlo, se quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de color tan peculiar, era un potente gris, con destellos color plata en el centro. El hombre se acercó más y lamió sus ojos, el joven estaba confundido, pero el pelinegro parecía a punto de tener un orgasmo, hablaba agitado y entusiasmado – Tus lágrimas, son taaan deliciosas…

Tiró con rapidez de la tercera cuenta y Eren gimió ante el movimiento brusco, entonces de un solo tirón extrajo las otras, Eren derramó un par de lágrimas más, pero su entrepierna ardía y estaba erecta, un poco de lubricante se deslizó de su dilatada entrada. Levi no siquiera atinó a ponerse un preservativo, estaba tan urgido que ni siquiera lo pensó, se posicionó entre las piernas de Eren y lo miró excitado. El joven abrió más sus piernas y entrecerró sus ojos.

-: Maestro… verano, ahora, por favor…

Levi se bajó la cremallera y liberó su falo, tampoco atinó a ponerse lubricante, ya había suficiente dentro de Eren, de un solo movimiento lo invadió por completo, podía apreciar como cambiaban las expresiones del joven, mientras lo embestía con fuerza. El castaño se sentía en la gloria, arqueaba su torso y lo sentía tan profundo, tal vez por toda la espera, porque su entrada estaba demasiado sensible, porque lo que realmente deseaba era sentir a Levi, porque no estaba usando protección. Gemía candorosamente, de una manera dulcemente erótica, más lágrimas de auténtico éxtasis deslizándose presurosas, la boca entreabierta, respirando entrecortadamente, completamente entregado. El placer lo invadía a niveles que nunca había imaginado. Se aferró a las cadenas resistiendo los feroces embates, pero apenas Levi tocó su falo, se vino estrepitosamente, con un fuerte grito que hasta tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, entendiendo bajó la velocidad de las estocadas, dejando que disfrutara de ese momento.

-: Tan obsceno… - murmuró al verlo ahí tiritando de gozo, las piernas abiertas y el plan y delicioso vientre cubierto de su blanquecina esencia. Lo embistió lento y exquisitamente para venirse entonces él y llenarle las entrañas. Levi se apoyó en sus brazos, completamente exhausto, luego levantó la cabeza, se sorprendió de ver la intensidad como Eren lo miraba, esos ojos… Le sonrió perezosamente, lo liberó de las cadenas y salió despacio de su cuerpo para acomodar un poco sus ropas. Eren apenas podía moverse. Levi desapareció unos minutos y luego regresó – Ven – dijo extendiéndole su mano, el joven se dejó guiar, lo llevó a un baño en suite, grande y espacioso, con una tina que estaba llena a más de la mitad de agua tibia y relajante. Tiró unas sales y comenzó a desvestirse.

El muchacho abrió grande sus ojos cuando vio la fornida y trabajada espalda de su Maestro. Estaba llena de las variadas cicatrices, parecía un mapa de ríos que se sobreponían unos sobre otros. Algunos surcos eran gruesos otros finos, pero no había lugar sin ellas, corrió la cara algo preocupado, ¿qué le habría sucedido?

-: Vamos, no tomes frío, entra – le dijo ayudándolo, Eren largó un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el agua caliente lamerle los músculos, la cera de la vela comenzó a desprenderse. Levi tomó una botella de costoso shampoo y comenzó a lavarle la cabeza, luego con una manguera y una especie de regador de mano, lo lavó por completo. Tomó una esponja, puso jabón líquido que olía exquisitamente y no dejó porción del cuerpo del joven sin refregar. Luego empezó a lavarse él mismo.

-: ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Eren algo somnoliento.

-: No, deja, disfruta un poco de la espuma.

Eren apoyó su cabeza contra una de las paredes de la tina y comenzó a darle mucho sueño.

-: Ey… - dijo Levi palmeándole muy suave la mejilla – Vamos, despierta, es peligroso que te duermas en la tina, nos secaremos e iremos a dormir, sopórtalo un poco más.

El joven se sonrió risueño y Levi se contagió de su mueca. Salieron de la tina y se secaron mutuamente, Eren tuvo que agacharse un poco para que Levi pudiera secarle la cabeza. Le prestó una bata de toalla de color naranja, la de Levi era negra, y se pusieron unas pantuflas para al fin dirigirse a los cuartos. Levi entró con Eren a su habitación, el joven se puso a duras penas un pijama de short y remera mangas cortas. El hombre esperó que estuviera dormido para besar su frente y retirarse.

Ya en su habitación prendió un cigarrillo y fumó en su balcón. Estaba un poco preocupado, normalmente no era de quedarse pensando en sus juguetes más que cuando ya volvía a su casa, pero ahora… Sabía que había sido muy irracional cuando se retiró de la cena, un juguete era un juguete, ¿qué importaba a quién le habría las piernas? Gruñó molesto. No, no quería compartirlo, no quería ver su cara gozando con nadie más que con él… Eren era suyo… Se mordió tan duro el labio que una gota de sangre brotó. Tomó su encendedor y lo arrojó con bronca contra una de las esquinas. Tranquilo, tranquilo, se dijo, es sólo un juego, él sólo está aquí por el dinero, ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría por voluntad propia aguantando todo eso? Sus facciones se relajaron. Escuchó las palabras de su madre resonando: "El dinero lo es todo, Levi. El dinero y el miedo, si consigues esas dos cosas, el mundo estará en tus manos. Por eso debo enseñarte a temerme, debes aprender el poder del terror…"

Se levantó y dejó su cigarrillo a medias, era tarde y debía levantarse temprano.

-0-

Eren mordió la segunda tostada y seguía sonriendo.

-: Alguien está muy feliz el día de hoy – dijo Nanaba que estaba en la misma mesa confeccionando el listado de compras del supermercado. Eren se sonrió aún más – Sabes, normalmente te diría que no te hicieras ilusiones y todo eso, porque… ya sabes cómo es la gente acaudalada. Pero… - la mujer se mordió el labio inferior – Le haces bien al señor Ackerman – Eren la miró sorprendido – No son ideas mías, ha estado mucho más relajado, contento… Aaaah, de verdad me gustaría que encontrara alguien de quien enamorarse de una buena vez. Si no fuera por esa bruja…

-: ¿Nunca tuvo pareja?

-: Bueno, tiene… como te lo explico, tiene una prometida – el joven dejó de sonreír de inmediato – No te pongas mal, son arreglos de familia, pero ya hace como seis meses que no la hemos visto por aquí, es una linda muchachita. Christa Reiss.

-: ¿Reiss? ¿De la cadena de negocios de joyas Reiss?

-: Ajá… pero ella es tan… mira no quiero decir cosas inconvenientes, pero simplemente no es para nuestro Levi. Es tan chillona, habla hasta por los codos, no se calla nunca, y se nota que lo irrita muchísimo. Ah, yo realmente no deseo esa vida para él. ¿Sabes? Es un buen muchacho, pero su madre… ella lo hecha a perder…

Eren terminó su desayuno en silencio.

-0-

Una tranquila semana transcurrió. Eren esperaba con alegría al pelinegro, pero más allá de cenar, acariciarle un poco la cabeza mientras veían televisión y conversar apenas, porque el hombre no colaboraba mucho, nada más relevante había pasado. El joven estaba algo ansioso, su Maestro parecía un poco esquivo, y se preguntaba si habría hecho algo mal de nuevo.

Ese día le sorprendió que Levi se presentara en el almuerzo y corrió a su cuarto a ponerse el collar, luego se presentó en la mesa, pero Kuschel también estaba sentada. Levi lo miró y con un movimiento de su cabeza lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. La mujer lo miró con frialdad y el castaño agachó la cabeza. Después que sirvieron la entrada, que Eren no sabía qué rayos era pero que tragó igual para no causar alboroto, el hombre habló para romper la tensión.

-: Fue una buena reunión, ¿verdad?

-: Lo has manejado bien – para cualquiera, esa frase podía ser normal, pero en el lenguaje que manejaba Kuschel era igual a un elogio de dimensiones gigantes – Por cierto, estuve pensando, quiero que me entregues tu juguete por unos días.

Eren sintió que se le erizaba la nuca, de inmediato sintió que le temblaban las manos, pero intentó que no se notara.

-: ¿Para qué? ¿No es suficiente con los que ya tienes?

-: ¿Me lo estás negando? – dijo la mujer con tranquilidad, Levi levantó la mirada.

-: Si lo vas a usar quiero que sea en mi casa, por contrato tiene prohibido dejar la residencia si no es estrictamente conmigo, y no me voy a poner a quebrar reglas justo ahora.

La mujer lo miró con mayor intensidad, Eren tomó un sorbo de jugo, intentando dominarse, ¿qué quería esa mujer?

-: Muy bien, sólo por esta vez te dejaré salirte con la tuya, Levi, aunque ya sabes el precio de ello. Ahora quiero que le digas que deberá obedecerme de la misma forma que hace contigo, ¿es mucho pedir?

-: ¿Por qué haces esto, madre? – habló el hombre en voz tranquila y pausada.

-: No tengo por qué contestarte, lo tuyo es mío también. ¿Vamos a discutir por tan insignificante cosa?

-: Eren – dijo Levi mirándolo con seriedad, el joven levantó la cabeza – A partir de ahora obedecerás lo que ella te pida, será igual que si yo te doy una orden, ¿entendido?

-: Sí, Maestro – el muchacho se sintió decepcionado, ¿acaso no había dicho que no lo compartiría con nadie? ¿Y qué quería esa mujer? Se sintió descompuesto de solo imaginarse las cosas que podría hacerle, ella era mala sin duda.

-: Levi, vamos, es hora de que tú y yo celebremos un poco – la mujer se puso de pie y caminó hacia el sótano.

-: Sí, madre – el semblante del hombre era completamente taciturno – Se levantó y la siguió sin mirar ni una sola vez al joven.

-0-

Eren estaba esperando a Levi frente a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro que de inmediato se desdibujó.

-: Mi hijo estará en una reunión ocupado hasta tarde – dijo la mujer mirándolo con frialdad. Tenía un pantalón de vestir negro, con estiletos rojos altos, una blusa de seda blanca y un collar de perlas, sus ojos eran aterradores – Así que tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho, vamos esclavo.

Eren agachó la cabeza y la siguió temblando un poco. La mujer abrió el cuarto negro.

-: Desnúdate – Le ordenó mientras empezaba a buscar cosas, se movía con mucha naturalidad, como si fuera su propia casa, lo que le daba la pauta que esa mujer venía con frecuencia - ¿Qué mierda esperas? – le dijo girándose.

-: Lo-lo s-siento – el castaño se apuró y obedeció. Se sentía tan mal. Realmente no quería que esa mujer lo tocara, quería que viniera Levi, que la detuviera, pero era obvio que Levi no sabía nada.

-: Ven aquí y arrodíllate – dijo la mujer, Eren lo hizo, tenía una fusta larga en la mano – Separa las piernas – le dijo mirándolo con suficiencia – Abre la boca y mantenla así, no la vayas a cerrar.

Eren lo hizo, pronto la saliva comenzó a acumularse y era difícil tragar, por lo que comenzó a escurrirse de su boca, la miró entonces vino el primero golpe, con la fusta, feroz sobre su mejilla.

-: ¡Auch! – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su mejilla se puso caliente y roja, eso había dolido mucho.

-: No te di permiso de mirarme, basura, ¡abre la boca dije! – Luego se agachó a la altura de Eren que se resistía a llorar delante de la mujer – Escucha, escoria del submundo, ¿crees que no sé lo que le estás haciendo a mi hijo? ¿Mmm? ¿Crees que es la primera vez que alguien intenta seducirlo para quedarse con su dinero?

-: A mí no me interesa el dinero de Levi – fue más fuerte que él, la mujer le asestó una feroz cachetada que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-: No vuelvas a desobedecer una orden mía, esperpento de ojos saltones. Y no te atrevas a dejar esta habitación, porque en el momento que lo hagas, te puedes olvidar para siempre de mi hijo, porque si él no decide sacarte de aquí, yo me encargaré de que te maten – Eren abrió grande sus ojos – Ya lo sabes, pon un pie fuera de esta habitación y te olvidas de tu vida. Ahora – dijo sacando una bola amarrada a una tira de cuero – Abre la boca – le puso la bola entre los dientes y atacó con firmeza la correa detrás de su cabeza, con eso era imposible que se entendiera nada que el joven quisiera decir, la saliva choreaba por sus comisuras – De pie, ven – Lo llevó a una plataforma pequeña y con una roldana en la pared una barra descendió desde arriba, luego le ató las muñecas a un par de cadenas fuertes, Eren estaba pasmado, sin saber qué hacer. La mujer movió nuevamente la roldana y los brazos de Eren se elevaron en el aire, las cadenas se tensaron y la mujer giró una vuelta más.

-: ¡Mmmhjgjg! – el joven apenas llegaba con las puntas de los pies al suelo

-0-

-: ¿Señor Ackerman? Debería venir de inmediato a la mansión, si no lo hace, pueda que lo termine lamentando mucho…

-0-

Al joven le ardían los brazos, y ya empezaban a acalambrársele las pantorrillas, pero toda incomodidad desapareció cuando lo recorrió una ola de adrenalina al ver volver a la mujer con un carrito, tomó unas pinzas para pezones con dientes filosos y unidas por una cadena y se acercó al joven. Se las colocó con bronca y el muchacho resopló retorciéndose.

-: ¡Quieto! Sigue moviéndote y te irá peor – le rugió la mujer sin una pisca de compasión. Eren temblaba pero intentaba no moverse. La mujer tomó dos broches de piel y los colocó en los testículos del joven, en la base, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el muchacho sentía que le ardía cada vez más, con seguridad le dejaría un moretón. Intentaba calmarse y quedarse quieto, porque ya veía que nada lograría con hacerse el rebelde.

"Levi, Levi, por favor, ven rápido, ¡Levi!". Gotas de saliva y lágrimas se estrellaban en el piso, mientras el ojiverde tenía la cabeza gacha. La mujer lo levantó del flequillo.

-: ¿Ya estás llorando? Qué flojito, esto no es ni el pre calentamiento siquiera.

Tomó un látigo mediano y con maestría comenzó a azotar con fuerza en la parte interna de los brazos de Eren y su abdomen. El mismo estaba trenzado con tres colas en cuero y las mismas colas eran medianamente gruesas con unas especies de bolas de madera azabache en las puntas. Al joven le dolía… mucho, intentaba gritar pero la bola en la boca no se lo permitía. Su piel se enrojeció y se hinchó de inmediato, estaba desesperado. Cuando la mujer se cansó, se secó el sudor de la cara con una toalla y tomó una botella que estaba prácticamente helada.

-: ¿Quieres un poco? – dijo removiendo la tapa, bebió un sorbo y se acercó para tirarle el contenido encima de la cabeza, Eren se removió ante el líquido helado – A ver si esto te enfría un poco de querer embrujar a mi hijo.

Luego Kuschel tomó el látigo largo, ese que Eren había visto anteriormente y abrió los ojos muy grande, sintió sus tacos cuando caminó y se posicionó detrás de él, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-: ¡Mmmmjjjhjmmhhmmmnnnjjjj!

De nada sirvió, el primer golpe cortó el aire y cayó con todo el peso sobre la tersa espalda dejando un surco rojo de lado a lado, no llegó a cortar la piel, pero sí a dejarla muy marcada.

-: ¡Mmmmmmhghghhhmmmm! – Eren se retorció de todas las gormas posibles en el poco espacio que le permitían las cadenas y su posición y lloró con fuerza. Kuschel se carcajeó complacida. Y nuevamente descargó otro feroz golpe.

Levi se bajó corriendo del auto y entró hecho una furia a su casa. Nanaba estaba en la puerta de la cocina y señaló hacia la puerta del sótano. En menos de diez segundos estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto negro estrepitosamente. La espalda de Eren tenía ya 5 marcas gruesas y dolorosas. Su cara era un lío de llantos, mocos y saliva, convulsionaba de a ratos en espasmos estremecedores.

-: ¡TÚ! – Le rugió a su madre - ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?!

Se dirigió a ella y le quitó el látigo de las manos, luego fue a la roldana y la soltó, Eren cayó de rodillas en el piso. Se acercó y liberó de inmediato sus muñecas.

-: ¡Dios! ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ¡Esto no estaba en el contrato! ¡No puedes maltratarlo de esta manera!

-: Tan dramático como siempre, el niño firmó el contrato, no puede demandarnos ni nada.

-: Sal de aquí – dijo Levi temblando, por primera vez sentía el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarse a ella.

-: ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo la mujer sin poder creérselo.

-: No estoy en mis cabales ahora, madre, sal ya mismo, o te juro que no respondo de mí – le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio e ira, y por primera vez la mujer supo que no había manera de controlarlo estando así.

-: De acuerdo, me iré, eres tan patético como tu padre, y deja de hacer teatro que no le hice nada a ese niño, es blando como malvavisco – La mujer se retiró enseguida.

Levi miró a Eren que tenía gacha la cabeza y notó todas las heridas, con suavidad le quitó la bola y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-: Eren, Eren, mírame, ya pasó todo, estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

El joven golpeó sus manos y se levantó alejándose rápidamente.

-: No quiero que me toques – le dijo entre lágrimas para luego irse corriendo.

Levi se quedó en ese lugar, solo sin saber qué hacer, estaba asustado, mortalmente asustado, no por haberle hecho frente a la mujer que hasta el momento había dominado toda su vida, sino porque Eren lo había rechazado. Si algo había que era capaz de desestabilizar por completo al millonario era el rechazo, le removía angustiosos recuerdos que habían estado muy dormidos dentro suyo.

El joven cerró la puerta, se sacó el collar, arrojándolo lejos, puso seguro y se tiró en la cama a llorar amargamente. Le ardía la espalda como los mil demonios, pero estaba aterrado, había visto una obscuridad demasiado profunda, que si uno se entregaba dócilmente a otro, podría volver a suceder lo mismo. ¿Quién le aseguraba que Levi no perdería la cabeza y lo haría pasar por las mismas torturas? La semana anterior se lo dijo abiertamente, lo vio perfectamente en su rostro, al hombre le excitaban sus lágrimas. Y había sido un hipócrita con Kuschel al decir que no le importaba el dinero, claro que le importaba y era probablemente la única cosa que lo ataba a ese lugar. Durmió boca abajo, porque la espalda le escocía mucho, pensando y repensando si valía la pena seguir adelante. Ahora dejaría todas las ideas estúpidas que se había formado hasta el momento, era un juguete, nada más, Levi estaba comprometido y además tenían un contrato de por medio. Se prometió que no volvería a esperar absolutamente nada de ese hombre.

-: De todas formas no cumplió su promesa, a él le da igual que otro me tome – suspiró entrecortadamente por el llanto anterior y se durmió muy triste.

Levi en cambio no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? No quería perder a Eren, pero su madre se había pasado de la raya, nunca había pasado eso antes, no con esa violencia. Parecía como si quisiera castigarlo, ella había sido así de dura únicamente con él. ¿Eren renunciaría? Pero si lo hacía… y si no lo hacía… ¿debería él liberarlo? Sintió una emoción muy fuerte en el pecho, no ver más sus ojos alegres, no escuchar su sonrisa, sus placenteros gemidos reclamando su atención. Su pecho dolió… ¿qué? Esto era una mierda…

.

By Luna de Acero… muy preocupada…


	6. Rebeldía y Deseos

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Puuufff, me quedó largo el cap, espero sea del agrado de ustedes, poco a poco se va a ir aclarando el panorama. Hubo detalles que me hubiera gustado poner pero no me alcanzó el tiempo. Como sea, ya los acomodaré. Necesito saber sus opiniones, please, vivo de sus reviews! jaja. Lamento la demora, en serio, pasó que tuve que investigar mucho sobre Alemania y otras cuestiones. Ahora si, Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Escenas algo gore, maltrato infantil, palabras vulgares, altisonantes, R18, Lemon explícito, ya saben.

.

.

 _ **"En un beso sabrás...**_

 _ **todo lo que he callado..."**_

 _ **Pablo Neruda**_

.

.

Levi juntó los informes y se puso a leerlos. Al final nada interesante. Hanji suspiró y lo miró de reojo. Algo le sucedía, normalmente el enano gruñón no se olvidaba de ningún detalle, y en esos dos días… eran demasiadas cosas, además Erwin le había contado las novedades.

-: Ey, vamos a tomar un café a la terraza y conversemos un poco – le dijo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie. El hombre suspiró y la siguió sin decir palabra alguna.

Arriba el aire corría fuerte y algo frío, se apostaron en un rincón cubierto con un pequeño techo, la terraza de la compañía estaba acondicionada para que los empleados se tomaran sus breaks o comieran su almuerzo, pero los sectores de los ejecutivos estaban apartados de los empleados comunes. Levi encendió un cigarro.

-: Estás muy distraído, eso no es muy normal en ti.

-: Lo sé.

-: ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa o tendré que adivinarlo?

-: Tch.

-: Tiene que ver con tu nuevo juguete, ¿cierto?

-: Tch. Mi madre lo golpeó.

La mujer abrió grande los ojos ante la confesión.

-: Y no fue nada parecido a un juego… lo lastimó… lo… asustó. Estoy cansado de esta mierda, Han, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-: Pobre niño, tan lindo que era… ¿quiere renunciar?

-: No lo sé – nuevamente los ojos de la castaña se abrieron.

-: ¿No hablaste con él?

-: Tch – el hombre se puso de pie y se refregó la nuca – No… no quiero hablar con él… Pero Nanaba se encargó de su espalda, no llegó a hacerle cicatrices, pero le dejó marcas fuertes. Con cremas y algo de cuidados se irán.

-: Bueno, creo que sería mejor que tú lo dej-

-: No. Ni siquiera lo digas, no lo haré – la mujer lo miró desconcertada – No quiero que se vaya, y no me vengas con tus interrogatorios de mierda, es así, punto.

-: Me imagino como se debe sentir, pobre cosita. Es decir, está solo y tú ni siquiera has querido hablar con él… Es joven, debe sentirse muy mal, me sorprende que no haya renunciado…

-: Es mucho dinero, lo necesita, no creo que lo haga.

-: No subestimes la dignidad de las personas, Levi. Creo que es peor que sigas dejando pasar el tiempo ¿Cuándo sucedió?

-: El sábado.

-: ¿Qué? Pasaron dos días, Levi, ¿no hablarás con él? ¿En serio?

-: Es que… no sé qué decirle… Nunca había pasado esto… es decir, hubo un par de veces que ella quiso… pero nunca los lastimó así… ¿cuál es su problema?

-: Mmm… no lo sé, tal vez… ¿porque es una loca desquiciada sin remedio? Mira, sabes que siempre son frontal y honesta contigo, pero ya es hora de que hagas cambios en tu vida, si sigues obedeciéndola ciegamente terminarás igual o peor que ella. Parece que este jovencito te interesa, aunque más no sea un poco. Y mientras estés aquí no puedes hacer lo que de verdad quieres porque esa bruja mete sus narices en todo, así que… Vete…

-: ¿Eh?

-: Vete, arma tus valijas, tómate unos días. Levi, hace tres años que no te tomas vacaciones, no es sano para ningún ser humano. No te digo que te pierdas un mes, pero no sé, tres o cuatro días, vete a la Antártida si es necesario, pero aléjate, respira aires nuevos, piensa de nuevo y verás que podrás tener una nueva visión de todo.

-: Estamos en medio de la negociación de la fusión, no puedo ausentarme ahora.

-: Nunca puedes, enano – el hombre la miró con rencor ante el apodo – Siempre, es esto, aquello o lo otro, ya basta. Simplemente deja de poner excusas, llévate al joven-

-: Eren… su nombre es Eren.

-: Bien, llévate a Eren, vayan a una playa, a una isla perdida y alejada de todos, toma una decisión por ti mismo alguna vez.

-: No es como si todo lo que hago es lo que ella me pide.

-: Levi… - dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-: No es así.

-: Deja de mentirte, si esa bruja te dice que te tires de esta terraza lo harás sin dudarlo, puedes mentirle a otros pero no a mí, te conozco hace más de diez años. Uuugh, tendré que darte un empujón – sacó su celular de última generación y buscó un contacto para marcarle - ¿Irina? ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Oh, cuanto me alegro, ¡felicidades!... Mmm… Ajá… Sí, justamente por eso te hablo, tengo un amigo, el vicepresidente ejecutivo de Ackerman´s Corp. Sí, el mismo, bueno, está buscando una escapada para dos personas, tú sabes, un respirito de tanto estrés – Levi la miró levantando la ceja – Como cuatro o cinco días.

-: Oi, no decidas esas cosas por ti misma.

-: Ajá, exacto, te paso con él, gracias muñeca… Toma – dijo alcanzándole el celular, Levi suspiró y tomó el aparato.

¿Un viaje? Tal vez la loca tenía algo de razón

-0-

-: ¿Joven, Eren? – dijo Nanaba mientras entraba en la habitación luego de que el muchacho le contestara. Le llevó la bandeja con las deliciosas rabas marinadas que eran uno de sus platillos preferidos - ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿No saldrá hoy tampoco?

-: Gracias – dijo aceptando la bandeja pero lo cierto era que no tenía demasiado apetito, su mirada esta triste – No, voy a quedarme aquí.

-: ¿Cómo está su espalda? Déjeme que le coloque las cremas.

-: Está mejor, ya no me duele para nada – dijo sacándose la remera y girándose. Apenas se notaban algunas leves franjas moradas. La mujer cubrió los moretones con el antidesinflamante con cuidado – Y… ¿dónde está Levi?

-: Oh, bueno, sólo estuvo viniendo a dormir. Pero, ¿sabe? – Agregó sonriendo – Le ha dicho a su madre que no podía entrar a la mansión por el momento. Oh, sí, lo he escuchado hablando con ella por teléfono. Sus gritos de la bruja se escuchaban incluso estando lejos, ja, ja, ja – la mujer se cubría la boca pero no podía evitar reírse – No me imagino la cara que debe haber puesto. Joven… no se vaya, por favor – Eren la miró con sus ojos apagados – Yo sé que esto ha sido terrible para usted, pero no tiene idea lo bien que le hace su presencia al señor Ackerman.

-: Sí, tan bien que ni siquiera se ha acercado a ver como estoy… no lo defiendas, Nanaba.

-: Pero ha estado al pendiente de su salud. Sus órdenes fueron muy claras: denle todo lo que pida, quiero que esté completamente a gusto – Eren la miró con algo de reproche – No le miento.

-: Bien, como sea, me acostaré un rato.

-: Pero joven, es todo lo que ha hecho todos estos días, salga a tomar un poco de sol.

-: No, gracias.

-: Coma un poco, se va a poner muy delgado si sigue así. ¿No le ha gustado la comida?

-: No es eso, Nanaba, gracias, todo es delicioso, es solo que… no tengo hambre…

-: Bien, lo dejaré un momento. Ya sabe, apriete el botón si necesita algo.

-: Gracias – Eren se envolvió en las colchas y se quedó ahí metido, mientras la ama de llaves lo miraba preocupada.

-0-

Levi abrió la carpeta con la investigación de nuevo, la miró y la examinó con cuidado, estaba seguro que había visto ese dato y quería confirmarlo. Efectivamente así era. La cerró, la guardó en su cajón y suspiró.

-: Así que el tour del amor, ¿eh? ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?

-0-

El celular sonó y Eren miró la pantalla, un mensaje de Levi, lo abrió:

"Mocoso, esta noche cenaremos juntos. Espérame a las nueve."

A la hora convenida estuvo de pie, en el mismo lugar de siempre. Bañado y peinado, con el collar que correspondía a ese día, el rojo. Levi entró y lo miró por primera vez en tres días, el joven bajó la mirada.

-: Bienvenido, Maestro – le dijo sumisamente, aunque su voz sonara apagada.

-: Buenas noches, Eren – Dejó su maletín y su saco sobre un mueble y se acercó, levantó las manos y le retiró el collar – Sólo dime Levi – dijo mientras guardaba la tira de cuero en uno de sus bolsillos, el joven lo miró sorprendido – Vamos, estoy hambriento.

Fueron hasta la mesa y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Pronto Nanaba les trajo un delicioso vino blanco espumante de selección y les sirvió en las copas. Mientras Sasha les ponía una deliciosa entrada de arrollado de pato con salsa de cebollas caramelizadas. Eren no era mucho de la comida francesa, ni tampoco de lo agridulce, pero se permitió probar y aceptó que el sabor era delicioso.

-: Bien, en primer lugar yo… quiero pedirte disculpas, Eren – el joven lo miró un poco asustado, ¿quién era ese hombre y qué había hecho con Levi? Se percató de que tenía unas profundas ojeras – Lo que sucedió estuvo mal, y puedes estar seguro que no volverá a repetirse… Lamento… mmm… bueno, no haber hablado contigo antes, estuve… ocupado. Quisiera restaurar de alguna manera la… confianza que tenías en mí, así que supongo que es justo que dé el primer paso. Tu celular quedará liberado para hacer llamadas. Supongo que… te haría bien llamar a tu madre, o tus amigos, aunque no puedes decir dónde estás, ya lo sabes.

Eren tragó el bocado y tomó un largo sorbo de vino, estaba muy contento, realmente se había sentido tan solo esos días, que ahora no veía las horas de llamar a sus afectos.

-: También… mañana Nanaba te guiará para que pidas tu pasaporte express vía on line, estará en 48hs, eso es importante porque… haremos un pequeño viaje al exterior. Necesito, relajarme un poco y creo que te gustará el destino... – suspiró y cortó el arrollado – Haremos un… una pausa de las otras actividades. Sólo seremos Levi y Eren, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender aún del todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero en cierta forma se sentía un poco aliviado, no tenía muchas ganas de volver al sótano por el momento.

-: Partiremos pasado mañana, asegúrate de separar ropa abrigada, pero no lleves mucho con una maleta es suficiente, si te hace falta algo lo compraremos allá.

-: Oh… mmm… ¿adónde vamos?

-: No te lo diré aún, es una sorpresa. Oye, tú… espalda, ¿cómo está?

Eren estaba petrificado, no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, realmente Levi, parecía una persona completamente diferente. Su trato era suave, como si el hombre frío y calculador que estaba acostumbrado a ver se hubiera desvanecido.

-: Está bien, ya no me duele nada.

-: Eso es bueno.

-0-

Sintió el ruido de la puerta entornándose, trató de abrir los ojos, pero estaba tan cansado, le dolían las manos de tanto fregar. Sintió los pasos pesados, el olor a alcohol se le coló por la nariz e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-: Tú… pequeña rata… escoria as-asquerosa… - arrastraba las palabras, esa voz que solo dolía de escucharla. Metió la mano huesuda y de uñas afiladas dentro de la sábana y aferró su tobillo – Eres una desgracia… maldito niño…

-: N-nooo… - su voz salió bajita, con debilidad, sintió el tirón que lo sacó de la cama con brusquedad, su cuerpo golpeando en el piso de madera, eso lo terminó de despabilar – No, no, ma-mamá, ma-

La feroz cachetada hizo resentir la mejilla.

-: ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡RATA, RATA, RATA ASQUEROSA!

Lo arrastraba por el pasillo, se giró para tratar, inútilmente de huir, los pequeños dedos resbalando por la madera, las uñas arañándola, tratando de aferrarse, hasta que un puntapié en una de sus muñecas lo hizo desistir.

-: ¡RATA, RATA, RATA! – gritaba la mujer desquiciada, entró a ese cuarto horrible, el cuarto del dolor, como solía llamarlo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero la garganta se le comprimió, él sabía que si gritaba era peor.

Lo arrojó con violencia contra una de las paredes, y vió como revolvía en la mesa, su barbilla temblaba, se arrodilló, tenía que quedarse quieto, quieto era mejor. Se sacó la parte de arriba de su pijama, si llegaba a rasgar su ropa luego lo retaría.

-: ¡DOBLALA, DOBLALA, RATA ASQUEROSA! – Los gritos estridentes le lastimaban los oídos, sus dedos temblaron pero dobló la prenda y la dejó sobre la silla roída - ¡Te odio, bastardo de mierda!

La navaja se abrió y el niño se hizo una bolita, cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta que sintió el primer corte.

-: ¡Ugh! – Se mordió los labios, tenía que quedarse quieto, quieto y no decir nada. Sentía su aliento sobre su nuca, buscando, mirando donde hacer el siguiente.

-: ¡Eres un niño malo! ¡Pero yo te enseñaré el sendero del bien! Te purificarás con la sangre de Cristo, no volverás a cometer pecados ante los ojos de Dios.

Se sabía las frases de memoria, siempre eran las mismas, levantó un poco la cabeza tiritando cuando el segundo corte le lamió la espalda… oh… era uno grande esta vez… las gotas carmesíes, calientes, descendieron en silencio por la piel blanca y comenzaron a caer, el olor metálico, el olor del alcohol, todo se mezclaba y le producía náuseas. Apretó su boca con su mano, con la otra se quitó rápidamente las lágrimas, no hay que llorar, los hombres deben ser fuertes, las lágrimas son una debilidad, sólo los débiles lloran… tan compenetrado estaba en sus pensamientos que el tercer corte apenas si lo distrajo. Bien, ya había pagado, ya estaría todo bien.

La mujer se puso de pie, resoplando agitada aún.

-: Limpia todo – le dijo más calmada – Que no vuelva yo y vea una sola gota en el piso – Y se fue.

El niño se puso de pie. Ya iba a cumplir los once dentro de poco, pero seguía siendo menudo y pequeño, por lo que aparentaba menos edad. Primero agarró las vendas ya percudidas con el paso del tiempo y se enrolló como pudo, tenía que dejar de manchar el suelo.

Luego buscó la estopa y el balde, le puso agua y refregó el piso con fuerza, aunque le dolieran las manos, hasta que todo quedó brillando. Luego puso la varilla de sahumerio para que tapara el olor. Se colocó el pijama, lavó la estopa y entonces al fin volvió a su cama, miró el reloj, las tres y media. Sus ojos se cerraban solos.

Cuando la luz entraba nítida por la ventana, suspiró pesado y abrió los ojos. Allí estaba acostada a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, esos dos enormes ojos azules, casi no parpadeaba, era hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana. La blanca y enorme mano le acarició la mejilla repetidas veces.

-: ¿Mamá? – preguntó para asegurarse.

-: Eres tan hermoso, mi niño. Ven con mamá – Lo abrazó posesivamente, y Levi se contuvo de quejarse aunque con ese gesto apretara las heridas en su espalda – Te amo, ¿lo sabes, no? Eres lo más valioso que tengo. Somos iguales, la misma piel, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello, una pequeña gotita de agua que nació de este río – le besó la frente, la nariz, su aliento ahora era fresco, ya no estaba la bruja, se había ido por un rato - ¿Me amas, Levi?

-: Sí – respondió en automático, sus ojos completamente ausentes – Te amo, madre.

-: Demuéstrame tu amor, mi bebé, mi pequeño bebé.

El niño levantó la cabeza, a veces no estaba seguro, si eran mejor las heridas o eso. La mujer agarró su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con fuerza en los labios. Ya no sentía repulsión, dejó que la cálida lengua de su madre lo invadiera por un momento, sus dedos acariciando su cuerpo con tranquilidad.

-: Eres tan hermoso… te amo tanto, mi pequeño… - lo besó de nuevo, con mayor necesidad, el niño se dejó hacer, lánguido, dócil – Eso es… nadie te amará como yo, nadie te cuidará como yo, estaremos juntos por siempre, mi bebé, mi pequeño bebé… Nunca me dejes, porque si lo haces… morirás… sólo a mi lado estarás seguro… sólo conmigo…

Se despertó agitado, el cuerpo transpirado, los dientes rechinando, su boca se abría y se cerraba tratando de respirar, prendió el velador de la mesa de luz y abrió el cajón con violencia para revolver hasta encontrar las benditas pastillas. Abrió el frasco y sacó dos, pero cuando estaba por tomarlas una brutal arcada hizo que se levantara y saliera corriendo disparado al baño. Apenas llegó a levantar la tapa para vomitar sin control por un buen rato. Tiró la cadena y se sacó la ropa para bañarse de inmediato, se restregó la piel de tal manera que quedó enrojecida.

Ya limpio, seco y con nueva ropa pudo tomar las pastillas. Miró el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana, su reloj biológico aún no olvidaba esas intensas jornadas de sufrimiento. Ahora debería esperar al menos media hora a que le hicieran efecto. Revisó su celular y puso la alarma al máximo. Luego se quedó mirando el techo y tratando de recordar. Una taza con el asa rota, la mesa de madera vieja, la cortina blanca que se mecía suave, sus pies llenos de barro, la mesa, la taza, la cortina… la mesa… la taza… la cortina… el barro…

-0-

Los siguientes días Eren no vio a Levi, al menos ya salía de su habitación y daba unas vueltas por la casa. Hablaba regularmente con su madre, cuando escuchó su voz la primera vez se deslizaron algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Se alegró de saber que Marco ya estaba recuperado, que estaban bien, que con el dinero habían pagado casi todas las deudas, que el alquiler estaba al día, que estaban comiendo filet de ternera con puré de calabaza. Se animó incluso a llamar a Armin, sabía sus horarios y cuando Jean no estaba en la pieza. Armin le contó que ahora estaban rentando un departamento, que habían entrado a trabajar en un supermercado, que la paga no estaba tan mal y ahora podrían vivir un poco mejor. Eren le contó que todo estaba bien, y que la estaba pasando genial, no quería tener a nadie preocupado. Se sentía genial poder tener contacto con ellos, le hizo bien.

Caminó y se sentó a la sombra del árbol grande en el patio, era un hermoso día de sol, y se suponía que saldrían de viaje al día siguiente. Se preguntaba adónde irían. Había desayunado en abundancia, poco a poco su apetito regresaba con fuerza. Le intrigaba qué le estaría pasando al hombre para haber cambiado tan drásticamente. ¿Sería por lo que le había hecho su madre? Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en renunciar, pero ya había pasado el primer mes, si ahora Levi le decía que su madre no lo tocaría de nuevo… pero… ¿podía confiar? Ya había roto sus promesas antes… Bueno, era simple, si esa bruja aparecía de nuevo se iría, ni por todo el dinero del mundo volvería a soportar que lo maltrataran de esa manera. Por otra parte… le intrigaba ese hombre, quería saber qué escondía tan celosamente en el cuarto gris. Le había dicho que estaba prohibido. Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, era curioso por naturaleza.

Esa noche volvió a cenar solo, por lo que fue a la cocina y lo hizo junto a Nanaba y los demás empleados, después de todo él era eso… un empleado más, que brindaba servicios especiales al dueño de esa mansión.

-0-

El auto estuvo a las nueve en punto de la mañana. Cuando bajó a desayunar, Levi lo estaba esperando en la mesa. Tenían que estar antes de las once en el aeropuerto con lo que había suficiente tiempo.

-: Bueno días, Eren – le dijo el hombre con seriedad pero aún con su voz suave.

-: Buenos días… Le-levi – le costaba acostumbrarse a llamarlo así de nuevo.

Nanaba trajo una enorme torta de bizcochuelo borracho, relleno de crema fresas, crema de dulce de leche y más crema con duraznos. Una delicia.

-: Feliz cumpleaños, Eren – le dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

-: Oh, gra-gracias…

Nanaba colocó una velita al centro del pastel y Levi sacó un encendedor para prenderla. Eren se quedó contemplando la torta emocionado y luego de un buen rato sopló la vela.

-: Te demoraste en apagarla – comentó el pelinegro mientras el ama de llaves cortaba y servía.

-: Fue difícil decidir los deseos.

-: ¿Deseos?

-: Sí, bueno, ya sabes, los que pides antes de soplar – Levi no entendía y Eren lo miró desconcertado, ¿Levi no conocía esa costumbre?

-: Tonterías… si quieres algo me lo pides. Podrás elegir cualquier cosa que quieras, pero piensa muy bien qué vas pedir, ese será mi regalo, elige algo que quieras, pero sólo una cosa. No te preocupes por el precio, mientras no sea una isla.

-: Mmm… lo pensaré bien – el joven comió su trozo de pastel y luego repitió, estaba exquisito. Quería pedir muchas cosas, pero decidió que mejor lo pensaba bien.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y cuando fueron a hacer el chek-in Eren se quedó con la boca abierta.

-: ¿A-aeropuerto de Fran-Frankfurt? – Levi asintió con una sonrisa suave. El joven bajó la cabeza y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-: ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?

-: No, no es e-eso… - El muchacho se refregó la cara y una sonrisa esplendorosa se formó en su rostro – Estoy muy feliz.

-: Bien.

Eren nunca se había subido a un avión antes, miraba a todas partes, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho. Tomaron el pasillo hacia el sector de primera clase. Los asientos eran enormes y confortables. En cada respaldar había un televisor de led de unas 14 pulgadas, con botones digitales para elegir películas o música.

Levi dejó que se sentara del lado de la ventanilla. Al hombre le molestaba un poco tener que ir con tanta gente, pero es que preparar su avión privado en tan poco tiempo era un problema, además era temporada alta y conseguir los permisos y el hangar era fastidioso. Por lo que confió en el contacto de Hanji para no tener que encargarse de tantos detalles. Estaba cansado, no quería pensar, quería aprovechar para despejarse. Pero todo pensamiento de tranquilidad se fue al tacho cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y vio a quien pertenecía el número. Tragó duro, pero terminó atendiendo.

-: ¡¿Dónde mierdas estás, Levi?! – Bajó el volumen del aparato, no quería que todos se enteraran de la loca desquiciada que le gritaba desaforada del otro lado - ¡Vuelve de inmediato!

-: Estoy en el avión, mamá – respondió en voz baja – Ya cálmate, me tomaré unos días, si necesitas algo habla con Petra, ya le dejé todas las instrucciones pertinentes, si es una emergencia mándame un mensaje.

-: ¡No te atrevas a irte, Levi Francis Ackerman! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Bájate ya mismo de ese maldito avión! ¡Te lo estoy ordenando! ¡Es una orden, es una orden y debes obedecer!

El hombre no dijo nada, yo propio cuerpo quería levantarse de inmediato, su tez se puso pálida y sudorosa, pero sus labios no se despegaron. La sintió gruñir del otro lado y luego suspirar. Entonces con una voz mucho más controlada y tranquila le habló con odio.

-: Eres una rata traidora – el hombre sintió que se le revolvían las tripas – Rata… Vas a pagar muy caro tu osadía… Cuando regreses… ya sabes lo que te espera, esta vez iré hasta el final – Levi frunció el ceño preocupado y quiso cortar la llamada, su piel se había erizado por completo – No oses cortarme la llamada, rata de alcantarilla… Tú te lo has buscado… mi sed no tendrá fin… eres mío, ahora y para siempre, me perteneces… parece que ya has olvidado tus lecciones, las repasaremos una por una, todas la veces que haga falta… Rata… - y le colgó.

Levi se puso de pie y se metió en el baño, a vomitar todo el desayuno. Eren no había escuchado lo que hablaron, pero se daba cuenta que no era nada bueno. Se asustó al ver el semblante desfigurado del pelinegro. Como si estuviera aterrorizado.

Volvió justo antes de que el avión despegara, seguía pálido, y le pidió a la azafata un té de hierbas con azúcar extra. Se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad y la azafata les fue indicando las normas generales para el vuelo. Se escucharon las turbinas encendiéndose y Eren se aferró a los asientos como un gato asustado.

-: N-no… no… ¿no se va a ca-caer, no? – le preguntó a Levi con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-: Bueno, es una posibilidad… - el joven lo miró aterrado – muy remota, pero no te preocupes, si se cae, ni siquiera nos enteraremos que estamos muertos.

-: ¡Levi!

-: Tranquilo, solo bromeo… aunque es cierto – le tomó la mano al castaño y entrelazó sus dedos para tranquilizarlo, mientras se acostaba contra el respaldar y suspiraba. El joven le apretaba la mano con fuerza y pronto empezaron a transpirarle los dedos. Era asqueroso, pero quería darle su apoyo en ese momento, de manera que lo aguantó.

El vuelo duraba poco más de doce horas, de manera que después del despegue y la primera, Eren se relajó un poco. Levi estaba mirando algunas películas de acción, luego se puso a leer. Eren también miró algunas, pero ya a mitad del vuelo y luego del delicioso almuerzo le dio sueño. Levi dejó que durmiera sobre su hombro. Una azafata se acercó.

-: ¿Quiere una manta para su hijo, señor? – Levi le dedicó una fría mirada que la hizo caer en cuenta de su error.

-: Sí – respondió parcamente. El joven echó una siesta de tres horas.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta horrorizado que le había babeado un poco el hombro a Levi. Se limpió la boca mientras su cara se ponía de furioso carmesí.

-: Tienes un sueño pesado, ¿eh? – Dijo el otro estirando sus músculos tensionados – Ven, vamos a tomar algo a la barra.

-: ¿Eh? ¿Barra?

-: Sí, es uno de los servicios, vamos.

Eren no podía creer lo espacioso que era el avión. Se sentaron en una especie de mini bar y Levi tomó un margarita dry, mientras Eren se pedía un Martini suave. No era de beber demasiado, pero el alcohol lo relajó un poco.

-: Esto es como estar en una película – comentó el joven sonriendo suavemente.

-: Una película de osos dormilones – acotó Levi y ambos rieron.

-: Lamento, bueno, lo de… - dijo señalando su hombro, en donde la mancha de humedad no había desaparecido.

-: Y roncas como un león constipado – Eren se puso rojo de nuevo – Ya, no me molesta. ¿Estás contento? – El joven asintió enérgicamente – Lamento que tengas que pasar tu cumpleaños arriba de un avión, pero te lo compensaré cuando lleguemos. Por cierto, has pensado lo que vas a pedir.

-: Oh, sí, lo pensé.

-: ¿Y bien?

-: Te lo diré cuando lleguemos – Levi suspiró, la paciencia no era uno de sus dones. Comieron unos canapés de salmón muy deliciosos y tomaron un segundo trago, luego volvieron a los asientos, ya faltaba menos de una hora para llegar.

Estaba helado, el viento se les coló entre las delgadas ropas y Eren se estremeció de pies a cabeza, tardaron cerca de cinco minutos en pasar a buscarlos. Se sorprendió de que hubiera un sol resplandeciente cuando arribaron, y el joven se sentía adormilado, al parecer el impacto de jet-lag (la diferencia horaria) lo había golpeado fuerte. En el auto se acurrucó junto al cuerpo caliente de Levi, se preguntaba cómo era que el hombre siempre tenía su temperatura corporal tan alta.

-: Ey, despierta, dormilón, llegamos al hotel – le anunció Levi. Cuando el joven descendió del auto se quedó con la boca abierta un buen rato, desde le frente del lujoso edificio del hotel, tenía una enorme entrada con prolijo césped verde. Dos botones se encargaron de trasladar el poco equipaje y los escoltaron hasta el cuarto piso, en donde los esperaba una enorme suite. Eren estaba fascinado, parecía una casa de lujo por dentro, a un costado amplios ventanales que daban a un precioso balcón desde donde tenían una vista privilegiada de la ciudad, adentro lleno de sillas forradas en costosas telas, con sus patas talladas y laqueadas en blanco, complementándose con la corta alfombra color champagne, una enorme cama con capacidad como para cinco personas, los candelabros que adornaban el lugar llenos de cristales en formas de gotas junto a los caireles, un baño inmenso, bellamente adornado en varios tonos de verdes musgo y militar, con jacuzzi y lo mejor de todo, sobre la bañera un enorme ventanal que con vista a los cerros. Eren quería meterse de inmediato, eso era demasiado hermoso.

Salió de nuevo caminando apresurado, revisando todos los recovecos, eso era gigante, fácilmente podría perderse, una puerta daba a otra habitación, un poco más pequeña, pero no menos lujosa.

-: Esta será tu habitación – le anunció Levi – Sobre la cómoda tienes los controles del aire y del televisor y aquí abajo – dijo abriendo la puerta de madera de un mueble – El frigobar – estaba perfectamente camuflado, era grande y estaba lleno de botellas con diversos refrescos y bebidas, y además varios snaks de los más variados. Eren revisó los empaques, todos en alemán, y se sonrió de gusto.

-: Levi – dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto - ¡Gracias! – lo abrazó con ganas y el más bajo retrocedió unos pasos por el ímpetu del más joven.

-: Bien, es bueno que te guste. Ahora báñate y duerme un poco, sé que tienes ganas de salir a conocer, pero no quiero que te descompongas por el jet-lag, duerme un poco y saldremos a la tarde a visitar algunos lugares, hay tiempo de hacer muchas cosas.

Luego de una reparadora siesta, almorzaron cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, hora que daba más para una cena, pero no podían esperar tanto. Les armaron una preciosa mesa en el balcón, ya no corría viento y el alero sobre el mismo les daba resguardo. Les sirvieron Bratwurst Pfanne (Bratwurst = salchicha, Pfanne = sartén), era un fondo de papas en rodajas estilo juliana, con huevos revueltos y salsa tártara con perejil junto a las deliciosas salchichas. A Eren le encantó, pero Levi no estaba muy convencido del sabor, todo acompañado con Biergarten (cerveza típica alemana), de postre una buena porción de karottenkuchen (pastel de zanahoria), Levi apenas lo probó, por lo que Eren se terminó el suyo y el de él.

-: Vaya que tienes buen apetito… - dijo el hombre prendiendo un cigarro. Eren solo se rió. El hombre lo miró de reojo, era lindo verlo sonreír así, desvió la mirada algo preocupado.

-: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-: Déjame ver – el pelinegro manipuló su celular – Bueno, podemos ir al jardín de Palmeras del Meno, o al Römer, es un edificio medieval, también podemos ir a la casa de Goethe, pero si quieres ir a esa hay que apurarse cierran las visitas a las seis, también está el Museumsufer, es un recorrido por los museos de la orilla del Meno… ¿Qué más?... Oh, también está Liebieghaus, parece que tiene una exposición de esculturas que… ah, no, hoy está cerrado.

Eren seguía atentamente lo que Levi decía pero en realidad no estaba prestando realmente atención.

-: Oh, sabes, dice que tienen un servicio de Spa muy bueno aquí – habló el joven – Es decir, podríamos… tomar unos masajes y luego relajarnos un poco, ya es tarde y aún no me siento del todo recuperado.

-: ¿Adonde fue la juventud? – se burló un poco el hombre – En fin, tú decides, ¿quieres un masaje Lomilomi?

-: No tengo idea que es eso.

-: Bueno básicamente es un masaje hawaiano, podemos pedir el servicio de piedras calientes, creo que eso te va a gustar, es bastante relajante y ya hace mucho que no tengo una sesión. Vamos.

Ahora que estaban solos y pasando un momento tranquilo y agradable, Eren empezaba otra vez a tener ganas de que Levi le prestara un poco de atención… atención sexual para ser específicos.

Pidieron una cabina particular, había dos camillas y todo el lugar adornado estilo zen, o eso al menos le pareció a Eren, Levi se manejaba en un perfecto inglés. Se desnudaron y con una toalla en la cintura procedieron a acostarse boca abajo. Había un delicioso y suave aroma a sándalo en el ambiente. Las masajistas fueron muy amables, les pusieron música instrumental con banjos y gaitas, muy suave y relajante. Eren que casi se duerme entre tantas atenciones, pero se despabiló cuando trajeron las piedras, para él estaban demasiado calientes y se quejó un poco, ante las risas de Levi.

-: Mocoso ignorante, sólo déjate hacer – Levi miró de reojo la espalda del joven, las marcas anteriores habían desaparecido, apenas quedaban marcas muy leves y pequeñas. Se alegró por eso.

Luego de "la tortura de las rocas", como Eren lo había bautizado, se hundieron en unas tinas de espesa agua verde. Levi le explicó que eran aguas termales con algas y minerales que eran buenas para la piel.

-: Agua verde que huele raro – masculló el joven, pero admitía que era agradable después de unos minutos. Se tomaron una rápida ducha fría luego de todo y se arroparon bien para volver a la habitación, ya eran cerca de las nueve.

-: Bueno, hora de irse a dormir… Si te quedaste con hambre puedes tomar los snacks del frigobar.

-: ¿Dormirás? – le preguntó a Levi.

-: Saldré a fumar un poco.

-: ¿Puedo acompañarte? – el hombre asintió. Se apostaron en la baranda del balcón, la ciudad resplandecía más abajo – Es increíble, estoy aquí, estoy aquí – el joven mascullaba bajito.

-: Oi, no me dijiste qué ibas a querer como regalo, y ya estamos aquí.

-: Oh, sí, sí… eso… - Eren se acercó lentamente al hombre, el viento empezaba a correr y pronto sus alientos dibujaban enruladas figuras blancas, era sorprendente lo mucho que podía bajar la temperatura en pocas horas. Después de todo recién estaba dando inicio al otoño – Pues, estuve pensando… en un salón de juegos…

-: ¿Salón de juegos? Eres codicioso, Eren, pero está bien, te daré lo que quieras.

-: No, no terminé, dije, estuve pensando, pero para ser honesto… podría pagármelo luego… así que… en realidad quiero otra cosa – Levi lo miró profundamente, se sorprendió de ver las mejillas del muchacho algo rosas – Mmm… yo quiero… quiero que me beses, Levi.

Sus ojos conectaron de inmediato y el hombre sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, pero tal vez había escuchado mal, no, definitivamente había entendido cualquier cosa.

-: ¿Disculpa? ¿Estás bromeando?

-: No – Eren se acercó aún más y Levi abrió sus ojos – Me dijiste que cumplirías cualquier deseo que tuviera y eso es lo que quiero.

-: Eren, no seas humilde, ¿quieres un auto? No sé, otro viaje, tal vez…

-: Quiero que me beses, sé que es simple, pero quiero eso. Si no puedes, está bien, no quiero nada – Se giró un poco decepcionado, pero Levi le agarró de la chaqueta.

-: Espera, no es que no quiera… es que eso… es… difícil… para mí – el ojivederde se giró y lo miró con tranquilidad.

-: Entonces yo te besaré, cierra los ojos.

-: No, es que…

-: Ciérralos – el joven puso sus largas manos sobre los ojos del mayor. Levi largó un profundo suspiro. Eren se acercó despacio, la brisa le traía el perfume delicioso del más bajo, lo sentía tenso tiritando un poco los dientes apretados. Tal vez era egoísta, su pedido, pero no quería cambiarlo por nada. Levi sintió el aliento del muchacho, pero entonces bajó sus manos y lo miró, sus ojos brillando desesperados, necesitaba verlo, si no lo veía su mente lo llevaba de nuevo a esos detestables recuerdos.

Eren lo tomó con firmeza de la cabeza y unió sus bocas con verdaderas ganas. Levi sintió incomodidad al principio, se aferró a los brazos del muchacho, pero la boca del ojiverde era… dulce, sus besos aunque algo torpes eran lindos. Años, años sin tocar otra boca… y era hermoso, abrió la suya para disfrutar mejor, por primera vez sentía deseos de besar, ese beso estaba borrando todos esos recuerdos que lo asqueaban, lo alejaba de toda el mugre, esas aguas de alcantarilla en las que se hundía internamente, es como si pudiera alimentarse de la luz del joven. Dulce, delicioso, un manjar que se le servía en bandeja de plata.

Pronto los labios estaban rojos por los roces, el vapor de sus alientos se trenzaba desapareciendo en el infinito. Besándose intermitentemente entraron a la habitación, arrancándose la ropa, urgidos, como si no se hubieran tocado en décadas. Cayeron rodando en la enorme cama, tironeándose los pantalones, la camisa, la remera, cualquier trozo de tela que les impidiera llegar hasta la ansiada piel, como dos fieras desgarrándose mutuamente. Las bocas seguían sintiéndose, buscándose, bebiendo los gemidos del otro, Levi besó esa piel bronceada y tentadora, los ojos de Eren resplandecían, se agitaban ante cada ataque del más bajo. Desnudos completamente se refregaron, se acariciaron y disfrutaron de cada toque como si las sensaciones se hubieran amplificado.

-: ¡Levi! ¡Levi!

Se sentía tan bien, como si ese precioso joven lo estuviera eligiendo más allá del contrato, del dinero o los beneficios. Un beso, es todo lo que había pedido, un beso que era como entregarle el alma, y en esos momentos era capaz de abrirse el pecho y entregarle su corazón si se lo pedía. Nunca había deseado de esa forma, con esa intensidad, ahora se daba cuenta. Se detuvo unos segundos respirando agitado con los brazos a los costados del muchacho que yacía desnudo bajo su cuerpo, lo admiró desde su posición, no había palabras para describir lo hermoso que era, quería atarlo a él, encadenarlo a su alma, no dejarlo escapar jamás. Sus propios pensamientos lo asustaban por completo, porque nunca había perdido así la cabeza, por nadie, por él era capaz de… desobedecer a su madre. Levi pensó que así debía sentirse la locura.

Volvió a besarlo de nuevo, como si no se cansara de esa suave boca. Eren deslizó sus manos en su nuca, sus muslos apretaron sobre las caderas de Levi, moviéndose sugestivamente. Levi dejó caer parte de su peso para sentir la candente piel rozando con la suya. Besaba las venas del musculoso cuello, arrancando quejidos de satisfacción del moreno. Sus erecciones friccionándose, húmedas, erectas, calientes. Escupió en su mano para prepararlo con sus dedos.

Eren estaba completamente entregado, como un cordero que desea que el lobo lo devore. No importaba si quería marcarlo, morderlo, arrancarle un pedazo, recibiría todo con alegría, porque en los brazos de ese hombre se sentía como drogado, como si sus sentidos se diluyeran, todas sus defensas caían, quedaba desarmado y vulnerable, y eso le producía un placer indescriptible.

-: Ya… Levi… ah, ah… mételo ya…

El hombre gruñó ante la impaciencia del joven, pero no podía culparlo porque él estaba en peores condiciones. Se separó brevemente para escupir en la rosada entrada y empezar a empujar. Eren arqueó la espalda ante la incomodidad que vino primero, era el precio de la urgencia, aferró sus manos a la espalda de Levi y sintió bajo sus yemas las cicatrices de diverso grosor. Pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo delicioso que se sentía tener toda la atención de ese hombre tan hermoso. Se enterraba con fuerza en él, casi con violencia.

-: Mmm… sí, Levi… ah, ah… te quiero muy profundo…

Esa agonizante voz que lo hechizaba, que le pedía más de lo que él quería dar, porque no quería lastimarlo, pero como un canto de sirena lo arrastraba al descontrol. Nunca pensaron en preservativos o duchas, ni juegos previos, no esa noche, solo había un auténtico y genuino deseo implacable, llamas que los devoraban hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Pasión irrefrenable.

Levi se sentó sobre sus piernas y con sus poderosos brazos lo atrajo para dejarlo a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos se deslizaron por la morena y tersa espalda, era como acariciar un delicado satín, que se entallaba hacia la cintura. Besaba su pecho, mientras el joven movía las caderas cadenciosamente, aferrándose a las hebras negras. Los dedos de Levi se deslizaron por las redondeadas caderas hasta los muslos y volvieron a ascender, haciendo que la piel se crispara ante su contacto. Atenazó la pequeña cintura de Eren para poder enterrarse aún más en su cuerpo, mientras pronto sus cuerpos empezaban a perlarse de fino sudor por el esfuerzo.

Nuevamente sus bocas se encontraron, con suaves movimientos, como si sus caderas no se movieran frenéticamente, sus labios danzaban sobre los otros, sus lenguas se escurrían, huían y se encontraban, en un juego tentador y lascivo.

Los dientes de Levi rozaron los erectos pezones y Eren echó su cabeza atrás abriendo un poco más sus piernas bajó lentamente el torso y se apoyó con sus manos, Levi lo sostuvo de las caderas sin dejar de embestirlo. El joven jadeaba angustiosamente, porque en ese ángulo su próstata estaba siendo estimulada en cada arremetida. Levi estaba hipnotizado, con cada movimiento de su torso, con cada fragmento de piel que se retorcía, son su boca que exhalaba largos suspiros eróticos. Por una vez no estaba pensando en su propio placer, quería verlo disfrutar, quería verlo volverse loco de gozo. Lamió su palma y comenzó a masturbarlo con suavidad pero con ritmo. Eren ya no podía sostenerse y dejó caer su espalda en el colchón, Levi cambió de posición para que no fuera tan difícil recibirlo. El cuerpo de Eren era tan caliente, lo apretaba con tanta precisión, su mente se llevaba de esas sensaciones, borraba todo placer anterior, todo disfrute del pasado, no había nada mejor, no había experiencia mejor. Trepó hasta su boca y besándolo con fuerza el joven se vino en su mano aferrándose a su cuerpo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Su vientre bajo palpitaba, y no mucho después cedió a su propio éxtasis. Pero ni aun durante el orgasmo sus bocas dejaron de acoplarse. Luego de que el fuego se aplacara, se despegaron por un momento, resoplando cansados.

Levi dejó caer su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del muchacho. Eren comenzó a acariciar su espalda con lentitud, apenas con la punta de sus dedos, a Levi esas caricias le encantaron, no quería abandonar el interior del joven, y por lo visto Eren tampoco tenía apuro.

No se dijeron nada. No hacía falta. Se separaron un momento para meterse entre las sábanas, sudados y sucios, hoy no importaban esos detalles, Levi dejó que el joven se acomodara sobre su pecho, y peinando perezosamente las hebras castañas, se entregaron al reparador sueño.

.

By Luna de Acero… cansada…


	7. Confianza y obediencia

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueeeno, aquí está la actualización que pidieron tanto. Disculpen la demora. Ahora se viene esclavo natural. Si les ha gustado, me pueden dejar un review onegai? Oh, cierto, la barra espaciadora de mi netbook no está funcionando, sepan disculpar si encuentran palabritas "pegadas", ya saben no tengo beta y estoy sin tiempo para corregir, así que por eso disculpen nuevamente.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime que ama hacer sufrir a sus personajes.

 **Advertencias:** Capítulo tranqui, ya se vienen los feels dolorosos, OJO, habrá WINMIN, queseso? Erwin x Armin, un poquito. Yo los shippeo. Nothing more.

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO PARA **DIOSA DE LA MUERTE** , AQUÍ TIENES LO QUE PEDÍAS CORAZÓN, ESPERO SEA DE TU AGRADO.

.

.

 _ **"**_ _ **El ejercicio de la dominación material apareja inevitablemente,**_

 _ **para el mismo que la practica, una esclavitud más o menos acentuada."**_

 _ **Herbert Spencer**_

.

.

Corría desesperado, las piedras pegándose a las plantas de sus pies, sintiendo esa sombra que se hacía más y más grande a cada momento, lo estaba alcanzando, el aire empezaba a arderle en la boca, la nariz y la saliva se empastaba entre sus labios…

Resbaló y su rodilla dio de lleno en el barro, como un resorte volvió a ponerse de pie, no quería mirar atrás… pero quién podía explicarle que con seis años sus piernas no tenían ni la velocidad, ni la fuerza suficiente… la sombra lo agarró de los negros cabellos, arrancándole un alarido más de sorpresa que de miedo, la adrenalina era tanta que el dolor aparecería después…

Veía el camino que se alejaba, mientras era arrastrado con brutalidad, comenzó a llorar como un becerro que es llevado al matadero, escuchaba a la sombra hablarle pero no entendía lo que decía, como si le hablara en otro idioma… el lenguaje del odio…

Y todo se dilataba de nuevo, como en cámara lenta, entraban a la casilla de madera, su camisa abierta resbalando por sus brazos que se movían desesperados como las aletas de un pez fuera del agua… su garganta dolía, pero no podía escucharse… no podía escuchar nada, ni siquiera su respiración… Sintió su cuerpo en el aire siendo aventado contra la mesa... madera, vieja, llena de marcas, obscura, su costado crujiendo contra la dura superficie… cayó al piso y con él la taza de porcelana blanca… el asa de la misma voló a un costado… la taza quedó bailando en el piso con el asa rota… giró intentando inútilmente huir de nuevo… estiró su mano a la cortina blanca que era mecida por el viento…

Las manos con garras de la sombra lo tomaron del frágil y níveo cuello apretando con fruición… Se le aguaron los ojos, no podía siquiera pedir ayuda cuando su tráquea era comprimida con tanta fuerza… Al fin algunas palabras vinieron a depositarse en sus oídos… como a lo lejos, como murmullos de ríos lejanos…

-: ¡Kuschel! ¡Kuschel! ¡Lo estás matando! ¡Suéltalo!

Su trasero rebotó en el piso y el aire volvió a entrar silbante, pesado y despacio, apenas podía respirar… miró sus pies, llenos de barro…

La tasa rota, la mesa, la cortina, el barro… la tasa rota… la mesa… la cortina… el barro… la sombra con ojos azules… asesinos…

-: No te metas, vieja bruja… él es mío…

-: ¡Lo abandonaste! – La mujer canosa lloraba e imploraba desesperada agarrada a las ropas negras - ¡Tú no puedes criarlo! ¡Dámelo, te lo suplico! Podrás verlo cuando quieras, pero por fa-favor…

Una cachetada resonó limpia y tosca, como un látigo cortando el aire.

-: Vieja senil… Da gracias que no te denuncio, porque entonces tus huesos se terminarían de podrir en una prisión… apártate, vine a buscar lo que es mío…

Lo agarró del brazo, las garras ciñéndose sobre su carne, las uñas dejando rojas marcas, siendo arrastrado de nuevo, drenado… arrancado…

-: ¡Nonaaaaa! ¡Nonitaaaa! ¡Nonaaaaaa!

Lo aventaron dentro de un auto obscuro y negro, y la sombra se sentó a su lado. El niño se hizo una bolita contra la puerta contraria y se quedó temblando y tratando de no llorar. El primer olor que recuerda… a tabaco negro, esos pequeños abanos que ella adoraba.

La sombra se acomodó el cabello. Y la primera palabra que le dedicó fue: "Mugroso".

-0-

Levi se cayó de la cama, le tomó varios minutos recuperar la respiración normal y tomar conciencia de donde estaba. Sus manos temblaban escandalosamente. Se miró, estaba desnudo, sudado, miró a la cama y vio a Eren dormido muy profundamente. Se arrastró hasta las maletas, le tomó un buen rato revolver hasta encontrar la caja con las pastillas. Manoteó el frigobar y tomó una botella de agua para tragárselas todas. Salió disparado al baño, estuvo más de cuarenta minutos bajo el chorro de agua prácticamente hervida. Salió con su piel doliéndole, pero ya más controlado.

Se miró al espejo, se afeitó y se preguntó por qué mierda ahora estaban despertando todos esos demonios que le había costado tanto encerrar. Ahora se daba cuenta, no es que no recordaba, es que NO quería recordar.

Se vistió y levantó el teléfono de la habitación para pedir el desayuno. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Se acercó y despertó a Eren zamarreándolo suavemente por el hombro. El joven resopló y rezongó un poco, pero finalmente abrió sus esmeraldas, refregándose los ojos con algo de pereza.

Cuando Levi lo vio desalineado, el pelo revuelto, el cuerpo lleno de las marcas de sus besos y mordidas se sonrió triunfal.

-: Vamos, Eren, hay que aprovechar el día, ve a tomar un baño que en unos minutos llegará el desayuno, hay muchas cosas para hacer hoy.

-: Msmsms días… - dijo el joven bostezando – msmsien…

Se puso de pie arrastrando la enorme sábana consigo y se dirigió al baño donde aún se sentía el vapor caliente de la ducha anterior.

-: ¿Qué te cubres? – Dijo Levi tirando de la tela para dejarlo en su traje de Adán – ¿No te parece que ya he visto suficiente como para que te hagas el tímido, ahora?

Eren giró su cabeza sonriéndole aún dormido y le dejó un beso pequeño, apenas un roce en los labios antes de meterse rápido en el baño. El hombre resopló. Se sentía bien, ese roce era algo agradable. Aún recordaba los ardientes besos que se habían prodigado en la noche anterior. Bien, sólo a Eren, se permitiría ese placer sólo con él.

El carrito del desayuno llegó y Levi le pidió al mozo que acomodara todo afuera, quería fumar aunque hiciera bastante frío.

Hizo que Eren se abrigara al salir de la ducha y se sentaron afuera. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan temprano en la mañana, normalmente sus interacciones eran la cena, a veces sexo y nada más. Se alegró de ver comer al joven con muchas ganas. Eren siempre se levantaba de buen humor, era refrescante tener a alguien sonriendo tan espléndidamente desde tan temprano.

El celular del castaño comenzó a sonar y Eren fue a atenderlo rápidamente pidiendo unas ligeras disculpas. Dejó la puerta de la mampara de vidrio abierta, por lo que Levi escuchaba parte de la conversación.

-: Hola mamá… sí, estoy más que bien… oh, sí, estoy muy contento, aquí es muy lindo. Lo sé, ¿cómo está Marco?... ¿en serio?... ¡Mamá!... Por todos los cielos, no, no estoy, no… ya basta, ja, ja, ja… ¿y tú? Mmm… ten cuidado con el dependiente de la esquina, ¿crees que no vi cómo te mira? Ja, ja, ja, es en serio… mmm, deberá pedirme tu mano como corresponde. Ya… oh, hablé con ellos hace unos días, están bien… Armin te manda saludos… Gracias… sí, sí, me abrigaré y todo… ¡Mamá! No es necesario que me digas eso, sé cuidarme… lo sé, lo sé… ya basta, estoy grande para eso, ja, ja, bueno… mmm… está bien, yo también te quiero, dile a Marco que le llevaré un regalo, que piense bien lo que va a querer… ¿una bici? De acuerdo, así será… está bien… los quiero, adiós.

Volvió con la sonrisa más grande si era posible. Levi estaba fumando y mirando los lugares a visitar.

-: Disculpa la interrupción – se excusó antes de dar un gran mordisco a uno de los sándwiches calientes de queso y ternera.

-: Está bien… come lo suficiente, estaremos afuera varias horas, hay demasiadas cosas para ver y lugares para visitar.

-: Oye, Levi… gracias…

-: Ya me agradeciste antes.

-: Lo sé, lo sé, es que… - volvió a sonreír espléndidamente – Estoy demasiado contento.

-: Eso es bueno.

Levi se quedó pensando en la conversación de Eren y su madre, se lo veía tan feliz al hablar con ella, pero él… incluso hasta tenía un poco de miedo, cosa que jamás admitiría abiertamente claro, pero sentía angustia cada vez que su madre lo llamaba. Y desde la comunicación arriba del avión ella no había vuelto a comunicarse, cosa sumamente extraña, pero que no le traía ninguna buena sensación, tanto silencio sólo lo ponía más y más nervioso.

-0-

-: Ven aquí, muéstrame – dijo el doctor mientras veía como el agraciado jovencito salía de los vestidores de su cuarto – Oh, magnífico… Quédate así hoy, ¿quieres?

-: ¿No saldremos? – preguntó Armin sentándose en su falda con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-: Es mi día de descanso, puedes salir mañana si quieres, quisiera relajarme – dijo moviendo su cabeza.

El joven deslizó los delgados y pálidos brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y besó sutilmente toda la zona. Era la segunda temporada que lo contrataba, no era muy normal en él reincidir en las mascotas, pero ese muchachito era tan lindo, tan dulce y suave, que valía la pena disfrutarlo de nuevo, además desde que le había avisado el joven aceptó incluso con alegría. Ahora sus medias de nylon blancas, que se pegaban a esas delicadas piernas hacían que sus pensamientos se contaminaran de toda clase de imágenes pecaminosas. Tenía un baby doll blanco a juego, de seda, y un bonito choker blanco con un corazón de acrílico rojo, remataba en la rubia cabeza una vincha de encaje blanca. Aaaah, tan lindo.

-: Puedo hacerte unos masajes en la espalda, eso te ayuda a relajarte, ¿no?

-: Es una excelente idea – dijo el rubio grandote tomándolo delicadamente de la mandíbula para compartir un sabroso beso de lengua. Se levantó y lo llevó entre sus brazos a la cama.

Se sacó la remera y se tiró boca abajo para que el joven se montara en sus caderas. Una relajante música de jazz se dispersaba en el ambiente, mientras los dedos que parecían tan delicados aplicaban suficiente fuerza sobre sus músculos agarrotados. Armin era absolutamente el amo de los masajes en la espalda. Tenía unas técnicas con nudillos, codos, y golpeteos que dejaba a cualquiera en el limbo de la relajación y la armonía.

-: ¿Estás más musculoso? – preguntó Armin casi sobre su oído, con esa fina y aguda voz que le encantaba.

-: ¿A qué vienen tantos halagos? – Se rió el más alto - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh?

-: No seas malo, Er, lo digo honestamente, y no quiero nada, estoy más que bien aquí.

-: Ya lo descubriré… - dijo el galeno cerrando los ojos.

-: Bueno… si lo pienso mejor, tal vez si quiero algo…

-: Lo sabía… - comentó el otro perezosamente, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por las electrizantes sensaciones que el más bajo le proporcionaba con sus mágicas manos. Armin refregó sus caderas contra las del hombre y Erwin volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendido gratamente.

-: Tienes un poco abandonada a tu mascota, Er… hace tres días que no me lo haces… mi cuerpo te extraña… ¿lo ves?

Erwin se giró de inmediato, mirando al jovencito y acariciando sus brazos en forma pausada de arriba abajo y viceversa.

-: ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Armin ladeando la cabeza.

-: Eso me pregunto, es la primera vez que me lo pides así…

-: T-te… ¿te molesta? – dijo ruborizándose un poco.

-: Para nada, en serio, me halagas, ven aquí, me encargaré correctamente de tus necesidades…

Armin sonrió espléndidamente, ese hombre era una perdición, era más que solo jugar, era disfrutar, era alcanzar niveles de satisfacción que nunca había conocido. Erwin era un pervertido, si, pero no lo maltrataba, sus pedidos eran bastante fáciles de complacer. Por lo general era usar ropa femenina dentro de la hermosa casa, no le gustaba que se maquillara, solo vestidos muy hermosos, a veces con tacones, incluso no era necesaria la lencería, excepto medias de nylon, y tenía cierto fetiche obsesivo con sus pies. Al principio le molestaba un poco, pero cuando se los lamió y le chupó los dedos un día tuvo que admitir que eso lo había dejado con los ojos dados vuelta.

"-: Armin, tienes pies perfectos… - le decía excitado y volvía a arremeter con su sedosa lengua contra la planta de sus pequeñas extremidades, le gustaba especialmente cuando succionaba con fuerza en sus tobillos y el empeine, era algo que lo excitaba sobremanera."

A Erwin también le excitaba muchísimo chupar mechones de su cabello rubio y liso, pero en compensación de esas aficciones, Erwin tocaba todo su cuerpo de forma lenta, suave, arrancándole gemidos todo el tiempo. Le gustaba ver lo roja que se ponía su cara cuando Armin alcanzaba el clímax. Exploraba todo su cuerpo con minuciosidad, y a medida que lo tocaba nombraba los músculos que iba acariciando… Pero había una regla que no era negociable, Erwin odiaba que Armin se riera o se burlara de lo que hacía o decía, eso podía ponerlo de un humor terrible.

-: Abductor derecho, recto anterior, sartorio… - Armin se había acostumbrado a su voz hechizante, grave, como si estuviera rindiendo un examen, Erwin posaba su boca y lamía, mordía suavemente raspando su dentadura perfecta, chupaba la piel debajo de las medias blancas y continuaba – Vasto interno… cuádriceps…

-: Aaaah… ahí… el cuádriceps… uno de mis favoritos… - el chico se retorcía con suavidad, como una hoja que tirita ante el viento de la tarde, como una caña de bambú que se mece…

-: Lo sé… aquí y el pectíneo… - dijo trepando hasta casi su entrepierna.

-: Erwin… aaaah… más fuerte, por favor…

Al doctor le encantaba que Armin fuera comunicativo, y demostrativo, que le dijera claramente lo que quería, que expresara abiertamente lo mucho que disfrutaba de su arte amatoria. Era un profesional que se perfeccionaba más y más…

-: Abductor magno… mmm… tu piel está tan sedosa hoy, tan precioso… y aquí… ¿recuerdas?

-: Is-isquio tibial… se-semetendinoso… aaaah, mmm… Por favor, el plantar… oooh, siii…

Armin se arqueaba deliciosamente, como la cuerda de un arco que es tensado para lanzar la flecha a su objetivo. El baby doll se deslizaba hacia arriba porque Erwin le levantaba la pierna para seguir explorando con tranquilidad. Eso era algo que Armin adoraba, que el tipo se tomara el tiempo para todo, sin apresurarse. Ya su entrepierna estaba erguida, por lo general nunca llevaba ropa interior, otro de los pedidos de su amo.

-: Estás ansioso hoy… - dijo Erwin mirándolo con intensidad.

-: Oh… es que te deseaba tanto, Er…

-: Muéstrame cuánto, precioso mío…

Armin lamió sus dedos lubricándose lo suficiente y comenzó a tocar su entrada, invadiéndose fácilmente con un dedo, soltando quejitos excitados y suaves, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en su placer. Erwin ya había pasado a su pantorrilla y seguía con las caricias y los besos, pero no se perdía un segundo del lascivo espectáculo que el más pequeño le estaba dando. Sus blancas falanges de uñas rosadas entrando y saliendo de esa pequeña abertura. Era tan… perfecto. Pero los gemidos aumentaron considerablemente cuando atacó el pequeño pie, mordiéndolo con un poco más de fuerza y explorando con su lengua el empeine y la planta.

-: Más, Erwin… más… - el exquisito vientre plano perlándose con el sudor, los pómulos altos y tiñéndose de carmesí furioso, la pequeña boca abriéndose y cerrándose ante las oleadas de placer.

-: Ahora es mi turno… - le dijo Erwin liberando su pierna. Armin se incorporó sonriendo provocativamente y ayudó al galeno a quitarse los pantalones.

El rubiecito era adicto al falo del rubio. Pulcramente los bellos recortados, se apreciaba la piel tensa, apretada, ligeramente más obscura y venosa. La rosada lengua se deslizó por su circunferencia, resbalando, mojando y lubricando su extensión. Sabía cómo le gustaba, lento, llevarlo muy profundo apretando los labios con fuerza y sacarlo lento también. Lo encendía escuchar al otro resoplando, agitando la cabeza, deshaciéndose de su prolija y perfecta forma de peinarse. Le daba un aire salvaje. La pesada mano del hombre acariciando su nuca tranquilamente, desperdigando electrizantes sensaciones a lo largo de su candorosa espalda.

-: Eres el mejor, muñeco…

Armin succionó con más ganas, lo ponía extremadamente caliente que lo llamara de esa manera. Pasaron muchos minutos, pero el joven estaba urgido. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y deslizó el baby doll por encima de su cabeza, Erwin atacó de inmediato los rosados pezones que ya estaban erguidos. El rubiecito lanzó un agónico chillido, enterrando sus dedos en esa sedosa cabellera, mientras los poderosos brazos de Erwin lo apegaban a su pecho, el falo resbalando entre sus nalgas.

La boca del mayor era tan experta, caía sobre sus labios, su quijada, su mentón, su cuello, su clavícula, sus pezones y volvía a repetir el ciclo con tortuosa lentitud. Armin lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, mientras movía sus caderas cadenciosamente incitándolo a que hiciera más cosas con su cuerpo. Pronto sintió los gruesos dedos escarbando muy adentro, llegando a su botón interno de placer. El joven de desarmaba en jadeos entrecortados y arañazos leves a esa increíble espalda. Pegó sus labios al oído del más alto.

-: Ahora… por favor…

Erwin tuvo que dejarlo un momento para manotear el preservativo y el lubricante, y nuevamente volvieron a su posición anterior.

El joven levantó un poco su trasero y se dejó caer suave y lento sobre la henchida hombría del médico. Entró muy despacio, tramo a tramo, mientras se mezclaba el sudor de sus vientres pegados.

-: Aaaah… tan buenoooo… - las palabras se deslizaban sensualmente como mágicas burbujas cargadas de calor. El muchacho comenzó a moverse muy suave, arriba, abajo, tomaba un tiempo que su cuerpo se acostumbrara, y agradecía que el hombre lo dejara manejarlo a su antojo.

-: Tan exquisito y apretado… - Erwin estaba maravillado con su mascota, con el tiempo habían encontrado su propio ritmo, se entendían tan bien en la cama que parecían más una pareja que otra cosa.

Una vez que pudo albergarlo casi por entero, fue Erwin quien tomó el mando, ese provocativo cuerpo era tan fácil de manejar, tan liviano y a la vez tan contundente. Lo tomó del trasero y moviéndose con tranquilidad, comenzó a entrar y salir. Armin contrajo los dedos de los pies ante la invasión sucesiva, eso era lo que estaba necesitando, eso era lo que buscaba. Atacó su boca de nuevo para enredar su ágil lengua con la del mayor. La boca de Erwin sabía a dulce, a tentación, a placer, a hombre maduro, experimentado… a gloria…

Su falo era amasado deliciosamente entre sus cuerpos pegados. Erwin lo acostó en el colchón y apretó sus piernas para poder embestirlo mejor, ese chico era tan flexible como un gato, no se cansaba de follarlo una y otra vez, de verlo vestido de esa manera femenina, le encantaba.

Recordaba cómo la primera vez que lo había invitado a su casa y luego de desnudarlo, se había sentido algo culpable. Si no fuera porque la identificación claramente mostraba que el joven tenía 19, hubiera jurado que era menor de edad, y a Erwin eso no le gustaba demasiado. Había tenido una mala experiencia con un chico que le había mentido en la edad y ahora siempre se aseguraba. Pero no era su cara aniñada el problema, sino lo frágil que se veía el muchachito. Armin se dio cuenta enseguida de las dudas del mayor.

"-: No voy a romperme, Erwin… puedes ser rudo conmigo, después de todo soy un hombre también, pruébame y verás lo resistente que puedo ser…"

Y no mentía. Ese traserito apretado lo había cabalgado casi con salvajismo, mientras el joven gemía placenteramente. Aprendió a no subestimar a su mascota, era en verdad una joya.

-: Erwin… ah, vamos, más duro…

Su voz lo sacó de sus ensueños y no dudó en moverse con mayor velocidad. Su entrada era tan provocadora, lo succionaba más y más, mientras el rostro, ya colorado, se llenaba de gotitas de transpiración por el esfuerzo. Tomó su falo y lo magreó con ganas.

-: ¡Oh, sí, ahora sí, justo ahí, AHÍ!

Erwin se vino antes, con agónicos gemidos, mientras un poco después el joven estrellaba en su mano su pegajosa y caliente esencia.

-: Me perviertes, doc… - le dijo al fin el joven sonriendo candorosamente.

Erwin bufó y luego se perdió en unos calientes besos pos orgásmicos que fueron un gran deleite.

-0-

Los próximos tres días, Eren y Levi se la pasaron haciendo turismo, visitaron todos los rincones habidos y por haber de "la ruta del amor", así se llamaba el itinerario elegido, pero lejos estaba de ser un plan romántico. Volvían destrozados al hotel, cansadísimos, listos para cenar, bañarse y quedarse profundamente dormidos para partir al día siguiente.

Ninguno de los dos prestaba demasiada atención a su forma de tratarse, pero era más que obvio a ojos indiscretos que eran una pareja consolidada, o al menos daban esa impresión. Levi consentía a Eren con una cantidad exorbitante de fotos de cada uno, juntos, o haciendo caras graciosas. El joven todo el tiempo se giraba a hacerle comentarios sobre lo mucho que ansiaba conocer o ver esa pintura, esa catedral o ese monumento. Levi se había desconectado por completo de las tareas de su oficina, por lo que escuchaba atento a todo lo que el otro parloteaba.

Constantemente se tocaban, en el hombro, la cintura, los brazos, se reían cómplices haciendo chistes sobre ciertos momentos o situaciones, como si se conocieran de años.

-: Ah, es tan lindo ver cómo la gente se ama – le dijo una jovencita, de la comitiva que iba con ellos, a Eren en una parada – Se nota tanto el amor que hay entre ustedes, los felicito.

-: Ah, sí, eso, gracias – respondió algo incómodo el joven y ruborizándose.

-: Eren, se trabó el botón de encendido de la cámara – le dijo Levi un poco más alejado, y que gracias a Dios no había escuchado nada de la charla anterior, el muchacho fue a verificar.

Para el cuarto día, Levi dejó que Eren eligiera adonde ir, él debía hacer algunas llamadas de trabajo y conectarse unas horas a la portátil. El joven aprovechó para comprar regalos para su familia, un par de cositas interesantes para él y finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, algo muy especial y muy lindo que quería compartir.

Levi estaba recostado durmiendo un poco, después de tantos días yendo y viniendo, le había caído el peso del cansancio. Por lo que atendió casi dormido cuando su celular sonó estridente sobre la mesa de luz a su costado.

-: ¿Diga?

-: Levi.

Sólo el sonido de esa voz hizo que se sentara de sopetón en la cama y que el corazón se le acelerara.

-: A las 22, Levi, ya lo sabes… - y colgó.

Cuando Eren llegó Levi estaba haciendo sus valijas.

-: ¿Levi? ¿Nos vamos?

-: No, sería un desperdicio que te perdieras el último día, además tenías muchas ganas de ir a ese restaurante que querías y a la muestra de arte, no quiero que te lo pierdas, pero ha surgido una emergencia y no puedo quedarme. Es solo un día, estarás bien… ¿Eren?

-: Oh, está bien, no hay problema.

-: Además dejé a un guardaespaldas a cargo de ti, viajará contigo y estará para cualquier asistencia que necesites, además puedes llamarme ante lo que necesites. Realmente no puedo quedarme, pero hemos tenido unos lindos días, ¿no?

Eren sonrió pero la mueca no llegó a sus ojos.

-: Está bien, Levi, eres un hombre ocupado – el joven se dio cuenta que el pelinegro estaba tenso - ¿Te irás ahora?

-: Bueno, el avión sale en tres horas, así que debería ir yendo al aeropuerto en al menos una, ¿quieres que cenemos antes?

El joven dejó las bolsas en el piso y se acercó algo ansioso.

-: Antes que te vayas, bueno, quería darte esto… - dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja con un moño – Es algo simple y es barato, pero… te será útil…

Levi lo abrió y se sonrió. Era un encendedor tipo zippo, blanco, tallado, tenía un precioso dragón con una especie de esfera azul en la boca.

-: Es lindo – dijo abriéndolo para ver como chispeaba y se prendía la llama con facilidad – ¿De qué es?

-: Hueso… Es artesanal, lo vendían en el mercado del río. Oh, no son huesos humanos – aclaró rápidamente el ojiverde y el hombre se sonrió.

-: Sí, sí, me dí cuenta. Si fuera de hueso humano valdría una fortuna, pero igual… es un lindo detalle, gracias – y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Eren se acercó más y lo besó con ganas, ya que importaba, en una hora se iría y aunque con seguridad lo volvería a ver, algo de esa despedida no dejaba de angustiarlo un poco. Levi le correspondió incluso lo apretó con algo de rudeza contra su cuerpo.

-: No me tientes, Eren, realmente debo irme – le dijo sobre los labios un poco rojos por la fricción – Prometo que te compensaré cuando regreses. Compra lo que gustes, tienes la tarjeta de débito sobre la mesa de luz.

-: Bien, ¿comemos algo? Estoy hambriento – dijo el joven tocándose el estómago.

-: Claro, vamos al restaurante del hotel.

-0-

Eren se tiró sobre la amplia cama. Seguro esa noche dormiría bastante, sin embargo era un poco solitario. ¿Qué habría hecho volver a Levi con tanta rapidez? Necesitaba averiguarlo.

-0-

Levi bajó al sótano de su casa, miró su reloj de muñeca. 21.45 pm. Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta gris. Se sacó la remera y los zapatos y se arrodilló al medio del salón. Suspiró mientras vaciaba su mente, ya era un ejercicio al que estaba acostumbrado, nada bueno saldría si intentaba pensar en algo.

La puerta chirrió a sus espaldas y sintió el consabido ruidos delos tacones estrellándose contra el pulcro piso. La boca de la sombra se acercó a su oído.

-: Has sido un niño muy malo, Levi. Supongo que estarás preparado.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos.

.

By Luna de Acero… con la boca abierta…


	8. Inocencia corrompida

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Pufff... es un capítulo excesivamente largo, quise cortar algunas partes (lo hice), pero bueno, salió lo que salió. Espero lo disfruten, es más que nada una hojeada al pasado de Levi. Las cosas se van a tornar un poco dramáticas a partir de ahora. Me gustaría escuchar sus teorías sobre lo que ocurrió con Kuschel y con Levi en el cuarto gris... me lo comentan please?

Perdonen la demora, en serio, anduve volando bajito estos días, demasiado estrés, para los que no saben trabajo más de 9 horas por día, tengo dos hijos que atender, y sinceramente después de todo el esfuerzo que vine haciendo para mantener las actualizaciones tuve un par de... conversaciones con algunas personas sobre mi desempeño en el fandom que han hecho que me pusiera a pensar y evaluar muchas cosas. Por lo pronto sepan que no voy a estar subiendo nada nuevo, voy a terminar con todos los fics que tengo pendientes, así que no se preocupen, todas las historias tendrán el final que les corresponde. Luego voy a retirarme del fandom por un tiempo.

A todos los que me leen y me siguen: Muchísimas gracias, ustedes me hacen muy feliz y lo saben. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Mucha violencia, leve menciones de incesto, sometimiento, lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, feels dolorosos. Ya saben.

.

.

 _ **"La fuerza lo conquista todo,**_

 _ **pero sus victorias son a corto plazo."**_

 _ **Abraham Lincoln**_

.

.

Levi cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir resistiendo. Pero aunque una parte de él intentaba escapar, otra decía que se lo merecía, por desobedecer y por creerse más de la cuenta.

Los golpes resonaban tan lejanos, como si pudiera desdoblarse de su cuerpo e irse lejos. Era como atravesar un túnel, donde primero había manchas de colores que iban tomando forma y precisión, imágenes que pronto empezaron a animarse, recuerdos… dolorosos recuerdos…

-0-

"Una vez que llegaron, Levi se sorprendió con el tamaño de la casa, era de dos pisos y tenía muchos balcones. El comedor era grande y tenía varios sofás alrededor de un hogar hecho de piedra. Subieron por una escalera de gradas negras hasta el primer piso. Nanaba, una jovencita alta de rubios cabellos, había sido asignada como su niñera, lo bañó apropiadamente, envuelto en toallas le abrió una puerta y le habló con suavidad.

-: Esta es tu habitación – le dijo -, poco a poco la iremos llenando de cosas que necesites. Por el momento aquí – comentó abriendo el ropero -, tienes tu ropa nueva. Aquí tienes libros de cuentos con lindas imágenes ¿ves? En unos minutos preparé el almuerzo, puedes revisar todo, la puerta del balcón está sellada, por seguridad, es un piso alto. Si necesitas algo estaré abajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez que la vio desaparecer por la puerta, el niño se sentó en la cama, era enorme para él solito, empezó a extrañar a su Nona. Se refregó los ojitos sacando las molestas lágrimas. De golpe y sin aviso entró Kuschel a la habitación, lo miró de arriba abajo. Levi hundió su cabeza tratando de hacerse más pequeño de lo que ya era.

-: Niño… - le dijo con rudeza – Cuando veas al senador Pixis, le llamarás padre y a mí te dirigirás como mamá, pero cuando no esté me dirás Kuschel, ¿has entendido?

El diminuto infante la miró asustado. Del shock reciente se había quedado afónico.

-: No quiero malas caras, ni quejas, y aprende esto rápidamente: Yo no repito las cosas – esa mirada sanguinaria, muy parecida a como mira un gato a un ratón le heló los huesos -, por el momento disfruta de tu estadía, pronto empezaras a colaborar, porque eso es exactamente lo que espero de ti.

Luego se fue dejándolo solo, inmediatamente el niño se metió bajo la cama. "Nona, Nona", pensaba, "ven a buscarme, por favor".

Levi se esmeraba para cumplir lo que le pedían. Básicamente la mayor parte del día se quedaba en su habitación, no dormía en su cama, sino debajo de ésta, lo mareaba lo grande que era, abjo se sentía más a salvo. Extrañaba su casita de madera, extrañaba a su abuela, extrañaba a su hogar. Le había agarrado cariño a una de las almohadas, así que se la llevaba con él al piso, eso sí, tenía la precaución de aparecer por las mañanas arriba del lecho, no fuera que Kuschel se enojara. Nanaba era amable con él, pero ante el mínimo comentario de su madre se doblegaba a su voluntad sin chistar.

Cierta vez, estaban almorzando. Nanaba sirvió una especie de guiso con varias verduras. Levi olfateó la comida, hasta que Kuschel dio un manotazo sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a todos.

-: ¿Qué modales son esos, Rata? La comida no se olfatea. Ahora, traga todo.

Rata. Kuschel, cuando el senador Pixis no estaba, que era la mayor parte del tiempo, ella lo llamaba de esa manera. Nunca preguntó el porqué, le tenía miedo.

Levi probó la primera cucharada y lo sintió espantosamente picante, tanto que se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimitas por el ardor. De inmediato tomó un gran sorbo de agua. Por lo visto Nanaba no estaba acostumbrada a cocinar para niños. La mujer mayor siguió atentamente las caras del niño. Vio que dejaba la cuchara a un costado y agachaba la cabeza.

-: Te dije que comieras todo – ordenó en su habitual tono imperativo. El pequeño la miró suplicante y luego a Nanaba. Ella quiso decirle algo, pero Kuschel la interrumpió -. Aquí nadie desprecia la comida, y aunque seas pequeño, contigo no será la excepción. Ingerirás todo así tengas que estar sentado allí todo el día.

Levi recordaba las palabras de su abuela, que siempre le decía que en casa ajena debía comer lo que le pusieran al frente, y no quería incomodar a nadie, de modo que muy despacito, sorbo a sorbo, fue bebiendo y comiendo todo. Al final del plato la garganta le ardía muchísimo. De hecho, se tomó tres vasos de agua para refrescarse, una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente. Cuando al fin pudo volver a su habitación, se fue hasta su baño privado, puso una sillita y se subió para mirarse la lengua en el espejo, pequeñas ampollitas empezaban a aparecer por doquier, y el estómago le dolía mucho. De repente, sintió golpes en el vidrio de su balcón, corrió a esconderse, mientras temblaba asustado. Los golpes se repetían una y otra vez, como si una pequeña pelota golpeara desde afuera.

Poco a poco, con mucha cautela se fue acercando, vio una especie de paloma con un ala herida, trataba de volar y chocaba contra las paredes, Levi sabía que la puerta estaba sellada de modo que con mucho sigilo (ya que era la hora de descanso de la tarde y estaba prohibido hacer ruido), se fue a la cocina y trajo un cuchillo. Delicadamente rompió el sello (una especie de cinta color plata que estaba sobre el marco, y abrió la puerta con calma. Tomó al animalito asustado entre sus manos. Lo acarició suavemente. Buscó en su habitación y usó el tacho de basura para papeles que había cerca de un escritorio, allí puso la toalla de manos y colocó al pajarito adentro, luego le puso una carpeta encima. Volvió a la cocina y trajo un recipiente pequeño al cual le puso agua y una rodaja de pan que luego deshizo en miguitas para alimentarla. No sabía curar un ala herida, pero confiaba que si el pajarito comía y dejaba de golpearse en el intento, podría sobrevivir.

Las siguientes horas las pasó contemplando a su nuevo proyecto, al menos había encontrado algo en lo que distraerse. Pensó que el animalito necesitaría un nombre, así que le puso Piquito, porque le había llamado la atención el color verde de su pico.

Apenas sentía movimientos, colocaba el tacho debajo del escritorio con la carpeta arriba, de manera que no lo vieran. No sabía cómo se lo tomarían en la casa, pero por las dudas, prefirió esconderlo.

Buscó en los cajones del escritorio, hasta encontrar un marcador. Tomó una hoja limpia y trató de dibujar otro Piquito en ella. No le gustó mucho, así que intentó de nuevo, luego lo pinto con brillantes colores, cuando estuvo satisfecho de su labor, colocó el dibujo dentro del cesto de basura. Al menos así su animalito no se sentiría solo, pensó, tendría un compañero que lo acompañara cuando él no estuviera en la pieza.

Sintió que subían las escaleras, escondió a Piquito y se sentó en la cama. Kuschel, impetuosa como siempre, abrió sin llamar.

-: Ven Rata, no vas a estar de vago en la casa, te conseguí un instructor de violín.

El niño lo siguió, entraron a una de las habitaciones de la casa ubicada en la planta baja, al parecer era una sala de estudios. En la pared de la derecha de punta a punta se lucía una impresionante biblioteca. Al fondo había un piano enorme de color blanco, y un poco más adelante una caja con un violín muy hermoso dentro y otro más ordinario afuera.

-: Levi, te presento a Teresa, ella será tu instructora de música, hazle caso, si cometes alguna falta ella me lo hará saber enseguida.

El niño miró a la mujer, era una señora grande, tenía la cara arrugada, con sendos lentes bifocales en la punta de su nariz, estaba apoyada en un bastón y no parecía demasiado amigable. Además que no tenía idea que podía ser un piano.

-: Vamos, niño –ordenó con voz rasposa y fría. Al pequeño, le dio miedo la mujer. La acompañó hasta el instrumento, y lo hizo sentarse en un taburete. El chiquillo quedó impresionado con las cuerdas, la vara para hacerlo sonar se le asemejaba a una espada, algo increíblemente hermoso y mágico, quiso tocarla con sus dedos hasta que sintió un grito a sus espaldas.

-: ¡Alto! – Era su profesora -. No te di permiso para que lo tocaras.

Luego se sentó a su lado y le enseñó las 7 notas musicales, recién entonces le pidió al niño que tomara el instrumento, pero el instrumento era algo pesado para él. La vieja puso su mano sobre la del pequeño y apretaba sus dedos con fruición. El problema era que clavaba sus largas uñas curvas sobre los dedos del pequeño haciéndole ver estrellas en cada sonido. De todas maneras, el infante resistió sin decir nada. Las clases duraban cerca de dos horas y eran todos los días. Pero al poco tiempo, a la mujer se le ocurrió que practicaran dibujar notas en una especie de libro lleno de rayitas. Levi no sabía escribir, ni leer, la vieja lo retaba cada dos por tres y le hacía practicar las figuras infinidades de veces, no era demasiado paciente que digamos.

Pero el pequeño resistía todo, lo único que le importaba era que al final de la clase podría ir a la cocina y tomar una rodaja de pan para llevarle a Piquito. El ave ya tenía más fuerza y su ala se estaba curando. El niño no quería admitirlo pero pronto debería dejar que se fuera, estaba prácticamente restablecido. Una tarde, terminando la clase, corrió veloz de la cocina a su habitación, al entrar quedó estupefacto, Kuschel estaba sentada sobre su cama, el tacho abierto a su lado y el ave reposando en su regazo, donde la tenía sujeta con una mano.

-: ¿Creíste que no me enteraría, Rata? – le dijo con seriedad- ¿Sabes? Cuando yo era pequeña también me gustaban las aves – comentó mientras observaba al indefenso animal.

Levi tragó en seco, mientras lo miraba suplicante y su respiración se agitaba.

-: Pero el punto es… que me lo ocultaste… en una familia no hay secretos… ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella? ¿Eh? – Le preguntó levantando el ave con la mano -. No te escucho ¿qué dijiste? – Inquirió con cinismo - ¿Por qué quieres que la mate? –dijo de pronto haciéndose la sorprendida. El niño negó con la cabeza, mientras se movía con desesperación tratando de alcanzar la mano de la adulto, quien se puso de pie sacando al animal de su alcance - ¿No quieres que la mate? No te entiendo, Rata, sólo dime qué quieres y lo haré…

-: Po-por fa-favor… no le ha-hagas da-daño…

-: Bueno, pasa que me lo has ocultado, Rata. Así no se puede. A veces, aprender una lección es duro - apretó con fuerza al ave hasta que su cabeza quedó colgando con debilidad.

El pequeño abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-: No vuelvas a ocultarme nada, espero hayas entendido.

Luego se fue de la habitación. Levi se largó a llorar desconsoladamente, buscó su almohada favorita la puso contra una de las ventanas por donde entraban los cálidos rayos solares. Colocó a Piquito allí, tenía la esperanza que el calor del sol lo reviviera. Estuvo mirándolo varias horas, hasta que el astro brillante se ocultó del todo. Detallando sus plumas, su pico tan lindo, recordando sus ojitos negros. El ave nunca lo había picoteado, rememoró, ella sabía que él quería ayudarla, pero ahora por su culpa había muerto.

Lo llamaron para cenar. Aunque no tenía hambre, se sentó taciturno en la mesa.

-: Padre… buenas noches… - le dijo al señor de cabeza brillosa y arrugas marcadas. El senador lo miró con amabilidad y le palmeó el hombro.

-: Por fin te conozco, Levi. Oh, eres tan parecido a tu madre. ¿A poco estás contenta, mi amor? – le dijo el viejo con una sonrisa sincera -. Ahora tienes a tu precioso hijo contigo, yo los protegeré, nada podrá separarlos ahora.

-: Ah, estoy tan agradecida cariño – dijo la mujer casi con lágrimas en los ojos -, finalmente seremos una familia unida. Tantas noches llorando y sufriendo, sintiendo que el pecho se me desgarraba de dolor, eres un ángel en nuestras vidas, gracias – dijo besándole la mano como si fuera un santo. Luego miró fríamente al niño de reojo y con tosquedad le ordenó -. Come.

-0-

Pixis no era malo, pero si estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. El viejo tenía problemas cardíacos y consumía muchas pastillas por su condición. Siempre le sonreía amablemente, pero fuera de eso no había mucha más relación entre ellos dos. Cuando él estaba en la casa, su madre era bondadosa y amigable, sólo por eso Levi le tenía un poco de afecto.

Al otro día mucha gente fue a la casa. Nanaba le había pedido a la empleada que prepara a Levi. Lo habían peinado pulcramente, rapándole la nuca y los costados, Levi aborrecía ese peinado, pero sus opiniones no tenían voz ni voto. Sus zapatos estaban brillando de lo lustrosos, y portaba un trajecito muy apropiado. Se quedó sentado en un sillón algo apartado del centro de atención. Hasta que Pixis lo llamó para presentarlo a las mujeres de la reunión.

-: Chicas, este es mi… adorado hijo, Levi. Por favor, saluda – le pidió al niño, el cual obedeció educadamente. Las mujeres le apretaban las mejillas, y estiraban sus cachetitos dolorosamente.

-: ¡Qué niño más sano! ¡Qué hermosos ojos! ¡Qué buen porte! ¡Te felicito, Kuschel!

Levi estaba atribulado, era una verdadera tortura, tanta gente encima de él, tocándolo y examinándolo como si fuera una rareza. Miró a su madre con sus ojitos asustados. La mujer comprendió.

-: Ve a jugar, Levi. Los otros niños están afuera.

El pequeño salió prácticamente disparado al patio. Era la primera vez que salía de la casa, pero sinceramente lo único que deseaba era meterse debajo de su cama. Varios niños jugaban detrás de la mansión. Había muchos de su edad y uno que otro, algo más grandes. Se acercó con cautela y los miró atentamente, se reían muchísimo, le hizo acordar a cuando su Nona le hacía cosquillas en la panza, a pesar de que le produjo una gran alegría escucharlos, la sonrisa nunca subió a su cara.

Los niños repararon en él a los minutos, y se fueron acercando curiosos.

-: ¿Tú eres el nuevo hijo del senador? –comentó una niña.

-: ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó otro.

-: ¿Qué le pasó a tu verdadero padre? –decía uno que estaba en puntitas de pie para verlo.

Levi se sintió asustado ante tantas preguntas, ya no sabía si era peor estar adentro o afuera, ¿por qué no podían dejarlo en paz un momento? Trató de hablar, pero con lo estresado que estaba sólo pudo balbucear unas sílabas.

-: Ta… ta… ta…

Los niños empezaron a reírse de él, mientras le hacían burlas.

-: ¡No puede hablar!

-: ¡Un gato le comió la lengua!

-: Seguro, lo adoptaron por lástima.

-: Seguro su padre lo abandonó porque no sabe hablar – cuchicheó uno.

Levi, sintió que se le nublaba la vista, no entendía por qué eran tan crueles con él.

Los niños hicieron una ronda dejando a Levi al medio mientras canturreaban sin cesar.

-: ¡Tarta-tartamudo! ¡Tarta-tartamudo!

Apenas pudo se escabulló de los fastidiosos y pasó casi volando a su habitación, en su apuro se tropezó con los escalones y se golpeó fuertemente una de las rodillas, pero se puso de pie de un salto y continuó su carrera, prácticamente se tiró de cabeza debajo de la cama. Se quedó ahí acurrucado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ojalá Nona se lo llevara de nuevo con ella.

No repararon en él hasta un par de horas después cuando el último invitado había abandonado la casa. Lo buscaron hasta que Nanaba lo encontró.

-: ¡Qué maldita costumbre! –renegó Kuschel.

-: Sólo está asustado –respondió Nanaba comprensiva.

-: Mañana quiero que lo lleves al hospital, van a hacerle un par de exámenes, quiero asegurarme que esté sano completamente. El fastidioso de Pixis lo ha pedido así.

-: Así se hará, señora.

-: Hay que buscarle tutores con urgencia.

-: ¿No irá al colegio de Trost? – ese era un lugar para la elite.

-: No, toda la educación que necesite la recibirá aquí, no hay necesidad de complicarse tanto.

-: Como usted mande, señora.

-: Si no mal he visto en sus documentos, cumplirá los seis en navidad.

-: Eso es dentro de dos semanas –dijo Nanaba pensativa.

-: No te emociones, no quiero nada de festejos, además el niño no tiene amigos que asistan a una fiesta, será un día normal. Ahora vamos, hay mucho que limpiar, déjalo que se quede allí, al menos no estorbará en el camino. Ya habrá tiempo de enseñarle modales.

Después se retiraron de la habitación. Levi había escuchado todo. ¿Qué significaba tutores y esas palabras raras que habían usado? Se quedó acurrucado bajo la cama, hasta la hora de la cena.

Luego de la larga visita al hospital, cuando llegaron a casa, el pequeño subió las escaleras rápidamente, necesitaba volver a refugiarse, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa. Su cama estaba al ras del suelo, le habían cortado las patas. Tembló, mientras un fuerte mareo lo invadía, esta vez dejó escapar las lágrimas contenidas, mientras se abrazaba a su almohada favorita y se metía dentro del vestidor en un rincón donde estaba colgada la ropa, al menos no se sentía tan expuesto.

Si la comida de Nanaba era desagradable, la que ahora cocinaba según la "dieta" que le recomendara el doctor, era vomitiva. Levi comía tratando de no hacer caras, pero el sabor era definitivamente muy amargo. Kuschel notó su desagrado.

-: ¿Así que no te gusta la comida que te damos? – le consultó levantando una ceja con reprobación. El niño lo miró con miedo.

-: Es-está rica… - dijo bajito.

-: Pues tu cara no dice eso. Quiero que comas sonriendo.

Hacía rato que el pequeño había perdido las ganas de sonreír, y por más que intentaba, su angustia era tanta que lo superaba el miedo.

-: Tal vez en un par de días aprecies lo que generosamente te damos. Nanaba, retira su plato. Se quedará sentado ahí, sólo podrá levantarse para ir al baño, no quiero que me ensucie las sillas.

La mujer obedeció al instante. Levi miró las puntas de sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Cuando terminaron de comer se retiraron de la mesa, el niño se debatía entre irse a su pieza o continuar en la silla. Pero apenas apoyó un piecito en el piso, sintió la orden resonando desde arriba de las escaleras.

-: ¡Ni lo sueñes, mocoso desagradecido!

Empezó a dibujar animales imaginarios con un dedo sobre la mesa. A todos les ponía alas, alas para irse volando a donde quisieran, y pelotas de colores para poder jugar. Las horas pasaron lentamente, al niño le dolía el trasero de estar tantas horas sentado, pidió permiso a Nanaba para ir al baño. Sus pies estaban hinchados de estar colgando tantas horas.

Para cuando llegó la cena, no le pusieron plato. Tampoco es que tuviera tanta hambre, pero se le hacía agua la boca de ver comer a los adultos frente a él. Tragaba en seco y de vez en cuando se pasaba la lenguita sobre los labios. Pensó que para la noche finalmente lo dejarían irse a dormir, pero estaba equivocado, según Kuschel no se movería de esa silla así se cayera el techo encima. El niño no quería hacerla enojar más, de manera que apoyó la cara en la mesa y más por el hambre y el cansancio se terminó durmiendo profundamente, de tanto en tanto tiritaba un poco, a causa de sentir un poco de frío.

Muy temprano, los ruidos de la cocina lo despertaron. Tenía el cuello entumecido y la boca pastosa.

-: Ve a asearte –ordenó Kuschel.

En el desayuno se repitió la misma operación del día anterior, y aunque Levi mirara a Nanaba con ojos suplicantes, la mujer no se animaba a contradecir a la señora. Lo volvieron a dejar en la mesa. El niño comenzó a imaginar cosas agradables, se perdía en sus pensamientos risueños. Se veía grande y fuerte, terminando de construir una cabaña, con varias habitaciones, una para su Nona. Su casa tendría una fuente grande, donde todos los Piquitos del mundo vendrían a bañarse, el pan que haría abuela lo usarían para hacerles deliciosas miguitas, y llenarían el aire de cantos alegres. Tendría muchos amigos, grandes y fuertes como él, y se juntarían a comer fruta y beber jugos, mientras se reirían a las carcajadas. Tendría un hermoso hijo, al que nunca le ordenaría como si fuera su jefe, en cambio le regalaría flores todos los días, todas recién cortadas que perfumarían el hogar. Pintaría las paredes de amarillo y naranja. Y vendería pelotas de colores, se encargaría de que todos los niños del lugar tuvieran una al menos.

Tan abstraído estaba en sus pensamientos que prácticamente la realidad pasaba a un segundo plano, era mucho más genial el mundo que él se había inventado. En él todo el mundo sonreía y era amable, en su mundo todas las noches su Nona le leía un cuento, le preparaba ricas comidas. Su cara se relajó, sus ojitos estaban opacos, una mueca de total serenidad inundaba su tez.

Hacía un gran esfuerzo para permanecer sentado, ya que el cansancio lo vencía por momentos. Para cuando fue la cena, su estómago seguía haciendo ruidos, había comenzado en la tarde. Apenas retiraron los platos quedó dormido completamente.

Al tercer día, sentía que iba a morirse. Su pancita le dolía tanto, que hipaba de cuando en cuando, pero sin llegar a llorar, su barbilla temblequeaba, y su cuerpo se estremecía con cierta periodicidad.

-: Dale de comer –ordenó al fin, su madre.

Nanaba le puso una taza grande de leche con rodajas de pan casero. El niño comió despacito, como si le costara tragar.

-: Gracias – dijo al finalizar. Acto seguido permitieron que fuera a su habitación. Subir las escaleras fue una labor titánica, estuvo largo rato hasta que llegó arriba. Se metió debajo de la frazada, mientras abrazaba su almohada. Suspiró hondamente y quedó dormido por el cansancio.

Nunca más se le cruzó por la cabeza quejarse de una comida. Tampoco era que comiera sonriendo, pero su rostro se mostraba indiferente hasta que el último bocado desaparecía totalmente del plato. No disfrutaba de los sabores, simplemente era un trámite más dentro del día, como las clases de violín, no eran del todo agradables pero estaba obligado a cumplirlas.

Por suerte, casi todos los meses, Kuschel se ausentaba una semana de la casa. Se iba de viaje de negocios con el senador, según le había explicado escuetamente Nanaba. Esos días, muy raramente por las tardes, la mujer gustaba de ir al parque a leer. Eran los momentos favoritos de Levi. La brisa lo acariciaba lentamente, y podía sentir la hierba fresca bajo sus pies. Varios niños, se divertían en los juegos, pero el pequeño no se animaba a acercarse, no después de la última experiencia.

Con el correr de los días Levi se habituó a la indiferencia, mientras no dijera ni A, se comiera todo y no contradijera las órdenes de los adultos, su vida transcurriría sin problemas, o al menos eso creía. Pero por el momento trataba de jugar a las estatuas, él mismo se imponía records, cómo cuánto tiempo podía estar sin pestañear, cuánto tiempo podía mantener la respiración, cuánto tiempo podía mirar un punto fijo, y cosas por el estilo. Ya no disfrutaba de ir al parque, los niños se reían de él y lo llamaban "extraño", burlándose porque no podía hablar bien. Levi tartamudeaba un poco cuando tenía personas extrañas cerca, y en su pieza trataba de practicar para que no le sucediera, pero bastaba que se le acelerara el corazón por cualquier motivo y la voz enseguida le fallaba. Pensaba que por eso abuela no iba a visitarlo. Seguro se había enterado que era "extraño", y por eso no quería saber nada de él. Se motivaba pensando que cuando hablara bien ella volvería. A la hora del descanso, sacaba las almohadas de la cama y las ponía en círculo, se imaginaba que cada una de ellas era un amigo. Mentalmente les contaba las cosas del día y soñaba que ellos jugaban con él.

Se acostumbró a estar ausente en el parque, se sentaba muy calladito al lado de Nanaba. Mirando fijamente a los otros jugar frente a él. En su mente iba relatando lo que acontecía, los bautizaba de acuerdo a como creía que podían llamarse, a menos que por ahí se gritaran y él se enterara como se llamaban. Cuando una pelota, o un juguete llegaban cerca del él, siempre se sorteaban quién iba a buscarlo. Nadie se le quería acercar. No íbamos a negar que a los niños les asustara un poco que Levi los mirara como psicótico, pero en realidad lo único que esperaba es que alguien lo invitara.

Pero lamentablemente eso nunca sucedió.

-0—

El señor Pixis enfermó gravemente, Levi nunca pudo entrar ni una sola vez en la habitación de él, sólo su madre o los doctores. El día que el senador murió, Levi escondido en la obscuridad del pasillo que daba a las piezas vio a su madre más feliz que nunca, ella se embriagó hasta caer perdida en el suelo, mientras cantaba y se carcajeaba a todo pulmón.

Luego del funeral las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en la casa. Vio ir y venir albañiles y maquinarias, encargos y otras cosas con las que se fue renovando la casa y el sótano de la misma. Las paredes pasaron a ser negras o rojas, junto con los muebles, las cortinas y accesorios a juego. Al infante ahora le daba más miedo.

Nanaba no parecía muy feliz esa noche. ESA noche en que todo cambió, en que su vida comenzó a ser… un verdadero infierno.

-: Vamos – fue todo lo que le dijo Kuschel.

Caminaron bastante hasta adentrarse en el sótano. El mismo tenía dos habitaciones, una con la puerta de madera y un candado que Kuschel abrió con una llave que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo. Levi miró todo con mucha curiosidad. Por doquier estaba lleno de aparatos para hacer ejercicios, un gimnasio con infinidad de elementos, y un espejo que iba de pared a pared.

-: A partir de hoy entrenaremos todos los días a tu cuerpo – le dijo la mujer -, vas a fortalecer esas piernas endebles y esa contextura débil que tienes. Si yo no estoy, lo harás con Nanaba.

Luego vino una larga seguidilla de ejercicios, entre abdominales, femorales, y fuerza de brazos. No sólo no estaba acostumbrado a esto, sino que además todo este tiempo de comer poco estaba minando su resistencia, por un momento comenzó a sentirse mareado. Pero mantuvo el ritmo estoicamente. Al cabo de un año, subiendo en forma progresiva de duración, los entrenamientos duraban en total, casi tres horas diarias. Se dividían en dos, la primera parte era calentamiento y desarrollo muscular, luego de un breve descanso de 15 minutos, retomaban a la segunda, que consistía en prácticas de combate. Al principio se trataba de aprender artes marciales.

Para cuando el sol se ocultaba, luego de un refrescante baño, su cuerpo cansado se empezaba a relajar, pero aún tenía muchos deberes para hacer. Cenaban en silencio. Como siempre, Nanaba apenas si decía unas cuantas palabras, preguntaba escuetamente si el día había sido bueno y todo terminaba. El niño se retiraba a su cuarto. En las próximas horas, trataba de terminar sus deberes. Para cuando llegaba a la cama era bastante tarde. Caía pesadamente, tan agotado que no a veces no llegaba a taparse.

Se levantaba al alba, desayunaba y asistía a las clases de sus tutores en otro salón de la casa, luego después del mediodía, tomaba el almuerzo y apenas soltaba los cubiertos ya estaba la profesora de violín, lista para torturarlo. Ni bien acababa con esto, debía salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo con el entrenamiento. Al regresar tomaba un baño y cenaba, para finalmente quedarse estudiando y haciendo tareas hasta tarde. Incluso los fines de semana no había descanso, los entrenamientos duraban casi el doble que los días normales. Y Levi debía aprovechar las mañanas para hacer todo lo que no podía durante la semana con respecto a sus estudios.

Los entrenamientos no paraban con nada, así fuera invierno impenetrable, verano caluroso, fiestas de guardar, feriados o estuviera enfermo, no había excusa válida para escapar. Su cuerpo se tuvo que acostumbrar a los ejercicios de manera que después de las primeras semanas ya no le dolían tanto luego de entrenar, el problema eran los combates. Nunca salía con heridas de consideración, pero sí con varios golpes, Kuschel no tenía piedad. A veces lo ponía a trotar alrededor de la casa hasta que las piernas le quedaban temblando.

-: Así se templa el carácter – solía decirle -, con disciplina.

La chispa de ánimo que hace poco se empezaba a encender dentro de él, se apagaba lentamente, cada día era asimilado con obligación, y tanto reprimir las ganas de renegar contra las imposiciones, iba creando una barrera demasiado alta con respecto al mundo a su alrededor. Poco a poco los canales de comunicación se iban secando como los pequeños ríos evaporados por el fuerte sol del verano. Nanaba se daba cuenta de que la personalidad del niño estaba cambiando, a una mucho más irritable. A veces veía que tiritaba ligeramente, pero aunque se desviviera preguntándole que le sucedía, Levi jamás cedía. Sus pensamientos eran el refugio para escapar de una realidad que lo devoraba día a día sin darle tregua.

-: Kuschel… por favor… - dijo un día con la voz quebrada – Ya no… no puedo más…

-: ¿Qué dices?

-: Es que… duele… duele mucho.

-: Levi… -dijo Kuschel con suavidad, mientras lo agarraba por los brazos con sus manos, enormes comparadas con el niño –. No tienes idea… - le dijo muy lentamente, despertando un gran miedo en él –, lo que es el verdadero dolor… pero tal vez… una pequeña muestra… - mientras le hablaba con tranquilidad sus siniestros dedos se cerraban cual candado sobre sus extremidades, pronto el pequeño sintió daño, mientras la circulación empezaba a dificultarse y su respiración se hacía más rápida. Estaba quieto, con sus ojos grises abiertos al máximo, sin poder emitir una sola palabra, la presión iba en aumento, Levi tensó la mandíbula mientras se perdía en la mirada de su agresor. Kuschel no mostraba ni una pizca de sensibilidad. Un débil quejido salió de la garganta de Levi, lo que provocó que las manos de Kuschel se cerraran aún con más fuerza, pronto sintió que hasta el poco aire que podía aspirar se volvía doloroso.

-: No te quejes… -ordenó su madre con claridad –, si lo haces sólo provocarás más dolor aún.

El niño tensó aún más, si es que era posible, la mandíbula, mientras un sudor muy fino empezaba a cubrirlo a la vez que un ligero temblor se distribuía a lo largo de su complexión. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero el miedo era aún mayor. En cierto momento sintió que le estaba aplastando, literalmente los huesos, echó la cabeza a un costado resoplando con agonía sintiendo que perdía la fuerza ante los sollozos que se le acumulaban en la garganta. Finalmente, Kuschel lo soltó con brusquedad mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-: Apúrate – le ordenó. El niño reunió fuerzas y con dificultad comenzó a mover sus pies, un par de lágrimas solitarias se le escaparon sin que pudiera evitarlo. La mujer se detuvo en seco, Levi lo miró aterrorizado- ¿Ya estás llorando? – dijo despectivamente sin voltear a mirarlo. El pequeño secó rápidamente las mismas.

-: No – alcanzó a responder escuetamente.

Kuschel había aprendido mucho de negocios junto a su ex marido. Dueña de una basta fortuna, se dedicó a la compra de propiedades y su venta, creando un imperio poderoso. Pero siempre que llegaba a su casa se encontraba con la mirada sumisa del chiquillo ese.

Si alguna vez había amado, si alguna vez había tenido auténticos sentimientos habían sido por el padre de Levi. Era un hombre de baja estatura como ella, práctico, trabajador y con un cuerpo hermoso a pesar de lo compacto. Ella era joven y se entregó en cuerpo y alma, confiando ciegamente, todo hubiera sido perfecto, es lo que ella se repetía, sino fuera porque se había quedado embarazada. Apenas el hombre se enteró la abandonó. Kuschel lloró meses enteros, quiso abortar pero su madre se lo impidió, le rogó que le entregara al niño, ella aceptó, apenas nació lo dejó allí y se fue a buscar una mejor vida.

Era una mujer hermosa, llamativa, pero inescrupulosa, eso le permitió escalar rápidamente en los círculos de poder como "acompañante". A veces una o dos veces por año se pasaba por la casucha que se caía a pedazos de su madre. Miraba de lejos al pequeño, Levi era idéntico a su progenitor, y verlo feliz y contento le producía terribles sentimientos, más aún cuando su madre hablaba sobre lo inteligente y bueno que era. Por supuesto la señora sólo buscaba acercarlos, sin saber que lograba todo lo contrario.

-: Me lo llevaré conmigo… algún día… - le decía la mujer de manera fría, y aunque su madre insistía en que lo dejara con ella, Kuschel sentía que ese niño no podía ser feliz si ella tampoco lo era, porque él era el culpable de toda su desgracia, él era la prueba de que la habían rechazado… y eso nunca más volvería a suceder. Levi sería suyo, para siempre. Se aseguraría de que jamás la abandonara, preferiría verlo morir si eso sucedía.

-0-

-: Tu entrenamiento terminó hace media hora, ¿por qué te demoraste?

Levi agachó la cabeza, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería usada en su contra. Sin embargo no se esperó una feroz bofetada, los dedos de Kuschel resonaron sobre su piel. Su mejilla resintió el golpe inmediatamente.

-: Que sea la última vez que atrasas la cena, ve a bañarte y luego limpiarás los baños de la casa hasta que pueda ver mi cara reflejada en los azulejos. Nanaba, sírvela.

Empezó entonces una práctica que cada vez se volvía más habitual. Kuschel lo supervisaba y lo hacía limpiar una y otra vez hasta que sus manos se ponían completamente rojas. El niño caía rendido después de las limpiezas excesivas. Se acostaba prácticamente moribundo, intentando reunir fuerzas para sobrevivir el siguiente día.

A medida que el tiempo transcurría sus recuerdos se iban nublando, aquellos de sus días felices. Indefectiblemente cada suceso detestable que le ocurría lo comparaba inmediatamente con su pasado, y eso lo hacía sufrir. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta que mientras más pronto se olvidara de ese pasado perfecto, más podría aceptar la realidad que le tocaba. A veces se preguntaba si verdaderamente tuvo alguna vez abuela que lo quería, a lo mejor todo había sido producto de su gran imaginación.

Poco a poco los recuerdos se diluían como si fueran imágenes de óleo en un lienzo gigante que se desdibujaban con pinceladas de removedor. Tal vez él siempre fue parte de ese círculo de tres que ahora compartía dentro de la casa. Sin espacio para sentimientos, ni para lágrimas, ni para sentir pena por él mismo. Adquirió la costumbre de mirarse al espejo y decirse lo fuerte que era, que no había cosa que pudiera doblegarlo, increíblemente después de esto su resistencia se restablecía por completo.

Cuando la noche estuvo instalada Levi ya dormía plácidamente. Muy temprano, antes de que los rayos del sol aparecieran, Kuschel entró a su cuarto. Se sentó en su cama y puso su mano sobre el hombro del niño. El pequeño miró adormilado y apenas posó sus ojos sobre la figura se sentó sobresaltado.

-: Vístete, hay algo que deseo enseñarte.

En medio de tanta sorpresa Levi no supo cómo interpretar lo que sucedía, era demasiado raro. Al otro día ya no tendría clases, es decir, no había necesidad de que Kuschel lo despertara temprano, de hecho casi siempre la mujer lo evitaba. Levi había aprendido muy bien a eludirla en la casa, notaba que su sola presencia le incomodaba sobremanera. Su instinto le dijo que las cosas no estaban bien, faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas.

Se vistió rápidamente, sabía que ella odiaba que la hicieran esperar. Bajó suavemente las escaleras, casi como si quisiera flotar, como si no quisiera que se percataran de él. Miró hacia el comedor, ojeó alrededor se encontró con la figura de Nanaba parada cerca de la cocina en camisón. Su semblante era serio y preocupado, apenas los ojos del niño buscaron su rostro, desapareció del lugar a pasos apresurados. Levi caminó con calma hacia su madre.

Kuschel lo estaba esperando, la madrugada estaba helada, y un viento congelante corría por todas partes al estar las ventanas abiertas, Levi se estremeció por el frío. La mujer estaba parada en toda su envergadura, mirándolo con indiferencia. Sus ojos azules eran dos navajas que atravesaban al pequeño. Comenzó a caminar sin decirle una sola palabra, el niño lo siguió casi por inercia, al cabo de varios minutos se dio cuenta de que se estaban dirigiendo al sótano. El infante se preguntó si acaso ahora que empezaban sus vacaciones Kuschel querría hacerlo entrenar todo el día, cosa que le pareció bastante probable.

Una vez que llegaron, Kuschel siguió caminando hasta esa habitación de puerta de hierro que nunca había sido abierta para él. Hasta el momento Levi nunca había llegado hasta allí. Siempre habían estado en la habitación gimnasio. Cuando abrió, se encontró con varias especies de cubos y rectángulos realizados en lustrosa madera, el piso era de brillante parquet osbcuro. Algunos tenían unas especies de grilletes, varios tenían manchas oscuras. Mientras el niño miraba alrededor y con curiosidad esos extraños poliedros.

-: Como te habrás dado cuenta Levi, tú eres un elegido –comenzó Kuschel, mientras abría unos grilletes-. ¿Tienes idea todo lo que daría cualquier niño por tener una oportunidad como la tuya? Tienes educación refinada, que respeta las costumbres que vienen en tu legado, tienes una madre que se hace cargo de un ser que fue despreciado por su verdadero padre, y no solo eso – dijo al fin girándose y encarándolo de frente –, tienes una casa con todas las comodidades necesarias. Pero sin embargo, continúas sin conocer el significado de la palabra gratitud. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que podría haberte pasado si te hubieras quedado en ese rancho maloliente?

Levi no respondió sólo miró hacia el suelo. Luego de unos interminables minutos la voz de la mayor rompió el silencio.

-: Te hice una pregunta.

El pequeño no sabía qué responder, entre el miedo a decir algo que estuviera fuera de lugar y el dolor de recordar su pasado, su garganta se cerró.

-: Responderé por ti, que ni para eso eres útil. Serías una rata más del montón. Pero como veras, la vida se apiadó de ti. Me puso a mí para enseñarte el valor de las cosas, hoy hay una nueva lección… Gratitud – repitió casi en un susurro apenas audible.

Extendió una de sus manos hacia él, abierta como esperando que la pequeña lo tomara. Nuevamente el niño se dejó llevar por una mínima veta de esperanza. Acercó lentamente su mano, pero apenas estuvo cerca la más grande se cerró con fuerza sobre su frágil muñeca, todo sucedió muy rápido, de repente unos grilletes estaban alrededor de ellas, mientras estaba de cara a un rectángulo de madera. Su cuerpo se convulsionó con desesperación, el miedo lo atravesó mientras el vapor de su boca se condensaba en sendas gotas frente a él. Sintió como Kuschel le desgarraba la remera con algo filoso dejando su espalda a su merced.

-: ¡¿Qué pasa?! – fue todo lo que atinó a decir, su mente infantil no alcanzaba a procesar lo que sucedía, pero su intuición era una alarma constante que le taladraba la cabeza pidiéndole que huyera, pero por más que intentaba los grilletes no se lo permitían. Una sola pregunta se cernía una y otra vez como un martillo sobre un clavo: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice esta vez, qué hice mal?

Escuchó el pedazo de cuero deslizarse por las manos rudas, y aunque en ese momento no era consciente de ello, sería un sonido que no podría olvidarse nunca más. Kuschel blandía una especie de fusta color marrón, rígida y ancha. Levi sintió el aire ser cortado por el artefacto de tortura y lo sintió lamerle la piel generosamente, logrando encender todo a su paso como un beso hecho de brasas candentes. Su diminuto cuerpo se estremeció ante esto, tensándose por completo sin darle tiempo a reclamos, el aire salió tan fuerte de sus pulmones que apenas le alcanzaba para gemir. Sus pequeñas manitos arañaron la superficie, mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas.

Kuschel sabía hacer muy bien el trabajo de tortura. No le pegaba sin piedad, sino que entre golpe y golpe esperaba unos minutos hasta que la piel recobraba parte de su sensibilidad y atacaba de nuevo.

-: No llores – exigía con suavidad -. Mientras más lágrimas derrames más azotes sumarás…

Pero los sentidos del pequeño estaban tan nublados por las sensaciones dolorosas, que apenas lograba procesar lo que le decía. Luego de una larga hora, la más larga de su corta vida. Pronto sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo, ya no deseaba luchar más, simplemente se rindió al sufrimiento y su conciencia lo abandonó inmediatamente.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, sentía como si le hubiesen caído dos toneladas de ladrillos encima, tenía la piel mojada por el sudor, la garganta muy seca, parpadeo tratando de enfocar a su alrededor, pero sólo veía manchas que poco a poco fueron tomando definición.

-: Está despertando – escuchó a una voz masculina acercarse a él - ¿estás bien?

El niño hundió su cara en la almohada mientras temblaba ligeramente, rogando a todos los cielos que no estuviera Kuschel.

-: No entiendo como permites esto, Nanaba – dijo con angustia la misma voz.

-: No me apuntes con el dedo Eld, tú recibes tu paga y guardas silencio, no eres diferente a mí.

-: Es sólo un niño…

-: Si no hay más nada que debas hacer, te pido por favor que te retires.

Escuchó que los pasos se alejaban, Nanaba se sentó en su cama y le cambió la venda mojada sobre su frente, la fiebre ya estaba mermando.

-: ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó, con algo que a Levi por un momento le pareció preocupación honesta, sin embargo, harto de lidiar con gestos mentirosos optó nuevamente por el silencio. Ella quiso tomar su mano pero la retiró antes de que eso pasara.

-: Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte… - le dijo casi en reproche, el niño no tenía ganas de escuchar mentiras. Sólo se giró dándole la espalda, sus músculos se tensaron y sintió todo el daño causado sobre ella, era capaz incluso de dibujar con las yemas de sus dedos todos los lugares por donde la fusta había dejado su recuerdo. Se sentía triste, demasiado triste, pero curiosamente las lágrimas se negaban a salir, pero aunque su espalda escocía terriblemente más sufría el no saber el motivo de tal maltrato. ¿Acaso no había acatado todas las órdenes que le dieron?

Al cabo de unos días, todo volvió a la normalidad. Nadie jamás le dijo por qué motivo le hicieron lo que le hicieron. Porque para Levi, Nanaba también era responsable, al ser ella la principal cómplice de su cruel madre. Tampoco quiso preguntar. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Aceptó resignadamente su vida. Mientras más inerte se volvía menos atención recibía de parte de Kuschel. Bastaba que él mostrara un poco de interés en algo, que ella lo destruía o se empeñaba en quitárselo.

Levi creó en un su mente un baúl enorme, se veía deliciosamente añejo y refinado. Cada cosa que deseaba olvidar iba a parar a su baúl mental, era un pozo sin fondo para sus recuerdos desgarradores. ¿Un profesor lo miraba con desprecio? Al baúl de los recuerdos, ¿Su maestra de violín lo regañaba? Al baúl, ¿Kuschel lo abofeteaba por no comer sus verduras? Al baúl. Sólo recordaría cosas lindas. Por ejemplo le gustaba el color de las teclas del piano, el sonido delicado y agonizante del violín, debajo de sus dedos las notas se fundían, naciendo y muriendo, un mundo donde solo él tenía el control, donde él podía decidir ir más ligero o con más aplomo. Le gustaba el ruido del viento cuando mecía las hojas de su árbol vecino, a veces se subía a sus ramas, por lo general si tenía la fortuna de que Kuschel estuviera de viaje, se acurrucaba junto a su tronco y charlaba horas con él, le contaba sus secretos, sus sentimientos celosamente guardados, o simplemente se tranquilizaba con el sonido de la brisa colándose entre su majestuosidad.

Las lecciones de "gratitud", como las llamaba su madre, empezaron a volverse recurrentes. Cada tres días lo arrastraba al cuarto gris, donde durante una hora lo castigaba sin piedad. Aunque fuera difícil de entender, Levi se había acostumbrado a eso. No conocía otra forma de vivir más que a través del dolor. Pero luego que quedaba rendido y agotado, echo un trapo tirado en el suelo, su madre lo levantaba y lo llevaba a su cama. Curaba sus heridas, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y llenaba de besos su cara.

La primera vez que lo hizo Levi se hizo pis encima. Aterrorizado, pensando que ella definitivamente lo mataría, se quedó petrificado del miedo, pero eso no sucedió. Ella cambió las sábanas, y lo bañó con mucho cariño.

-: Nadie te amará como yo, Levi – su voz entonces parecía suave, dulce, como si lo intoxicara -. Nunca me dejes, nadie te cuidará como yo. Si te hago esto es para que seas fuerte, serás el más fuerte del mundo gracias a mis cuidados.

Luego lo secó y lo abrazó, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus brazos con suavidad. A Levi le daban miedo las caricias, más que los golpes. Lo hacían sentir incómodo, odiaba que lo tocaran, pero no podía negarse a nada que su madre exigiera. Pero como todo, pronto se acostumbró a ese ritual. Luego de estar en el cuarto gris, venía esa sesión de besos y caricias melosas. Levi luchaba estoicamente por quedarse quieto, mientras su madre se volvía cada vez más osada.

-: Me perteneces, eres completamente mío, Levi… - solía susurrarle al oído, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

Pero cuando los golpes no fueron suficientes, Kuschel le pidió a Levi que lo dejara marcarle el cuerpo. El niño no entendía del todo lo que sucedía, pero ella le dijo que quería que dejar "recuerdos de su amor".

-: Sólo serán tres, tres cada vez, sopórtalos, Levi. La vida te lastimará más que esto.

Kuschel tenía un juego de cuchillos y navajas, el niño lo sabía porque siempre les sacaba brillo a pedido suyo. Las primeras veces lloraba bastante, las filosas hojas besaban su pie brevemente, dejándole pequeñas heridas sobre su espalda. Una, dos, tres… eso era todo. Una, dos, tres… la felicidad de su madre en tres pequeños piquetes… Por lo general Kuschel lo hacía estando completamente ebria. Tenía "crisis" de tanto en tanto y arrastraba a su hijo en ellas.

Pero si pensaba que eso era lo peor que podía pasarle, estaba equivocado, porque todo empeoró cuando su tío Kenny llegó a su casa.

Levi nunca había escuchado hablar de él, era un hombre tosco, de pocas palabras, pelo algo largo y cara un poco arrugada. Casi nunca reparaba en él. Sus manos estaban llenas de callos y cicatrices. Por lo general solo compartían la mesa. Por lo poco que pudo enterarse, aparentemente su abuelo, el padre de Kuschel, se había casado antes y había tenido un hijo. Luego dejó a su familia por su abuela. Al final su historia genealógica estaba llena de padres abandónicos.

Kuschel parecía más animada, pasaba muchas horas junto a su hermano y por un breve lapso de tiempo dejó de concentrarse tanto en él. Al menos hora dormía medianamente bien por las noches, sin que irrumpiera para llevarlo a limpiar. Lo único que le llamaba la atención poderosamente era que muchas veces por la mañana Kenny aparecía con vendas en los brazos, a veces en el cuello. Él era invisible cuando ellos dos se miraban de una manera extraña. Como si no pudieran despegar sus ojos el uno del otro. Levi no preguntaba, prefería que lo ignoraran.

Una noche se despertó acalorado, ya había cumplido doce, bajó a servirse agua helada a la cocina, pero cuando salió para volver a su cuarto escuchó unos lastimeros lamentos viniendo desde la puerta que daba al sótano. Con extremada cautela bajó las escalas y se acercó sigiloso. Se sorprendió de encontrar la puerta del cuarto gris entreabierta. Se asomó, las luces estaban encendidas y miró.

Se quedó petrificado. Su tío Kenny completamente desnudo, sobre una especie de camilla con los brazos atados a correas, sollozaba y se reía, mientras su madre con muy poca ropa, sentada encima blandía sendas y brillantes navajas mojadas en un líquido rojo.

-: ¿Quieres más, mi querido Kenny? – decía refregándose contra el cuerpo que tiritaba debajo suyo.

-: Aaah, Kuschel… sí… haz conmigo lo que quieras…

Entonces Levi vió como una de las navajas caía suavemente contra una de los antebrazos abriendo una línea roja de la cual brotaban sendas gotitas de sangre. El joven se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar, mientras su corazón latía desbocado. El hombre se arqueaba gimiendo en agonía pero sonriendo complacido después. Levi se giró y salió corriendo, completamente enojado. Él creía que era especial para su madre, pero por lo visto podía hacer eso con cualquiera.

La próxima vez que Kuschel llevó a Levi al cuarto gris el jovencito estaba completamente dispuesto y ella notó el cambio de actitud. Levi se puso de pie frente a ella y le dijo con los ojos ardiendo.

-: Él se irá… yo no, yo me quedaré para siempre contigo, yo no te cambiaré por nadie. Entonces… márcame, déjame ser el primero siempre… por favor – Se arrodilló y la miró suplicante.

Kuschel sonrió triunfal, finalmente… su objetivo se estaba cumpliendo.

-0-

Cuando Levi cumplió catorce, su madre lo anotó en un club de equitación, y lo mandó a una academia cercana a estudiar varios idiomas. Fue la primera vez que el joven empezaba a relacionarse con gente externa a su casa, y debía admitir que lo ponían extremamente nervioso. Le molestaban las risas, los sonidos fuertes, la charlatanería continua. Trató de adaptarse, era un alumno modelo. Su cuerpo trabajado y esculpido, su porte elegante, el halo de misterio que exudaban sus ojos, lo hacían increíblemente atractivo, por lo que muy rápido empezó a recibir confesiones que no le interesaban en absoluto. Nadie le llamaba la atención.

Un día regresando a su casa, había logrado eludir a Connie el chofer, encontró en un callejón a un grupo de chicos que se habían encarnizado con otro. Se quedó mirando unos minutos mientras procesaba lo que sucedía, hasta que los quejidos dolorosos del otro joven le llamaron poderosamente la atención, se acercó sin poder evitarlo. Ni siquiera escuchó las amenazas de los abusivos, simplemente le destrozó la cara a todo aquel que intentó tocarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Levi se sintió fuerte, se sintió poderoso, sintió que… él también podía hacer daño, y esa sensación de control y violencia que empezó a hervirle en las venas hizo que se sintiera muy ansioso… excitado completamente. Tres de los jóvenes salieron a los alaridos, mientras los otros dos huyeron a duras penas, resbalando en su propia sangre. Levi resoplaba enfebrecido con los puños llenos de sangre. Al fin pudo girarse para ir a ayudar al otro.

Glen Korvic. Un chico de cabello castaño muy claro y ojos color miel. Estaba algo golpeado, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Levi quedó extasiado. Ver el dolor en el rostro de otro, era una experiencia sublime, de inmediato sintió que tenía una poderosa erección. Ese joven, llorando con tantas ganas… era…

-: Hermoso… - dijo perdido en sus pensamientos, tomó el rostro con ambas manos y tocó las lágrimas con sus pulgares, mientras el otro chico lo miraba algo asustado – Eres… hermoso…

Sus manos mancharon con algo de sangre a la pálida tez de Glen.

-: No… no me pegues… - suplicó con su diminuta voz.

-: Aaah, quiero… - Levi lamió su mejilla probando la salinidad de sus lágrimas, el joven se quedó estupefacto. El pelinegro sintió que podía desfallecer de placer – Quiero que seas mío…

Así fue que comenzó una extraña e intoxicante relación entre Glen y Levi.

-: Vamos Glen… Llora para mí… - Decía el joven sobre él, con su mirada fría como el acero mientras lo pellizcaba dolorosamente. El afeminado muchachito se había vuelto inseparable con Levi. A su lado conseguía protección, pero a cambio… debía ceder a tener relaciones de una manera sádica, pero a pesar de todo, a él le gustaba. Él amaba a Levi y su retorcida forma de llevar adelante las cosas.

-: ¿Por qué no puedo besarte? – le había preguntado Glen infinidad de veces.

-: Odio besar, ¿no es suficiente con todo lo que hacemos?

-: ¿Qué somos, Levi? ¿Somos novios? – Los ojos acaramelados lo miraban con devoción mientras besaba el pecho trabajado del otro – Yo te amo…

-: No te pongas cursi… Somos dos personas que se disfrutan, eso es todo… ¿de qué sirve el amor?

-: Es lo que siento… siento que no puedo vivir sin ti… ¿qué sientes por mí, Levi?

-: Me gusta cuando lloras…

-: ¿Sólo te gustan mis lágrimas? – el cuerpo de Glen estaba cubierto de chupones y moretones.

-: Me gusta tu culo también.

-: ¡Levi! – Se quejó el joven y luego se rió – Eres tan raro… amo todo de ti… ¿algún día te enamorarás de mí? Me gustaría que eso pasara…

La familia de Glen se mudó, su padre era gendarme y nunca se quedaban demasiado tiempo en un lugar. El día que se despidieron Glen lloraba amargamente, pero Levi no cambió su semblante ni un poco.

-: Yo no quiero irme, no quiero… snif… yo te amo…

-: Mientes… - le habló el pelinegro con mirada dura – Si me amaras no te irías.

-: Pero es mi familia, Levi…

-: Deja todo, deja todo y quédate conmigo, tú lo prometiste, dijiste que serías mío.

-: No puedo… lo siento…

-: No voy a seguir escuchándote, sólo me haces perder el tiempo. Me voy…

Por más que el jovencito rogó y se desgañitó suplicando, Levi nunca más volvió a dirigirle la palabra, jamás contestó ninguno de sus emails, o cartas, mensajes o llamadas. Para Levi estaba muerto.

-: ¿Lo ves? – Dijo Kuschel después de darle un largo beso en la boca – Todos te abandonarán, todos quieren algo de ti y luego que están satisfechos se van… todos menos yo… yo siempre seré la constante en tu vida…

-: Sí…

.

By Luna de Acero… dolida…


	9. Castigo y rebelión

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, retomemos este fic, primero y principal... PERDÓN! Recién caí en cuenta que voy para los dos meses sin actualizarlo, sacrilegio! Así que les traigo un capítulo un poquito más largo de lo normal, y con todas esas cositas que les interesan de este tipo de fics, sí, cosas suculentas del SDM, espero les guste la temática! Sé que no lo merezco, ni debería pedirlos por fallarles así, pero a los que se anime a dejarme un review, me cuentan como la pasaron leyéndolo? Y una pregunta, qué creen que sucederá en el próximo cap, un pequeño adelanto: Aparecerá Kuschel. besitos y cambio y fuera!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Isayama Hajime, kyaaaa, falta tan poco para ver la 2da temporada animada, estoy emocionada.

 **Advertencias:** Prácticas SDM (sadomasoquistas), palabras altisonantes, personajes de la serie muy OoC (Christa por ejemplo), así que ya saben, a no quejarse que quedaron advertidos.

.

.

 _ **"La obediencia ciega es tan peligrosa como la desobediencia"**_

 _ **Efraín Gutierrez Zambrano**_

 _ **.**_

.

Connie lo había buscado del aeropuerto. Eren estaba ansioso, llamó a su madre y a Armin (aún no se animaba a hablar con Jean), y la charla lo animó un poco. Miró el nombre de Levi en su pantalla, pero desistió de llamarlo. Si quisiera hablar con él ya lo hubiera hecho, Levi sabía que él ya había regresado. Mejor esperaría para verlo en la casa. Debía calmarse, sentía que habían avanzado mucho, aunque no sabía hacia donde, pero el gustaba igual. Ese hombre no era tan frío como él pensaba y él tenía que admitir al menos que le gustaba. Le gustaban sus besos, su forma de hacer el amor, porque sin dudas lo que pasó no el hotel no era parte del contrato, al menos eso quería creer.

Nanaba, Sasha y los demás lo recibieron con alegría, incluso en el viaje había intercambiado palabras con Connie. Cuando estaba acomodando las cosas de su valija en su cuarto se acercó Nanaba.

-: Joven Eren, ¿va a querer algo para merendar?

-: Oh, sí, quisiera un café con leche y tostadas, por favor – le pidió amablemente -. Por cierto, toma, traje estos de allá, son chocolates suizos, y un pequeño adorno de Alemania – dijo alcanzándole las cosas. Nanaba se emocionó.

-: Oh, joven, no se hubiera molestado, muchas gracias, ¿le gustó el viaje?

-: Aaaah – dijo sentándose y con ojos soñadores -. ¡Fue asombroso! Mil veces mejor de lo que esperaba.

-: ¿Pasó algo? Digo, el señor volvió antes.

-: Oh, me dijo que tenía asuntos… laborales – recordó Eren.

Nanaba se acercó y le susurró como si alguien más pudiera escucharlos.

-: La bruja vino, lo estuvo esperando, y ellos… bueno, usaron el cuarto gris del sótano, toda la noche de ayer. Ay, joven, siempre tiemblo cuando eso sucede, porque cuando fuimos a limpiar, bueno… - la mujer se quedó callada mordiéndose los labios.

-: ¿Qué, qué había?

-: Sangre – dijo con la voz en un hilo y a Eren se le abrieron grande los ojos -. Nadie jamás sabe qué sucede en esos cuartos, pero cuando ella abre esa puerta… siempre es igual… Bien, no se enrede, olvide lo que le dije, iré a preparar su merienda. Tome un baño y deje la maleta enviaré a Sasha para que se encargue – agregó saliendo rápidamente como si acabara de cometer un delito.

Eren se quedó pensando, en verdad la situación era mucho más grave de lo que él pensaba. ¿Qué le habría hecho esa mujer a Levi? Esa noche no pudo encontrarse con Levi, lo estaba evitando deliberadamente.

-0-

Eren lo recibió en la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, era la primera vez que lo veía en dos días, contando desde que había llegado. Pero el hombre solo lo miró apenas sin acercarse siquiera a tenderle la mano.

-: Buenas noches – le dijo con ronca voz.

-: Buenas noches, Levi. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Pudiste resolver todo?

-: Mmm, sí, vamos al comedor, tengo hambre. ¿Llegaste bien?

-: Sí, todo bien – Eren lo siguió, pero se dio cuenta que el hombre frente a sus pasos volvía a ser el mismo empresario frío y calculador que conoció aquella noche en el evento. Sus sospechas se confirmaron, algo muy grave hacía sucedido antes.

-: ¿Dónde está tu collar, Eren? – le preguntó Levi, para luego de colocar la servilleta en su falda. Nuevamente la mirada de hielo estaba otra vez instalada. El joven parpadeó sorprendido sin saber bien qué responder -. Ve a buscarlo y póntelo, no olvides cuál es tu lugar en mi casa.

-: Sí… - dijo tímidamente el joven mientras se ponía de pie.

-: Sí, ¿qué? – la voz del de ojos grises era dura y tosca.

-: Sí, maestro.

-: ¿Sabes? – dijo tomando la copa con agua entre sus largos dedos -. Hay pocas cosas que me irritan realmente, y una de ellas es tener que repetir las cosas. Así que presta más atención.

Eren lo miró algo sorprendido, y asintió mientras agachaba la cabeza y se iba a su cuarto a buscar el collar. ¿Qué había sucedido con Levi? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera cambiado tanto en dos días? Tomó el collar verde con cruces colgando y se lo colocó. Volvió a paso lento y quedó de pie a un costado de la mesa.

-: Maestro, ¿dónde debo comer? – preguntó con sumisión. Levi lo miró un largo rato como si quisiera atravesarlo con sus ojos y finalmente cabeceó a su derecha. El joven obedeció y no levantó la mirada, ni osó preguntarle nada hasta que terminaron.

Se sentía un poco defraudado, en verdad anhelaba tocarlo, besarlo, de esa manera apasionada que habían compartido en el hotel hacía tan poco. Pero ese Levi sentado a su lado, no era el mismo que se había ido aquella noche del hotel. Ni siquiera era parecido al que conoció en la fiesta o el que lo recibió en la mansión. Ese era un Levi… que daba miedo. ¿Cuántas facetas tenía ese hombre? ¿Cómo era capaz de ser tierno y protector para pasar a ser un mafioso sin alma? Pero aun así, temiéndole… Eren quería que le prestara atención, como mascota, como hombre, como lo que él prefiriera elegir, se pondría el disfraz que Levi le ordenara.

Cuando terminaron el hombre se puso de pie.

-: Sígueme, Eren.

Fueron hasta el sótano, Levi abrió la habitación de cuero. Eren ingresó temeroso, no tenía muy lindos recuerdos de la última vez cuando Kuschel lo había golpeado.

-: Desnúdate – le ordenó con voz grave. El joven acató el pedido, dejando su ropa debidamente doblada sobre una silla –. Ven, siéntate en la cama. Ahora vas a usar esto. Voy a usar una privación sensorial, la de tu vista – trajo un antifaz de cuero negro y se lo colocó sobre los ojos -. Ahora recuéstate de espaldas, al medio de la cama.

Levi se trepó encima del cuerpo del joven y procedió a colocarle las muñequeras y tobilleras que iban engarzadas con cadenas a las cuatro esquinas del colchón. Eren escuchó que iba a la consola y ponía música tántrica. Suave y hechizante. Estaba ansioso, algo temeroso de que lo que sucedería, especialmente porque ahora ese hombre era desconocido para él. ¿Podía seguir confiando? Aunque era un poco tarde para arrepentirse. Lo escuchó volver y escalar la cama.

-: Muy bien, mascota – le habló con firmeza, y Eren se sintió incómodo en la manera en que lo estaba tratando -, hoy aprenderás lo que es un tampón para el pene, también lo llaman plug. ¿Alguna vez has usado uno?

-: No, maestro.

-: Básicamente es como un muy delgado y pequeño tubo de acero, que insertaré en tu uretra una vez que estés erecto. Tengo muchas ganas de jugar contigo hoy, pero no podrás venirte por mucho que lo desees hasta que yo te lo permita. Evita suplicar, retorcerte o quejarte, o alargaré tu agonía lo máximo posible. No te asustes… - dijo mientras su pesada mano acariciaba su vientre con suavidad -. No tengo intenciones de que sufras, y menos de que salgas lastimado, es solo un juego – Eren sintió algo frío, como una aguja gruesa contra su mejilla -. Este será tu primer plug, es delgado, y corto, con el tiempo aprenderás a usar otros más adecuados, pero para empezar este es perfecto.

Escuchó como manipulaba algo, como si destapara un frasco, luego sintió que movía las manos, estaba algo nervioso para ser honesto.

-: Muy bien, hora de empezar.

Sintió las manos de Levi acariciando su pecho, tenía aceite o algo similar que iba esparciendo sobre su desnuda piel. Con lentitud agónica, de rodillas entre las piernas de Eren, sus dedos resbalaban en la bronceada piel, sus pulgares frotando en círculos concéntricos desde sus clavículas, pectorales, pezones, costillas, abdominales, ombligo y vientre bajo. Luego volvía con movimientos ascendentes para luego deslizarse otra vez abajo. Eren tragaba en seco y de tanto en tanto se mojaba los labios rápidamente. No había otro tipo de roce, ni nada, solo esos masajes lentos pero firmes, que dejaban su piel sensibilizada. El aceite desprendía un suave aroma a jazmines, muy, muy sutil. Pero la sensación de estar inmovilizado, de piernas abiertas y desnudo, mientras ese glorioso hombre le daba un masaje por demás placentero, hacía que la lívido de Eren se despertara rápidamente. Levi se detuvo en sus pezones y estuvo estimulándolos con sus pulgares por largos cinco minutos. Eren intentaba mantenerse quieto y callado, pero sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba sin proponérselo. Su respiración se aceleró, y sus brazos tiraron de su agarre, haciéndole notar que ni siquiera podía rascarse la nariz si lo necesitara. Estaba completamente a merced de Levi. Los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron cuando el hombre friccionó insistentemente sobre su pelvis, a centímetros de su falo. Cerró las maños en puños intentando contar mentalmente o concentrarse en cualquier cosa, pero era imposible con esos candentes toques.

Apenas movió un poco las caderas, que recibió su reprimenda.

-: Quieto, te he dicho que no te retuerzas.

Levi imprimió mayor énfasis en sus movimientos, empezando a profundizar en el masaje, logrando mayores reacciones en el cuerpo de su sumiso. Eren ya estaba semi erecto, mientras un fino sudor le perlaba la frente y parte de su cuello. Se daba cuenta que estaba conteniéndose, y le gustaba que buscara acatar sus órdenes con esmero. Continuó sus masajes con sus palmas, sus dedos, buscando puntos débiles a lo largo de ese delicioso pecho. El joven se mordía los labios para evitar gemir. Alejó sus manos un momento para colocarse más aceite y comenzar a masajear los muslos.

Eren tenía desperdigados en ese lugar, un sinfín de puntos eróticos, y esta vez le costó aún más resistir. Gimió sin evitarlo, cuando apretó por encima de la rodilla con algo de fuerza.

-: Tú no aprendes, mocoso. No tendré opción más que disciplinarte.

Levi se puso de pie, se alejó unos minutos y regresó. Eren sintió una cosa blanda, pequeña y plana recorrerle el esternón con calma.

-: Esto es una fusta de silicona negra, es como una varilla con una pequeña lengüeta al final. ¿Verdad que se siente bien cuando te acaricia? – Levi le refregó la lengüeta a lo largo del cuello, las mejillas, el interior de los brazos, los costados del cuerpo, y finalmente sobre su entrepierna – Aguanta -, le pidió antes de darle un sonoro golpe con ese artefacto en el vientre bajo.

El cuerpo de Eren se crispó, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, era apenas un muy leve escozor y nada más. Luego Levi golpeteó repetidas veces con la fusta sobre sus muslos internos y sus brazos, el lado sensible cercano a la axila. Eren golpes muy cortos y continuos, que en un principio no parecían gran cosa, pero que con el correr de los minutos le dejaban la piel ardiendo un poco.

-: Aguanta - ¡fizz!, otro golpe más duro contra su costado izquierdo, luego volvía a las repeticiones de golpeteos, y así estuvo alternando entre uno y el otro. Luego se detuvo y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo.

Eren estaba frenético, ya no sabía lo que vendría, y eso lo dejaba ávido de expectativas.

-: Aguanta - ¡fizz!

-: ¡Mmpgh! – se sintió el quejido por dentro de sus labios.

-: Mira esto, estás completamente erecto, ¿te gusta cuando duele un poco? Volvió a repiquetear sobre sus testículos y hombría y esta vez Eren no pudo evitar curvar su espalda y suspirar pesado -, eres tan sensible… Bien, pasemos a la siguiente fase.

Tembló un poco cuando sintió que manipulaba el aceite una vez más y luego comenzaba a masajear sobre su hombría, con mucha delicadeza, casi sin fuerza.

-: Ma-maestro… aargh… - habló suplicante, porque ya no podía aguantarse las ganas.

-: ¿Qué quieres?

-: Ah, mmm, pu-pue… mmm, ¿puedo g-gemir?

Levi no le respondió, en cambio comenzó a acariciarlo con un poco más de fuerza, en movimientos oscilantes de la base a la punta, resbalando por el aceite, pero sin llegar a friccionarlo como Eren quería, por lo que empujó sus caderas apenas un poco, lo estaba volviendo loco.

-: Quieto… Está bien, puedes gemir si quieres, pero no te pongas escandaloso.

Eren suspiró largo y tendido y al fin pudo liberar un poco su garganta, sentía que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, era muy duro aguantar sin moverse, por el esfuerzo que hacía por aguantarse, su cuerpo empezó a llenarse de pequeñas gotitas de transpiración. Sacudía su cabeza esporádicamente y sus dedos se enredaron en las cadenas buscando algo a lo que aferrarse. El masaje era de lo más placentero y a cada segundo que pasaba el gozo se incrementaba. Sin dudas su maestro era un experto en dar placer.

Levi estaba inmutable, simplemente deleitando su vista con el fogoso cuerpo entregado a él, y las expresiones de las cejas, frente, labios, de las manos de Eren intentando resistir. Exactamente como esperaba que sucediera. Claro que podía aguantarse, su madre le había dicho que su juguete lo estaba dominando, eso no era cierto. Él era el amo, él era el que dominaba a Eren, él era el que tomaba las decisiones, lo estaba demostrando justo ahora. Podía controlarse, podía tener a Eren de piernas abiertas y gimiendo como loco, y él no lo tomaría, porque él dominaba y controlaba todo, así era y así sería siempre.

-: Más… más por favor… - suplicó Eren, moviendo de nuevo su cadera.

-: Así que… a pesar de todo, sigues desobedeciendo… está bien, ¿quieres más? Eso te daré, sólo no olvides que fuiste tú el que lo pediste.

La respiración de Eren aumentó un poco y se sintió temeroso de haber largado esas palabras. Levi lo acarició con un poco más de fuerza y gimió abiertamente, los sentidos se le nublaron de la satisfacción que lo invadió.

-: Ahora… quieto, quieto de verdad o puedo lastimarte – Levi tomó el plug con una mano, y con la otra sostuvo la erección de Eren -. Entrará por aquí – dijo pasando su pulgar por la abertura de su glande y corriendo una pegajosa gota de líquido preseminal -. Inspira y aguanta un poco, si duele debes decirme, pero no debería doler, simplemente se sentirá incómodo, hasta que te acostumbres.

Tomó el artefacto y con la precisión de un cirujano empezó a insertarlo, muy lento pero con firmeza. Eren contenía la respiración, no ver lo que sucedía lo ponía extremadamente ansioso. Apretó los dedos de sus pies y se mordió los labios cuando sintió la redonda punta de la base del plug abriéndose paso por un lugar que nunca había sido explorado de esa forma.

-: Respira, mascota… tómalo con calma, iré lento. ¿Te está doliendo?

-: N-no… no, p-pero… es extraño… mmm…

Levi lo acarició de la base hacia arriba, para seguir manteniendo la erección y con la otra mano empujó un poco más, debería ser sencillo ahora que la punta había entrado, el artefacto tendría unos cinco centímetros de largo. En cuando estuvo completamente inserto le puso la traba en la punta contraria para que no se saliera. Y acarició los muslos de Eren casi con ternura.

-: Eso es, buen trabajo, ya lo tienes completamente adentro. ¿Cómo se siente?

-: E-extraño…

-: Bien, pronto te haré olvidar esta incomodidad, ten paciencia.

Levi levantó de los muslos a Eren para que su cadera quedara más expuesta, los movimientos hacían que Eren luchara para no retorcerse, era una sensación tan rara en su falo, pero no dejaba de ser excitante. Sintió cuando unas gotas de aceite cayeron en su anillada entrada y se estremeció un poco, tenía tantas ganas de que Levi lo follara.

-: Este es un vibrador que se llama delfín – dijo acariciando con el largo aparato la entrada, embadurnándolo de aceite -. Es delgado como un dedo, tal vez un poco más, terminarás por amarlo, lo sé, relájate y disfruta, lo único que quiero es que disfrutes, es una orden -. Luego comenzó a insertarlo con tranquilidad, el aparato se deslizó sin problemas, sólo lo colocó hasta la mitad y comenzó a girarlo con gentileza, a Eren no le molestó, pero no le produjo mayores sensaciones.

-: Bien, ahora lo prenderé en el mínimo, buen provecho – acto seguido accionó la perilla de la base.

-: ¡Ugh, aaah! – Ahora si comenzó a sentir la estimulación en grande. Era como un zumbido, el aparato apenas si hacía ruido, una sensación muy agradable comenzó a embargarlo. Levi movía despacio el aparato hundiéndolo un poco y retirándolo, muy suave, apretando sus paredes y transmitiéndole esa sensación a su apretada carne.

-: ¿Qué tal? – le preguntó con su impávida y fría voz.

-: Es bu-bueno…

-: Bien, busquemos ese lugar que te gusta tanto – Movió el vibrador y aumentó un grado las vibraciones, haciendo que Eren gimiera de nuevo -. ¿Aquí?

-: Mmm… un… un poco más… abajo…

-: ¿Aquí?

-: ¡Ah, sí, ahí, sí!

-: Eso es… - Levi aumentó un grado más y Eren arqueó un poco su espalda, dando bocanadas desesperado -. Está bien, puedes moverte un poco más, pero no exageres.

Eren onduló sus caderas al fin y Levi se preguntó como el muchacho podía ser más más erótico de lo que ya era. Estuvo al menos unos diez minutos dándole completo placer con el vibrador. Eren transpiraba e intentaba contener un poco sus gemidos, ¿por qué demoraba tanto? Quería que lo tomara de una maldita vez.

-: Ma-maestro… ver-verano…

-: Cálmate, que no planeo que te vengas en la próxima hora al menos.

Eren chilló y una ola de adrenalina le lamió la columna mientras su cerebro apenas podía procesar esas palabras, ¿una hora? Estaba loco, no podría aguantar una hora sin venirse… oooh… y entonces recordó el plug y esto lo asustó un poco. Levi vi su expresión de angustia.

-: No te preocupes, podrás resistirlo, estoy completamente seguro.

Levi retiró el delfín y lo dejó a un costado. Luego trepó encima de Eren, tomó una fusta más corta y acarició las mejillas arreboladas de profundo carmín. Le daba leves golpecitos en el cuello, el mentón y luego… ¡Fiz! Un sonoro impacto en la mejilla, hizo que Eren contrajera sus hombros, había dolido un poco, pero no dijo nada, en cierta manera, sorpresivamente para el joven, quería más.

-: ¿Y bien? – preguntó Levi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-: Mmm… más… - dijo muy suave, casi inaudible.

-: No te escucho.

-: Más, por favor.

Levi no lo preparó, asestó otro fuerte choque con la lengüeta en la otra mejilla, Eren apretó los ojos y contuvo un quejido. Levi volvió a acariciarlo con la lengüeta por dentro de los brazos que estaban alzados sobre su cabeza por las ataduras. Unos segundos en los que la textura del cuero lamía por la piel y luego ¡fiz! Eren quería venirse, quería hacerlo con todas sus ganas, le gustaba demasiado. No quería que se detuviera, de alguna manera sus deseos lo confundían, porque algo dentro de él estaba cambiando. Quería, necesitaba que Levi lo castigara con más rudeza. Su erección comenzó a dolerle un poco. Se removió inquieto en las pausas que hacía Levi y que lo ponían cada vez más frenético, prefería que lo golpeara a que se detuviera.

Levi acarició una vez más una de sus redondos cachetes y luego descargó un muy duro impacto con la fusta. El cuerpo de Eren saltó un poco sobre la cama.

-: ¡Oouuh! – se quejó mientras del antifaz se deslizaban sendas lágrimas.

-: Aaaah… - escuchó el primer gemido de Levi en todo el rato que llevaban ahí. El hombre lo tomó con rudeza del flequillo para levantar su cabeza del colchón y acercó su boca para lamer el agua levemente salada de su rostro – Buen chico – lo felicitó y lo soltó. Luego volvió a arrodillarse entre sus piernas.

-: ¡Uuugh! – Eren sintió dos dedos de Levi hundirse entre sus piernas y su boca se abrió dócil, caliente, su aliento saliendo a borbotones. La sensación era mil veces mejor a la del vibrador, porque era él, el calor de su cuerpo, la fricción con su piel -. ¡Siii! – No podía evitarlo, lo estaba volviendo loco, sus muñecas tiraron de su agarre y sus piernas se elevaron un poco, las cadenas tintinearon sin dejarle mucho espacio de acción.

Levi era un experto para tocarlo allí abajo, en pocos minutos, a pesar de que no lo hacía con verdadera fuerza, lo tenía doblegado y temblando como una hoja, su erección se elevaba un poco y caía sobre su bajo vientre ante los escalofríos que sentía el joven.

-: Por-por favor… uuughh… maessstrooooo… - chilló agónicamente, sin aguantarse ya.

-: Apenas llevamos media hora, no seas caprichoso y aguanta.

-: Y-ya n-no… no puedo… uuggghh…

Estaba desesperado, quería quitarse esa cosa del pene y eyacular, se revolvía atormentado, todo su cuerpo suplicando compasión. Prefería ser golpeado que torturado con tanto placer, porque era imposible llegar al clímax.

Levi incrementó sus arremetidas chocando con la próstata de Eren una y otra vez. El joven ahora lloraba fluidamente, el de ojos grises estaba como en un trance, viéndolo retorcerse de ese modo, le provocaba un placer tan grande que no podía detenerse.

-: ¡Jo-joder, Levi! – habló Eren completamente perdido, estaba seguro que de seguir así iba a desmayarse. Su nombre pronunciado de esa manera hizo que el mayor se detuviera abruptamente. Respirando agitado, completamente erecto por las reacciones del menor.

Retiró sus dedos lentamente y trató de calmarse un poco, si seguía así iba a tomarlo de inmediato y no, él tenía que demostrarse que aún tenía suficiente control como para no devorarlo. Inspiró y exhaló un par de veces, mientras Eren chillaba muy bajo sin entender qué sucedía.

Cuando al fin pudo calmarse un poco, volvió a meter sus dedos y a darle de nuevo placer pero con mayor lentitud, sin llevarlo al límite.

-: ¡Aaaah, por f-favor!

-: Bien, no aguantas demasiado, lo entiendo – dijo con su voz más dominada -. Cuando te saque esto – dijo acariciando el falo del menor y tocando la punta del plug -, tendrás el mejor orgasmo de tu vida, ya verás…

Lo torturó unos pocos minutos más, entre sus dedos metidos en su entrada y su otra mano acariciando su erección, el falo de Eren estaba completamente rojo y pulsando. Finalmente retiró el tope del plug y comenzó a retirarlo, mientras empujaba con sus falanges justo en el punto más sensible del muchacho.

-: ¡Aaaaah! – Eren gritó cuando al fin pudo venirse, gruesas gotas de semen salieron de su glande, perezosas, con lentitud, como si no quisieran ser expulsadas. Levi retiró sus dedos y contempló el espectáculo. Eren entró como en un intenso sopor, difícil de describir, suspirando a cada momento, como si le doliera, pero era un placer tan intenso que no le permitía siquiera gemir. Como ser consumido por una intensa llamarada y luego sentir un frío extremo, su cabeza estaba eclipsada de sensaciones con las que no podía lidiar, literalmente en un cortocircuito.

Tal como le había dicho Levi fue el orgasmo más intenso y largo de su corta vida. Cuando terminaron los estertores en su cuerpo se sintió como un pedazo de trapo completamente malogrado. Estaba cansado a morir, como si hubiera corrido por horas.

El hombre lo desató despacio, masajeando los lugares donde se habían ceñido las agarraderas. Y finalmente le sacó el antifaz, los ojos de Eren estaban enrojecidos por el llanto anterior y brillantes, los cerró hasta que pudo acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Levi le acarició la cabeza como un perro.

-: Lo has hecho muy bien, puedes ir a descansar.

Eren se sentó unos momentos, intentando juntar fuerzas para no irse al suelo, sus músculos dolían, especialmente en sus hombros, por toda la tensión vivida. Su pelo con seguridad era un desastre. Levi le alcanzó una bata roja de seda y con tranquilidad le quitó el collar.

-: Gracias… - ni siquiera Eren supo el por qué esa palabra se había deslizado de sus labios, pero se puso de pie como pudo, recogió su ropa y zapatos y se retiró de la habitación. Aún le ardían los pómulos donde había recibido los golpes de la fusta. No llegó a bañarse, cayó en peso muerto sobre la cama y haciéndose una bolita entre las mullidas colchas se durmió profundamente.

Los siguientes tres días pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Veía a Levi ocasionalmente en las cenas, pero aparte de saludarlo y despedirse, no hubo mayor interacción. Eren estaba algo inquieto. Quería acercarse a Levi, como en Alemania. Donde parecía que era un humano y no un pedazo de témpano helado. Se tocó los labios, deseaba besarlo, sentir el calor de su boca sobre la suya.

Se tiró de espaldas en la cama suspirando, se estaba enredando demasiado, lo mejor sería llamar a sus amigos, a su madre, salir al patio a nadar y distraerse un poco.

-0-

-: ¿Señora Ackerman? – dijo la pequeña rubia con su alegría habitual, y completamente asombrada de que la hubiera llamado, ella jamás la llamaba.

-: Hola, Christa, bueno, el motivo de mi llamada es para que empecemos con los preparativos adecuados. Deberías visitar más a Levi, querida, ser más insistente. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Los hombres no resisten mucho tiempo solos, y eres la única que me agrada. Así que avisaré que te esperen hoy para almorzar.

-: ¿Ho-hoy?

-: ¿Tienes algún problema?

-: No, ninguno señora, ¿debería llamar a Levi?

-: No, yo me encargaré de avisarle. Arréglate, ve presentable, ya sabes las reglas.

-: Sí, madam – dijo la jovencita risueña.

-: Bien, no te equivoques, adiós.

-0-

-: Sasha – llamó Nanaba – Ponte lista, hoy viene la prometida del señor a comer.

-: ¿La rubia chillona?

-: ¡Sasha! – La reprendió apenas – Compostura por favor.

-: Vamos, tú tampoco la soportas.

-: Ve a buscarlos los uniformes negros de recepción, anda – le pidió pero sin negar lo dicho anteriormente.

-0-

Se sorprendió de ver a Levi en la casa a esa hora, sus pies fueron a su encuentro, con ansiedad.

-: Buenos días, maestro – le dijo mientras el otro revisaba unos papeles sobre la mesa ratona del amplio living.

-: Bueno días – le respondió sin siquiera girarse -. Por cierto, hoy vendrá mi prometida a almorzar – le deslizó sin que se le moviera ni una pestaña y Eren sintió una punzada de angustia en el pecho -. Se llama Christa, así que te pediré que te quedes en tu habitación hasta que se vaya. Puedes llamar a Nanaba con el intercomunicador y pedirle cualquier cosa que necesites, pero no te muevas de allí hasta que te avisen.

Eren no respondió, se fue del lugar directo a su habitación, se quitó el collar y lo arrojó con bronca a una esquina mientras encendía el televisor y revisaba qué de bueno había.

A la hora Nanaba tocó a su puerta y la dejó pasar. Se sorprendió de que le trajera una bolsa de tintorería con algo adentro.

-: ¿Cómo estás, Eren? – saludó amigablemente la rubia.

-: Bien, ¿y tú?

-: Ufff, atareada, la bruja dio estrictas órdenes para tener la casa lista para recibir a esa mocosa. Como sea, te traigo esto, el señor dijo que quiere que lo uses en la noche, ya sabes, para la cena, oh y también me dijo que lo uses con zapatillas blancas. Por cierto, ¿te apetece algo? ¿Un jugo, un licuado? Tendremos costillas de cerdo y puré de calabazas para el almuerzo, sé que eso te gusta.

-: No me consientas tanto – dijo el joven sonriendo -. No quisiera darte más trabajo, pero en realidad te amaría si pudieras traerme un licuado de frutillas.

La mujer rió, Eren era como un niño a veces.

-: Con todo gusto, lamento que debas quedarte aquí encerrado, pero haré todo lo posible para que la pases bien, ya vuelvo.

Cuando la mujer se retiró Eren fue a fijarse qué había dentro de la bolsa, bajó el cierre y una ceja se enarcó. ¿Qué diantres tenía en la cabeza ese hombre? Era un conjunto muy bonito, para una mujer claro, una especie de faldita con dos tablas de color blanco, una blusa haciendo juego, vaporosa como de seda, con cuello amplio, unas bragas de encaje blancas, y una especie de vincha ancha de tela de color verde brillante. La única vez que lo había hecho usar ropa de mujer había sido… Se estremeció al recordar… entonces… ¿esos serían sus planes? Frunció el ceño molesto. Bien, la mascota no sería nada agradable esta vez.

-0-

Levi estaba sentado bebiendo un rico vino de estación, mientras Christa hablaba sin parar. Estaba aburrido, mortalmente aburrido, aburrido a morir. Su madre ya le había hablado, que era hora de empezar los preparativos de la boda.

De pronto se sintió encarcelado, en su propia vida, no podía imaginarse todos los días lo mismo. Se terminaría suicidando de ser así. Pinchó una arveja del platillo de entrada y lo llevó a su boca, mientras mascullaba alguna contestación a las insistentes preguntas de la rubia.

La miró un rato, atentamente, era hermosa por donde se la mirara, pequeña, incluso más que él, su cabello rubio ceniza, natural, cayendo lacio, con ese flequillo de puntas irregulares sobre su piel blanca e inmaculada, sus ojos de un intenso azul, su sonrisa que no se borraba con nada, su parloteo que no aturdía pero molestaba un poco. Ni siquiera le inspiraba a atarla. Ni siquiera le provocaba ganas de golpearla, solo de alejarse. ¿Por qué siempre estaba tan malditamente contenta? Envidiaba su capacidad para ser feliz de forma constante.

Ella le tomó de la mano más cercana y rozó con su pulgar por sobre su mano, mirándolo embelesada. Levi le sonrió tibiamente, como era de esperarse, pero por dentro quería una pistola para volarse los sesos. ¿Cómo se la cogería cuando se casaran? Bueno, siempre podía recurrir a una dosis de via… Su cara se puso pálida, más aún de lo que ya era, cuando sus pensamientos se detuvieron por completo.

-: Hola – dijo Eren sonriendo, Christa se giró y lo miró alegre.

-: Ey, hola, ¿eres amigo de Levi? – preguntó la rubia emocionada, mirándolo de arriba abajo, vaya que su atuendo era llamativo.

-: No – dijo el muchacho acercándose con confianza -. Yo soy… su mascota – luego se sentó a la derecha de Levi como siempre, evitando cruzar mirada con su maestro. La adrenalina lo contaminaba, estaba desobedeciendo descaradamente y no iba a retirarse, incluso si Levi lo echaba, estaba decidido a todo.

-: ¿Eh? – dijo la rubia sonriendo aún más -. ¿Su mascota? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo un perro?

-: Exacto, tal como un perro – dijo impasible, justo Nanaba entraba para retirar los platos y abrió los ojos asombrada – Nana, no pusiste lugar para mí, ¿puedes traerme una servilleta? – le pidió con voz de niño caprichoso y la mujer tartamudeó un poco mirando a Levi, pero al no ver reacción volvió a la cocina frotándose las manos.

-: ¡Qué divertido! – dijo Christa animada -. Una mascota humana. Levi, nunca me contaste que tenías mascotas.

-: ¿Mi maestro nunca te contó sobre sus "peculiares" gustos? – Levi miró de soslayo a Eren quien sintió que una gota de transpiración descendió desde su espalda, pero mantendría su actitud a cualquier precio.

-: Ah, sí, eso – dijo la rubia como restándole importancia -. Por cierto, adoro tu falda blanca, es tan linda, ¿dónde la compraste?

-: ¿Esta? Oh, me la compró mi maestro, él eligió todo este atuendo – dijo poniéndose de pie y dando un giro para que apreciara el conjunto -. ¿Cómo me sienta? – preguntó volviendo a su lugar.

-: Oh, precioso, precioso – dijo Christa aplaudiendo animada -. Eres muy, pero muy bonito, mataría por tener tu color de ojos… y tus piernas – comentó suspirando. Eren quería reírse, pero admitía que la mujercita esa era adorable, no se imaginaba una persona tan brillante al lado del sombrío Levi.

Nanaba regresó con una fuente y le colocó los cubiertos, copas y servilleta.

-: Gracias, Nana – dijo Eren sirviéndose vino en la copa y echándose un trago para darse valor.

-: Levi, nunca me dijiste que tenías tan buen gusto para la ropa. ¡Oh, ya sé, ya sé! – Dijo la mujer entusiasmada como un niño con juguete nuevo –. Podríamos salir los tres a comprar ropa, ¿no sería genial? ¿Quieres, eeemm? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-: Mascota – dijo Eren sonriendo.

-: Eren, se llama Eren – la cavernosa voz de Levi hizo acto de presencia y el joven sintió como se le erizaban los bellos de su brazo.

-: Bien, ¿quieres Eren?

-: No lo sé, mi maestro debe autorizarme – respondió señalando a Levi.

-: No tiene caso, aunque le diga lo que debe hacer, hace lo que se le pega en gana – respondió bruscamente Levi mientras tomaba su copa para beber.

-: ¿Entonces? – continuó Christa sin darse cuenta de nada, Eren tragó duro.

-: Con todo gusto, sería un placer – dijo al fin.

-: ¡Qué bien! ¿Puedes Levi, puedes? – dijo aferrándose a su brazo y mirándolo con ojos alegres.

-: Sí, ¿por qué no? Sólo llama a mi secretaria para que acomode mi agenda.

-: Aaawww, te quiero tanto Levi – dijo la rubia levantándose un poco y dejando un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

Finalmente trajeron los platos del almuerzo, Eren estaba hambriento, pero Levi apenas si probó bocado. Evitaba las preguntas de Christa que estaba intrigada por el muchacho.

-: ¿Dónde conociste a Eren? – preguntó la rubia cortando un pedazo de carne.

-: Era mozo en un evento – fue la escueta respuesta del hombre, obviamente estaba incómodo.

-: Oh, Eren, ¿sabías que Levi es mi prometido? ¡Nos vamos a casar! ¿Serás nuestra mascota cuando nos casemos? – la pregunta se le salió como todo lo que hablaba ella, sin pensar.

Eren, se limpió la boca, dejó la servilleta a un lado y se terminó la copa de vino antes de ponerse de pie sin dejar de observar a Christa. Caminó como una pantera acechando a su presa, y sin preguntar ni pedir permiso se sentó en el regazo de Levi cruzando sus largas y tonificadas extremidades, mientras la miraba con aires de superioridad. Guindó uno de sus brazos al musculoso cuello del hombre quien lo miraba atentamente apenas sorprendido en un principio, pero no hizo nada por apartarlo. En cambio la rubiecita si estaba algo exaltada.

-: Levi es MI maestro… - Le dijo con lentitud, con sus ojos entornados y que lucían amenazadores – Yo haré cualquier cosa que él me pida… solo él - Luego giró su rostro y hundió su cálida boca en la del hombre debajo suyo. Levi se removió apenas, sintiendo que el corazón se le disparaba alocado. A la joven se le descolocó la mandíbula con la escena que estaba presenciando. Tal vez era algo ingenua pero ver a su prometido interactuando con otro hombre no era muy agradable. Eren separó su boca resoplando un poco, con un gesto muy erótico, los pómulos levemente sonrojados, refregó con descaro su trasero por la entrepierna de Levi mientras volvía a mirar a Christa sin ningún pudor. -: Esto es lo que a MI maestro le gusta - dijo resoplando enfebrecido, mientras las manos de Levi empezaban a colarse debajo de su blusa, Eren gimió suave –. Y si… ¡ah!... si tú vas a ser su esposa, ¿podrás lidiar con esto? ¿Podrás aceptarlo? Mmm… - La boca del de obscuros cabellos se adhirió de forma candente al cuello del joven que lánguido se dejó caer sobre el trabajado pecho para que lo tocara a su antojo. Pronto eran un lío de jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Levi aprovechó la versatilidad de la falda blanca para colar su mano dentro. El joven gimió gustoso y giró su rostro para besarlo con ganas, mientras abría las piernas indecentemente para darle mayor acceso al hombre. Christa estaba completamente roja mirando lo que sucedía, pero no se movía de su asiento, Eren la miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto, y se preguntaba por qué diantres no se había ido aún. Bien, que se jodiera, no pensaba parar. Se giró para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el más bajo y así pudieron unir sus bocas con mayor comodidad. Las manos del pelinegro amasaban su respingado trasero a su antojo, y sus erecciones se refregaban por debajo de la ropa. -: ¿Le-Levi? – la vocecita de la jovencita sonaba algo tímida. -: Estamos algo ocupados como ves… aaah… - respondió Eren mientras su remera era subida y Levi mordía uno de sus pezones –. Si quieres… mmm… quedarte a mirar, a mí, aaaah, no me molesta… El pelinegro se puso de pie sorpresivamente y lo tiró encima de la mesa haciendo saltar la vajilla, para posicionarse entre sus piernas y atacar su cuello mientras le quitaba las bragas de encaje. -: Oh, bueno… - dijo la rubiecita poniéndose de pie – Yo, iré a… a dar una vuelta, Levi… mmm, después te llamo, ¿sí? – Pero nadie reparaba en lo que la mujer decía, la cual se alejaba pero sin dejar de mirar lo que sucedía. Nunca había visto a dos hombres haciendo ese tipo de cosas, y debía admitir que era bastante intrigante. Se hubiera quedado sino fuera que uno de ellos era su prometido y algo le dijo que tal vez no era correcto seguir mirando. Cuando salió de la casa, respiró hondo y llamó a Charles, su chofer particular para que la fuera a buscar.

-0-

Nanaba regresó de inmediato a la cocina con la misma bandeja con la que había salido segundos antes en las manos y la cara completamente roja.

-: ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Sasha que estaba jugando con su celular en la mano.

-: Nada, no preguntes, vamos a… a acomodar la alacena – la misma estaba al fondo de la cocina, mientras escuchaban que un par de platos y copas se estrellaban en el piso del comedor.

-: ¡Oh, Dios! – Dijo Sasha alarmada mirando hacia la puerta - ¿Qué sucede?

-: Nada, nada, vamos.

-: Pe-pero…

-: Muévete, te aseguro que no quieres ir ahí a ver lo que sucede, iremos después. No pongas esa cara, no es nada serio, ni nada para preocuparse, confía en mí, vamos para allá.

Sasha no preguntó nada más pero lucía confundida, Nanaba se sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Ese joven era demasiado astuto en verdad.

.

By Luna de Acero… riéndose también…


	10. Consecuencias y Expiación

Hol, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose, bueno, aquí termino con las actualizaciones, no llego a Esclavo Natural, lo dejaré para la semana, estoy out! Espero les guste esta entrega, tengo un bloqueo de 24hs en facebook, aviso por si me escriben o algo. Bien, ya hemos pasado la mitad de esta historia y se viene todo el angs en el capítulo que viene, así que... a prepararse. Si son tan amables dìganme en un review que les ha parecido. Nunca me ha gustado suplicar, ni ser pedigüeña, pero sepan que es mucho mejor cuando recibo sus preciosas palabritas, me da la pauta que están siguiendo las historias, se los agradecería.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon fuerte, R18, prácticas sadomasoquistas de cierto nivel, violencia, palabras vulgares, altisonantes, ya saben, a no quejarse, reitero. no es la típica novela de la tarde, esto está hecho para doler, fin.

.

.

 _ **"La violencia es el último recurso**_

 _ **del incompetente".**_

 _ **Isaac Asimov**_

 _ **.**_

.

Eren estaba bañado y metido entre las cobijas. Aún ni él se creía lo que había osado hacer. Cerraba sus ojos y las imágenes venían a su mente, Levi gruñendo y empujando arriba suyo, mientras la salsa de la carne se le pegaba a los cabellos. Las copas cayendo, sus gemidos desbocados. Se sonrojó furiosamente y se tapó la cabeza con la colcha.

Nunca había sido una persona irracional, aceptaba que Levi lo excitaba, que apenas una caricia de sus manos lo encendía por completo, pero de ahí a hacerle semejante escena, delante de su prometida… ¿qué estaba pasando con él? Quería que se enojara, quería darle a entender que él sería su juguete, pero no por ello igual a los otros, el sería el mejor juguete que Levi tuviera.

Había sido imposible manejarlo de otra manera, apenas se dio cuenta que Levi lo dejaba continuar, sintió que la lujuria explotaba dentro de él. Ni siquiera lo había tomado apropiadamente preparándolo, había entrado en él de una manera violenta, dolorosa, embistiéndolo de forma salvaje, sin importale nada, irracional… Y sin embargo en vez de quejarse, llorar o pedir que se detuviera, su cuerpo se volvía más y más caliente, esperando eso, aceptando todo. Incluso el dolor… No, quería el dolor, lo había disfrutado, porque ni siquiera fue necesario que Levi lo tocara allá abajo que en medio del frenesí se vino con mucha intensidad.

Mordisqueó su pulgar, sintiéndose un poco asustado, ahora en la calma y el silencio de su habitación, sopesando sus acciones, se daba cuenta que había cambiado, que ese Eren no era el mismo que había llegado la primera vez. Se daba cuenta que cedía cada vez con mayor facilidad, que le estaba permitiendo todo. Que ahora esperaba ansioso que su maestro lo castigara, que de solo imaginarlo una corriente de excitación lo embargaba. Que ya no tenía que ver con el contrato, que esos deseos surgían de adentro suyo sin poder detenerlos. Se preguntaba si Levi se sentiría lo mismo, que algo había cambiado, que también empezaba a necesitarlo. Sería lindo si eso sucediera, pensó…

-0-

Levi estaba en el balcón de su cuarto fumando. Su celular había sonado y un mensaje amenazador había llegado. Lo sabía, sabía que debería haber detenido a Eren, que debería haberse enojado apropiadamente, pero no se trataba solamente de tocarlo a su antojo, de que el mocoso se hubiera mostrado abiertamente celoso, sino de que sabía que estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes.

 _"Hazla sentir a gusto, es hora de que empiecen a frecuentarse un poco y estrechen lazos. No te pido que te enamores de ella, pero casado tendrás otra imagen que darle al mundo, una que traerá jugosas ofertas a la empresa. Es como una campaña de marketing"_ , le había dicho su madre, _"No lo arruines, Levi. Espero grandes cosas de ti, como siempre"._

Y ahora se estaba riendo, no era uno solo desobedeciendo, eran dos personas que se habían revelado, y que le cortaran una mano si no aceptaba que se había sentido jodidamente bien. Aunque fue una sorpresa que a Christa no le molestara demasiado, eso había sido molesto. Por supuesto, no podía dejar pasar el comportamiento de su mascota… le había permitido demasiado. Y ahora tenía que pagar el precio, estaba seguro que su madre aparecería tarde o temprano.

-0-

Eren esperaba a su maestro para la cena, sentía pequeñas corrientes de adrenalina al verlo llegar.

-: Maestro, buenas noches – dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-: Buenas noches, Eren, no pongas cara de perrito apaleado, porque quieras o no vas a tener que pagar por tu descaro. Ahora vamos a comer estoy hambriento.

El joven no dijo nada, se sentó al lado de su maestro y comió sin hacer demasiado ruido, Levi le pidió a Nanaba que pusiera canciones de Emma Shaplin, de fondo, la gran concertista soprano.

-: Nunca había escuchado algo como eso – dijo Eren -. Es impresionante.

-: ¿Verdad que si? No importa que tan mal esté tu día, escuchar a esta dama aplaca cualquier malhumor.

-: Oh, buen dato, bajaré unos temas de ella en mi celular por cualquier emergencia – intentó bromear Eren que ya no sabía cómo relajar la tensión del ambiente.

-: Ni Emma Shaplin van a salvar tu culo – Levi se acercó y acarició la mejilla del joven - ¿Estás preparado?

-: Lo estuve desde que me acerqué a la mesa ese día – respondió sumisamente.

-: Bien, entonces no alarguemos la agonía, vamos.

Eren lo siguió hasta el sótano. Levi abrió la habitación de acero. Nunca había estado en ella antes, más que cuando la conoció. Entraron y Levi prendió las luces.

-: Desnúdate, deja tu ropa en ese mueble, ya sabes cómo me gusta, y me esperas.

Eren obedeció, sólo quedó con el collar negro sobre su cuello. Miró alrededor, las camillas con los agarres de metal, el pulcro piso blanco, como recién lustrado, las luces dicroicas en el techo que lo hacían tan brillante. Prefería la habitación de cuero o la de madera, en las que todo quedaba un poco en penumbras. Observó los artefactos más adelante, de acero y cuero blanco, parecían implementos de gimnasio.

Levi demoró un poco y volvió con un ajustado pantalón blanco de gabardina, y una camisa blanca abierta al frente, como siempre el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Eren tragó disimuladamente en seco, sintiendo que el calor comenzaba a invadirlo de repente. Demonios que ese hombre era sexy.

-: Ven, iremos a los bancos, usaremos éste.

Eren lo miró, De altura le llegaba hasta la cadera, apenas por debajo del ombligo, era un especie de triángulo, con los laterales cubiertos de cuero y mullidos hasta media altura y luego para abajo se veían las patas de acero desnudas.

-: Párate aquí – le dijo señalando uno de los laterales -. Apoya tu estómago bajo en uno de los lados.

Eren hizo caso, la posición era incómoda porque debía hacer fuerza con su estómago para no irse para adelante y de todas formas no podía porque si se inclinaba le daba en por debajo del ombligo y no le permitía acomodarse bien, si hubiera llegado a su ombligo sería otra cosa.

-: Ya lo dejé preparado exactamente para tu altura. Va a ser algo molesto, pero todo lo que tengo preparado para ti te hará olvidar eso. Conocerás ahora las barras de restricción – dijo trayendo una barra de acero que puso a los pies del joven, tenía dos engarces con correas para los tobillos. Levi los ató a los pies de Eren, quien se dio cuenta que ahora era imposible cerrar las piernas -. Vamos con tus muñecas – Dijo sacando otras dos correas de ese banco atadas al mismo con cadenas, pero éstas eran tan cortas que apenas lo dejaban apoyarse con sus palmas en el banco, solo por los costados. Por último aseguró la barra de restricción al piso, de manera que no se moviera de ese lugar.

Fue por el frente y miró concienzudamente todo.

-: ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vamos?

-: Bien, Maestro – dijo Eren, moviéndose apenas, a medida que pasaban los minutos la posición se volvía incómoda, debía hacer fuerza con su estómago para no irse para adelante.

-: Te daré una sola orden, sin gritos – Eren se estremeció sintiendo que su frente se perlaba de sudor por la ansiedad. Levi fue por detrás y estuvo abriendo y cerrando unos muebles, hasta que volvió con una mesita con ruedas y algunas cosas sobre ella -. Voy a usar todo esto en ti, y déjame decirte que subirás de nivel esta noche, será algo rudo, pero creo que puedes soportarlo, ya sabes las palabras de seguridad en caso de que sea demasiado, ¿o las repasamos?

-: Infierno – dijo Eren y Levi asintió.

-: Usaremos dos tipos de látigos y dos tipos de varas. Vamos a empezar con los látigos porque es a lo que estás más acostumbrado, iré subiendo gradualmente la intensidad. El primero que vamos a usar es este que se llama Látigo Gato – tenía un mango corto y varias colas de cuero saliendo de un extremo, como de cuarenta centímetros -. Es el más suave de hoy, irá preparando y sensibilizando tu piel, es similar al que elegiste la primera vez. Luego pasaremos a este – dijo tomando en la mano el siguiente -. Este se llama flogger multicola, ¿no es hermoso?, su mando es de cuerdo de alce, y las hebras son cerdas de pura sangre, ya sabes, caballos – lo acercó al rostro de Eren para acariciar su mejilla y que sintiera la suavidad de las mismas -. No te dejes engañar, con el envión justo estas cerdas se harán sentir notablemente, ya verás. Luego seguiremos con esta vara fina – era una especie de barra corta, delgada, de algún material similar al plástico, de color negra -. También le llama la canne, y por último pasaremos por esa belleza, es una fusta muy, muy especial – Una larga, recubierta de cuero rojo y ancha como de tres dedos -. Es una de mis favoritas, la llamo "bermella". Espero la disfrutes. Por último, estas pezoneras de dientes aserrados. Créeme que parecen más feas de lo que en verdad son, van a ser una molestia, pero después de la primera media hora tus pezones no las sentirán. Muy bien, ¿comenzamos? Si tienes algo que objetar este es el momento, pues una vez que empiece, no voy a detenerme… a menos claro que digas la palabra de seguridad, pero estoy seguro que… - dijo acercándose al joven y acariciando el borde de su mandíbula -, que serás capaz de aguantarlo todo…

-: Estoy listo, Maestro – aceptó el joven ladeando la cabeza para que los dedos de su maestro pudieran tocarlo mejor – Merezco que me castigue, lo acepto.

-: Eres tan especial, Eren… - el joven sintió que iba a desfallecer de gusto al escuchar esas palabras.

Levi le colocó las pezoneras de puntas acerradas, se sentía algo doloroso, pero nada que no pudiera soportar, movió la mesa por detrás del joven y con un control remoto puso música de fondo, nuevamente Emma Shaplin, "Carmine Meo", Eren sonrió ante la elección.

-: Esa música me pone de buen humor – habló Levi con su ronca voz -. Y créeme, que nos ería nada bueno que yo hiciera esto enojado. Ahora, aguanta.

Levi le dio una feroz nalgada que resonó por todo el recinto, haciendo que Eren chillara por la sorpresa.

-: ¡Sin gritos! – le ordenó con fuerza. Y el joven tembló un poco, no estaba preparado mentalmente para esas nalgadas, que nada tenían de eróticas, realmente le estaba haciendo ver estrellas -. Aguanta – dos veces más se estrelló su palma de lleno y Eren se mordió las labios, mientras se le nublaba la vista. Sus cuartos traseros se encendieron de radiante carmín -. Sé que te dije que iríamos gradualmente, solo estoy preparando tu piel, resiste solo un poco más.

Eren se tragó los quejidos ante la lluvia de azotes que le llegaron, esta vez realmente se sentía como un castigo.

-: ¡Uggh! – dijo ante el décimo, mientras dos lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos. Levi se detuvo y fue a observarlo.

-: Oh, vamos… ¿ya estás llorando? ¿Qué clase de mascota eres? Esto es apenas un precalentamiento, pues debes aprender a diferenciar bien de cuando quiero que disfrutes, y cuando quiero que sufras. ¿Continúo? ¿O es demasiado para ti?

-: Pu-puedo soportarlo, Maestro, l-lo me-merezco…

-: Bueno chico – dijo Levi relajando un poco sus facciones y volviendo por detrás.

-: Vamos con el gato.

Tomó el implemento y lo hizo resonar en el aire, notando como la espalda del joven empezaba a erizarse de la impresión. Levi sonrió maliciosamente, mientras se relamía los labios, al fin tanta preparación estaba rindiendo sus frutos.

-: Aguanta – dijo y dejó caer las colas sobre la espalda del joven, blandiendo el artefacto de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Eren permanecía lo más quieto que podía, las cadenas tintineando, era menos doloroso que las nalgadas. Las colas golpeaban su piel y pronto empezaba a esparcirse un notable ardor. Levi paso a sus omóplatos, esta vez no se detenía, aunque no fueran golpes fuertes, eran constantes, podía ver como a medida que pasaban los minutos, Eren se ponía en puntas de pie, que era lo máximo de movimiento que le permitían las correas.

Lo escuchó jadear y bajó su brazo unos momentos. Dejó el látigo sobre la mesa y acarició apenas la piel por todas las marcas que había hecho. Eren era el lienzo perfecto para su perversión. Volvió a coger el mango del gato.

-: Aguanta – continuó desperdigando otra lluvia de golpes con las colas, pero esta vez empezando desde arriba y sin olvidarse de las nalgas que ya estaban perdiendo el color rojo.

Eren estaba incómodo en esa posición, sin poder mover las piernas, sin poder afirmarse adecuadamente, con las pezoneras que le escocían, y su espalda encendiéndose cada vez más. Eran tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo que se estaba desesperando un poco. Pero iba a aguantar, tenía que demostrarle que era capaz de aguantar eso.

-: Bien, terminamos con el gato, vamos al flogger. Aaah, tanto tiempo sin usar esta belleza, es casi nostálgico. – lo movió en el aire y su sonido estridente lo hizo sonreír. Esta vez fue al frente de Eren -. Tienes un hermoso estómago plano – le dijo mientras manejaba las cerdas acariciando la morena piel que se estremecía – Aguanta.

La primer descarga dolió bastante, Levi dejó que eren se acostumbrara, ya lo tenía temblando un poco, y pronto empezaban a aparecer pequeñas gotitas de sudor en diversas partes de su cuerpo, caminó de un lado a otro, como una pantera al acecho, dispuesta a saltar en cualquier momento sobre su presa, entonces ¡bam! Otro doloroso impacto, Eren encogió los dedos de los pies y continuó mordiéndose el labio. Levi cambió su estrategia, comenzó a prodigar intensos pero cortos golpes girando el mango del flogger, impactando en todo el pecho, ombligo y caderas del de castaños cabellos. Su piel quedó enrojecida.

-: Hermoso – dijo acercándose y tocando con la punta de sus dedos, capturó una de las pezoneras y tiró hacia adelante, sacándole un quejido al joven -. Una mascota debe obedecer a su maestro, nunca debe rebelarse, ¿lo has olvidado, mocoso? – Dijo tirando un poco más, una lágrima salió del rostro del de ojos verdes.

-: No, no maestro, por fa-favor, perdóneme, perdóneme, ¡ay!

-: Cállate, es una orden. Te castigaré muy duro, pues es lo que te mereces, mascota rebelde.

Tomó la otra pezonera e hizo lo mismo, Eren resoplaba dolorido, las cadenas resonando con más fuerza por los estertores de su cuerpo.

-: Perdón, perdón, maestro – Eren empezaba a lloriquear sin poder evitarlo. Finalmente Levi dejó de maltratar sus tetillas y fue por detrás.

-: Si quieres mi perdón, aguanta – y esta vez sí le dio con fuerza.

Eren se removía ante los golpes, las lágrimas caían sin parar, incluso se le había aflojado la nariz. No creía que iba a ser tan duro.

Levi le asestaba un impacto, esperaba diez segundos y luego otro, y así estuvo por más de diez minutos.

-: ¡Perdóneme, perdóneme! – suplicaba el joven en agonía, su espalda era un reguero de fuego.

-: No seas tan dramático, joder. Ni siquiera quedarán marcas hasta dentro de una hora. Puedes soportarlo, lo sé. No me decepciones.

Luego de media hora más, Levi se detuvo. Dejó los artefactos un momento, tomó un pañuelo blanco y le limpió el rostro. Eren tenía una cara de sufrimiento que hacía que se pusiera muy caliente.

-: Ya, ya, no es para tanto, ¿lo ves? Ya no habrá más látigos por hoy. Lo has hecho bien. Vamos a mitad de la sesión, tomaremos un descanso.

Fue al frigobar y sacó una botella de agua fresca. Bebió un poco y miró a su sumiso.

-: ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres un poco?

-: Sí, maestro – respondió el joven con la voz un poco afectada. Levi bebió un largo sorbo y se puso en puntas de pie atrayendo la cabeza de Eren para darle de beber de boca a boca. El joven sorbió con ganas. Levi repitió el procedimiento, era una treta, porque era una delicia unir sus labios. En ese corto tiempo había aprendido que los besos de su mascota eran exquisitos. Abrió los ojos al sentir una dura mordida en su labio inferior, se alejó un poco y los ojos de Eren brillaron.

-: Nunca dejas de rebelarte, ¿verdad? – le dijo en un susurro y el joven le sonrió cansado. Levi lo tomó de los cabellos y zamarreó su cabeza con fuerza, arrancándole gemidos de sufrimiento -. Pues voy a doblegarte, quieras o no te vas a someter a mí, porque ese fue el acuerdo, tu total sumisión.

Lo soltó y tomó la vara canne.

-: Aguanta.

La misma se estrelló en sus muslos, justo debajo de sus glúteos, pero no fue tan doloroso como el joven esperaba. Levi comenzó a estrellarla con ritmo a lo largo de sus piernas, cuando llegó detrás de las rodillas se detuvo ahí un buen rato y entonces al joven sí que le dolió.

-: ¡Argh, mierda! – dijo intentando retorcerse sin éxito.

-: ¿Duele mucho? – preguntó Levi.

-: S-sí, maestro, sí.

-: Me alegro, así debe ser - y luego volvió a los azotes con rudeza. Cuando creyó que había sido suficiente, fue por el frente y le quitó las pezoneras – Aguanta -. La vara cayó de lleno sobre sus tetillas y eren dio un respingo, mientras las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos.

-: ¡Joder! – dijo entre dientes. Levi tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y atrapó algunas lágrimas con su lengua.

-: Escucha, Eren, hay un límite para el dolor, y cuando esa barrera se supera, llegas al éxtasis. Confía en mi, entrégate completamente, deja de resistirte, recibe todo el dolor que tengo para darte y tú mismo lo convertirás en placer. ¿Puedes continuar?

Eren se perdió en esos ojos hipnóticos, tal como un ratoncito quedaría prendado de los ojos hechiceros de una víbora cascabel. Sendas lágrimas se deslizaron, su barbilla temblando.

-: Sí, M-maestro – deslizó en un susurro, Levi sonrió, mientras sus ojos refulgían ansiosos.

-: Eso es… - el joven resistió los duros varillazos contra su abdomen, su espalda dolía por la posición tan incómoda, pero no había llegado tan lejos para abandonar.

Finalmente llegaron a la "bermella", la protagonista tan esperada por ambos. Eren inspiró y exhaló fuerte, preparándose.

-: Aguanta.

Uno, dos, tres, y al cuarto, Eren gritó. Levi se detuvo, estaba agitado, exaltado, refrenándose al máximo porque deseaba intensamente seguir azotándolo.

-: Co-continúe, Maestro… - pidió el joven.

Eren intentaba no gritar, pero era imposible, esa fusta era pesada, larga y poderosa. Jamás había sentido algo como eso, pero tal como Levi le dijera antes, de pronto, ante todo su cuerpo sensibilizado, el dolor cobraba otra forma, resoplaba sintiendo que sus sentidos se aletargaban, el aire siendo cortado por el artefacto, era un sonido arrullador. Para el décimo quinto golpe, sentía como si hubiera entrado en un trance, escuchaba el sonido de los azotes muy lejanos. Echó su cabeza atrás y gimió de una manera obscena.

Levi se detuvo por completo, mirando como el semen de Eren goteaba en el piso. Dejó la fusta sobre la mesa y se acercó a ver el rostro del joven. Respiraba agitado, los pómulos rojos, y las pupilas sumamente dilatadas, como si se hubiera drogado.

-: Aaah… perfecto… eres… perfecto… - dijo extasiado. Luego comenzó a desatarlo, primero sus manos y luego sus tobillos. Eren ya no podía sostenerse, se deslizó suave hasta el suelo donde quedó semi sentado, aun sintiendo su cuerpo débil.

Levi se paró frente a él, y magreó su cabeza.

-: Bien, lo hiciste muy bien, tienes mi perdón.

-: Maestro – dijo el joven con una ronca voz desconocida, se aferró a su cintura, desprendiéndole el pantalón con desesperación. Levi estaba sorprendido, pero se dejó hacer.

Tomó su hombría semi erecta con sus largos dedos y comenzó a lamerlo con fuerza, lo puso en su boca, succionando como si fuera a morir si no lo hacía. El hombre enterró sus dedos blancos en la castaña cabellera, resistiendo la extrema felación que estaba recibiendo. Tocó el rostro de Eren quitando algunas lágrimas y llevándolas a sus labios. Aguantó lo que pudo, pero pronto se derramó entre esos carnosos y exigentes labios. Eren no dejó de lamerlo y limpiarlo, hasta que Levi tuvo que separar su cabeza con rudeza.

-: Ya, es… ah, suficiente – dijo completamente agitado.

-: Maestro, maestro, maestro – Eren se tiró al suelo y besó sus pies con devoción. Levi estaba en éxtasis. Ese joven era… la mejor mascota del mundo.

-0-

Eren estaba boca abajo en su cama, con unos shorts muy cortos de tela, mientras Levi le aplicaba crema desinflamante con mucha paciencia. Era la segunda noche luego del castigo.

-: ¿Aún te duele mucho? – le preguntó con tranquilidad -. Parece que tu piel ya se recuperó del todo.

-: Ya casi no duele, solo cuando me visto o me baño con agua caliente. Pero ya casi nada.

-: Igual, esto hará que te termines de recuperar.

Cerró la crema y la dejó en la mesa de luz.

-: Tranquilo, no haremos nada hasta mañana, puedes descansar.

-: Levi – dijo el joven girándose un poco -. ¿Te molestaría? – pero su pregunta quedó a medio camino -. No, nada.

-: Me quedaré un rato más, córrete un poco – dijo dándose cuenta, el muchacho se ruborizó un poco. Pero le hizo lugar y se acurrucó sobre su pecho. Le encantaba estar así. El corazón de Levi era ruidoso, casi sentía que lo golpeaba a través de la piel de su pecho.

-0-

-: Buenas noches, maestro – dijo Eren con alegría, el hombre se acercó y le dejó un beso en los labios, desde el día del castigo ahora se había vuelto una costumbre saludarlo con un beso cuando llegaba. El joven estaba feliz.

-: Hola, Eren, ¿qué tal tu día?

Eren le comentó lo que había estado haciendo, que comenzó a leer un libro nuevo, que había visto una película, que había nadado afuera, Levi se sentía relajado cuando lo escuchaba. Bebía su costoso vino de colección, mientras escuchaba atento, preguntando algunas cosas que le llamaban la atención. Era fácil conversar con el joven. Y ese día se cumplían dos meses desde que había ido a vivir a la mansión. Estaban entrando en la cuenta regresiva. Levi quería disfrutar al máximo hasta el último día con él.

Cuando terminaron de cenar fueron al sillón de la sala para ver algo en la televisión. Levi lo alimentaba con jugosas frutillas bañadas en chocolate.

-: Maestro, hoy Sasha me enseñó a hacer masajes relajantes de pies, ¿me permite?

Levi estaba descalzo, asintió y subió sus pies a la falda del joven. En verdad era la gloria, esos toques se sentían maravillosamente bien.

-: ¿Le gusta, Maestro? – preguntó Eren ansioso.

-: Lo haces muy bien, continúa… mmm… puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada alertó a ambos, era casi media noche. Kuschel se apareció, enfundada en unos pantalones negros de vestir, tacos altos de furioso rojo, una blusa de diseñador de un solo hombro color malvón y sus largas uñas negras.

-: Madre – dijo Levi poniéndose de pie – No me dijiste que vendrías.

-: ¿Tengo que pedir permiso para ver a mi hijo? Sabías que vendría, ¿o no, Levi? – la mirada de la mujer asustaba, y Eren se sintió intimidado.

-: No, claro, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas siempre para ti.

-: Dime, rata – las palabras salieron lacerantes, hirientes y el hombre se alarmó. La mujer se acercó con total seguridad invadiendo su espacio personal -, ¿te has divertido tú y esa porquería de mascota que tienes, humillando a tu prometida?

-: N-no, eso-

Una feroz cachetada fue lo que estampó Kuschel en el rostro de Levi, sacudiendo su rostro. El hombre la miró shokeado.

-: ¿Qué pretendes, rata inmunda? ¿Pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya? - ¡Zas! Otra cachetada más fuerte que la anterior que lo hizo retroceder dos pasos -. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No tienes respeto por tu apellido ni tu reputación! ¡PERVERTIDO IDIOTA! - ¡Zas!

Eren no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustado, mientras veía que algo de sangre escapaba de una de las comisuras de los labios de Levi.

-: Es-pera, d-detente – trataba de decir el empresario, pero la mujer volvía a pegarle con mayor fuerza hasta que lo hizo caer.

-: ¡Yo te enseñaré modales, rata de alcantarilla! ¡No serías nada sin mí! Es hora de marcarte los límites, vamos al sótano, ahora.

-: Tch – Levi se puso de pie, completamente avergonzado de que Eren presenciara eso.

-: Y tú – dijo la mujer girándose y hablándole a Eren -, tú maldito esclavo, vienes con nosotros, si te reúsas, será el doble de peor para tu maestro. ¿Me has oído?

-: No, él- ¡Zas!

-: ¡A mí no me vuelves a dar órdenes, rata! ¡Camina de una vez sino quieres que ese idiota vea toda tu miseria ahora mismo!

Levi se giró sin rechistar y se dirigió al sótano. Eren no sabía qué hacer, pero decidió seguirlos. Kuschel abrió la habitación gris y empujó a Levi adentro. El joven dudó unos minutos pero finalmente ingresó. Su respiración se cortó al ver lo que había allí.

El piso era de cerámicos de color bordó, y las paredes de un intenso gris, había un armario lleno de filosos cuchillos de diferente grosor, una pared cubierta con horribles látigos, Eren jamás había visto nada como eso en su vida, era aterrador. El lugar estaba lleno de elementos de tortura. Levi temblaba, con las manos en puños y la cabeza gacha.

-: ¿Qué esperas? Prepárate.

El de cabellos negros se quitó la camisa que dobló y dejó en una silla al costado, había un círculo pintado al medio de la habitación de color negro. Levi tomó una especie de collar de ahorque con puntas hacia afuera, completamente de metal y se lo puso. Del mismo colgaba una cadena, fue y se arrodilló en el círculo, con ambas palmas de su mano sobre el suelo. Eren estaba de pie en un rincón presenciando todo.

-: Vamos a ver qué tanto te diviertes con tu mascota después que vea toda tu miseria, maldita rata.

-: Ma-madre, por favor…

Kuschel tomó la cadena y tiró furiosa, el collar comprimió el cuello de Levi de forma salvaje, el hombre se ahogaba y se quejaba mientras se agarraba de la misma.

-: ¡No hables si no te lo permito! – Luego aflojó su agarre, mientras Levi tosía ardorosamente, luego volvió a tirar con la misma intensidad - ¡No volverás a desobedecer! ¡¿Me has oído?!

Eren gimió angustiado, sintiendo que se le retorcía el estómago. La mujer aflojó su agarre y Levi volvió a toser, intentando respirar y no ahogarse.

Fue determinada y sacó un largo y pesado látigo de cuero trenzado, Eren la miró con miedo. Caminó hasta él y se lo extendió.

-: Pégale – le ordenó con dura voz.

-: ¿Qué?

-: ¿Acaso eres sordo? Dije que le pegues, o lo haces tú, o lo haré yo, y si yo lo hago hasta que no vea sangre salpicar no voy a detenerme.

Eren tomó el artefacto con manos temblorosas, no podía, no quería hacer aquello.

-: ¿Qué esperas?

-: Hazlo, Eren – Levi se giró tenía el cuello rojo por las sofocaciones anteriores, pero sus ojos estaban tranquilos -. No temas, estaré bien, hazlo.

El muchacho se acercó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, levantó un poco su brazo y lo dejó caer con suavidad, a pesar de eso el látigo golpeó pero sin mucha fuerza.

-: ¡Hazlo bien! - le gritó la mujer fuera de sus cabales, le quitó el látigo y lo empujó con brutalidad hacia atrás -. ¡Así, así, así! – decía mientras descargaba furiosamente el cuerpo sobre la espalda de Levi que se retorcía en agonía, mientras sendas marcas rojas se dibujaban en su piel.

Fue demasiado para Eren que se adelantó y la tomó con rudeza de la muñeca.

-: ¡Ya deténgase, mujer loca!

El rostro de Levi se desfiguró de miedo, pero nada pudo salir de sus labios. Kuschel miró con ira irracional al joven intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-: ¡Suéltame, asqueroso pendejo trepador!

-: ¡No lo haré, no permitiré que vuelva a lastimarlo! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

-: ¡Soy su madre, imbécil, no me cuestiones! – gritó la mujer al fin liberándose de Eren.

-: ¡Pues entonces empiece a comportarse como una! ¡Una madre no besa a sus hijos en la boca, no los lastima hasta hacerlos sangrar, no abusa de ellos! ¡Usted es un monstruo, no una madre!

Kuschel con los ojos desorbitados por la bronca, tomó una botella de wisky que había en un aparador cercano y con rapidez intentó reventárselo a Eren en la cabeza. El joven apenas atinó a levantar los brazos para cubrirse mientras se acuclillaba, pero a pesar del ruido del vidrio fragmentándose nunca llegó a sentir nada. Abrió sus ojos y vio la figura de Levi cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, finas líneas rojas dibujándose en el antebrazo del hombre que mantenía su brazo en el aire. Al fin parecía haber reaccionado de su shock.

-: No te atrevas… - le dijo con voz gutural a su progenitora mientras sus ojos echaban chispas -. Vete de mi casa, ahora – le ordenó firmemente.

-: No, Levi, no oses desobedecer, ¡ya sabes lo que te pasará!

-: Te vas o yo mismo te levantaré y te tiraré en la calle, elige.

-: ¡Levi Ackerman!

-: Tienes tres segundos, Kuschel…

La mujer abrió grande sus ojos espantada por la forma en que se dirigía a ella, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas de auténtica ira.

-: Vas a lamentar esto, Levi… será la última vez que intentes humillarme.

-: ¡Ya vete!

La mujer salió hecha una turba, gritando obscenidades e insultos a los cuatro vientos.

-: Levi, estás sangrando – dijo Eren temblando.

-: Sí, sí, mmm, hay… hay una caja de emergencias en ese gabinete, abajo.

Eren fue diligente a buscarla, mientras Levi se alejaba de los pedazos de vidrios y se sacaba el collar para arrojarlo lejos. En pocos minutos Eren había desinfectado las heridas, y procedía a envolverle el brazo.

-: Son heridas menores, pero aun así… tal vez deberías ir al hospital – le dijo con suavidad. Levi estaba serio y no decía nada. El joven sentía ganas de llorar, todo había sido demasiado violento.

Cuando terminó hizo lo púnico que se le ocurría que podía ser efectivo, abrazarlo. Levi se dejó abrazar, apoyó su cabeza en el hombre de Eren y comenzó a relajarse. Al cabo de unos minutos habló.

-: Salgamos de aquí, vamos…

Caminaron hasta sus habitaciones.

-: Escucha Eren… realmente, lamento todo lo que tuviste que vivir hoy.

-: Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti, te lo suplico. Haz que revisen tus heridas.

-: Las tuve peores, esto no es nada. Sólo, descansa, mañana hablaremos.

-: ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – sugirió con timidez el de ojos verdes.

-: No, gracias, estaré bien, mañana hablamos, ¿sí? Buenas noches.

-: Bien… buenas noches…

.

By Luna de Acero… con miedo…


	11. La bestia que vive dentro de mí

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, trayendo la actualización... es un capítulo más que importante de esta historia. Creo que voy a sorprenderlos un poquito, Me dicen que les ha parecido con un review? Disculpen la demora en responder los anteriores, recién hoy estoy poniéndome al día. Por favor tengan paciencia, todos recibirán sus respuestas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** R18, Lemon explícito, y una tonelada de angs... así que ya saben, lean bajo su responsabilidad.

.

.

 _ **"Y acepté la despedida... sintiendo que no quería irme..."**_

 _ **Luna de Acero**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _ **Canto y ruego de la bestia**_

 _ **El monstruo dentro de mí… acechando está…**_

 _ **Eres como un rayo de sol que se ha colado en esta enorme cueva obscura…**_

 _ **Como un soplo de aire fresco dentro de las fauces de un volcán…**_

 _ **Eres la nieve pura y blanca, que de sangre quiero manchar…**_

 _ **El lienzo inocente que espero con mis óleos mancillar…**_

 _ **Tú no sabes sobre la bestia dentro de mí, no conoces esta maldad…**_

 _ **Y aunque atarte quiero… debo dejarte escapar…**_

 _ **Porque mis dientes y garras filosas… aunque yo quiera… no se detendrán…**_

-0-

"En un mundo de conejos, nosotros somos los lobos, Levi. Nunca te conviertas en un conejo. Los conejos con las presas más fáciles de todas…"

Apenas se despidió de Eren y vió que ingresaba a su habitación, se fue corriendo a la suya, sintiendo que estaba a escasos centímetros de perder la cordura. Ingresó a su cuarto, ya transpirando, pudo la llave y el seguro y corrió el mueble grande contra la misma, sólo para asegurarse. Llegó casi arrastrándose a la mesa de luz, sintiendo que se le partía la garganta de ardor porque el aire apenas pasaba. Tenía los dientes imposiblemente apretados, tanto que se sentía el chirriar de los mismos. Manoteó el frasco de pastillas, abriéndolo se cayeron varias en el proceso, tomó tres, el límite de lo permitido y se las tragó, para luego tomar una botella de agua del frigobar y beber hasta la última gota.

-: ¡Ah, ah, ah! – resoplaba, mientras el sudor profuso le empapaba la camisa. Miró la hora, sus manos temblando, necesitaba al menos un cuarto de hora para sentir los efectos -. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Las voces empezaron a hacer acto de presencia y se quedó de cuclillas en un rincón temblando. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar dentro de su pecho. Ataques de pánico. Había sido diagnosticado hacía cinco años, antes la ciencia no tenía un nombre para definirlo. Hacía ya mucho que los venía controlando, pero cuando su madre se desbocaba y lo humillaba de esa manera hacía que se convirtiera en una pequeña gelatina sin dominio propio.

Se apretó contra el ángulo de la pared, resoplando con fuerza, en total obscuridad, sintiendo que la saliva se acumulaba en su boca y se derramaba por la comisura de su boca. Entonces empezaban a llover los recuerdos, como flashes, que hacía que sus músculos se agarrotaran de la tensión. Cierta vez había tenido un desgarro en una de las pantorrillas por la tensión de su cuerpo, los tendones no habían resistido, tuvieron que operarlo de urgencia y perdió ligeramente el tacto allí. Arañó las paredes, gruñendo, lastimándose los dedos en el proceso.

Levi sentía que era como transformarse en una bestia, un monstruo que solo buscaba el dolor. No pudiendo resistir más, acercó su antebrazo que temblaba, mientras sentía que colapsaría en cualquier momento. Abrió su boca lo más grande que pudo y se dio una feroz dentellada, tan fuerte y grotesca que sintió su propia sangre escurrirse por su boca a través de la camisa que quedó desgarrada. Succionó con desesperación, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sentir el olor de la sangre y su sabor metálico hizo que tuviera una erección inmediata. Soltó su brazo que ardía horriblemente, se arrastró por el piso, y abrió el último cajón de su mesa de luz.

-: No, no, no, no, no, no… - intentaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya había comenzado y no podía detenerlo. Sacó la pequeña navaja y la abrió, el brillo plateado lo cegó por un instante y se sacó los zapatos, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer -. No, no, no, no, no…

Se sentó y puso uno de sus pies sobre el muslo contrario, la saliva volviendo a gotear de sus labios temblorosos, una lágrima gruesa saliendo de su ojo derecho.

-: No, hump, no, no, no… - cerró los ojos y presionó la punta de la navaja en la planta de su pie, cerca de los dedos y comenzó a descender a través de toda la planta abriendo un tajo que empezó a escurrir calientes gotas.

El metal… contaminado por el reluciente rojo del líquido que provenía de sus venas.

-: Mmmm… aaaah, ahhh – volvió a repetir el proceso abriendo más profundo esta vez -. E-Erenn…

Echó la cabeza atrás, apoyando el pie lastimado en el suelo para sentir aún más como se abrían las heridas y la sangre salía a borbotones. Lo vio ahí, debajo de él… Eren el conejo, debajo de Levi el lobo, Eren entregándose dócil como era, sin resistirse, sin huir. Vio sus manos, llenas de garras, filosas, peligrosas… dejando rojos surcos sanguinolentos en la piel aceitunada y suave. Se vio lamiendo esa sangre con verdadero hambre, y al tragar, se vino dentro de sus pantalones de una manera tan animal, que estuvo retorciéndose en agonía y placer durante varios minutos.

Cuando al fin su cabeza pudo despejarse un poco… se dio cuenta que había estado lamiendo su propia sangre del piso. Se puso de pie, su brazo dolía, su pie escocía terriblemente. Miró el desastre que él mismo había provocado y se sintió espantado. Se fue al baño y se miró al espejo, su corazón latió apresurado porque le tomó un par de minutos reconocerse. Se acercó para mirarse con más atención, la cara manchada de sangre, la camisa, el pantalón. Parecía como si hubiera salido de una película de terror, y probablemente así haya sido.

Se desnudó y se metió a la ducha. Vió correr el agua algo roja durante un buen rato. Finalmente salió, se secó e improvisó un vendaje en el pie y el brazo. Estaba acostumbrado. Se sentó en silencio en su habitación, las gotas de agua aún escurriendo de su flequillo, mezclándose con sus lágrimas mudas. Tomó el celular y marcó el número del doctor Stevens, psiquiatra.

-: ¿Levi? – dijo el profesional a los pocos timbrazos con la voz enronquecida, por seguramente haber estado dormido hasta recién.

-: Christian… las pastillas… ya no sirven… estoy cayendo… muy rápido…

-: Ven mañana a primera hora a mi consultorio. ¿Necesitas que vaya a verte ahora? ¿Llevo una inyección?

-: No… se ha calmado…

-: ¿Necesitas sutura?

-: No creo… ya dejaron de sangrar…

-: ¡Dios! No vengas, iré a verte a primera hora, ¿crees que puedas dormir?

-: Estoy… estoy enloqueciendo Christian… no quiero volver ahí… prefiero morirme…

-: Ey, tranquilo Levi, iré ahora.

-: No, estoy bien ahora. Dormiré. Te espero mañana, ven lo más temprano que puedas.

-: Así será. Hasta mañana, Levi, por favor llama si algo cambia.

-: Si.

El hombre cortó. Suspiró muy profundo y se metió entre las cobijas de su cama, mirando hacia la nada, sintiendo las calientes gotas deslizarse por su rostro.

Siempre lo había sabido, sobre la obscuridad que tenía dentro suyo. Cuando no pudo controlarla más acudió a varios doctores, pero sólo con Christian pudo sentirse en confianza.

 _"-: ¿Qué sientes cuando esos episodios ocurren, Levi?_

 _-: Yo sólo quiero… destruirme… - lo miró con ojos aturdidos –. Quiero destrozarme… y destrozar todo lo que me rodea, necesito morder – decía entre dientes, mientras el profesional lo observaba serio -, necesito sentir la sangre saliendo de mi cuerpo. Necesito sentir… que muero un poco…"_

Levi recordó la sonrisa sincera de Eren, en el parque de diversiones, en Alemania, en ese asqueroso cuarto donde lo sometía. "Maestro, maestro, maestro… castígueme… lo merezco". Sintió un escalofrío a través de su columna. Cada vez iba más y más lejos y sabía que no quería detenerse, le daba tanto placer verlo sufrir. Una criatura tan ingenua, tan cristalina y pura, lo estaba contaminando, lo estaba convirtiendo en una bestia, como él… Cerró los ojos agotado y se durmió profundamente.

-0-

El doctor Stevens estuvo reunido con Levi por largas tres horas en su habitación. Decidió cambiar la medicación y subir la dosis.

-: Esto no será suficiente, Levi y lo sabes. Debes retomar el tratamiento, las pastillas solo son un paliativo por lo urgente, pero sin la contención psicológica adecuada, en pocos meses se volverán inservibles.

-: Entiendo.

El médico puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-: No te des por vencido.

Levi lo miró con tranquilidad. Estaba levemente sedado y se sentía bien. Se sentía… casi normal.

Durmió un poco más y pidió el almuerzo en su cama. Pero apenas probó bocado. Todo se sentía completamente soso. Podría haber masticado un ají *locoto (*ají extremadamente picante), y hubiera obtenido el mismo resultado. Vivir confinando al monstruo dentro de él o vivir sin sentir nada… En ese mundo no había lugar para personas destruidas como él. Tantas veces había intentado reconstruirse, pegar los fragmentos y pedazos de su persona, y sólo había logrado esa masa deforme de odio, resentimiento y gusto por el dolor. De nada le servía la acaudalada cuenta bancaria, los autos de lujo o el disque respeto de sus pares y la sociedad. Nada servía.

Salió al fin de su cuarto cuando caía la tarde. Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza, se sentía embotado, sin ánimos. Su madre le había mandado tres horribles mensajes. Sólo había leído el primero.

 _K – Pagarás muy caro tu osadía, perderás todo por un capricho, ¿pero qué podía esperar de ti?, una rata siempre será una rata._

Salió descalzo al patio y se sentó bajo el frondoso árbol de siempre. Prendió un cigarrillo, mientras pensaba y pensaba. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó la presencia de Eren hasta que éste le habló.

-: ¿Levi?

-: ¿Mmm?

-: ¿Puedo sentarme un momento contigo? – Levi asintió. Eren lo contempló unos minutos, nunca había visto esa desolación en sus grises ojos. Le angustiaba, quería saber qué pasaba por el interior de ese hombre, qué pensaba, qué cosas lo tenían tan preocupado, por qué no encontraba el valor suficiente para salir de la dominación de su madre.

El hombre miró al joven después de un rato, los verdes ojos con destellos levemente dorados por los reflejos de los rayos solares. Hermoso, como un ángel. Un ángel que estaba siendo arrastrado a su infierno. Eren… la calidez del sol… lo labios dulces de un amanecer de primavera… Eren y su mirada de cachorro amable… su esencia rebelde, que él estaba sometiendo y moldeando a la medida de su perversión… Bajó la mirada y siguió pensando.

-: ¿Qué le pasó a tu pie? – preguntó el joven al ver el vendaje.

-: Se quebró un adorno en mi cuarto… pisé los vidrios. Estaba obscuro.

-: ¿Por qué? – el de ojos verdes hizo una pausa, pero luego lo miró con determinación -. ¿Por qué dejas que te trate así?

-: Son temas personales, creo que quedó claro que de eso no se habla.

-: ¿No crees que ya hemos pasado ese límite lo suficiente?

-: No, no lo creo. Supongo que estuviste expuesto a muchas cosas que no deberían haber sido de ese modo, ya te he pedido disculpas, pero eso no te da el derecho de meterte en mi vida.

-: Ya estoy en tu vida, Levi – el hombre lo miró entre sorprendido y desconcertado, pero luego relajó sus facciones y sonrió tristemente.

-: No es tan fácil como crees… a pesar de todo, ha sido la única a mi lado siempre, la que me ha cuidado mal o bien, la que me ha dado una vida llena de lujos y se ha hecho cargo de mí.

-: Eso es lo que ella te hizo creer – Levi lo miró curioso -. Ella es la que te ha aislado de todos, ¿no lo entiendes? Ella teje alrededor de ti una telaraña para mantenerte prisionero. Te hace pensar que tienes el control, pero solo te manipula a su gusto. No quieres casarte, pero te obliga a tener prometida, disfrutas de salir y viajar, pero ella te lo impide, sólo porque es una egoísta que no quiere que te vayas lejos y descubras que hay otro mundo mejor que el que ella te fabricó.

-: Cállate, Eren, no hables como si supieras todo de mí o de ella. Tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí cuando mi padre la abandonó, y trató de darme la mejor vida posible.

-: ¿Crees que no sé lo que el sacrificio de una madre significa porque soy más joven? Mi madre también tuvo que hacerse cargo de nosotros, no uno, dos hijos, teniendo apenas la secundaria terminada, sin casa, sin un trabajo estable. Mi madre limpió casas, baños, cosió, amasó pan, hizo posible lo imposible para criarnos y jamás nos puso un dedo encima. Tú crees que ella es una buena madre, porque no conoces nada más. Es hora que te quites el velo de los ojos y conozcas otras realidades.

-: Oh, ¿y se supone que tú me harás abrir los ojos ahora?

-: Vas a venir conmigo – dijo Eren tomando de la blanca muñeca con determinación e ingresando a paso firme a la casa -. ¡Nanaba! – Gritó por el pasillo, la mujer apareció a los pocos segundos –, Dile a Connie que prepare el auto, el señor y yo vamos a salir un rato.

-: De acuerdo – dijo la mujer saliendo a cumplir el pedido.

-: Oi, mocoso… - intentó quejarse apenas el más bajo.

-: No hables – lo retó Eren -, tuviste la oportunidad de decidir y no lo hiciste, ahora yo diré adónde iremos – Levi abrió la boca indignado pero no pudo contradecirlo. Eren tomó su celular y marcó un número conocido -. ¿Mamá? ¿Cómo estás? Mira estoy en la ciudad hasta mañana y voy a ir a visitarte, ¿podrías preparar el guiso de ternera con especias que me gusta tanto? ¡Genial! Iremos en un rato, voy con un amigo. Adiós – cortó la comunicación -. Listo, toma una campera, cálzate y vamos Levi.

El hombre suspiró pero hizo caso. Tenía curiosidad después de todo. ¿Cómo sería la familia de Eren? A pesar de las investigaciones, quería saber cómo era la madre de él.

Pasaron por un mini mercado, Eren compró algunas cosas y volvieron al auto.

-: No es bueno llegar con las manos vacías a una cena – le dijo a Levi.

El hombre miraba por la ventanilla, había apagado su celular, las pastillas lo tenían más sosegado, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de saber nada de su madre por el momento. Llegaron a la pequeña pero acogedora casa. La madre de Eren salió corriendo, al igual que el pequeño hermano, Marco si no se equivocaba.

-: ¡Eren, Eren! – decía Carla entre lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente y el joven le devolvía el abrazo -. ¡¿Estás bien?! Aaah, te extrañé tanto, hijo.

-: ¡Hermano, hermano! – Marco lo abrazó con cariño, mientras el pequeño Lucio venía por detrás. Era un niño de unos cuatro años. A Levi le llamó la atención que no se pareciera demasiado al resto. Eren abrazó a Marco y luego levantó a Lucio en sus hombros mientras el niño reía y se prendía de sus cabellos para no caer.

-: ¡Elen, Elen! – balbuceaba el pequeño.

-: Oh, cierto, mamá, Marcos, Lucio, les presento a Levi, él es… mi jefe, pero también hemos forjado una bonita amistad.

El hombre se acercó. Carla lo saludó con una tierna sonrisa al igual que los niños.

-: Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Levi. Eren dijiste que era un amigo, no tu jefe – regañó al joven que solo le sonrió y le sacó la lengua divertido.

Todos entraron a la casa. Ya se sentía un delicioso aroma a comisa casera. Lucio estaba armando rompecabezas, mientras Marcos terminaba las tareas de la escuela. Carla se dedicó a terminar de cortar las verduras. Mientras Eren ponía la mesa.

-: Levi, ¿serías tan amable de pelar esas papas?

-: Oh, sí – Levi miró el implemento para cortarlas y luego miró las mismas sin saber por dónde empezar.

-: Oh, no, deja yo lo haré – dijo Eren yendo a su rescate.

-: No, sólo explícame cómo se usa esto.

Eren se le explicó, una, dos, tres… ocho veces, y Levi igual terminó rebanándose parte de un dedo. Una venda después y las disculpas del millonario por su completa inutilidad culinaria, decidieron que mejor esperaba sentado.

-: Eren, por favor ve a comprar pan, ya estará la comida.

-: Está bien, ya regreso – dijo yéndose.

-: Parece que Eren es un buen muchacho – dijo Levi iniciando conversación.

-: Ah, es un hijo tan bueno, tan bueno… ¿Sabía que antes de entrar a la mina tenía tres trabajos de medio tiempo? Apenas podía dormir un poco, e incluso algunas noches iba de servicio a algunos eventos – el rostro de Carla se ensombreció -. Me hubiera gustado darle otra vida, que pudiera estudiar lo que le gusta, es un chico con tantos talentos, y tantas ganas de vivir. Admiro su fortaleza para seguir adelante. Como madre soltera muchas veces sentí que estaba en un pozo del que no podía salir. Verá, Lucio no es hijo de mi sangre, pero desde que mi hermana lo abandonó aquí, cuando tenía dos años, Eren lo ha cuidado con tanto cariño. Él jamás se queja – los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas -. Siempre rezo por él, le suplico a Dios que le dé la oportunidad de salir de este pozo en el que vivimos. Él y todos mis hijos. Le agradezco por este trabajo, señor – dijo mirando con gratitud a Levi que estaba demasiado conmovido por las palabras de la mujer -, sin usted nosotros seguiríamos sufriendo. ¿Cómo le ha ido en el trabajo?

-: Es un excelente empleado… el mejor de todos.

-: Oh, escuchar eso me llena de orgullo. Todo lo que emprende lo hace con tanta responsabilidad, tuvo que madurar demasiado rápido. Pero agradezco a Dios tenerlo a mi lado, sin su ayuda no lo habría logrado… yo sólo deseo que sea feliz, hace tanto no lo veía tan pleno… Perdón lo estoy aburriendo con mi cháchara.

-: No, en absoluto. Nunca había escuchado a una madre hablar de esa manera tan vehemente sobre uno de sus hijos, es… una relación en verdad hermosa.

-: Por favor, cuide de él, a veces cree que se sabe todo, pero no es soberbia, simplemente que es algo impulsivo.

-: Si, lo sé. No se preocupe, yo… cuidaré de él, haré lo que mejor sea para su futuro.

Carla lo miró algo intrigada por su última frase, pero justo entonces Eren regresó.

Pronto los humeantes platos estuvieron en la cena. La familia le hizo muchas preguntas a Eren y algunas otras a Levi, ambos pudieron sortearlas sin problemas y sin revelar la verdadera relación entre ellos. Levi disfrutó gratamente de la comida. Era como estar en un cuento de los libros, esos que tenían finales felices.

Los observó a todos sonriendo, sintiéndose fuera de ese círculo de cariño. Él no podía encajar, ellos estaban hechos de luz, de risas, de esfuerzo, de amor filial… Era como un lobo disfrazado de cordero, en esa linda mesa con mantel de cerezas y peras. ¿Así vivían las familias? Los envidió, los envidió sinceramente, porque sería hermoso llegar a una casa donde a uno lo espera un abrazo y las lágrimas sinceras de una madre preocupada. ¿Así eran las madres en general? ¿O Carla era una hermosa excepción? Por un momento el sabor de la comida le hizo recordar a esa amorosa mujer, su Nona, que le cantaba para dormir, lo dejaba jugar y ensuciarse a gusto, le hacía burbujas con el jabón y su mano en las horas de baño, y siempre tenía un dulce entre sus bolsillos. La mesa de madera raída, la vajilla dispareja, las sábanas frescas y blancas, dormir sin pesadillas, sin esperar que la mano de bruja lo arrastrara fuera de su cama para sentir el filoso cuchillo.

Eren sonreía feliz, y Levi pensó que era la mueca que mejor le quedaba a su rostro joven, a sus ojos curiosos, a su alma libre. Él sólo era una cadena, una gruesa y dura cadena que quería capturarlo, que quería atarlo indefinidamente, que quería romper sus alas para que jamás volara lejos de él… él era… igual a su madre.

Por breves minutos se quedó pasmado con ese pensamiento.

-: ¿Levi? – levantó la mirada, la familia lo observaba en retorno -. Mi madre hizo pastel de chocolate de postre, ¿quieres un poco?

-: Sí, claro.

Luego del pastel, mientras Eren lavaba los platos, Carla, fue a acostar a los niños. Levi estaba de pie en la cocina, pero la casa era chica y podía escuchar la voz de la misma conversar con los niños. Ella los hacia cerrar los ojos e imaginarse un mundo ideal. Los niños recitaban sus deseos, y ella acotaba algunas cosas mientras los mismos se sumían en un sueño profundo y acogedor.

Luego tomaron un café pequeño. Para finalmente despedirse. Carla tomó la mano de Levi con ambas suyas y sonriéndole gentilmente le agradeció por la oportunidad para su hijo. Luego abrazó a Eren con mucho cariño, le dijo que se abrigara, que no se acostara tarde, que no bebiera demasiado y que tuviera mucho cuidado con las personas con las que se relacionaba.

-: Ya, mamá – acotó algo agotado por todas las recomendaciones maternas.

-: No olvides nunca, te amamos, y te esperaremos siempre, ve con juicio y ten cuidado – Luego dejó un sentido beso en su frente y esperó a que ambos hombres se subieran en el auto.

Levi fue todo el camino en silencio, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al joven que permanecía con una muy pequeña sonrisa, el semblante relajado, en paz.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión ya todo estaba obscuro, con seguridad la servidumbre estaría durmiendo.

-: Eren… ven conmigo a mi cuarto – solicitó Levi con suavidad, el muchacho asintió en conformidad, Levi lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y caminaron en silencio.

Ingresaron, todo estaba cerrado y hacía un calor agradable adentro. Ambos habían dejado su calzado afuera, Levi se acercó y comenzó a desnudarlo con lentitud, como apreciando cada porción de piel que era descubierta. Eren lo miró con deseo, hoy no había collares, no había órdenes, ese simple silencio llenado por el ruido de la ropa al caer.

Levi acarició el torso de Eren muy sutilmente, con la punta de sus dedos. El joven comenzó a desprender la camisa del hombre, quien no se negó ni lo detuvo. Se mordió el labio inferior y también acarició a Levi, detuvo su mano en la venda de su brazo. Pero no dijo nada, lo tomó de la muñeca y acercando su extremidad, besó sobre la venda, mientras sus ojos enfocaban en la obscuridad de la habitación al más bajo. Levi sonrió con melancolía y acarició la cabeza de Eren.

Luego como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo unieron sus bocas, delicadamente, sin prisa, tortuosamente, agónicamente lento. Los dedos de Levi se enredaron en las castaña cabellera, esta vez sin tirones, sin dolor, acariciando el cuero cabelludo. Eren suspiró en la boca ajena y buscó de nuevo el contacto con su lengua, sus torsos se pegaron y el joven lo apretó contra su caliente cuerpo, presionando desde la marcada cintura blanca.

Caminaron hasta la cama. Levi cayó de espaldas. Eren se desprendió el pantalón que pronto quedó arrugado a sus pies junto con su ropa interior. Luego dejó en igualdad de condiciones a Levi. Se trepó encima de él, besando todo a su paso, dejándose llevar por el deseo, tantas veces lo había querido así, disfrutar del cuerpo de ese hombre era un privilegio que estaba dispuesto a tomar ahora mismo.

Levi dejó que Eren disfrutara y lo hiciera disfrutar también. Besó su cuerpo desde el musculoso cuello, el trabajado torso, las costillas, los marcados abdominales, las finas caderas, los fibrosos muslos, las bellas pantorrillas, los finos tobillos y los pies. Demorando especialmente en el que estaba vendado.

Volvió a ascender, para tomarse su tiempo en la entrepierna del millonario. La besó con fervor, lamiendo y grabándose a fuego su sabor, escuchando los suspiros cada vez más seguidos que provocaba en su maestro. Abrió su candorosa boca, para succionar despacio, engullirlo con calma, sintiendo como se endurecía en su acuosa cavidad. Los sonidos y chasquidos de su lengua eran la única música, el único ritmo desperdigándose en la habitación. El hombre se apoyó en sus codos para apreciar mejor el trabajo del más alto, lo miró profundamente, sus ojos acerados eran como dos cuchillos cortando las penumbras, incrustándose en el rostro del joven, incitándolo a seguir.

Eren se tomó todo el tiempo posible, sintiendo la tensión en el abdomen de acero, sintiendo las leves vibraciones de su miembro al juguetear mordisqueando y chupando luego con ganas. Tan diferente, porque era libre de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, Levi se lo estaba permitiendo. Cuando el hombre sintió que ya era demasiada fricción, que ya era imposible de seguir aguantando, se incorporó y tomándolo del brazo lo arrastró sobre su cuerpo, como una cobija para abrigarse. Eren dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo debajo suyo, lo sintió caliente y húmedo, delicioso, con ese particular aroma masculino, propio de la piel de su maestro, ese perfume natural que lo enloquecía. Se besaron largamente, el hombre acariciando la larga y esbelta espalda, dejando al joven tiritando de satisfacción, apretando los redondos glúteos, metiendo sus dedos entre los acolchados cachetes, presionando suave contra esa rosada abertura, que ahora estaba tensa y cerrada.

Se giró para tomar el control, en un brusco movimiento, lo tomó por detrás de las rodillas y presionó sus piernas para exponer su cadera y su agujero. Hundió la cabeza para lamer y morder con algo de fuerza alrededor, provocando delicados espasmos en la juvenil carne. Eren cerró los ojos resoplando, aferrándose a las sábanas, entregándose sin sentir miedo ni vergüenza, quería que Levi se diera cuenta que estaba cediendo, no ante una orden, no ante una mirada, lo hacía voluntariamente, lo deseaba auténticamente.

Levi estiró con sus dedos alrededor de la entrada de Eren para poder deslizar su lengua, provocando auténticos agudos gemidos a su sumiso. Ahora lo entendía, que tal vez estaba disfrutando igual o más que con sus lágrimas, cuando el muchacho ponía esas expresiones tan eróticas en su rostro. Subió lamiendo por sus testículos hasta llegar al erecto falo, y lo metió en su boca golosamente, la lengua de Levi era magia pura, se movía de una manera que hacía al joven poner en blanco los ojos y gruñir despacio, ronca y lascivamente.

Mojó sus dedos con saliva y lo penetró lento, disfrutando de cómo Eren se arqueaba hermosamente, una obra de arte en sus sábanas. Se relamió ante la vista y se tomó su tiempo para dilatarlo apropiadamente. Pero era una noche diferente a cualquier otra, por lo que luego de tenerlo a punto, se acostó a su lado. El joven entendiendo el permiso, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el abdomen duro y firme, refregándose como un gato en celo, ronroneando y suspirando con calor.

Escupió un par de veces en su mano para lubricarlo lo suficiente y luego se sentó más atrás, acomodando sus piernas para la intromisión. Levi jadeaba completamente excitado, refrenando los deseos de morderlo con fuerza. Ambos gimieron con gusto cuando el falo de Levi se hizo lugar en el caliente interior de Eren. Se quedaron unos minutos para que el joven pudiera acostumbrarse, desde esa posición llegaba demasiado profundo en él, y tenía el control absoluto de los movimientos.

Comenzó un balanceo de caderas suave al inicio, Levi sentía que lo apretaba más, que lo friccionaba candorosamente, lo albergaba por completo, hasta la base, y en ese movimiento que el joven hacía con sus caderas, era como si amasara sobre él. Era una sensación exquisita, arrebatadora, increíblemente sublime. Pronto las caderas de Levi comenzaron a moverse de arriba abajo. Eren se quedó quieto para sentir esas embestidas, llenando muy profundo su cuerpo, el ruido de sus pieles chocando y las manos de Levi masajeando con devoción sus pezones, era incluso mejor que esas noches en Alemania. Arriba del cuerpo de Levi se sentía poderoso, dominante, como si los roles se hubieran invertido. Levi dejó descansar sus caderas y el joven apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre esos macizos pectorales para mover su cintura en círculos y brindar el máximo placer a ambos.

Levi posó sus poderosas manos en la pequeña cintura del joven, apretando y resoplando, para bajar más y apretar sin tapujos el redondo y respingado trasero.

En cierto momento Eren bajó su pecho con los brazos a los costados del cuerpo de Levi, el hombre aprovechó entonces para abrazarlo con fuerza y moverse de forma agitada y constante, golpeando en su punto de placer sin descanso, se apoderó de su boca y lo besó apasionadamente, sin llegar a ser salvaje, pero con algo de rudeza. La piel de la espalda de Eren se crispó por entero, y gimió con fuerza, sintiendo que su estómago se tensaba.

-: ¡Ah, ah, me, me v-vengo! ¡Me vengooooo! ¡Leviii!

-: Eren, Eren, Eren…. – el más bajo atenazó la cintura con sus brazos e imprimió mayor velocidad a los embates y el joven ya no aguantó más.

-: ¡Aaaah, Leviiii, Leviiii, tan buenooo! – Babeando de satisfacción dejó caer parte de su peso sobre el hombro de su maestro, mientras luego de unos minutos más, el hombre llegaba a la cúspide del clímax también.

Levi trabó las piernas de Eren con sus pantorrillas y tomándolo del rostro lo besó tanto que ambos labios quedaron rojos a más no poder y extremadamente sensibles. Acarició su espalda con tranquilidad. Eren estaba perdido en una nebulosa de placer y corazones agitados. Iba mucho más allá de la piel y el contrato. Levi le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado. Quería formar parte de su vida, mostrarle que una familia no eran gritos, ni demandas, ni control absoluto, ni lastimarse. Quería sanar su alma, quería… que lo necesitara como él lo estaba necesitando ya.

Levi salió despacio de su interior. Y le permitió dormir sobre su pecho, acurrucado, mientras acariciaba rítmicamente esa bronceada y deliciosa piel. Era fácil acostumbrarse a tenerlo entre sus brazos. Suspiró largo y tendido, mientras Eren ya estaba dormido. Hundió su respingada nariz en los cabellos castaños y revueltos de Eren. Sintiendo el olor de la inocencia, de la ingenuidad y la confianza. Si pudiera, compartiría su cama todos los días, sólo con él.

-0-

Al otro día, Eren escuchó el ruido de la ducha. Sus caderas dolían levemente, tal vez ya se estaría acostumbrando. Dormitó un poco más hasta que sintió los dedos de Levi peinándolo, con tranquilidad. Estaba recién bañado, resplandecía como un dios recién bajado del Olimpo.

-: Vamos, ve a bañarte, Nanaba pronto traerá el desayuno. El americano que te gusta tanto.

Eren sonrió e hizo caso. Luego de una reparado ducha, salió con una bata de toalla, Levi le había separado un atuendo deportivo, y él también tenía algo similar. Se vistió rápido, sintiendo el delicioso aroma del tocino tostado y los huevos revueltos, que lo invitaban a comerlos calientes.

-: ¿No irás a trabajar? – preguntó curioso.

-: Hoy no, mañana si.

Desayunaron en la cama de Levi, que le recriminó el desparramo de migas. Luego se fueron al balcón, Eren sentado entre las piernas de su maestro que acariciaba su brazo, o su mejilla, mientras hablaban de anécdotas del pasado, de estudios, trabajo, nada demasiado importante, porque lo importante era que estaban pasando un agradable tiempo juntos. Eren estaba feliz, no paraba de sonreír y entornar sus ojos risueños hacia el hombre.

Finalmente, fueron a almorzar. Y luego la tarde transcurrió tranquila, sobre el regazo de Levi, mirando algunas series o películas, mientras el mayor fumaba placenteramente.

Caminaron por el patio de la mansión, revisando todos los recovecos del jardín, Levi recogió una rosa blanca y luego de sacarle las espinas la acomodó sobre una de las orejas de Eren que rió cantarinamente ante la ocurrencia.

-: Te queda bien, eres muy hermoso.

El joven se ruborizó y no supo cómo devolverle el cumplido. Luego de la cena, Levi llevó a Eren a su estudio, de un armario extrajo un violín algo viejo y gastado, al menos al criterio del de ojos verdes. Lo sacó con cuidado y durante casi una hora le brindó un show privado, únicamente para Eren.

El instrumento gemía agónicamente desde la música de la película "La lista de Schindler", hasta solos de Antonio Agri, pasando por Lute Concerto de Vivaldi y terminando con Albinoni. Eren sintió que esa ejecución tocó las fibras más íntimas de su alma. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan. Levi era grandioso, podía producirle tantas sensaciones con esa música tan delicada y sensible. Luego de la última nota, Levi dejó el instrumento en su caja y se acercó al joven que estaba en un pequeño sillón. Corrió algunas lágrimas con su pulgar y le habló.

-: Ya, no llores, es sólo música. Tu rostro está hecho para sonrisas, no para lágrimas.

Esa noche durmieron en la habitación de Levi, acurrucados y enredados, respirando sobre sus cuerpos de forma pausada y armoniosa.

-0-

-: Joven Eren, joven Eren - El muchacho, rezongó un poco y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Nanaba -. Por favor levántese, le serviré el desayuno. Debe alistarse, puesto que el señor Ackerman lo espera en su despacho a las diez en punto.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Levi? – preguntó sin entender, mientras la mujer abría las cortinas y dejaba entrar el sol.

-: Así es.

-: ¿Su despacho?

-: En la oficina, la empresa, señorito. Debe ir bien arreglado, debe ser algo importante – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Eren se estiró como un gatito y suspiró contento. Se dio una rápida ducha. Buscó ropa linda, un pantalón de Jean negro, con una remera gris escote V, muy suave, y una chaqueta tipo Blazer blanca, junto a unos náuticos de cuero, blancos también. Parecía un modelo.

Desayunó a gusto y el auto con Connie ya lo estaba esperando. Subió saludando con ganas, quería llamar a Levi pero se contuvo, ya lo vería en unos minutos. Nunca había ido a la empresa, estaba algo ansioso por conocer el lugar.

Connie aparcó al frente, Eren descendió y entró al enorme edificio de cuatro plantas. El piso era de porcelanato blanco y lustroso, las paredes entre azules y blancas, con una preciosa decoración clásica y unas arañas con caireles colgando del techo, le daban una imponente presentación al lugar. Lo primero que hizo fue anunciarse en recepción, una bella mujer rubia, de facciones delicadas y europeas le sonrió amablemente y le dijo que el señor Ackerman ya lo estaba esperando.

Subió al cuarto piso, donde estaba su oficina. Karen, su secretaria personal, lo esperó a la salida del ascensor y lo escoltó hasta una enorme y pulcra oficina, llena de vistas a la ciudad de pared a pared, con vidrios esfumados que evitaban el ingreso de los rayos solares dentro del receptáculo. Todos los muebles eran de madera lustrada, y en las paredes había fotogramas gigantes, uno era de una ola gigante y del otro lado un panel con un enorme desierto. Eren miraba todo con curiosidad.

Levi estaba sentado en una gran silla de cuero negro y hablando por teléfono mientras tipeaba en su computadora. Le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara y tomara asiento. Eren estaba ansioso, no tenía idea que estaba sucediendo. Levi terminó de hablar y colgó el auricular.

-: Buenos días, Eren, ¿amaneciste bien?

-: Hola, sí, todo perfecto. Te fuiste temprano.

-: Sí, tenía trabajo acumulado de ayer. Bueno no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a nuestros asuntos. Eren, te llamé aquí porque quiero que resolvamos… lo más pronto posible esto – El hombre sacó una chequera de uno de los cajones y tomó la fina y costosa pluma que había a un costado para escribir en uno de ellos.

-: ¿Qué resolvamos qué cosa, Levi? – dijo el joven relajado y mirándolo con los ojos brillando.

-: Aquí tienes… - dijo extendiéndole el papel.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?

-: Tus honorarios. Te agradezco por tus servicios, pero a partir de ahora prescindiré de ellos.

El semblante de Eren cambió por completo, se sentó más erguido y lo miró sin comprender.

-: Básicamente… te estoy despidiendo. Aquí se termina. Recuerda que tienes un acuerdo de confidencialidad, por lo que agradecería que todo lo que ha sucedido aquí no se divulgue. Disfruta de tu ganancia – acto seguido, levantó el télefono y marcó un interno – Kira, ven a escoltar al señor Jaeger, por favor, que Connie tenga listo el auto.

-: ¿Levi? Levi, ¿qué significa esto?

-: Ahora eres libre, ya no estás atado a mí. Ya no estás obligado a estar con este viejo pervertido. Voy a pedirte que te vayas, por favor. Antes de salir de aquí, debes devolver el celular que te asigné. Todas tus pertenencias, ropas y regalos serán empaquetados debidamente y los recibirás en un lapso de tres días en tu domicilio – Su trato era increíblemente frío y calculador, como el Levi que lo había recibido la primera vez.

-: Entonces… ¿esto es todo? – preguntó el joven con un nudo en la garganta.

-: Esto es todo.

El joven sacó el celular de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Mientras sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire. Tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle, tenía tantas cosas que quería gritar, quería largarse a llorar, pero se tragaría todo eso, no le daría nada de qué mofarse a su petulante orgullo.

-: Muy bien, gracias por la oportunidad – dijo recomponiendo la voz, si Levi creía que él era el único que podía ser frío estaba equivocado, mirándolo de manera socarrona y con una sonrisa ladina continuó -. Fingir ser bueno tiene sus beneficios, como por ejemplo, poder irme antes – besó el cheque y le guiñó un ojo a Levi mientras se iba hacia la puerta -. Ten cuidado con mami, Levi, adiós.

El empresario se puso de pie algo perturbado. Realmente no era lo que esperaba. Sentía como si una enorme daga le acababa de atravesar el corazón de lado a lado.

.

By Luna de Acero… dolida profundamente…


	12. El precio de la terquedad

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, aquí la continuación. Un capítulo algo sad, saquen ustedes sus conclusiones, extrañaron a Kuchel? Va a hacer de las suyas, pero en el próximo cap, por ahora descansamos de ella. Bien, me gustaría escuchar sus teorías y me dicen que les pareció con un bonito review? Muchas gracias de antemano.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, muchos feels, angs, ya saben.

.

.

 _ **"Cuantos besos me perdí,**_

 _ **por no saber decir: te necesito"**_

 _ **José Sabina**_

.

.

 _"Y la obscuridad estaba esperando el momento adecuado de hacerse presente... más no fue su figura lo que me llenó de pavor... si no el sentir que la necesitaba..."_

.

Levi miró el horizonte, como el sol era consumido entre las laderas. Habían pasado dos semanas. La medicación estaba haciendo efecto, todo el día andaba embotado, pero más allá de reaccionar algo lento de vez en cuando, nada rebelaba su verdadero actual estado.

Su madre estaba feliz, su hijo de había deshecho de la molesta mascota. Y parecía que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Mejor que antes en realidad, porque Levi nunca había estado más obediente en toda su vida que ahora. Así es como debía ser, una cuota de rebeldía también era divertida cada tanto.

—0—

Black se sentó en la fría hierba. A su espalda, como tantas veces antes. Levi temblaba un poco.

—Eres idiota, te vas a enfermar… -le dijo con su nocturna voz.

—¿Por qué volviste? –preguntó Levi sin girarse, mientras sus ojos grises apenas parpadeaban perdiéndose en el manto obscuro salpicado de estrellas.

—¿No es obvio? Porque me necesitas…

—No está bien… también lo has sentido… todo se está desmoronando de nuevo… este dolor –dijo llevándose la mano al pecho-, es tan profundo que ya las cortadas no lo tapan, no lo tapan con nada. Me pregunto si… si me arrancara el corazón… ¿tendría algo de paz?

—Drama, siempre te gusto hacer más drama del necesario, uuufff –la figura suspiró sentidamente-. Sin mí te morirías… escucha, vamos a divertirnos, busquemos ese chico… ya sabes… él estará bien –dijo sonriendo con toda su filosa dentadura-. El dirá que sí, incluso si quisieras destrozarle su corazón, él te lo daría en bandeja, lo sabes…

—Me estaría aprovechando.

—Como si te importara…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Levi comenzó a arrancar la húmeda hierba, debido al rocío, con una mano en forma mecánica.

—Tienes razón, en este momento nada me importa…

—0—

Eren estaba con semblante taciturno frente a Jean. Sus cafés se habían enfriado, y ninguno decía nada. El de ojos verdes miraba la superficie de su taza con los ojos tristes, mientras que Jean, no mucho mejor seguía atentamente las expresiones de su rostro.

Estaban en el nuevo departamento que Armin había rentado, mejor dicho que Erwin le rentara a Armin. No era lujoso, pero era más amplio, con calefacción central, con un bonito balcón y céntrico. Los muebles los había comprado el pequeño rubio con lo último que había cobrado por sus "servicios". Había un juego de sillones blancos, rústicos pero bonitos frente a un lcd. Una pequeña pero práctica cocina con varios electrodomésticos nuevos. Dos habitaciones con camas mullidas y nuevas. Aún faltaban muebles, pero el cambio era notable, era favorable.

Los amigos estaban sentados en una mesita redonda en el living que también obraba de comedor. Eran las cinco de la tarde y el sol aún brillaba en el horizonte, pero debido al invierno que se avecinaba había frío de todas maneras.

—¿Cómo te fue? –Jean rompió finalmente el silencio y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien… supongo. También me despidieron –agregó como si tuviera que darle una explicación.

—A mí no me despidieron, yo renuncié.

—No es lo que Armin me contó.

—No le dije toda la verdad… aunque eventualmente se fue enterando. Yo lo amo –habló tajante, con completa honestidad el semi rubio-. Aunque sabía a lo que me atenía, no estaba preparado para seguir prestando servicios como una vil puta, yo… quería algo más… algo que sabía que no podría conseguir, por eso fui y se lo confesé.

Jean lo recordaba perfectamente.

 _"—Levi… yo… haré cualquier cosa que tú me pidas, pero… quiero ser más que una mascota para ti, yo… quiero ser… más… -su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba agitado, demasiado. Los ojos fríos de Levi lo miraron sin sorpresa, sin expresión alguna, sin… sentimientos._

 _—No quiero nada más de ti –fue la corta y contundente respuesta, mientras le daba una profunda calada a su cigarro y su expresión cambiaba a una de decepción y hastío._

 _—Te amo, Levi –cambió la forma, empezar esa conversación exigiendo no era la mejor idea, entonces lo haría entender, quería que sintiera su amor-. No me pagues, no me interesa, sólo déjame estar a tu lado –los ojos de Jean comenzaron a aguarse al ver que no lograba su objetivo._

 _—Eres… francamente molesto. Enamorarte de alguien que goza con tu sufrimiento… es interesante como a veces hay personas más trastornadas que uno._

 _—El amor no se elige, es algo que simplemente surge. Seré lo que quieras que sea, puedes tomar mi cuerpo a tu gusto, no me molestan tus inclinaciones, porque… yo amo y acepto todo de ti._

 _—Ya cállate, me harás vomitar. Sinceramente me da asco todas las idioteces que estás largando._

 _—Entiendo… entiendo… pero aún así… ¿no me darías una oportunidad? Aunque fuera una pequeña, aunque fuera ínfima._

 _—No. Es una lástima, parecías una buena mascota, pero lo echaste a perder. Como sea, no podemos seguir adelante, esto se termina aquí._

 _Sendas lágrimas se deslizaron del rostro del joven, su barbilla tembló, mientras Levi manoteaba su maletín para sacar su chequera y llenarla. Arrancó el papel y se lo extendió a Jean._

 _—No lo quiero._

 _—No seas idiota, hazme el favor, toma tus honorarios y lárgate de aquí. Tu cara me aburre._

 _—Y yo dije que no lo quiero –tomó el papel abruptamente y lo rompió en varios pedazos, las lágrimas continuaban bajando pero su voz no tembló-. Elijo irme, no te sientas en deuda conmigo._

 _—Esas no son las reglas, según el contra-_

 _—¡Me importa una mierda el contrato! –lo interrumpió levantando la voz, Levi lo miró severo-. No me trates como un empleado. Yo renuncio, ¡¿está claro?! ¡Yo elijo renunciar! Pero no a ti Levi, no, yo renuncio a ser un simple sirviente. Lamento que no te des la oportunidad de sentir, porque es obvio que no eres feliz –el hombre abrió grande sus ojos-, ¿crees que no se nota? Escondes todas tus heridas al mundo, y todo ese dolor que sientes es el que proyectas porque no puedes aceptarlo, no puedes sobrellevarlo solo. Tienes miedo, tienes miedo de sentir algo, tienes miedo de aferrarte, lo sé. Y tú solo te estás aislando, tú estás evitando la felicidad y no te das cuenta, tan fuerte te han cegado. No me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de amarte, aunque digas que no lo necesitas, o que no lo quieres… este amor en mí no desaparecerá… Si algún día quieres algo más… búscame, pero no te niegues antes de intentar…_

 _—Lárgate ahora mismo, vete a psicoanalizar a otro a la mierda, no necesito tus lastimeras palabras. Ni necesito a nadie que mendigue migajas de mí._

 _—Lo sé, me voy –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Adiós, Levi… te amo, a pesar de todo, y no me arrepiento…"_

—Me hubiera gustado que hubieras sido sincero desde un principio… mentir así –dijo Jean con algo de resentimiento.

—Estás enamorado del maldito hombre, me dijiste que me alejara de él, ¿y así esperabas que te contara todo? Necesitaba el dinero, era una oferta que no iba a rechazar. Y realmente no siento que deba darte una explicación, en primer lugar ustedes fueron los que me hablaron sobre hacer esto, incluso tú me insististe, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

—¿Por qué te dejó ir?

—No lo sé… bueno, tal vez se cansó, yo que sé, no estoy en su maldita cabeza.

—¿Por qué te enojas? Solo te hice una pregunta simple.

—No estoy enojado –dijo Eren con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí lo estás.

—Cree lo que se te venga en gana. Yo solo fui para ser su juguete, y luego cobré lo que correspondía, de ninguna manera hubiera rechazado la paga, el idiota aquí eres tú.

—Yo tengo mis razones, no necesito que tú me entiendas.

Volvieron a quedarse un rato más en silencio. Hasta que Eren se levantó llevándose su campera de cuero y dando un fuerte portazo.

—0—

—Hijo, ¿no vas a cenar?

—Lo siento, ya lo hice, me voy a acostar, estoy cansado –respondió de una manera apática para ir a encerrarse en el cuarto. Había comprado una modesta casa en los suburbios por el módico precio de doscientos mil dólares. Ahora al menos tenía un cuarto para él. Con el resto tenía planeado comprar un negocio en el centro, una panadería, y ver si podía vivir de eso.

Se hizo una bolita bajo las cobijas. El peor momento de su día era ese, momentos antes de dormirse. Buscaba estar ocupado en el día para no detenerse a pensar. Pero inevitablemente llegaba ese momento. En la soledad de su cuarto. No podía dejar de cerrar los ojos y sentir que le ardía por dentro, que le dolía tanto que le costaba respirar. ¿Que esperaba? Un milagro… un mensaje, una comunicación… algo… No iba a admitirlo, no estaba enamorado, se decía una y otra vez, simplemente se había acostumbrado a él.

Era como quemarse por dentro. Anhelaba que lo buscara. ¿Por qué había pensado que tenían algo más? ¿Algo… especial? No, era un tonto… un maldito idiota sintiendo cosas por su cuenta. Entonces explotaba el llanto, aferrándose a su almohada, abrazándola y mordiéndola con rabia, mientras las lágrimas calientes caían. Se odiaba, se odiaba por no poder controlar ese… dolor, esa herida a su petulante orgullo, y ni siquiera un jugoso cheque era capaz de aplacarlo. Se retorcía en agonía, porque quería su voz, su mirada, sus manos, sus retorcidas ideas, su despiadado látigo, lo deseaba de una manera irracional. "Lo va a destruir, esa bruja, lo va a destruir".

Los recuerdos revivían, se deslizaban, se arrastraban por su piel, clavando sus dientes afilados y desgarrando su alma sin piedad. Sus besos, su manera de… hacer el amor… No, él sólo había creído que hacían el amor, para Levi fue siempre un juego, un divertido juego de diferentes matices. Él no repetiría la historia de Jean, no, de ninguna manera. Había sobrevivido toda su vida con mucho sacrificio, junto a su familia, no lo necesitaba. No.

Pateó las cobijas con furia, como un niño que hace berrinche porque no tendrá el autito que vio en un estante de una juguetería. Se sentía tan patético, tan poca cosa. Porque seguramente Levi estaba bien, y seguía comiendo, trabajando y viviendo su vida de mierda sin necesitarlo… él sólo había sido uno más del montón… otro juguete más… otra diversión que fácilmente se podía olvidar. Golpeó la pared con fuerza lastimándose los nudillos. Estaba trastornado… sin duda ese ambiente tóxico lo había consumido… con el tiempo podría superarlo… con el tiempo…

—0—

—¿Qué planes tienes Armin? ¿Armin?

El rubio apenas si le prestaba atención, estaba con los ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa boba mirando la pantalla de su celular, el cual vibraba a cada rato. Eren suspiró frustrado y el rubio levantó la celeste mirada.

—¿Me hablabas? Lo siento, lo siento, estaba distraído.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?, tienes cara de novia enamorada.

—No sé, estoy contento, estoy pasando un momento fantástico… No te puedo mentir, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no se lo digas a Jean que se pondrá celoso –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—¿En serio? ¿Te enamoraste de ese ropero andante?

—Nadie habló de amor, me divierto, Erwin es… fantásticamente divertido y se esmera en complacerme en todos los sentidos posibles, ja, ja –soltó una sonrisa coqueta-. El que no parece muy divertido eres tú, ¿estuviste llorando? Tienes los ojos algo rojos.

—Me desvelé, estuve mirando porno hasta tarde, necesitaba despejarme un poco –respondió restándole importancia.

—Puedes decirme la verdad, sabes que no diré nada.

—Estoy bien. Estoy negociando la compra de la panadería "San Pancito", pero el viejo dueño pide demasiado, le presenté una última oferta y mañana responde, eso me tiene algo tenso.

—Ah, es un negocio tan lindo y está bien ubicado, estoy seguro que les irá genial. Ten fe, tienes toda mi buena vibra de que el negocio se hará y será bueno para ambos.

—Eso espero… ¿Qué tanto se demora el cara de caballo en el baño? Quiero mear.

—Déjalo, tiene un cliente importante esta noche. Aunque debería apurarse, dijo que lo buscaba a las nueve y faltan cinco minutos. ¿Quieres un café batido?

—Sí, te lo acepto.

—Luego podemos buscar alguna película interesante en Netflix, ¿te vas a quedar? No tengo nada para hacer hoy, Erwin está en una convención de medicina en Australia, volverá en tres días.

—Está bien –Eren tomó su celular para avisar a su madre mientras su amigo iba a la cocina. A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre-. Voy yo –le avisó a Armin mientras se ponía de pie e iba a abrir. Se quedó de piedra ante el conocido rostro.

—¿Joven Eren? –dijo Connie abriendo grande sus ojos.

—¿Connie? Ho-hola.

—Disculpe pero, ¿se encuentra el joven Kirstein?

—Sí.

—Dígale que se apresure, porque al señor Ackerman no le gusta esperar.

Eren asintió, apenas podía articular palabra. Connie hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo sonriendo tímidamente y se fue.

Levi. Levi Ackerman estaba allá abajo, esperando por Jean.

—Bastardo, ¿quién era? –dijo su amigo saliendo muy arreglado y perfumado, con una sonrisa imposible de disimular.

—Te están esperando abajo –justo en ese momento apareció Armin y notó la tensión en el ambiente de inmediato.

—Bien, nos vemos, adiós –dijo Jean saliendo apresurado.

Armin miró al de castaños cabellos, cómo las lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos. Suspiró.

—Creo que mejor voy a buscar la botella de vodka –dijo volviéndose a la cocina.

—0—

—Te dije que era buena idea –le dijo Black mirándolo con sus ojos color perla.

—Ajá –Levi fumó una calada tan honda que hasta le dolió la garganta.

—Todos son iguales al fin de cuentas… -le susurró insidioso en su oído.

—Ajá –sacó dos pastillas más y las tragó junto a la medida de whisky Premium que tenía en el vaso. Black acarició sus cabellos un momento.

—Deja de lamentarte, eres patético, ja, ja.

—Lo sé –dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa sintiendo los efectos anestésicos.

—Creo que no deberías mezclar esa mierda con alcohol.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya sabes lo que pasará.

—Tal vez esta vez sea diferente, éstas son más fuertes y yo… yo estoy débil.

Black puso su mano sobre la pálida suya evitando que abriera el frasco de nuevo.

—No lo hagas… no lograrás lo que de verdad quieres. Sólo harás el ridículo de nuevo. Si vas a hacer las cosas hazlas bien. Ya sabes dónde está aquello.

—¿No tienes miedo? –le preguntó Levi y el otro negó-. Si yo me voy tú desaparecerás.

—Todos tenemos que morir alguna vez, y acaso… ¿no intentaste matarme antes?

—Cierto… tal vez esta vez no falle –Black lo miró con sorna. Levi se puso de pie, abandonó el balcón de su habitación y fue hasta el mueble, lo corrió, marcó la combinación de la caja fuerte y la abrió. Sacó su 9 milímetros. Lustrosa, plateada, brillante, pulcra. Tiró del seguro y se apuntó en la cien, su barbilla tembló y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron. Black hizo una mueca.

—Qué decepción, cada vez estás peor… patético, tch.

Levi se deslizó suave y lento hasta el suelo, se acostó sobre la fría superficie, abrazando el arma contra su pecho como si fuera un recién nacido.

—Ya no quiero nada… solo que todo se termine de una vez…

—Entonces soluciónalo.

—Quisiera… una última vez…

—No lo digas. No pierdas la poca dignidad que te queda… si es que queda algo…

—Ya cállate… no quiero escucharte más…

—No puedo, alguien debe decirte tus verdades.

Levi cerró los ojos apretando fuerte. Quería que se fuera, para siempre… pero sólo había una manera de que eso pasara… y no podía… no aún…

—0—

Levi vio a su amigo borracho y dormido, hecho una bolita sobre el sofá, no estaba en buenas condiciones para llevarlo al cuarto, por lo que le sacó los zapatos y buscó una manta para cubrirlo. Eran cerca de la seis de la mañana, Jean brillaba por su ausencia y estaba ya demasiado cansado.

Se fue a su pieza, se sacó la ropa dejándola por el suelo y se acurrucó en su cama. ¿Qué carajos tenía Levi Ackerman que dejaba a sus amigos así de tocados? Primero Jean y ahora Eren. Agradecía a todos los cielos haber encontrado a Erwin primero. El médico tenía sus extravagancias, pero era lindo. Lo trataba bien, se preocupaba… le había renovado el contrato. Bueno, lo admitía, le gustaba mucho ese hombre. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en esa fiesta.

Se había acercado coquetamente a llenarle el vaso cuando lo había visto distraído y algo cabizbajo. El hombre se sorprendió al sentir el líquido llenarle la copa de nuevo.

"—Dicen que no es bueno brindar con una copa vacía… -le dijo con una semi sonrisa enigmática, de esas que sabía que llamaban la atención, mientras le batía suavemente las pestañas rubias.

El médico le sonrió tibiamente.

—Hoy no tengo muchas cosas para celebrar.

—Entonces debería conseguir motivos… un hombre tan apuesto tiene la obligación de deslumbrar con su sonrisa y el derecho de ganarse elogios por eso… especialmente cuando las sonrisas son gratuitas…

Erwin lo miró de reojo, de arriba abajo en una muda inspección. Interesante, un delicado jovencito, tal como le gustaban a él, con una gran osadía y, al menos por ahora, una brillante inteligencia para embaucar.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –Le dijo Erwin más animado-, estoy seguro que tu hora de ir a dormir se ha pasado.

—¿Insinúa que soy menor de edad? No se equivoque, mi aspecto no me ayuda, pero yo tengo 22 años y contando.

—Ja, ja, ja, buen intento –Erwin se giró algo molesto, recordando ese hermoso joven que lo había metido en tantos problemas, no caería de nuevo. Se giró al sentir un golpecito en su hombro. El jovencito tenía una tarjeta en su mano.

—Caballero, corrobore usted mismo.

Erwin tomó la identificación y volvió a mirarlo, podía ser una identificación falsa…

—¿Así que Armin?

—De cuerpo presente.

A Erwin le gustó su hablar suave, sus manos pequeñas, su léxico que denotaba que algo de cultura tenía. Tal vez era demasiado pronto, pero nada perdía con tener una charla agradable."

Luego esa misma noche conocería a Levi, quien le había echado unas miradas interesadas. Pero dejó que Jean se encargara, de alguna manera había algo, en su mirada afilada y fría en su trato que le prendió una alarma que le pedía que se mantuviera alejado. Y sus corazonadas rara vez se equivocaban. Ahora podía decir que había hecho bien en hacerles caso.

Aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta si dentro de unos meses no estaría igual o peor que sus amigos, porque a decir verdad, Erwin se le estaba metiendo dentro de la piel y el pecho. Pero ni modo, disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera mientras durara, no iba a ponerse a evaluar los resultados, porque ahora su prioridad era su amigo Eren. Y Jean que otra vez volvía a caer en los juegos de ese millonario de helada mirada. "¿Qué pretendes esta vez, Levi Ackerman?".

—0—

—Hola Gus –dijo el de castaños cabellos -, siento haberme perdido tanto tiempo. Sólo quería decirte que estoy disponible si es que necesitas ayuda en los eventos, volví al ruedo. Bien, sí, sí, cuando tú me digas. Bien, esperaré tu llamada, sí éste es mi nuevo número, gracias, adiós.

Cortó la llamada y miró la pantalla suspirando, no debería estar haciendo eso. Ya no necesitaba ir a servir como un mozo. Sin embargo… no podía evitarlo…

Fue a tres eventos, unos más aburridos que otros. Hasta que le tocó esa odiosa subasta de antigüedades.

Miraba como esa gente de alta alcurnia miraba y remiraba los artículos a subastar, coleccionistas, buscadores de tesoros y gente con dinero que no tenía nada más productivo que hacer. Paseó con la botella de vino tinto envuelta en el paño blanco. Llenando copas aquí y allí.

Entonces lo vio, pasó frente a él sin dirigirle ni una mísera mirada. Como si fuera un candelabro más, un adorno sin valor alguno. Ni siquiera un saludo, una venia, nada. Lo miró de reojo, estaba con la molesta de Christa, su prometida, incluso la rubia lo miró sorprendida y le sacudió la mano con una sonrisa amplia y tonta, como toda ella. Eren le sonrió de vuelta con tranquilidad y saludó también. Levi le tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y la arrastró adentro, mientras la mujer no dejaba de parlotear y preguntar cosas mientras señalaba los artículos.

Eren apretó la botella molesto. Tenía ganas de gritar, ganas de maldecirlo, decirle lo gran hijo de puta que era… Pero luego lo pensó mejor, ¿por qué le diría algo así? Después de todo él sólo había sido un juguete más por una corta temporada que ni siquiera llegó a su fin adecuadamente. Uno más… esa definición, tan cruel y cierta, le calaba hondo hasta el tuétano de los huesos. No podía moverse de su lugar, mientras sentía que le ardía el pecho. Tan… molesto…

Después de varios minutos se quedó sin vino y volvió a la cocina a aprovisionarse de más. Trató de no pensar, de no buscarlo con los ojos, con la piel, con los dientes, con todo su ser. Él debía ser más fuerte, no por verlo se iba a humillar así. Deambuló por los salones un buen rato, como un autómata, deseando que se terminara su turno para irse de inmediato. Ya no soportaba la situación. Al fin se quedó en un rincón mirando un armatoste feo de hierro que ni siquiera sabía para qué cornos serviría. La puja por esa "cosa" arrancaba en diez mil dólares. Gente loca.

—Ey, mocoso –sintió la conocida voz de mando a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le lamiera la columna de punta a punta, se giró despacio y lo miró expectante, pero el millonario solo le devolvió una fría mirada. Christa no estaba con él-. Llénalo.

Le ordenó alzando un poco su copa. Era un deja vú. Con la diferencia que Eren estaba cabreado, el enano cara de oler mierda lo trataba como un sirviente más, uno más, otro igual, igual al montón… Pues no, le dejaría bien en claro que Eren Jaeger no era uno más. Lo miró desde su diferencia de altura con suficiencia y tomó la botella para servirle. Cuando iba en un poco más de la mitad movió la botella a propósito y le manchó parte de la inmaculada camisa blanca que sobresalía por debajo de impecable saco Oscar de la Renta. Levi retrocedió con una mueca de molestia.

—¡Ups! Se me resbaló la mano –le dijo con sarcasmo evidente y una sutil sonrisa burlona. No se esperaba que el hombre le vaciara la copa de lleno en toda la cara de inmediato. Tosió un poco, mientras del flequillo goteaba el líquido rojo.

—¡Ups! A mí también se me resbaló la mano –le respondió el otro mordiendo las palabras, mientras la gente cercana se detenía a mirar la escena y murmurar.

—Hijo de puta –le largó Eren antes de retirarse a zancadas grandes. Entró a la cocina aventó la botella a una esquina que se estrelló en el proceso y tomó su mochila para ir a cambiarse.

—¡Eren! –lo llamó Gus -. ¿Qué mierda haces?

—Me voy al carajo –respondió de mala gana y se fue a cambiar. Lavó un poco su cara que apestaba un poco a vino, se secó con las toallas de papel y una vez con el uniforme fuer se puso rápidamente una playera negra y un jean. Le devolvió el uniforme a Gus que le gritó unas cuantas cosas, pero el joven ya no escuchaba, solo quería irse lo más pronto posible.

Salió de la mansión, ofuscado, molesto, sintiendo que le ardían los ojos. Caminó hasta la avenida y miró su reloj, doce y media, con suerte iba a conseguir un bus, porque en ese apartado paraje un taxi era imposible. Se quedó unos minutos tragándose su bronca, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, hasta que un auto se aparcó a su lado. Un mercedes negro de vidrios polarizados. La puerta se abrió. Dudó un poco, pero aceptó su derrota y entró.

Levi estaba sacando un cigarro y abriendo la ventanilla un poco. Se quedó en su extremo con mala cara.

—Lo siento –dijo el hombre y Eren al fin relajó sus facciones, cuando levantó el rostro, continuó hablando -, me comporté infantilmente y te hice pasar un mal momento. Deja que te lleve a tu casa para resarcir mi error.

—Ahora vivo en las afueras de Melbourne –habló Eren aun con un tono molesto.

—Dile la dirección a Connie y te llevaremos.

—La calle Maine número 233, frente a la plaza roja.

—Entendido –dijo el chofer que colocó los datos en el gps y subió la ventanilla que dividía el auto para darles privacidad. Levi prendió su cigarro y lo miró detenidamente.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Mejor imposible –respondió el otro tratando de atajar su creciente molestia.

—Pareces enojado.

Eren no respondió. Se mantuvieron en silencio por muchos minutos, Levi disfrutando de su cigarro y el joven con todas las palabras atascadas en la garganta.

—Acércate –le pidió Levi, una sola palabra que era también una orden, el cuerpo de Eren se tensó. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente dejó su mochila sobre los asientos y se acercó pero dejando una distancia prudente. Levi tiró la colilla extinguida en el cenicero del auto-. Te ves bien –le dijo suave mientras su mano se asentaba sobre la del muchacho. Eren se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tú también… ¿Y Christa?

La mano de Levi escaló hasta su cabello donde se entretuvo tocando algunos mechones detrás de su oreja, pero no se dignó responder. Eren vio las luces de la avenida, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos ante los fríos dedos que delinearon apenas con suavidad la curva de su nuca. El joven exhaló un suspiro y repentinamente arrinconó a Levi contra el respaldar del asiento, decir que se le había tirado encima sería lo correcto. Juntó sus bocas con vehemencia, sin pedir permiso, sin preguntar o reprochar o decir nada. Un beso… intenso, tomándolo de la solapa del saco y casi sin respirar. Levi lo recibió con gusto, enredando su cálida lengua con la del joven. Ah… gloria… si la gloria tuviera que definirse en un sabor… serían los labios de Levi Ackerman… al menos eso pensó Eren.

El hombre metió sus manos debajo de la playera, buscando la candente piel, necesitado, como ese beso que les destrozaba un poco las bocas, el alma, el corazón… Eren se abrazó a su cuello, Levi le mordió un poco parte del cuello, la quijada, las orejas, lamió a conciencia dentro de su lóbulo, raspando los pliegues con sus filosos dientes, adueñándose de los suaves gemidos del joven.

Eren estaba sentado prácticamente a horcajadas sobre él, casi sin poder controlar su cuerpo o sus pensamientos. Caos, así era junto a ese hombre, un caos, inmanejable, impredecible, necesario.

—Levi… ah… Levi… -el nombre tan ansiado, las palabras temblando, cayendo incoherentes desde su garganta. Tan compenetrados estaban que ni cuenta se dieron de que habían llegado. Eren miró por la ventanilla, la respiración agitada, los pómulos calientes, el corazón golpeteando con la fuerza de un huracán.

—Hazme compañía esta noche –le susurró Levi contra el oído, Eren estuvo a punto de decirle que si hasta que escuchó la frase completa y todo se derrumbó-, te pagaré bien.

Se despegó un poco para mirarlo dolido, la seriedad adueñándose de su rostro.

—Tú no puedes comprarme –le dijo decepcionado-, no soy un artículo a la venta.

—Todos tienen un precio, incluso tú –le retrucó Levi algo molesto-. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—No ahora –al joven se le aguaron los ojos-, no volveré a venderme, por nada, ni por nadie.

—No vengas a hacerte el desinteresado cuando te fuiste tan feliz con ese jugoso cheque.

—Yo no decidí irme… tú decidiste echarme… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué me buscaste de nuevo?

—Te busqué para disculparme, eso es todo. Yo no me tiré como un desesperado encima de ti, fíjate bien.

—No escuché ninguna queja cuando me acerqué, ¿o acaso la tienes?

—Estoy caliente y solo quiero un agujero para follar un rato… nos saquemos las máscaras de una vez, ¿cuánto quieres? ¿Diez mil?

Eren se bajó de encima de Levi y agarró su mochila. Mientras abría la puerta del auto.

—Eres tan cruel… -dijo el joven con el corazón destrozado-. Adiós, Levi, nunca más vuelvas a buscarme otra vez.

—¿Quién te necesita de todas maneras? –Devolvió la estocada el hombre cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Sabes? Ese deseo… el día de tu cumpleaños, casi creí que fue sincero, pero eres bueno para actuar, incluso ahora haciéndote el ofendido.

—Mi deseo fue sincero… no me importa si no lo crees… porque pensé que eras diferente…

—Yo también… y al final los dos nos equivocamos…

Eren salió, cerró la puerta y caminó apresurado a su casa, sintió el motor rugir y no pudo evitar mirar cómo el auto se alejaba. Las llaves temblaron en sus manos, pero finalmente pudo abrir. Se dio una ducha y se metió en su cama para llorar como nunca antes.

.

By Luna de Acero… preocupada, dolida... triste…


	13. De como el conejo se enamora del lobo

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... woohaaa! (esquiva un tomatazo). Ok, ok, tranquilos mis amores. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, soy una perra cruel y sin corazón, verdad? Y tienen todo el derecho de molestarse porque me ausenté un largo rato. No diré nada en mi defensa, estuve ocupada participando en algunos concursos de literatura, trabajando a dos manos y tratando de ser madre el resto del tiempo. Ahora si, ya quedé lista para empezar a cerrar fics, así que se vienen muchos finales. De este en particular no, le quedan al menos unos seis o siete capítulos, así que éste y Esclavo Natural serán los únicos que van a quedar en proyecto, el resto, todos, van a tener su final en breve, entre fines de este mes e inicios de Junio.

Ahora voy a dedicarme a publicar y principalmente contestar un montón de mensajitos que me quedaron pendientes, ok? Los he leído a todos, pero no me senté a responder porque estaba más que agotada, mentalmente sobre todo, y bueno físicamente también porque no dormí un carajo, pero como sea. Retomé de nuevo esta hermosa tarea que es compartir con ustedes!

Bien, no los entretengo más, si piensan que lo amerita déjenme un bonito review que yo los colecciono y los aprecio... Oh, por cierto, MÁS DE 200 REVIEWS! Guauuu... para mi es un logro enormísimoooooo. Nunca un fic mío llegó a tanto. Así que ¡gracias! ¡Un trillón de gracias, gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama que es un fucking genio.

 **Advertencias:** Bueno, lemon explícito pero romanticón, R18, ya saben, muchos feels, pero en general creo que les va a gustar lo que está por suceder (guiño cómplice)

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Ama hasta que te duela.**_

 _ **Si te duele, es buena señal".**_

 _ **Madre Teresa de Calcuta**_

.

.

Black lo abrazó con sus enormes alas negras y susurró sobre su oído.

—Ya es momento, ¿no crees? ¿Cuánto más crees que puedes alargarlo?

Levi marcó el teléfono de Christian, sus manos temblaban. Timbró dos veces y el psiquiatra atendió con voz preocupada.

— ¿Levi?

El hombre no pudo responder, como si sus cuerdas vocales hubieran sido aprisionadas con hilos invisibles, hablar… dolía…

—Estoy yendo, quédate ahí y no hagas nada, no lo escuches, estoy en camino.

—No te engañes más –continuó Black, mientras enterraba sus dientes en su hombro, Levi resopló molesto por el punzante dolor. Apretó los dientes-. Ya… no… te… resistas… o habrá más…

—Cállate, sal de mi cabeza… basta…

—Soy el único que te dice la verdad, Levi y lo sabes. La verdad es… que nadie te ama –el hombre lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos-, a nadie le importas, en serio. ¿El psiquiatra? –Dijo Black tomando la forma del doctor Christian y paseando frente de él-. No lo hace gratis, y lo sabes, Christa, ja, ja, ja, creo que mejor no aclaro, Eren… -el hombre lo observó mientras la mirada se le nublaba por las lágrimas, Black se transfiguró en un hermoso Eren enfundado en un traje muy sexy de cuero negro, pero sus ojos eran de color ámbar-. Yo solo amo tu dinero, Levi… -le dijo con su hermosa voz, mientras acariciaba su mejilla y lo miraba traviesamente-, soy bueno engañando, ¿verdad?

Levi agachó la cabeza, las lágrimas, silenciosas se deslizaron por su rostro.

— ¿Seguimos? ¿Qué dices? Veamos, tu madre…

—No, no, basta, te lo suplico.

—"Hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras nacido…" Estás enfermo, Levi, y lo sabes, estás tan malditamente enfermo que hasta te das cuenta de eso.

El doctor llegó media hora después, Levi era un despojo humano, de temblores, ojeras y taquicardia en un rincón de su balcón.

—Levi… empezaste a verlo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

El hombre levantó sus tristes ojos grises y lo vio de pie detrás del doctor riéndose burlonamente. Asintió muy despacio.

—Debo internarte.

—0—

—Eren… -Armin lo miró con algo de preocupación-. No te ves muy bien amigo…

—Lo sé, pero me pondré bien, es solo… una fase.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero dime… ¿qué les hizo Levi a ti y a Jean para dejarlos así?

Eren lo miró con los ojos apagados.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir peor, es solo… me da curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te hizo a ti Erwin para que te enamoraras? –Armin miró a su amigo sorprendido-. Niégalo y te daré un puñetazo en medio de tu bonito rostro.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo amigo. Estás un poco agresivo, bájale ya. No puedo decir que no me guste ese tipo, pero tampoco sé si en verdad lo amo… No sé, creo que amar es una palabra muy grande, muy… intensa. La paso bien con él, sé también que me he vuelto un consentido, pero qué puedo decirte, disfrutaré todo lo que pueda.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando él se canse de ti y encuentre otra mascota con la cual divertirse?

—Supongo que volveré a buscar trabajo, tengo mis ahorros como para poder subsistir un tiempo.

— ¿No te dolerá? –Armin hizo una pausa y bebió de su taza-. Imagínalo, Armin. Imagina que abraza a otra persona, que la besa, que le dice las mismas cosas que te decía a ti…

—Amigo, no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir, pero no transfieras en mí tus frustraciones… Aaaah… -suspiró largo y tendido, se frotó la nuca y continuó-. No voy a mentirte, me dolería muchísimo –aceptó con una tibia sonrisa-. Pero es lo que aceptamos, ¿verdad? Ser mascotas por una temporada, esto no es para corazones débiles, así que olvídalo pronto y sigue adelante. Al menos ha cambiado tu vida por completo, ¿o no?

Eren asintió mientras sus ojos se perdían en el vapor del té frente a su rostro. Era una mierda tener un corazón débil.

—Bueno, me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que volver –dijo Armin poniéndose de pie-. ¿Te vas a quedar hasta la tarde? –Eren asintió. No quería que su madre lo viera tan deprimido.

Justo en ese momento Jean ingresó por la puerta, lo miró con desgano y lo saludó.

—No tires tu té, lo tomaré yo –le dijo al rubio mientras se sentaba a la mesa y tomaba una de las tostadas-. ¿Y tú qué? –habló dirigiéndose a Eren-. ¿Te quedarás a holgazanear aquí?

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Es tu culo, haz lo que te plazca.

—Es lo que hago.

—Ey, tranquilos, no se agarren a piñas mientras no estoy, ¿pueden prometer eso? –les preguntó Armin mirándolos de reojo,mientras se ponía una campera y se acercaba a la puerta.

—No tengo intenciones de llenarle la cara de sopapos al cara de caballo –acotó Eren, Jean le gruñó en retorno.

—Eso espero. Nos vemos mañana –y se fue.

Estuvieron un buen rato sin hablarse, hasta que Jean rompió el hielo.

—Supe el lío en el que te metiste con Gus… Realmente eres un bastardo suicida, peleando con uno de los clientes en el salón de recepción.

—Yo no hice nada, fue él quien vino a molestarme.

—Ya no necesitas hacer ese tipo de trabajos de servidumbre, ¿por qué se lo pediste a Gus?

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? ¿Tengo que rendirte cuentas de lo que hago, o qué?

—Deja de ser un idiota, sólo tengo curiosidad, porque es más que obvio que tú buscaste cruzarte con Levi, digas lo que digas, sé qué es así.

—Si sabes tanto, ¿para qué preguntas, entonces?

—Sé solo una parte, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿O te da miedo enfrentarte a la verdad?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Jean? Si vas a preguntar algo, haz la pregunta correcta y deja de dar vueltas como un carrusel.

— ¿Sigues interesado en Levi, sí o no?

—Sí… No… No lo sé –el joven bajó la mirada a su taza y le dio un sorbo.

— ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes esa noche?

—Nada, solo fue un… desafortunado intercambio de palabras… Así que no te pongas todo celoso, hazme el favor. Después de todo, yo ya no le intereso.

—Pfff… -Jean se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar a tiempo la carcajada que quiso salir de sus labios.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa burla? –preguntó Eren con seriedad, se estaba cabreando y mucho.

—Nada, nada… realmente…

—Si vas a refregarme en la cara que te haya convocado de nuevo, no hace falta, al fin y al cabo es dueño de metérsela a quien quiera –dijo con molestia, intentando tragarse las lágrimas que querían salir de sus preciosos ojos.

—Sabes, debería decirte que sí, que es así y que abandones toda esperanza con ese idiota pervertido, pero… no soy un imbécil al que le guste mentir –el semblante de Jean cambió de repente y su mirada se volvió triste-. Es verdad, me puse muy feliz, cuando me llamó, realmente no podía creerlo. No es una novedad que… estoy muy enamorado de él… pero… es una persona retorcida y lo sabes, sé que lo sabes. Tiene tanto odio y dolor dentro de él, que… a veces me pregunto como hizo para sobrevivir hasta ahora. Como sea, salimos unas tres veces. Fue… diferente. Aunque nuestros cuerpos se tocaran, él… estaba diferente. Su mirada… nunca mostró sentimientos mientras yo estuve en su casa y ahora… parecía un castillo de arena a punto de derrumbarse. Me sorprendió, pero no puedo ser objetivo, el tipo me gusta demasiado. Así estuviera todo decrépito lo aceptaría igual… Pero… la primera vez que estuvimos juntos… no sé… sentí como si sus ojos buscaran algo en mí, algo que… no pudo encontrar…

—Sabes, no necesito un informe detallado de cuantas veces lo hicieron, en verdad te agradecería que no me lo dijeras.

—Espera, bastardo, ¡caray! ¡No es fácil para mí lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡Joder! Ten paciencia y escucha. Me… me besó… una sola vez… -Eren levantó la vista y abrió grande sus ojos-. Conmigo… jamás… él jamás… -Jean hizo una pausa, suspiró y al fin contó el resto-. Entonces él dijo… "Eren".

El de ojos verdes estaba estupefacto, Jean masticó su tostada, mientras su rostro se contraía en un rictus de dolor.

—No lo dijo una… lo dijo… muchas, muchas veces… Ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido mejor no saber nada más de él, jamás. Si mi corazón estaba herido, con sus palabras lo terminó de pulverizar… No quería decírtelo. Soy egoísta, y soy envidioso, no me escudaré en una fachada de buena persona, esas cosas no me van. Te… te detesto, Eren… estoy celoso de ti, de que hayas acaparado su corazón… ¿él…? Acaso, ¿él te besaba? –Eren asintió, mientras sentía que su corazón galopaba de una forma salvaje en su pecho-. No sé qué carajos hablaron la última vez, pero… te necesita, bastardo. Y ese hombre se está cayendo a pedazos en este momento, deberías hacer algo, es todo lo que te diré. No volveré a hablar acerca de él, ya tú sabrás qué hacer.

Jean se levantó visiblemente afectado y se fue a encerrar en su cuarto.

—0—

— ¿Cuántas van ya? –preguntó Black sentado en el escritorio mientras movía una pierna aburridamente. Levi tomó la segunda pastilla, sus manos temblaban un poco. Pero no le respondió-. Deberías haber aceptado la internación de Christian. Podríamos divertirnos haciéndole la vida difícil a esos tristes enfermeros. ¿Recuerdas? Ja, ja, ja, eres un dolor en el culo Levi. Te gustaba morderlos… ¿recuerdas a Sebastian? Me pregunto si sigue trabajando allí. Era un bastardo, le gustaba pegarnos cuando el sedante hacía efecto.

—Cállate de una vez, hijo de perra.

— ¡Qué agresivo! –Black batió sus alas con molestia. Levi se quedó de pie mirando por el ventanal. El ente se acercó y se paró detrás de él, le susurró las palabras entre sus afilados dientes-. Si saltaras se acabarían todos tus problemas. ¿Te has imaginado alguna vez la cara que pondría Kuchel si te viera muerto? –Levi abrió grande sus ojos-. La harías muuuy… feliz…

El sonido de su celular lo despertó de su ensueño y se dirigió a su escritorio. Contuvo el aliento al leerlo. Y respondió de inmediato.

—0—

Eren estaba nervioso, pero intentaba contenerse, quería saber si era cierto, o no. Nunca se había destacado por tener una memoria prodigiosa, ese ámbito era de Armin, pero al menos tuvo el tino de aprenderse su número de celular.

Estaba bien vestido, hacía algo de frío, así que se había puesto un pañuelo ligero de lanilla al cuello, su pierna se movía de manera intermitente. Y sus largos dedos tamborileaban en su rodilla. Suspiró con sentimiento, le había costado conseguir la reservación en ese lujoso lugar. ¡Y salía una maldita fortuna! Pero no le importaba, realmente no le importaba.

Cuando lo vio llegar contuvo el aliento por unos instantes. Sus verdes ojos se deslizaron por la elegante figura, vistiendo un inmaculado traje de Prada en gris oscuro, con una camisa gris claro y una corbata blanco perlado, sus zapatos negros brillando de lustrosos. Sin perder ese encanto, esa magia atractiva que emanaba de manera natural. Sí, era pequeño de estatura, pero su afilada mirada y su caminar seguro podían poner de rodillas a cualquiera que osara desafiarle.

En la recepción le recibieron el pesado gabán negro y se acercó a la mesa donde Eren lo esperaba. El joven no era el único impresionado. Levi se sintió abrumado, Eren estaba vestido de un elegante sport, con un pantalón bordó de gabardina, una remera negra clásica y un blazer en color hueso, un pañuelo le cubría el bonito cuello y se lamentó no poder apreciarlo, era una de las partes del cuerpo de Eren que al millonario más le gustaba.

—Buenas noches –dijo con su grave voz y su semblante de controla-todo.

—Ho-hola –respondió Eren mirándolo con sus grandes ojos llenos de estrellas.

—Es un bonito lugar –agregó el otro mirando alrededor.

Pronto se presentó uno de los *maitre (*mozo), para tomarles el pedido. Ambos se pidieron un cóctel de mariscos de entrada, para luego seguir con una langosta thermidor.

Eren le contó sobre el nuevo negocio de panadería que estaba manejando, Levi se sintió muy interesado e incluso le sugirió algunos tips que podrían ayudarlo mucho a promocionar la nueva imagen, hasta se comprometió a ponerlo en contacto con gente del medio que se dedicaba a marketing de cadenas de comida, y que podían hacerle un buen precio para hacerle una campaña publicitaria efectiva.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, y la charla fluyó de manera fantástica, ninguno se percató de que habían pasado cerca de dos horas, no mencionaron nada del pasado, ni hubo comentarios ácidos o hirientes. Ninguno necesitaba eso. Solo dos personas hablando, disfrutando, bebiendo el delicioso vino Porrera, cabernet sauvignon.

Levi se deleitaba en la hermosa sonrisa de Eren, sus dientes se le asemejaban a perlas brillando con la tenue luz de los candelabros, combinando espectacularmente con sus ojos color del mar caribeño. Perfecto, como su piel, su voz, su cabello alborotado. Tenerlo cerca era tranquilizante, era serenarse, encontrar el equilibrio en su tortuosa vida, como el oasis en el desierto… la gota de agua fresca en la garganta reseca, la bocanada de oxígeno después de estar hundido bajo una tonelada de petróleo.

Eren estaba contento, pudo deleitarse con ese brillo casi plateado que destellaban los ojos de Levi. Un brillo que anunciaba un camino peligroso, rudo, lleno de sorpresas… Pero vaya que quería transitarlo. A su lado se sentía más fuerte, más seguro, más… osado…

—Así que vas a estudiar…

—Bueno, eso me gustaría, una vez que el negocio esté más establecido. Tal vez el año entrante.

— ¿Y qué estudiarás?

—Bueno, me gustaría… Asistencia Social, me interesa todo lo relacionado al bienestar de las personas.

—Oh, eso suena muy… filantrópico. Brindemos por ello.

Casi al final disfrutaron de un merengue de avellanas en dos cocciones, que los sorprendió gratamente.

Sin quererlo, la velada llegó a su fin y Eren volvió a ponerse nervioso, porque sabía que a partir de ese momento dependía del ánimo de Levi. Bebió el último sorbo de café y pidió la cuenta. El hombre sonrió, el joven quería pagar por la fastuosa comida, lo dejaría hacerlo. Salieron afuera, un constante viento helado los hizo estremecerse.

Connie estaba esperando en el Mercedes negro.

—Bien, ha sido una excelente cena, gracias –dijo Levi mirándolo serenamente.

—Umm, Levi… me pregunto si… bueno… -las últimas palabras le costó pronunciarlas, pero no había ido tan lejos para dejar todo a medias-, ¿quieres pasar el resto de la noche conmigo? Tengo una reservación en el "Four Seasons" –Eren se refería a un refinado hotel de la ciudad.

Levi sonrió con tranquilidad y no respondió de inmediato, deleitándose con el notable sonrojo del joven. Siempre era así con él, lo sorprendía a cada momento. Nada podía ser lo esperado con Eren, pero a la vez era mejor de lo que podía proyectar. El joven estaba que se caía de los nervios, tragaba en seco esperando que respondiera de una buena vez.

—Está bien, vamos –dijo al fin Levi dirigiéndose a su auto.

—Buenas noches señor, joven Eren –saludó el chofer sin poder ocultar una franca sonrisa.

—Hola Connie –devolvió el saludo el de castaños cabellos.

—Al Four Seasons –solicitó Levi y se sorprendió cuando Connie puso a Amy Winehouse en el estéreo del auto, "Back to Black".

—Es una gran canción –exclamó Eren acomodándose sobre el asiento y mirando por la ventanilla, mientras el millonario encendía uno de sus costosos cigarros de colección.

—Con la compañía adecuada, lo es –deslizó Levi cruzando las piernas.

Ninguno demostraría lo necesitado que estaba del otro. Fingiendo que no deseaban estar cerca, tocándose, suspirando y mordiéndose. Eren deslizó su mano por la superficie de cuero y tocó con su dedo meñique la mano contraria. Cerró los ojos. Podía parecer un contacto mínimo, insignificante… pero no lo era… Levi se quedó quieto, a la espera, sabía controlarse, y no quería apresurar nada. No iba a negarlo, el mensaje de Eren hacía una semana lo había puesto feliz. Incluso la molesta presencia de Black se había esfumado. Paz… serenidad… una cuota de alivio… justo lo que necesitaba. Dio una profunda calada al cigarro y sintió los largos dedos escalando más arriba, enredándose con los suyos. También cerró los ojos, suspiró muy bajo.

Eren raspaba suave sus uñas contra el dorso de su mano, enviándole escalofríos desde la punta de los dedos hasta los codos y más arriba. Colaboró un poco abriendo los dedos y dejándolo explorar esa pequeña porción de piel a su gusto, mientras la música les ronroneaba en los oídos. Eren acarició muy suave en la sensible piel entre los pliegues de los dedos, mordiéndose el labio inferior en el proceso, el corazón acelerado, la adrenalina contaminándolo. Levi contrajo los dedos atrapando las falanges de aceitunada epidermis del otro y haciéndolo contener la respiración. Aún con un sutil roce de manos Levi no dejaba de ser el que controlaba todo. Giró un poco su mano para poder acariciar los dedos de Eren con el pulgar.

Era como hacer el amor… pero con las manos… Levi tiró con algo de fuerza de su agarre para acercarlo a su figura. Faltarían escasas cuatro cuadras para llegar al hotel, pero ya era imposible resistir las ganas de tenerlo más cerca. Acarició delicadamente su mejilla, y el joven bajó su rostro para besar su palma muy suave, el hombre delineó los carnosos labios con la yema de sus dedos y sintió la cálida lengua de Eren alrededor de su índice, llevándolo un poco dentro de esa tentadora boca. Sonrió de medio lado, sin dudas sería una muy larga noche.

Cuando llegaron al hotel caminaron rápidamente a la suite que Eren había solicitado. Entraron y se sacaron los abrigos. Levi prendió la consola para poner música suave de fondo y al fin se acercó hasta el muchacho que lo miraba embelesado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Eren? –preguntó sopesando cada palabra sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—A ti –dijo sin vacilar y sosteniéndole la mirada-. Sin contratos, sin dinero de por medio, sin cheques, sin horarios, ni días de descuento, solo a ti.

— ¿Sabes por qué te dejé ir? –dijo el hombre tomando el pañuelo del cuello del más alto, quería, necesitaba ver esa preciosa y tersa piel. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con una muy grata sorpresa. Un bonito collar de cuero con tachas que se ceñía perfectamente al esbelto cuello, apretó los dientes ante el descubrimiento.

— ¿Por qué? –repreguntó Eren con los pómulos rojos al sentir la mano de su ex maestro tocando el collar.

—Eres como el conejo que se mete a la trampa sabiendo que es una trampa, y aunque te adviertan y te alejen, vuelves a caer… ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no huyes, Eren?

La mano del hombre escaló del collar a su cabello, enterrando los dedos y acariciando profundamente, Eren contuvo un gemido y le respondió.

—Solo quiero… quiero complacerte… quiero estar contigo.

—Sabes lo que me gusta, yo no puedo ser normal, no necesitas esto, eres naturalmente curioso, pero no quiero lastimarte… por eso tuve que dejarte ir…

—Lo entiendo, no te estoy pidiendo que lo evites, ni que finjas algo que no eres. Castígame, pégame si es lo que quieres… no renegaré por eso… sólo… no me alejes… no te causaré problemas, lo prometo. Átame… pero átame a ti…

—No sabes lo que pides…

— ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres, Levi? Dime la verdad.

El hombre se quedó callado escarbando con sus ojos en los ojos del joven, como si buscara una respuesta en su interior. Finalmente suspiró, se acercó y lo atrajo de la nuca para que llegara hasta su boca. Luego de un lento, candente beso revelador, susurró sobre los húmedos labios.

—Te quiero a ti.

—Entonces, si ambos queremos lo mismo… ¿qué estamos esperando?

—Tú lo pediste, espero que no te arrepientas luego. Desnúdate, Eren, desnúdate para mí.

—Sí, maestro…

El joven obedeció, mientras Levi se sentaba en la cama y disfrutaba del espectáculo. Sus ojos eran los de una bestia hambrienta y Eren nunca se sintió tan deseoso de ser devorado.

Levi, se quedó con la camisa desprendida y la ropa interior, mientras acostaba a Eren sobre el mullido colchón. Con el pañuelo ató sus manos por encima de su cabeza y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el joven.

—Esta noche te marcaré, Eren, dejaré mi sello por todo tu cuerpo –le dijo mientras sus dedos recorrían su pecho con rapidez-, me pertenecerás solo a mí. Te entregarás, sólo conmigo, y a cambio te daré toda mi confianza. ¿Lo entiendes? –Eren asintió y suspiró ansioso-. Eso es, buen chico.

Levi se agachó y besó con suavidad el núbil cuello, descendió desperdigando dulces besos, hasta que mordió con ferocidad por encima del pectoral derecho. Eren gimió ante la sorpresa, y trato de quedarse lo más quieto posible. Levi sostuvo la piel entre sus dientes por varios segundos antes de soltarla. Las marcas de su dentellada estaban completamente rojas, un poco más y hubiera desgarrado la piel. Los ojos del joven se empezaron a llenar de gotitas que reflejaban su dolor, pero su rostro estaba sereno. Lo aceptaba, aceptaba completamente a la bestia que era, a lo que representaba, a todas sus perversiones, sin recibir nada a cambio más que placer y dolor. Levi estaba obnubilado, completamente cautivado por esa preciosa criatura. Lamió con ternura sobre la zona enrojecida, besó el pezón por debajo y lo succionó delicadamente un rato, para luego pasar su lengua por el costado, sobre las costillas, entonces vino la segunda mordida, un poco más feroz que la primera. Eren no pudo evitar dejar escapar un chillido de agonía.

Cuando Levi lo soltó, una muy pequeña gota de sangre adornó el costado, la lamió con gusto y se irguió para mirarlo.

—Estás a tiempo, Eren… si me pides que me detenga, lo haré.

—N-no… no quiero que te detengas… t-toma todo… toma todo de mí…

El hombre no pudo evitarlo, se agachó para beber de la suave boca. Eren, el conejo más hermoso de todos, y él se pondría un bozal, se arrancaría las garras, pero no se privaría de su compañía, no cuando se entregaba con tanta predisposición. Se pondría límites, iría a la rehabilitación, haría lo que fuera, se extirparía los colmillos, pero no lastimaría a su precioso conejo… o mejor dicho… lo lastimaría, pero con cautela.

A la vez, Eren estaba hechizado, aceptando por completo su dominación. Se sentía bien, esas mordidas, esos besos, todo lo que Levi le ofreciera, no se negaría, porque todo le provocaba un delirio tan poderoso que era como drogarse, tener una sobredosis, era tan… adictivo. Sintió la tercer mordida, más fuerte esta vez, cerca de su ombligo, siempre en las partes más sensibles y blandas, las primeras lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos y acalló un sollozo que se quiso colar por la rendija de su blanca dentadura. Él se lo había permitido, y siempre existía esa adrenalina de no saber qué era lo que seguía, no iba a detenerse, quería demostrarle que podía soportarlo, que era capaz de aguantar hasta sus más retorcidos deseos.

— ¿A quién perteneces, Eren? –su voz era atrapante, envolvente...

—Soy tuyo, maestro, completamente…

Levi descendió de sus caderas y se posicionó entre las esbeltas piernas, acarició con fuerza la carne trémula y firme, y tomando su pie lamió con suavidad su planta. Eren onduló apenas la cadera, apretando los labios para no gemir y distraerlo, sabía que no gustaba de la gente ruidosa. Pero poco pudo resistir, cuando Levi lamió entre sus dedos. Se felicitó mentalmente por estar inmaculadamente limpio, tal como a su maestro le gustaba. Jamás le habían hecho eso en los dedos de los pies, se sentía genial. Miró a su maestro, resoplando, agitado, excitado, sentir su penetrante mirada fue una experiencia irreal. Todo desaparecía alrededor, se volvía difuso, confuso, sólo quedaban esas dos esferas aceradas y penetrantes mirándolo con deseo, y la roja y sedosa lengua escarbando profundamente en su piel.

Eren tembló cuando sintió el filo de los dientes de Levi sobre su empeine y parte del talón, finalmente le mordió sobre el hueso de la pantorrilla, fue terriblemente doloroso, el joven giró su cabeza cerrando los ojos y contrayendo los músculos del rostro.

— ¿Es demasiado?

—N-no… e-está bien… si-sigue…

—Tu voz está temblando.

—Lo s-siento, ma-maestro…

—No, no te disculpes, está bien, sabes que me gusta verte sufrir un poco… Ya ha sido suficiente para mí, ahora te daré lo que te gusta.

Empujó las piernas de Eren doblándolas hacia arriba y presionando desde la parte de atrás de sus muslos, entonces agachó su cabeza para lamer suave sobre su entrada. El joven contrajo el estómago ante la cálida sensación. El hombre se tomó su tiempo, y muy lentamente fue succionando y empujando con tranquilidad su lengua, ayudándose con los dedos para dilatarlo apropiadamente. Eren abrió más sus piernas y relajó sus caderas.

Levi se encargó de dejar muy bien lubricado todo, bajó su ropa interior y extrajo su falo, lo magreó un poco, se colocó un preservativo y con su misma saliva se embadurnó. Eren siguió atentamente todo el proceso, mordiéndose los labios para evitar suplicarle que se apurara. Debía ser paciente, sabía que su maestro apreciaba el autocontrol. Enfiló su erecta hombría a la apetecible abertura y empujó suave pero firmemente. Al mismo tiempo se acercó y depositó su antebrazo sobre los labios del joven.

—Ahora tienes el derecho a marcarme también, te lo permito. Márcame profundo, Eren.

El joven abrió sus fauces y mientras sentía como Levi se introducía en él, lo mordió con inusitada fuerza, gimiendo agónicamente en el proceso, su gemido se mezcló con el jadeo de Levi que rodó los ojos con fuerza, sentir el dolor de su brazo y el placer de sumergirse en el delicioso cuerpo del joven fue como una explosión dentro de su cuerpo.

Eren se asustó un poco porque había lastimado al hombre pero no tuvo tiempo de disculparse al sentir como Levi comenzaba a embestirlo con una fuerza inusitada.

— ¡Aaah, Le-Levi, m-me vengooo!

— ¡Aguanta un poco, maldito mocoso!

—Ah, ah, m-muy intensooo… aaah…

Eren acabó copiosamente, mientras su espalda se arqueaba, pero Levi no le dio tiempo de recuperarse, continuó embistiéndolo una y otra, y otra vez.

—Es-espera… yo… recién… ¡Levi!

— ¡No! No me detendré hasta venirme, vas a tener que… mmm… soportarlo…

El de cabellos castaños tuvo que resistir, sintiéndose tan vulnerable y sensible, mientras el otro no paraba de llenarlo una y otra vez. Dejó de pensar, incluso coordinar la respiración se le hacía una empresa titánica, mientras su cuerpo se perlaba por el sudor y el esfuerzo, el dolor y el placer, comenzó a entrar de nuevo en ese sopor de éxtasis que ahora no se le hacía tan inusual, como si pudiera escuchar con su piel, como si pudiera saborear la respiración agitada de Levi, degustar sus jadeos casi animales, masticar el ruido que producían las gotas de sudor impactando en su cuerpo, deslizándose por su vientre, como si pudiera escuchar el canto agónico de sus lágrimas, el crujir de sus caderas, el choque obsceno de sus pieles, todo era una magnífica sinfonía erótica, reproduciéndose una y otra vez, quemándose y dejando una cicatriz en su memoria, marcándose profundamente en su psiquis, como un tatuaje de por vida.

Sus pupilas se dilataron mansamente, mientras las facciones de su bello rostro se relajaban, sus manos dejaron de estar en puños, y se dejó arrastrar por completo, tal como aquella vez del castigo, sin pensarlo en absoluto. Tal como quedar en el ojo de un huracán, que arrasaba y destruía todo, pero estar a salvo, ahí, en el centro, en ese equilibrio entre el caos y la paz. Lo atenazó con sus torneadas extremidades, apretando la marcada cintura contra sí mismo.

—Ahí… por favor… ahí… -le suplicó sin vergüenza, a sabiendas que Levi lo complacería sin recriminarle nada, sin escatimar en su placer.

El hombre cambió de posición arrodillándose y tomándolo de las afiladas caderas para brindarle esa satisfacción, ese estímulo constante sobre su punto más delicado, esa pequeña porción de carne que lo dejaba indefenso, débil, laxo…

Eren sonrió y lloró cuando alcanzó la cúspide por segunda vez, sabiendo que era probable que nunca más en toda su vida encontrara una pareja tan adecuada, que lo entendiera tan bien, que se acoplara de esa perfecta manera a su cuerpo. Que atara con esa intensidad a su alma.

 _"Eren era un conejo… un conejo que gozaba impúdicamente cada vez que el lobo lo devoraba un poco más…"_

.

By Luna de Acero… expectante…


	14. Engaño y desilusión

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí traigo la actualización. No diré mucho, espero que la aprecien. Ha vuelto Kuchel! Ah, cómo? No la extrañaron? Me dicen que les pareció el capítulo? Los amo!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Fluff, romance, mariposas volando y peces koi de colores, y luego el drama, el angs y el llanto. Ya están advertidos.

.

.

 _ **"Te confundí... con la persona indicada".**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

 _ **.**_

.

— ¡Ah! –se quejó Eren levemente al sentir la mordida un poco brusca de Levi sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento, es demasiado tentador para mí… Tu piel me pide a gritos que la muerda…

Eren le sonrió y se giró para acariciar con suavidad su mejilla.

—Y la tuya pide a gritos que la acaricie… -le respondió. Levi cerró los ojos y hundió un poco su cara en la mullida almohada-. ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

—Nada que venga de ti puede molestarme… -aceptó con la voz rasposa mientras se ruborizaba tan sutilmente que sólo un ojo experto se podría dar cuenta. Eren sintió que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho, se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó para llenar de besos su rostro.

—E-estoy muy… muy contento –le confesó el muchacho con algo de timidez-, yo… te había extrañado.

Levi se sentía incómodo, pero a la vez quería seguir escuchando, adentro suyo se arremolinaban muchas sensaciones que no podía definirlas. No poder tener el control sobre ellas lo asustaba un poco, por lo que abrazó a Eren con fuerza, aún estaban desnudos y acostados, se habían despertado hacía unos minutos, y luego de un refrescante baño habían vuelto a la cama. La piel de Eren a la luz del día brillaba, o esa fue la sensación que tuvo. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona fuera tan malditamente hermosa? Él también lo había extrañado, pero Levi Ackerman jamás diría una cosa tan embarazosa como aquella. Por toda respuesta besó sus labios con tranquilidad.

Tocaron a la puerta, seguramente sería el servicio del desayuno al cuarto que Levi había solicitado.

Se puso unos bóxers e hizo entrar la mesita con ruedas. La acercó hasta la cama.

— ¿Vamos a comer aquí? –preguntó Eren-. Creí que te molestaba comer sobre las sábanas.

—Bueno, haré una excepción por ti, además es un hotel, deberán limpiar ellos. Podemos ponernos un poco sucios.

— ¿De nuevo? –dijo el joven mirándolo con picardía.

—Primero desayunemos, luego te pondré a gritar mi nombre… otra vez… -comentó con autosuficiencia mientras levantaba la tapa de la charola y tomaba el plato con huevos estrellados y tocino salteado. Eren se puso a reír y se sentó, su cabello castaño estaba revuelto después del agua caliente de la ducha ya que se lo había dejado húmedo-. ¿Ves por qué te digo que debes usar el secador de pelo? –lo amonestó Levi tomando uno de los mechones entre sus dedos.

—De acuerdo, dejaré que me seques el cabello cada vez que me bañe –se aventuró el muchacho mirándolo con ojos desafiantes. Levi lo miró sorprendido y luego cedió a una sonrisa.

—Eres… un consentido sin remedio…

—Bien, entonces dejemos que tú seas el consentido. A ver, abre la boca –dijo sacándole el plato y levantando un bocado con la cuchara. Levi miró el objeto frente a su boca y obedeció. Eren tomó la servilleta y limpió sus labios con suavidad.

—Me siento como un niño –se quejó levemente el hombre.

—Tómalo como una atención, no como una humillación. Sólo quiero consentirte un poco, como tú lo haces conmigo. En verdad… ¿te molesta tanto?

—No… si es lo que quieres, está bien. Dejaré que me consientas, pero debo advertirte que puedo ser muy, muy caprichoso.

—Es mi especialidad, millonarios, tercos, mandones y caprichosos –comentó mientras seguía alimentándolo. Levi estaba algo emocionado, le gustaba ver ese lado de Eren, atrevido, rebelde, probando sus límites.

—Oh… quiero saber más sobre tu especialidad entonces… -dijo mordiendo la cuchara haciendo que el ruido del metal con sus dientes resonara fuerte. Eren sonrió y luego se alimentó a él mismo-. Quiero café –pidió Levi apoyando ambas manos por detrás de su espalda para sostenerse.

— ¿También debo endulzártelo? –inquirió el joven mirándolo de reojo.

—Tú dijiste que me ibas a consentir, así que hazlo.

—Nunca dejas de dar órdenes, ¿eh? –Eren dejó el plato a un costado y se incorporó un poco para alcanzar el azúcar y la taza humeante. Levi se deleitó con su figura desnuda, los músculos tensos de sus muslos preciosos. Era hermoso, y nunca había deseado tanto tener a una persona a su lado como a ese joven. Eren sopló sobre la taza y se la alcanzó-. Ten cuidado está caliente.

—Dame en la boca… -exigió mirándolo con firmeza. Eren sintió un escalofrío.

Acercó la taza a sus labios y le dio de beber. Unas gotas del marrón líquido resbalaron por la barbilla de Levi y decidió recolectarlas con su lengua.

— ¿Está bueno? –preguntó Levi ladeando la cabeza. Eren no le respondió, solo le sonrió coquetamente, para luego tomar una tostada y untarle manteca. Se la acercó a los labios.

—Come –le ordenó. Para los ojos de cualquiera era un simple desayuno entre amantes, pero para ellos era un lucha de dominancia. Eren quería saber hasta qué punto Levi lo dejaría manejarlo, y el millonario estaba completamente atrapado en ese juego. La tostada crujió ante la mordida-. Sé que tienes muchas responsabilidades y obligaciones pero… me preguntaba si podrías hacerte un espacio en la semana y… bueno –Eren sonrió un poco sonrojado-, me gustaría tener una… cita contigo…

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Lo normal, atarte y azotarte hasta que se me cansen los brazos… -Levi abrió grande sus ojos-. Bromeo, solo bromeo –dijo Eren alarmado ante su expresión-. Nada importante, ir al parque, tal vez darle algo de pan a los patos, tomar un helado, no sé… desperdiciar el tiempo estúpidamente conmigo… eso…

Levi agarró la taza y bebió un largo sorbo, el café ya no estaba tan caliente.

—Hubiera aceptado los azotes, pero si prefieres hacer eso, está bien para mí. Vamos hoy mismo, ¿para qué esperar?, a menos que tengas planes.

—Oh, bueno, tengo que pasar un momento por la panadería, porque hoy van a remodelar, no me tomará mucho.

—De acuerdo, te acompañaré.

— ¿N-no tienes que trabajar?

—Eren, soy el jefe, puedo decidir un poco sobre mis tiempos de oficina –diciendo esto tomó su celular y marcó un número-. ¿Karen? No, no iré a la oficina hoy… oh, ya veo, dile que no iré, ¿tengo que darte razones a ti? Bien… de acuerdo… Cancélalos y los transfieres para el próximo Martes. Compostella no, ése pásalo para mañana a las 13 que no hay nada, exacto. Adiós. Listo –avisó dejando el celular de nuevo sobre la mesa de luz.

—Levi, muchas gracias por hacer esto… yo en verdad –se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar un poco las ganas que tenía de gritar de la enorme felicidad que lo embargaba-. Estoy en verdad contento.

—Sí, sí, bueno, vas a tener que demostrarlo, ahora sigue dándome el desayuno.

Eren trepó en su falda y lo besó con ganas. Levi correspondió con gusto, pero luego se separó un poco y le quitó el collar que aún tenía Eren puesto desde la noche anterior.

—Sin contratos de por medio, sin dinero… sin collares…

—Oh, ¿eso significa que se terminaron los castigos, las nalgadas, las mordi-¡Aaah!

Levi lo tiró con fuerza contra las almohadas, el plato con el desayuno saltó un poco en la cama por la impetuosidad, agarró las muñecas de Eren y las presionó con fuerza por sobre su cabeza, sonrió perversamente mientras acercaba su rostro a su oído.

—No seas impertinente, Eren, ambos sólo estamos fingiendo que somos inofensivos, ¿verdad? Pero tú y yo sabemos que nos gusta demasiado ser… un poco violentos –raspó sus dientes contra el cuello del joven que se sonrió complacido.

—Sólo e-estaba jugando un poco, je –Eren sintió la adrenalina disparándose en su sistema, haciendo que de inmediato su corazón latiera velozmente.

—Eso es, vamos a jugar un rato más…

—0—

Levi tocó el claxon de su Lamborghini Gallardo rojo descapotable. Eren salió del mostrador no sin antes dejar un tierno beso en la mejilla de su madre.

—Ten cuidado, abrígate –le dijo desde la puerta del negocio, mientras con su mano saludaba a Levi, quien le devolvía el saludo.

Eren se subió al auto con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Dónde será esta vez? –preguntó el hombre mirándolo a través de los cristales de sus anteojos de sol e-boss vintage.

—Vamos a ir a andar en bote, será mejor que pises el acelerador porque tenemos un buen trecho por delante.

—Odio el agua –dijo mientras ponía en marcha la máquina.

—Si no es para que nades, es para que flotes.

—Lo que tú digas, pero la próxima iremos a dar una vuelta en helicóptero.

—Tengo vértigo, ya te lo dije –se quejó el joven poniéndose el cinturón-. No es lo mismo que tus berrinches de la nada.

— ¿Berrinches de la nada? Eren, esa vez ese pato hijo de puta me cagó el zapato. Era cuero auténtico, no tiene arreglo.

—Podrías ser dueño de una zapatería entera, Levi, y no exageres, que al final terminaste riéndote igual que yo.

—Como sea… vas a tener que chupármela muy bien para compensar eso.

Eren manipuló el estéreo restándole importancia a sus palabras, y luego se sacó con sus pies uno de los zapatos náuticos que usaba, levantó una pierna para deslizarla en el regazo de Levi, y comenzó a frotar su entrepierna mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Joder… ¿ya, tan temprano estás con hambre de mi polla?

—Me pregunto si puedes manejar mientras eyaculas.

Levi agarró el pie del joven con mucha fuerza con una mano y apretó con presición con el índice y el pulgar en su planta, haciendo que el muchacho abriera los ojos sobresaltado.

—Bien, vamos con un poco de acupuntura, te hará bien para calmar tus apetitos sexuales.

— ¡Ouch, ouch, joder! ¡Levi estaba bromeando! ¡Suelta, ouuuuch, suéltame!

—No, vas a aprender que aunque tenga una sola mano libre y un poco de mi atención, eso no significa que sea una persona vulnerable.

— ¡Te creo, ay, ay, te creo! ¡Lo juro, lo juro!

Levi aflojó su agarre cuando vio lagrimitas a punto de salir de los ojos del joven. Se rió despacio, burlonamente y lo miró de reojo, mientras frotaba en el lugar donde le había causado daño.

—No me subestimes, mocoso.

—Lo siento, solo quería jugar un poco. Que mal carácter.

Llegaron al lago y Levi le compró un gran helado de crema para compensarlo.

—Necesitas un poco más que crema helada para resarcirte –dijo Eren haciendo fila para rentar un botecito.

Al fin luego de esperar media hora, pudieron subir a uno. Levi iba algo tieso, Eren remaba y le hacía bromas para distraerlo. Finalmente logró que se relajara. Tomaron las bolsitas con alimento especial y comenzaron a tirarlas a los peces.

Bellísimos peces Koi, de tamaños considerables, con preciosos colores entre naranja, blanco, otros rojos, otros negros y algunos azules con rojo. Se quedaron admirándolos largo rato.

—Vaya sí que son grandes –opinó el millonario.

—Bueno, eso se debe al entorno en el que viven. Por ejemplo si pusieras una pecera en tu casa, no crecerían demasiado, pero aquí en el lago, con mayor libertad, llegan a tener tamaños considerables.

—Están hambrientos… ¿no tendrán dientes no?

—Ja, ja, no, Levi, y hasta donde sé son herbívoros, creo… al menos estoy seguro que no se comerían a ningún vejestorio.

—Vejestorio mis bolas, mocoso de mierda.

—Ja, ja, ja. Como sea, ¿conoces la leyenda de los peces koi?

—No, ¿es algo interesante?

—Mucho, dicen que allá en China, estos peces vivían en un remanso en el que desembocaba un río tormentoso. Aseguran los locales, que la deidad del río les había impuesto un desafío, aquellos valientes que fueran capaces de nadar río arriba y llegaran hasta la cascada y la subieran, recibirían como recompensa la fortuna de convertirse en dragones. Por eso dicen que estos animalitos se parecen tanto a esos míticos seres.

—No les veo gran parecido, aunque debo admitir que son hermosos.

— ¿Verdad que si?

Los ojos de Eren reflejaron las ondas doradas del estanque, dando la impresión que rayos salían de ellos. Levi pensó que si las deidades tomaran forma humana deberían verse como ese joven. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de su figura. Aún disfrutaba del sadomasoquismo, es algo que formaba parte de su propia naturaleza, pero en cierta manera, estando a su lado, era como si todos sus demonios se hubieran tomado un receso. Incluso podían estar en un crucero, en su propio yate, pero bastaba ese humilde bote, esos hambrientos peces y la voz mágica de Eren para lograr un estado de absoluta paz y tranquilidad.

— ¿Sabes? –Dijo el joven suspirando con las mejillas un poco rojas-. Hoy cumplimos tres meses –Levi ladeó la cabeza pensando.

—Vaya, mi paciencia ha superado récords increíbles –Eren infló sus cachetes y el hombre sonrió a gusto. Ah, era tan fácil sonreír cuando él estaba cerca.

—No puedo creerlo, que estemos así, felices, tranquilos, es como…

—Un sueño… -completó Levi-. Un sueño muy lindo.

Esa noche cenaron en un hermoso restaurante, por supuesto el hombre no había olvidado esa fecha tan especial. Eren se quedó a dormir, ahora se sentía tan a gusto despertar y tenerlo tranquilo, desnudo, y hermoso como era sobre su almohada. Ya no tenía miedo de sentir, de vivir a su lado todas esas maravillosas experiencias. Cada cosa se sentía tan nueva, tan reluciente.

— ¡Ouch, Levi! –se quejó el joven cuando le apretó la nariz.

—Te llamé tres veces, levántate de una vez, esto no es un hotel, no vamos a desayunar en mi preciosa cama, anda, ve a asearte así desayunamos en el comedor.

— ¡El ataque del aliento del dragón! –dijo el joven tirándose de panza sobre el hombre.

— ¡Joder, no! ¡No, idiota, NO! Hueles como estiércol, ¡Noooo!

Eren adoraba molestar a Levi, aunque luego fuera castigado por sus impertinencias… aunque ya sabemos que también disfrutaba ampliamente de sus castigos.

Con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, recibió de buena gana la malteada de frutillas espumosas que Nanaba le trajo recién hecha de la cocina.

—Tch, tan malditamente infantil –se quejó el de ojos grises mirándolo con reprobación.

—Disculpa por no desayunar con whisky, mister aburrido.

— ¿Te recuerdo lo mucho que te divertiste anoche? –le largó el hombre mientras examinaba el diario pero sin darle verdadera importancia.

—Recuérdamelo a diario, mi amor, no me molestaría.

Levi lo miró afilando sus ojos, aun no se acostumbraba a ese molesto sobrenombre, pero asombrosamente no quería pedirle que dejara de usarlo. Llamaron a la puerta y Nanaba fue a atender. Levi miró la hora, era extraño, no estaba esperando a nadie. A los pocos minutos la mujer entró al recinto y a Eren se le fueron todos los colores de la cara.

—Buenos días –dijo acercándose y tomando asiento.

—Buenos días, señora –respondió el joven muy bajo y agachando la cabeza.

—Hola, madre, no te esperaba hoy.

—Tú nunca me esperas, nunca me invitas. Nanaba, lo de siempre –pidió con fría voz.

Eren estaba incómodo, no la había visto hacía varios meses, aunque sabía que el encuentro sería inevitable en cualquier momento.

—Así que… rompiste tu compromiso con Christa –comenzó hablando mientras tomaba un durazno y procedía a pelarlo con tranquilidad. Levi la miró sin expresión alguna-. Bueno, supongo que está bien, después de todo no se puede fingir toda la vida. Por cierto, veo que la estás pasando a gusto con tu novio. ¿Cómo estás, Eren? –la mujer dirigió sus helados globos oculares al rostro del joven que se removió inquieto, nunca, desde la primera vez que la vio, lo había llamado de ese modo.

—Oh, muy bien. Hace poco inauguré una panadería, y estoy empezando la carrera de matemáticas en la universidad estatal.

—Ah, que adorable. Me gustan las personas que tienen ambiciones. Te felicito, Eren. Por cierto, ya comenzaron a circular los rumores de su relación, ya que ustedes se muestran tan felices en cualquier lugar al que vayan. Sólo vine a decirles que no me opongo en absoluto a su unión. En otras palabras, vengo a brindarles todo mi apoyo.

—M-muchas gracias, señora –fue todo lo que pudo decir el joven, mientras se sentía completamente incómodo, de alguna manera no le llegaban las palabras de la mujer. Pero tampoco podía decir que hubiera un doble mensaje en ellas, al menos no notaba nada extraño.

— ¿No dirás nada, querido hijo? –preguntó con tranquilidad mirando a Levi profundamente.

—Estoy algo sorprendido en verdad. Pero me alegra contar con tu bendición.

—Ya ves, Levi, eres mi hijo, y a pesar de tus debilidades y defectos… te amo inmensamente –colocó su mano de uñas rojas y afiladas sobre la de Levi dando un suave apretón y luego volvió a la tarea de comer el durazno, mientras Nanaba le servía el café cargado con tostadas de pan integral y una mermelada de grosellas frescas.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores problemas, Eren se limitó a contestar estrictamente lo necesario y no hizo mayores muestras de afecto que pudieran incordiar a los presentes. Kuchel habló un poco de negocios, e incluso alentó a su hijo a que se tomara unos días y disfrutara a pleno de su reciente relación. Todo era… sospechosamente perfecto.

—0—

Eren salió de su última clase. Se estiró un poco y se dirigió a la parada de autobuses. Grande sería su sorpresa al encontrar un Audi A5 Cabrio descapotable negro y con Kuchel esperándolo. La mujer sonrió y levantó su mano llamándolo.

—Ho-hola, señora –dijo nervioso el muchacho.

—Hola, yerno querido. Ven conmigo, quiero que hagamos una salida privada tú y yo.

Eren inspiró y subió al auto sin mayores reparos.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—A comprarte ropa, por supuesto. Eres el flamante novio joven de mi hijo, no quiero que los paparazzis te vean con esos espantosos harapos. Déjame tenerte por al menos unas dos horas, vamos a divertirnos mucho, no te preocupes de los gastos, considéralo un regalo de mi parte.

—No lo sé, no me parece adecuado qu-

—No se discuta más, vamos a ir y listo. Nos están esperando en las mejores boutiques. Esa ropa es la que te eligió Levi, ¿no? Ya está pasada de moda, te enseñaré algunos trucos para que siempre estés impecable. Una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro –Eren se sentía fatal, pero no quería contradecirla.

Efectivamente fueron a tres lujosas tiendas. Eren nunca se probó tanta ropa en toda su vida. Kuchel lo analizaba concienzudamente y fiel a su palabra le enseñó muchas formas de ser elegante y mantener esa frescura cool de su edad.

Finalmente luego de la tortura de medirse ropa sin parar. Terminaron con una enorme cantidad de bolsas en el asiento trasero del auto y el baúl.

—Estoy agotada, vamos a tomar un café a un bonito lugar que conozco aquí cerca –ofreció la mujer.

—De acuerdo –Eren no quería oponer resistencia, y estaba algo temeroso de hacerla enojar, por lo que se mostró lo más colaborador posible, sin embargo sentía que las cosas no iban del todo bien, parecía como si estuviera metido en una película que en cualquier momento sería interrumpida, y todos los actores volverían a ser los de antes.

Llegaron a un lujoso café concert. Había música de un pianista en vivo y buscaron una mesa algo apartada. Eren se pidió un coffe au latte con croissants y Kuchel un coffe forte con esencia de almendras y unas cuquets de melón y jazmín.

—Bien, al fin una charla a solas. Dime, Eren –dio la mujer sin dejar ese tono ameno y cordial que venía usando en los últimos días-, ¿realmente amas a mi hijo?

El joven se ruborizó un poco y revolvió su tacita de costosa porcelana un poco nervioso.

—Con todo mi corazón –respondió tranquilo pero con firmeza.

—Perfecto, entonces todo será mucho más sencillo. Seré honesta, quiero que lo dejes –El joven la miró sorprendido-. Si lo amas, debes saber que Levi debe tener una persona a su lado que esté a su altura, y no me refiero a su metro sesenta. Me refiero a su estatus. Este… seudo enamoramiento que profesan está destinado a romperse en mil pedazos en cualquier momento. No me malinterpretes, eres un joven muy apuesto, con una interesante personalidad y más astuto de lo que me gustaría. Pero lo cierto es que Levi… es un hombre oscuro y con muchos problemas, y créeme que no es el indicado para estar a tu lado. Ah, siempre los primeros tiempos son hermosos, pero después surgen las diferencias… aún no conoces todos los infiernos que tiene Levi a cuestas, y no será nada lindo cuando te des cuenta que no puedes huir de ellos. Ese chico es… tan inestable y complicado.

—Sepa disculpar mi atrevimiento, señora, pero no dejaré a Levi por nada del mundo –respondió de manera firme y sosteniéndole la mirada. La mujer endureció sus facciones.

—Oh, ya veo porque eres tan atractivo para él. No lo niego, tienes tu encanto. Pero no estoy dispuesta a que este jueguito se siga prolongando. Te daré una oportunidad –dijo sacando una chequera-. Te daré una muy jugosa compensación, del importe que quieras, así que dime, cuanto quieres.

—No quiero un solo centavo –continuó Eren muy seguro. Kuchel rio de buena gana un rato.

—Bueno, el impetuoso joven que lucha por su amor, ¿no es hermoso? Realmente admiro las agallas que tienes. Pero como Levi es tan estúpido y confiado, siempre soy yo la que debe velar por sus intereses. Te diré una cosa. Tú no has visto nada de lo que puedo ser capaz, Eren, tú no tienes idea lo persistente que puedo ser cuando quiero lograr algo, y no me interesa si es el mismo Pontífice el que se interponga, no dudaré en hacer añicos todo aquello que yo crea inconveniente. Voy a ponértelo más sencillo… -Kuchel levantó su taza, bebió un largo sorbo con tranquilidad y al fin volvió a hablar-. El otro día, probé unos deliciosos cup cakes… ¿sabes? Vas a tener un éxito arrollador, porque tienes unos productos de primera en ese humilde negocio que estás regenteando. ¿Carla era? Oh, sí, Carla, tu madre es tan deliciosa y servicial, tan amorosa, dulce y buena. Vieras con la delicadeza y paciencia que me atendió. Se nota que está feliz, que está viviendo un momento muy especial en su vida, ¡y cómo trabaja! Es digna de admirar.

Eren no le sacaba la vista de encima a Kuchel, mientras sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—Y eso sin mencionar a Lucio. ¡Ah, el precioso y pequeño Lucio! Hasta me dejó cargarlo en brazos, que niño más inteligente y sagaz. Marco no se queda atrás, a sus doce es todo un caballero. Dios los ampare y los proteja de cualquier cosa que pueda sucederles en el futuro. A veces… la vida puede ser… bastante cruel… ¿no crees?

—No se atreva –exclamó Eren conteniéndose mientras sentía que la sangre le hervía-, ni siquiera intente acercarse a mi familia de nuevo, porque si no yo le juro que-

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? Dime, Eren, ¿acaso tienes una remota idea de lo que puede sucederle a tu familia si intentas resistirte a lo que te pido? ¿A quién recurrirás? ¿A la policía? Ja, ja, ja. El comisario Catonhead es un amigo invaluable, era amigo íntimo de mi difunto esposo el senador Pixis. Oh, nos debe tantos, pero taaantos favores. Como también mis excelentes amigos, el clan yakuza de Las Efigies Azules. Son de cuidado, claro, pero cuando logras hacer un par de negocios con ellos se vuelven aliados invaluables. No son los únicos, pero ya te lo dije, eres bastante inteligente y no creo que haga falta enumerar a los demás. Ahora que las cosas están claras, te daré información invaluable.

Tomó su cartera de colección y sacó un papel doblado en cuatro que deslizó por la mesa hasta los dedos del joven, quien temblaba un poco.

—Tómalo, es… una combinación muy importante. Ya sabrás darle un buen uso. Las instrucciones son simples. Tienes una semana. Ni un día más. Aquí te dejo un cheque en blanco, al portador, por supuesto hay una restricción de un millón, no más de eso. Por lo que no seas modesto –dijo cortando el papel y deslizándoselo también-. Supongo que no serás tan obtuso de romperlo, anda, aprovecha, eres joven, apuesto, tendrás cientos de mejores prospectos para vivir el amor. Según lo veo, es una oportunidad de oro. Estoy segura… que harás lo correcto…

—0—

— ¿Qué sucede, cachorro? –dijo Levi apretando el desnudo y sudado cuerpo de Eren contra su trabajado pecho-. Estás algo apagado.

—No es nada, aaah… estoy algo cansado, supongo que es el estrés de los exámenes.

—Bueno, nada viene sin un esfuerzo. Te lo había dicho, que hubiera sido mejor dormir.

—No, quiero estar así contigo –dijo acurrucándose contra la piel caliente de su ex maestro. Besó su pectoral con suavidad y lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. Levi lo miró por un largo rato, soltó un suspiro hondo y al fin habló.

— ¿Sabes, Eren? Creo que… nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida.

— ¿Así?

—Enamorado… -El joven levantó la cabeza y el corazón dentro de su pecho bombeó con extrema fuerza-. Eren… te amo… eres lo más importante de mi vida.

El joven se giró rápidamente mientras un sollozo lo atacaba. Levi se alarmó y se acercó para abrazarlo.

—Ey, ¿qué sucede? ¿Dije algo incorrecto?

—No, no… es… es demasiado hermoso… nunca creí que… yo pensé… que demorarías en decirme algo tan bello.

— ¿Y ese es motivo para llorar? Mocoso tonto –Levi lo giró mirándolo con infinita ternura y lo besó delicadamente, corriendo las lágrimas gruesas que bajaban por sus mejillas descontroladamente-. Quédate siempre a mi lado, Eren. Eres todo lo que necesito.

El joven lo abrazó con ganas, hundiendo su rostro en el trabajado pecho, aferrándose con fuerza. Levi estaba algo desconcertado, pero a la vez maravillado que tan simples palabras fueran recibidas con tanto sentimiento.

—Levi –le susurró suplicante a su oído-, hazme de nuevo el amor, te lo imploro, reclámame otra vez, te necesito dentro mío, ahora, ahora.

Buscó su boca con avidez, con necesidad, de una forma avasallante, como si Levi fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante. El hombre no objetó nada y procedió a cumplir con su deseo, completamente entregado a las alas del amor, de ese amor que lo tenía idiotizado, que le hacía sentir las cosas más hermosas que alguna vez había experimentado… de ese amor que ahora le pertenecía por entero…

—0—

Sintió algo de frío y abrió los ojos. Se giró para verificar que eran las tres de la mañana según el despertador en su mesa de luz. Había cosas que no cambiarían todavía. Aunque ahora se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar cualquier cosa, hasta un tsunami.

Cuando al fin se despabiló luego de algunos segundos, se dio cuenta que estaba solo, el lado de Eren estaba vacío. Tanteó con la mano como si pudiera encontrarlo enrollado debajo de las sábanas, pero era obvio que no estaba ahí. Se tapó un poco y esperó. Tal vez habría ido al baño, pero al mirar a la puerta del mismo estaba entreabierta y a oscuras. ¿Se habría levantado a beber algo? No, el frigobar estaba lleno a más no poder, si ese hubiera sido el caso, simplemente se hubiera servido y habría vuelto a la cama. Se sentó. Estaba desnudo. Hacía un par de horas atrás habían hecho el amor dos veces, de una manera apasionada y lenta, disfrutándose a pleno. De solo recordarlo ya le daban ganas de tenerlo cerca otra vez.

Se puso de pie y buscó su bata de seda azul en la oscuridad. Conocía su cuarto tan bien que podía moverse con los ojos cerrados. Se calzó las pantuflas y miró alrededor, prendió el velador. La ropa del mocoso no estaba, su celular y su bolso tampoco. ¿Se habría ido? ¿Sin avisar?

Comenzó a preocuparse y salió de la habitación caminando lo más silencioso posible. Buscó por la residencia pero no lo encontró. Se rascó la nuca y se preguntó qué diantres estaba pasando. Al fin bajó las escaleras y escuchó algunos ruidos en su estudio. Ese lugar tenía alarma, y sólo él conocía la combinación, la misma no había saltado, ¿quién estaba ahí? Se sacó las pantuflas y se acercó sigiloso. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y una luz al final del recinto se movía de manera intermitente. Una linterna. ¿Un ladrón? A un paso estuvo de ir a llamar a la policía, pero algo más fuerte que él hizo que actuara imprudentemente y prendió la luz sin más.

El hombre que estaba frente a su caja fuerte abierta se sobresaltó de inmediato y le apuntó con un arma. Levi se quedó mudo. Un bolso de mano a sus pies estaba abierto y a medio llenar, el hombre vestía de negro y tenía un gorro de lana del mismo color en la cabeza. Guantes de látex, gran parte de las joyas familiares más valiosas estaban en ese bolso, mientras con una mano sostenía el arma y con la otra una bolsa de terciopelo llena de pequeños bloques de oro macizo.

— ¿Eren?

El joven no dejaba de apuntarle, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Levi intentó acercarse.

—No te muevas –le dijo con la voz rota-. Lo siento, lo siento mucho Levi.

— ¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó en voz baja, casi con debilidad, sintiendo que todo se hacía pedazos en su cabeza… y especialmente en su corazón-. ¿Por qué?

—Era necesario…

—No, no lo era, si necesitabas dinero simplemente me lo hubieras pedido. Realmente… no lo entiendo…

—Lo siento, de verdad yo… lo siento mucho –pesadas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a caer, y el semblante del hombre se volvió frío y taciturno. Eren presenció el momento exacto en el que destrozaba por completo los sueños e ilusiones más importantes del millonario.

—Vete de aquí –le dijo con voz dura-. Llévate todo lo que quieras, no me importa, no levantaré cargos, pero lárgate de aquí y nunca jamás vuelvas a intentar contactarme. Tienes exactamente diez segundos antes de que llame a las autoridades.

Eren bajó el arma, tiró la bolsa de terciopelo en el piso, bajó el arma, mientras sentía una vergüenza arrolladora, casi podía escuchar como ese hombre frente a él, que lo miraba como si fuera un demonio, se rompía en miles de pedazos.

— ¡Dije que te largues! –Le habló con dura voz-. No quiero volver a ver tu asqueroso rostro, nunca más. Maldito embustero, deberían darte un premio por ser tan buen actor.

—Leviii…

—No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre, y si no te vas en este instante, te juro que terminarás tus días en un calabozo de mala muerte, te lo juro por mi nombre. ¡LARGATE!

Eren salió corriendo. No se llevó nada. Al menos nada material, porque junto a su presencia, desparecieron todas las esperanzas de Levi.

Cuando se supo solo en ese cuarto, cayó sobre el piso, sintiendo que le ardía el pecho, que le costaba respirar. Las alas negras de Black lo envolvieron de inmediato.

—Está bien, Levi… hoy dejaré que llores a gusto… deja salir todo tu dolor… aquí estaré como siempre… a tu lado… yo no te traicionaré jamás…

.

By Luna de Acero… deprimida…


	15. Esos sucios secretos escondidos

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien... como empiezo con esto... si esperan leer un capítulo que alivie el dolor del anterior... lo siento, puesto que debo advertir desde ahora que estamos llegando a la parte más oscura, más profunda y más dolorosa de esta historia. Tal vez no lo recuerden, pero les dije que no era una novela de la tarde, y que iba a haber drama a montones. Por favor, no pasen por alto las advertencias que les dejo más abajo. Este es un capítulo para leerlo despacio, con cautela, y de verdad, si están pasando un momento sentimental muy malo, por favor NO CONTINÚEN LEYENDO.

De todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, nunca me tocó revolver en esta clase de infiernos y liberar tantos demonios espantosos. Es por lejos el capítulo más terrible que pude haber escrito en mi vida. Se develarán casi todos los secretos de la infancia y adolescencia de Levi. Será un completo desastre. Por si no sabían, el final ya está decidido (y no pregunten porque no rebelaré absolutamente nada). Calculo que faltan d capítulos para finalizar este fic (incluyendo éste de ahora), y ya estoy sufriendo de antemano. Bueno, no tengo mucho más para agregar. Kuchel se corona como la villana más malvada que he creado hasta el momento, por muy, muy lejos. Si quieren dejarme un review, saben que los aprecio con todo mi corazón, pero si prefieren no hacerlo, créanme que los voy a entender. Eso es todo por ahora.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría intelectual del genio Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** **DRAMA - ANGUSTIA - ESCENAS DE ALTA SENSIBILIDAD - SE RUEGA MUCHA DISCRECIÓN - SENTIMIENTOS PROFUNDOS - TRISTEZA**. Ya están advertidos.

.

.

 _ **"Y aunque grite, te suplique o llore, no te detienes,**_

 _ **porque mi dolor nunca fue rival para tu violencia"**_

 _ **Luna de Acero**_

.

.

Se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabeza. Levi tenía el semblante demacrado.

—Esto es lo que sucede, cuando un lobo quiere enamorarse de un conejo –comenzó a hablar su madre con absoluta tranquilidad mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza-. Los lobos, no debemos mezclarnos con ninguna criatura de esas, sólo existen para nuestro deleite, para devorarlos hasta los huesos y disfrutar de su agonía. Todos estos años te he preparado para ser el líder de la manada, Levi. Te hice cosas malas, es verdad, pero mi único objetivo era fortalecerte, sacar lo mejor de ti.

—No me interesa ser un líder de nada –dijo el hombre con la voz muerta, al igual que sus ojos.

—Vamos hijo, las heridas sanarán, solo dejarán una profunda cicatriz que te recordará hasta el último día, que hasta el más indefenso de los conejos puede ser letal si se lo permites. ¿Quieres que te diga por qué no me opuse a esa ridícula pareja que hacían? –Levi la miró apáticamente-. Simple, porque tú no me habrías escuchado, hubieras repetido hasta el cansancio que estaba equivocada y te hubieras aferrado aún más a ese insolente mocoso. Pero… hay una justicia allá arriba –dijo señalando al cielo-, hay una justicia grande a la que nadie escapa, y yo simplemente dejé que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso. Mejor ahora que más tarde, ¿no crees?

El hombre no dijo nada, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de dolor, y esta vez no le importaba que fuera su propia madre la que lo viera así de destruido y débil, esta vez ningún corte en su cuerpo podría disminuir el estrepitoso sonido que se producía en su interior al caerse todos sus sueños, sus anhelos y esperanzas. Se estrellaban y crujían sin detenerse.

— ¿Intentó robarte?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo mirándola con algo de sorpresa.

—Lo sé, porque yo fui la que le entregué los datos de tu caja fuerte y la clave de la alarma –Levi abrió grande sus ojos-. Enójate conmigo si quieres, no voy a detenerte, sólo quería que supieras que lo hice por ti, lo hice pensando en tu bienestar. Lo puse a prueba, esto sucedió hace una semana cuando salimos los dos juntos.

— ¿Ustedes se vieron?

—Oh, ¿no te lo contó? Fui a buscarlo de su universidad y lo acompañé a nuestras boutiques, le compré gran cantidad de ropa, sólo quería que se viera bien para ti y para las fotos de los medios. Le pregunté si sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, y me mintió vilmente. Luego le acerqué la combinación de la caja fuerte y la clave anotados en un papel, se los dejé encima de la mesa donde nos detuvimos a merendar. Para ser honesta pensé que no tomaría el papel, pero lo hizo. Desde ahí supe que esto terminaría así. Por cierto, me descuidé un segundo para ir al baño y cuando regresé… bueno, en realidad me di cuenta más tarde, aparentemente tomó mi chequera y se llevó uno de mis cheques al portador. Lo noté cuando hice el recuento a la noche, y el control con los archivos de la computadora de tesorería –gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Levi, estrellándose contra sus manos más abajo-. Pero no te preocupes, no hice la denuncia policial, solo avisé al banco para que no pudiera cobrarlo en caso de que lo intentara. Lamento tener que contarte esto, sinceramente me da mucha vergüenza ajena, luego de hacerle tantos regalos. Ya lo ves, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo en la familia… ¿sabes por qué?

El hombre la miró con infinita tristeza.

—Porque te amo, hijo, y aunque puedo renegar y criticar, acepto en mi corazón todas aquellas cosas que tú quieras. Aunque soy tu madre, y te daré mi parecer, a estas alturas de tu vida deberías aprender que mucho de lo que digo es realmente por tu bien –se acercó y tomando su rostro entre sus pálidas manos, lo besó con ganas en la boca, aunque no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Levi-. Nosotros no somos como ellos -dijo clavando sus orbes azules en el rostro del hombre-. Vives reprimiendo todos aquellos recuerdos que piensas que te hacen daño, cuando son esos detalles los que en verdad te hacen la persona tan especial que eres.

— ¿De qué hablas, madre?

—Dime, Levi, ¿qué cosas recuerdas de tu tío? De Kenny.

—Que era un viejo borracho y malhablado.

—Ja, ja, pero que mente tan selectiva. Vamos, esfuérzate. Estoy segura que puedes.

Levi se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, suspiró e intentó recordar. No estaba seguro cuál era su primer recuerdo. Sí que había ido a vivir con ellos luego de que el marido de su madre, el amable senador Pixis, muriera. El tipo siempre tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios, un horrible tatuaje expuesto (y otros muchos que no se veían cuando estaba vestido) sobre el cuello, similar a un águila o algo por el estilo. Múltiples cicatrices y… Enormes ojos grises como los suyos. Luego recordó algo que durante mucho tiempo no había entendido. Una tarde que él estaba en el patio entrenando, según las órdenes de su madre. Kenny le acercó una botella de agua fresca y le habló de una manera muy amigable.

 _—Ya déjalo, niño, ella se ha ido, puedes descansar. Así es la gran Kuchel, ella demuestra su amor a base de palizas, ja, ja, ja._

 _Levi se sentó en el pasto a su lado y lo miró de reojo._

 _—Pensé que serías más alto, pero al parecer vas a quedarte con la altura de mierda de ella, ja, ja. Una rata enana –dijo despeinando sus cabellos-. Ah, pero eres lindo, Levi, muy lindo, prácticamente eres una copia exacta de él. Aunque intenté hacerlo muchas veces, nunca pude imaginarte en mi cabeza. Ahora sé que tienes lo mejor de los dos. Serás fuerte, niño, aprende, combate, y he aquí una verdad para que guardes: todas las heridas que te hagan, te dejaran dos cosas: una enseñanza y más fortaleza, créeme, así será._

—Hablaba mucho… y ustedes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y a solas.

—Es verdad. Y te diré el porqué, porque nuestro clan de lobos es tan único, que no podemos contaminar nuestra descendencia con sangre plebeya.

Levi la miró aún sin entender el alcance de sus palabras y por alguna razón recordó vagamente algunas palabras de su Nona. Palabras perdidas que recuperó de inmediato.

 _"Mi pequeño niño, mi tesoro… tú no tienes la culpa del pecado de tus padres… Esa es una culpa mía, tú no preguntaste para nacer. Te amo tanto, desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre. Yo nunca renegué de ti, ni lo haría. Te cuidaré mi pequeño, aunque ellos te hayan dado la espalda…"_

Kuchel sacó un álbum de fotos de tamaño pequeño de su cartera.

—No hay muchas fotos de él, pero sería mejor que las veas por ti mismo, ya no quiero más secretos entre nosotros. De ahora en adelante afrontaremos juntos todas las verdades. Y yo estaré por siempre a tu lado cuidándote de cualquier buitre que ose querer lastimarte.

Levi tomó el álbum y lo abrió. Eran fotos viejas, algunas tan viejas que estaban en blanco y negro. Había algunas de su madre siendo pequeña, en otras su tío también de pequeño, y algunas pocas los dos juntos, ella portaba una sonrisa espléndida, una sonrisa que jamás le había conocido. Y estaba "él". Apenas lo vio se quedó sin aliento. Un hombre de estatura baja, fornido, de cabello negro y pulcramente peinado, era como observar una versión de sí mismo en el pasado.

Sacó una de las fotos y la sostuvo entre sus manos temblorosas acercándola a su rostro. Como si caprichosamente la vida lo hubiera hecho a imagen y semejanza de ese hombre. Miró a su madre.

— ¿Verdad que era apuesto? Ese hombre era Gregory Ackerman. El hombre que más amé en mi vida, después de ti claro. Aaah, si esa horrible vieja no hubiera existido, si no le hubiera llenado la cabeza de culpas innecesarias… -dijo masticando las palabras con bronca-. Los tres hubiéramos sido inmensamente felices. Yo sé que él te amaba Levi, es solo que la culpa no lo dejó vivir. Pero mucho antes de eso –dijo tomando el álbum y sacando una foto donde ella tendría unos quince años y abrazaba a su padre con cariño-, éramos tan felices. Nos amábamos con locura.

Levi miraba a su madre completamente sorprendido. Sin poder reaccionar a esa nueva información.

—Tenía dulces catorce años la primera vez que le confesé mi amor y devoción. Yo siempre fui su consentida, su pequeña flor amada –A la mujer se le colorearon las mejillas mientras miraba la foto y recordaba-. Él me amaba como nadie. Pero esa bruja, esa vieja de mierda se metió entre nosotros. Sólo me faltaba un año para poder emanciparme y podríamos irnos juntos a vivir nuestro amor libremente, pero entonces cometí un grave error y quedé embarazada. No me malinterpretes cariño –dijo acariciando el rostro de Levi con dulzura-, yo no me arrepiento de tu existencia. Pero digamos que cuando venías yo no estaba preparada para cuidarte. Ella lo amenazó, con denunciarlo, decía que era una aberración. Un padre y una hija, pero yo jamás lo había mirado como un padre, jamás. Lo deseaba con la fuerza de todo mi ser y él sentía lo mismo por mí. Admito que pensé en abortar, pero no por lo que el mundo pudiera decir de mí, eso no puede importarme menos, sino porque la descendencia que se procrea de sangre familiar a veces viene defectuosa. No fue tu caso, a Dios gracias.

Levi estaba pasmado, no podía reaccionar en absoluto.

—Gregory cayó en el engaño de esa bruja, se dejó envolver por la culpa… me pidió perdón tantas veces, pero por mucho que yo hablara con él, no me escuchaba. Dijo que debería conseguir un buen marido para salvar mi honor… A mí no me importaba el honor, me importaba él. ¿Apoco los Ackermans somos así de tozudos en todos los casos, verdad? –acotó mientras tomaba la mano del hombre y la apretaba entre las suyas-. Finalmente, la bruja ganó, nos encontró una noche en el cobertizo de esa casa vieja y horrible. Dijo que terminaría en la cárcel, Gregory se asustó y él simplemente… se fue a campo abierto, para ahorcarse en soledad. –Una lágrima se desprendió de los ojos de Kuchel, Levi estaba aterrado jamás la había visto llorar en todo ese tiempo que llevaba conociéndola-. Tanto insistió esa vieja en que te tuviera, que hicimos un pacto, ella te criaría. Yo no podía seguir viviendo en esa casa, donde todo me recordaba a él… pero por mucho que lo amé, jamás le perdonaré la cobardía de dejarnos solos. Finalmente te tuve, y te dejé con tu querida Nona. Ni siquiera te vi una vez, hasta que tuviste seis años. Por algo dicen que la sangre llama a la sangre, ¿no? ¿Sabes quién había escogido tu nombre?

Levi negó con la cabeza.

—Fue él, tu padre y abuelo. Una noche, abrazados bajo el manto de estrellas, me susurró en el oído: "si es hembra que se llame Neimi, pero si es machito, quiero que se llame Levi". Yo cumplí con su deseo. Y cuando regresé a ese mugroso rancho seis años después… -Kuchel hizo una pausa y miró a su hijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Te vi… un niño que huía de mí como si yo fuera una plaga, un niño con los mismos, los exactamente mismos rasgos de Gregory. De alguna manera entendí mi misión en la vida. Gregory había vuelto para mí. Hice bien en sacarte de ese chiquero, me juré que esta vez nada nos separaría, nunca más. Me esmeré tanto, en que tu cuerpo se fortaleciera, en lograr moldear tu personalidad, porque esta vez serías fuerte, esta vez nada te volvería a hacer dudar, esta vez… no volverías a abandonarme –sendas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y le sonrió con melancolía-. Nadie te amará como yo, con esta fuerza y esta profundidad, seré siempre tu pilar, te protegeré de quien sea, y no importa las personas que intenten entrometerse, no lo permitiré, jamás volveré a dejar que alguien te arranque de mi lado. Ahora, estaremos juntos para siempre.

Se acercó otra vez y lo besó de nuevo, con tanta fuerza que a Levi le dolieron un poco los labios. Lo abrazó y suspiró sobre su pecho, acariciándolo con suavidad.

—Nuestro amor va más allá de la sangre, nuestros genes están fuertemente ligados. Somos una casta de lobos salvajes, pura sangre real, nada ensuciará nuestra estirpe. ¿Ahora lo entiendes, mi amor? Lamento todo lo que has debido sufrir, pero era necesario para hacerte la roca que eres hoy. Nada podrá doblegarte, estás hecho de hierro y acero, como yo, como Kenny… Te amo, Levi, jamás lo dudes…

—0—

Christian anotó un poco más en su libreta y suspiró preocupado. Levi estaba decayendo rápidamente, la barba incipiente, la camisa arrugada, los zapatos deslucidos, el cabello enmarañado. No era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser.

— ¿Has estado tomando la medicación?

—Al pie de la letra, doc. Pero ya… no es suficiente… Hay visiones… espantosas que me atormentan todo el tiempo. No importa si duermo o si estoy despierto, me atacan sin descanso.

—Háblame de ellas, ¿qué es lo que ves?

—Un cuerpo desnudo sobre mí, resoplando enfebrecido, gimiendo y refregándose, llegando al orgasmo, y siento mi cuerpo caliente respondiendo, pero al mismo tiempo… me da tanto asco y repulsión, que he terminado vomitando varias veces luego de sentir eso.

— ¿Cómo es el cuerpo que ves?

—Está borroso, no logro definirlo bien.

—Siéntate un momento, aquí frente a mí, es ese sillón, eso es. Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos, y te concentres. Dime todo, todos los detalles que puedas, escucha los sonidos que hace, ¿cómo se sienten?

—Agudos… -Levi hizo una mueca de desagrado con su labio superior-. Escandalosa…

— ¿Escandalosa? ¿Es mujer?

—Sí… es una asquerosa mujer… Me toca, me… lame… lo odio –dijo hablando entre dientes por la ira que lo empezaba a embargar-, lo odio, no quiero que me toque, ¿por qué mi cuerpo responde así? No quiero…

—Dime más, ¿es linda? ¿Es delgada? ¿Es morena?

El hombre se concentró, tensando los músculos de la mandíbula. La imagen empezaba a aclararse por momentos.

—Es blanca… el pelo negro, lacio, algo largo… es pequeña… delgada… bien formada… pero aunque tiene un cuerpo hermoso… me da mucho asco… mucho… -Levi se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos, su semblante era de sorpresa. Christian se sacó los anteojos y frunció el ceño, nuevamente estaban llegando otra vez a la encrucijada.

— ¿Y bien? –lo animó el psiquiatra, Levi lo miró, asustado.

— ¿Es mi imaginación, verdad? ¿Estoy tan malditamente enfermo que me imagino esas atrocidades? ¿Christian?

—Sólo tú puedes llegar a la verdad, Levi.

—Dime que eso no ha sucedido… que sólo es mi imaginación… por favor…

— ¿Qué has visto?

—Es… mi madre… ¿Qué tan demente estoy? –el hombre comenzó a temblar.

—Levi, estás muy frágil, te lo imploro, es momento de internarte. Prometo que me encargaré personalmente de ti, pero como profesional debo advertirte que estás a un paso de colapsar.

— ¿Esto en verdad pasó o es sólo mi retorcida mente?

Christian se quedó callado unos minutos, mientras al hombre se le nublaba la vista y la barbilla le comenzaba a temblar.

—A veces… nuestra mente, crea… salidas… de emergencia para cuando nos toca vivir eventos demasiado… traumáticos o que son muy difíciles de procesar. Escapa a esas… verdades dolorosas, difíciles, y bloquea completamente esos recuerdos, alojándolos muy profundo en el inconsciente, brindándonos… períodos de… "respiro" emocional y psicológico…

—Esto… en verdad sucedió… No, no puede ser… no…

 _"—Gregory… aaah… -sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de una manera erótica, mientras los jadeos y los suspiros se sucedían en forma permanente._

 _Leví se sentía mareado, acalorado, sin control alguno de su cuerpo, respiraba dificultosamente, sintiendo como ese cuerpo caliente y desnudo, algo húmedo por partes, se refregaba libidinosamente contra él, una y otra vez. Manos, de uñas largas tocándolo por todas partes. Su lengua pequeña y atrevida, colándose en su entrepierna, exigiéndole reacciones que no deseaba tener pero que se producían sin poder evitarlo. Era como morir… morir calcinado… Levi sollozó, aferrándose a las sábanas, sintiéndose débil, sin tener fuerzas para poder escapar a ese terrible evento._

 _—No… y-ya bas-basta… nnnoooo… nnooo… -las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y su boca se abría y se cerraba queriendo protestar, pero sin poder hacerlo apropiadamente. Sentía como se rompía por dentro, pedazo a pedazo. Mientras ese cuerpo se sentaba a horcajadas de él y lo montaba frenéticamente. El joven se arqueó apenas, empujando con la palma de sus manos los muslos blancos, suplicando con voz quebrada que se quitara de encima, que se estaba muriendo, que no podía siquiera seguir pensando. Perdiendo la conciencia de a momentos, contaminado con todo tipo de palabras obscenas y asquerosas. Sentía su entrepierna siendo engullida, drenada, mientras un revoltijo en el estómago se hacía presente, quería… vomitar… o morirse… ese cuerpo estaba sucio, estaba corrompido hasta los cimientos… ese cuerpo… merecía ser castigado por su pecado, por sus reacciones involuntarias y asquerosas._

 _—Gregory, mmm, tan profundo, mi amor, no pares… dámelo todo…"_

Levi se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el baño, casi que no llega a tiempo, estuvo vomitando sin control, sudando frío y sintiendo arcadas.

— ¿Levi, estás bien? –dijo Christian en la puerta.

—No… no, Christian… nada está bien…

—Tómate tu tiempo, te he preparado una dosis inyectable. Te la colocaré una vez que salgas, estaré aquí, no me iré, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí… y Christian… prepárame un cuarto… me quedaré…

—Gracias a Dios –dijo el psiquiatra muy bajo, casi como un susurro-, de acuerdo, empezaré los preparativos.

El doctor tomó su celular y llamó a la clínica para que tuvieran todo listo, lo llevaría personalmente, sabía por experiencia que no podía dejarlo solo ni un minuto.

Levi se lavó la boca, ni siquiera podía levantar el rostro y mirar su reflejo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba respirando aún.

—Permíteme –le pidió el siquiatra y lo inyectó en el brazo, en pocos minutos sintió el fuerte efecto del sedante, Christian pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros y lo guío hasta el auto, le puso el cinturón y luego fue al lugar del conductor-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor… -respondió arrastrando un poco la palabra. Suspiró y se hundió en el asiento mientras sus pupilas se dilataban bastante-. Me diste como para un caballo…

—Créeme que necesitabas algo como esto.

—Supongo…

Levi cerró los ojos y entonces la caja de pandora se abrió por completo. Como atravesar un túnel lleno de imágenes sangrantes. Tenía quince cuando vio la cuna en la habitación contigua a la suya. Kuchel tocando su abultado vientre. Sonriéndole tétricamente.

 _"—Ahora el círculo se cerrará al fin… seremos tres, como debió ser en un principio…_

 _Levi no sentía nada. Estaba completamente vacío. Vivía como un entre, respirando y comiendo como un animal sin raciocinio. Fue entonces que apareció Black. Solía sentarse a los pies de su cama, mirándolo con sus ojos color perla y sus enormes alas negras cerradas como una capa._

 _— ¿Cómo te llamará el niño? ¿Hermano? ¿Papá?_

 _—No lo sé, no me interesa._

 _Algunas noches, ella venía, con esa sonrisa falsa y despiadada._

 _—Toma tu medicina –decía a la vez que le daba la pequeña pastilla azul y el agua._

 _—No estoy enfermo –solía responder, sabiendo de antemano en lo que vendría después._

 _—No te pregunté nada, sólo hazlo._

 _Y luego de ingerirla venía esa somnolencia, esos calores insoportables, y esa debilidad que lo dejaba respirando apenas en las tinieblas de su habitación. Condenado, como un preso, a la bestia que venía a devorarlo._

 _— ¿Nunca pensaste en matarla? –Le susurraba Black en su oído-. A ella y a ese engendro. Nadie los extrañaría, créeme._

 _—No. Somos una manada de lobos solitarios… los últimos… somos pocos… No puedo._

 _El niño no llegó a término. Tuvieron que hacerle un legrado de urgencia a los seis meses. Levi la escuchaba llorar en su habitación, desconsolada, a los gritos, y ese sufrimiento lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Fue hasta la cuna y clavó un clavo en una de sus patas, donde nadie podía verlo._

 _El segundo aborto fue a los dos meses de gestación. El útero de la mujer se estaba debilitando, estuvo internada varios días por la hemorragia. Un nuevo clavo apareció._

 _Y luego sería el turno de Neimi. Una niña que si bien nacería, no sobreviviría más de cinco días, agonizando entre tantos defectos y problemas congénitos, ciega de nacimiento y con problemas irreparables en su pequeño corazón. Esta vez Kuchel quedó estéril. Y Black y Levi tuvieron una fiesta que duró varias semanas."_

La habitación era blanca. La cama de metal, una mesita y una silla del mismo material, era lo único que llenaba el recinto. Christian pasaba al menos dos o tres horas por día con su paciente. La puerta fuertemente custodiada. Ni siquiera podía ir al baño solo. Le sacaron el celular y le dejaron una gran cantidad de libros y revistas. Pero Levi se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo de cara a la pared, acurrucado, hecho una bolita. Comía poco, pero intentaba colaborar.

Christian estaba preocupado, de las dos veces que esto había sucedido anteriormente, ésta era la peor, y no estaba seguro qué evento terrible podría haber empeorado las cosas. Las visitas de Kuchel estaban prohibidas. Levi había firmado documentos legales donde avalaba el tratamiento y daba todo su consentimiento al doctor. Pero uno de los requisitos era que no podía tener contacto físico con su madre.

— ¿Sabes? No es muy diferente a ese entonces… -le dijo Black bostezando aburrido-. Es casi como volver a esos días. Ya me estoy cansando de esto. Te dije que usaras tu arma esa vez, entonces podríamos habernos ahorrado todos estos embrollos. Ahora, tengo una duda –dijo girándose y acercándose a Levi-. ¿Realmente crees que tienes remedio? Digo… las otras dos veces también hicieron de todo, pero al final se repite esto… te olvidas, parece que todo está bien, vuelves a la rutina, todos contentos… y entonces por esto o por aquello empiezas a descomponerte de nuevo. Me recuerdas a esos relojes que llevas a reparar, que andan durante un tiempo corto y otra vez se averían… hasta que finalmente ya no hay nada que hacer… ¿no te agota?

—Sólo cállate de una maldita vez… no te soporto…

—Tal vez no me soportas, pero me necesitas… como sea… mientras nosotros cultivamos hongos en este infierno blanco… me pregunto que estará haciendo Eren…

Levi se retorció al escuchar ese nombre, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Al final no alcanzó a llevarse nada, pobre diablo. ¿Me pregunto para qué necesitaría tanto dinero? Es decir… supongo que si te hubiera dicho la verdad, se lo hubieras prestado, ¿no? ¿No se llevó nada porque tuvo miedo de que lo denuncies o no se llevó nada porque le dio vergüenza? Me da mucha curiosidad.

—Muérete, demonio, muérete de una vez y déjame en paz.

—Ya sabes lo que debes hacer si quieres que desaparezca, después de todo tú me creaste, soy como un hijo tuyo, pero más alto y apuesto, ja, ja. Digo, ¿quién se esmera más de tres meses para engatusar a alguien y robarle? No lo sé, creía que era más inteligente. Tu madre le da las claves servidas en bandeja y el tipo va y ni lo piensa, ¡pum! Aprovecha la ocasión, aunque en definitiva no se llevó nada. Entonces… ¿cuál era el fin? Admite que al menos es raro. Más lo pienso más incógnitas me genera.

—Ya basta. Sólo fue un traidor, no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto. Odio cuando revuelves en las heridas, realmente lo detesto.

—Vamos, ¿me negarás que no quieres saber el por qué? Si tú no quieres, yo sí. Si pudiera hablaría con él, aunque más no fuera una vez, sólo para entender… por supuesto, en el caso de que hablara realmente con la verdad. Porque el chico tiene un negocio que funciona bien, ya no tiene problemas económicos urgentes ni apremiantes, sus hermanos y su madre no tienen enfermedades serias, o que requieran costosos tratamientos al menos, tiene casa propia, y tenía un novio que lo consentía en todo lo que podía. ¿Por qué decidió actuar así? Además lo hiciste investigar, era incapaz de cruzar la calle con el semáforo en rojo, nunca tuvo denuncias y su prontuario estaba más blanco que la nieve. Que extraño… Como sea, al menos follaba rico. ¿Lo extrañas, Levi?

El hombre se tapó los oídos, sintiendo que era imposible deshacerse de tanto dolor, que aunque lo hubiera padecido por años, no podía acostumbrarse a él. Que todo era un caos a su alrededor, que no había absolutamente nada a lo que aferrarse… que el mundo era tan horrible… que ya no quería pertenecer a él…

—0—

—Eren… -Carla acarició su cabeza con ternura, mientras lo miraba preocupada. Desde que había roto su relación con el hombre rico, se había deteriorado considerablemente, como una planta sin agua y sin sol-. Vamos a comer, hijo. Haz un esfuerzo.

Sacó un nuevo pañuelo, guardó el que estaba empapado y sucio entre las manos del joven y colocó el nuevo.

—Habla conmigo, por favor. No puedo solucionar tus penas, pero te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor. De verdad, inténtalo, permíteme ayudarte, hijo. Me partes el corazón.

El joven se giró, llorando silenciosamente, como venía sucediendo desde hacía semanas. Los ojos rojos y tristes, las ojeras pronunciadas y los labios agrietados.

—Lo perdí, mamá… lo perdí para siempre… Le hice un daño tan grande… lo lastimé tanto… no lo merecía… soy lo peor.

— ¿Qué sucedió, hijo? –A Carla se le aguaron los ojos, ver sufrir así a Eren la lastimaba profundamente, y quería entender, quería comprender qué era lo que había pasado, nunca lo había visto en ese estado de desesperación.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer… alejarlo… de mí… Lo amo, mamá… lo amo tanto… tengo un vacío tan grande en mi corazón… merezco todo esto, porque fue mi culpa, porque lo lastimé, porque no puedo repararlo de ninguna manera… Lo extraño –dijo aferrándose al vientre de su madre y llorando amargamente-. Lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser, lo amo con locura… ¿cómo se puede amar tanto y a la vez lastimar de esa forma a la persona que para uno lo es todo? Perdóname por preocuparte, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo… me destroza el alma… quiero estar con él, quiero abrazarlo, quiero volver a escuchar de sus labios que también me ama… fue tan breve… duró tan poco… él abrió para mí todas sus barreras… y yo… traicioné su confianza… ¿por qué tenemos que estar separados? ¿Por qué el mundo se empeña en alejarlo de mí? Me duele tanto… mamá, me duele…

Carla, se secó las amargas lágrimas en silencio, mientras peinaba sus cabellos castaños con tranquilidad, se sentía tan impotente, no tenía una respuesta, no podía aliviar ese dolor tan profundo de su hijo, sólo acompañarlo, sólo estar para él.

—Quiero verlo… quiero besarlo… y ya nunca más sucederá, mamá… ¿por qué tuvo que ser así? No es justo, que las personas malas siempre salgan ganando…

—Todos pagan sus deudas, Eren –le habló con amorosa voz, tratando de contenerse lo máximo posible-, no creas que podemos irnos de este mundo sin haberlas pagado. A veces pareciera que la injusticia se sobrepone, pero hijo, no es así… tarde o temprano nuestros actos nos condenan… sé que suena conformista, pero te hablo de verdad, por experiencia… todo juicio llega cuando debe ser… solo nos resta esperar…

—Gracias, mamá… gracias por estar conmigo… soy tan débil… que si no estuvieras apoyándome… no sé qué sería de mí.

—Te amo, Eren… Marcos, Lucio y tú, son mis tesoros más grandes y preciados. Mientras mi corazón lata, jamás dejaré de velar por ustedes.

Eren dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, y continuó llorando por un largo rato. Era una herida tan profunda y terrible, que parecía imposible de sobrevivirla. Y si él se sentía así, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse lo que Levi estaría pasando. Por su culpa… y la de esa malvada mujer…

.

By Luna de Acero… quebrada…


	16. Gracias mamá

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, aquí la continuación. Espero les guste este cap, y necesito que me cuenten todas sus teorías locas acerca del final que se aproxima, muy, muy rápido... Oh, si, le quedarán entr capítulos como mucho (más tirando a 4 debería decir). Espero disfruten de esta entrega y me lo hagan saber con sus deliciosos mensajitos, que algún día contestaré, juro que lo haré... Besitos, mis amores!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, que es un genio absoluto. El capítulo final de la segunda temporada me hizo llorar, me hizo gritar e hizo latir mi corazón más que cuando me enamoré... ok, no tanto... ya quiero ver a Levi en acción para la tercera, yeaaah!

 **Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, términos vulgares. Como siempre, feels, cosas sad, pero creo que no termina tan mal... juzguen ustedes...

.

.

 _ **"Lo relevante en la mentira no es nunca su contenido,**_

 _ **sino la intencionalidad del que miente".**_

 _ **Jaques Derrida**_

.

.

—Levi… debes comer… -Christian suspiró mientras el hombre intentaba morder una tostada con gran esfuerzo-. Ya es la tercera vez que pasas por esto... dañándote no vas a lograrlo.

— ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo, Christian? ¿Es por el dinero?

 _—El dinero lo es todo –habló como si fuera un sabio, Black, sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos como piraña, brillando con hambre._

—Has sobrevivido a lo peor, Levi… Es hora de que dejes de huir de la verdad…

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Vivir para qué? Ella no me dejará…

—Ya eres una persona adulta, puedes elegir otro camino, puedes… irte, Levi.

 _—Ja, ja, ja, médico de pacotilla, "puedes irte, Levi", este tipo no entiende nada… -se burló Black._

—Ella me encontrará, porque está en mí, adonde vaya la llevaré conmigo… Christian… tengo una cuenta privada, ¿sabes? Tiene mucho, mucho dinero… nadie sabe sobre eso. No está a mi nombre, está a nombre de una persona fantasma… Si tú… si tú me ayudas… yo puedo transferirte todo.

 _—Ah, como siempre, el cobarde pidiendo ayuda. Te dije en su momento, que tomaras la pistola –Black se sentó frente a Levi, bloqueándole la vista a Levi, quien agachó la mirada._

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Levi?

—Libérame, Christian… por favor… Una… una inyección, yo me la colocaré… pastillas, una navaja… por favor… -Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos del hombre que se abrazó a sus piernas apretándose en un rincón-. Ya no lo soporto, esto no es vida… Ya no me queda nada…

—Por Dios, no digas algo como eso. No lo haré de ninguna manera, y te recuerdo que firmaste un acuerdo para seguir el tratamiento, no dejaré que lo abandones –Christian lo miró con seriedad-. Puedes hacerlo, has sobrevivido a toda esa mierda tú sólo…

 _—Es mentira, dile que es gracias a mí. Ey, doc –Black se sentó sobre las piernas del psiquiatra-. Es gracias a mí, sino este pobre inútil ya hubiera perecido._

—No te abandonaré, Levi, estaré a tu lado, es hora de que puedas superarlo, pero no bajes los brazos. Por favor, inténtalo.

 _— ¡Wow, este doc me cae bien! Y es bien parecido, ¿sabes si es gay? –dijo Black divertido, mientras envolvía con sus alas al médico._

—Yo… ya no tengo fuerzas…

—Al menos toma la medicación, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, debe haber otra manera. No quiero… no quiero tener que aplicar el tratamiento de shock de nuevo… esta vez las secuelas pueden ser irreversibles –dijo Christian preocupado.

— ¿Tratamiento de shock? –preguntó Levi.

 _—Tú no te acuerdas de nada, pero joder, es una mierda espantosa –aclaró Black volviendo a sentarse a su lado, Levi lo miró de reojo-. Te ponen esos electrodos de mierda y ¡bum! Toda esa maldita electricidad cocinándote. Joder, he tenido miles de pesadillas gracias a eso. Luego tú te olvidas de todo, me dejas abandonado en un rincón, y todo el circo empieza de nuevo._

— ¿Black está hablando contigo? –preguntó Christian al ver el movimiento errático de sus ojos. Levi no respondió, solo apretó sus manos en puños.

 _—Dile lo lindo que soy, con gusto me lo follaría en cualquier momento, ¿a poco no lo pensaste? Dile, dile, podría ser nuestra nueva mascota –le susurró en el oído riéndose con burla._

—Tch.

— ¿Qué te dice? ¿De qué habla contigo? –indagó Christian sacándose sus anteojos intrigado.

 _—Dile, anda, no te hagas el tímido. Después de todas las cosas que hiciste con tus amiguitos, los de la alta sociedad, no vengas a hacerte el tímido. Vamos, dile que quiero chupársela, soy bueno en eso –Levi movió sus piernas nervioso-. Desfogarse un poco nos vendría bien. Anda, dile que queremos su culo. ¡Aaarggh, que ganas de follar que tengo! Además se nota que sería un buen sumiso, mira su cara de buena gente –Black sacó su afilada lengua y se relamió los labios con hambre._

—Solo está divagando… -respondió el hombre mientras su frente se perlaba de sudor. Black no paraba ni un minuto de hablar.

 _—Anda, solo lo morderemos un poco, un poquito, sé que te mueres de ganas de morder a alguien. Pregúntale que tan bueno es chupando pollas._

—No importa la temática, pero cuéntame, por lo visto te está diciendo algo que te pone de mal humor… compártelo conmigo... o si prefieres… ¿me permites hablar con él?

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

 _—Yo sí quiero, ¡yo sí quiero! –se encaprichó el ente, se puso de pie y fue por detrás del médico._

— ¿Está cerca de mí? –indagó Christian. Black lamió su cuello.

 _—Mmm… dulce y caliente… ¿me dejas tirármelo un rato? –Levi cerró los ojos-. Tienes ganas, Levi, y yo también –Black metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones._

— ¿Podemos terminar ya?, quiero terminar –pidió el de pelo negro respirando agitado, el sudor se hacía más profuso.

 _—Mmm, siiii, yo también quiero terminar, pero en su linda cara de chico bueno, quiere manchársela toda..._

— ¡YA BASTA, CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ ANIMAL! –Gritó Levi, desaforado, y Christian se sobresaltó en su asiento-. Lo s-siento, lo… siento, no era… no era contigo, perdón… Es que… se… descontrola…

—Entiendo, respira Levi, vamos, con mucha profundidad, inspira y exhala lento, no dejes que te domine. Es tu creación, no es más fuerte que tú.

 _—Ah, ya sale con sus pendejadas –dijo el ente y volvió a sentarse al lado de Levi que ya respiraba más tranquilo-. Era mejor follarse a Eren que no hablaba tanto._

Levi se mordió el labio inferior.

—Muy bien, hasta aquí llegamos hoy –dijo el profesional y se colocó las gafas-. Cambiaré tu medicación, vamos a ver si con esto te vuelve el apetito, tal vez sientas náuseas los primeros días, pero luego tu organismo se regulará. Mientras tanto, intenta comer, ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

—0—

Carla tomó el diario y lo miró aburridamente. Bostezó, estaba cansada, había mucho trabajo en el local, Eren la ayudaba por las tardes, había dejado la universidad, decía que no podía concentrarse en las clases y ella no quería presionarlo más. Lucio iba a una guardería muy linda y Marco estaba bien en la escuela. Pero ella estaba preocupada, jamás había visto a su hijo mayor tan devastado.

Abrió grande sus ojos cuando leyó la noticia en el diario. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su campera y la cartera y salió a la calle. Alguien tenía que hacer algo, esto no podía seguir así.

—0—

—Señor Ackerman –dijo la enfermera tocando su hombro, Levi estaba hecho una bolita en un rincón de su cama-. Señor Ackerman…

El hombre sacó apenas sus ojos rojos, rodeados de ojeras y la miró cansado.

—Tiene visitas –Levi se sentó y se refregó la cara.

— ¿Visitas? ¿Qué visitas? Dije que no quiero ver a nadie.

—Lo sabemos pero… la mujer insistió tanto –al hombre se le crispó la columna en un escalofrío y miró a la enfermera con algo de temor-. Dice llamarse Carla y ha insistido tanto, se ha largado a llorar y yo… bueno yo le prometí que le preguntaría, pero si usted no quiere se lo diremos de inmediato.

 _—Oh, creo que deberías escuchar lo que tiene para decirte –opinó Black que estaba en un rincón mirándolo todo con sus ojos color perla._

— ¿No ha dicho qué quiere? –preguntó el millonario.

—Bueno, dice que es de carácter personal, que solo hablará si es con usted. Que le urge.

 _—No seas cobarde, tal vez sea importante. Quien sabe… tal vez Eren esté muriendo o algo así –opinó Black ansioso. Levi pensó unos instantes._

—Está bien, dígale que iré por unos minutos nada más.

—Bien, lo escoltaré a la sala entonces –avisó la mujer, parecía aliviada con su respuesta.

—Quiero arreglarme un poco, no quiero ir así.

Luego de asearse, Levi salió al salón común. Era un espléndido día de sol y la luz se colaba por los enormes ventanales. Carla estaba sentada en una mesita, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Apenas lo vio aparecer, se puso de pie con los ojos esperanzados y lo esperó.

—Buenas tardes –saludó Levi con voz de ultratumba y tomó asiento.

—Buenas tardes, señor Ackerman –devolvió el saludo Carla y lo imitó. La enfermera se quedó a una distancia prudente, pero dándoles espacio para hablar tranquilos.

—Lo siento, tengo vigilancia las 24 horas.

—Lo entiendo, gracias por tener la amabilidad de recibirme, incluso… en su estado. Pero le aseguro que si no fuera porque en verdad estoy desesperada, no lo hubiera molestado.

—Muy bien, dígame que la trae por este horrible lugar.

—Mire, me enteré de… su condición a través de una noticia en el diario. Yo… no sabía que usted estaba... en-enfermo… y… bueno… Le seré completamente honesta –dijo con las lágrimas a punto de brotarle, pero conteniéndose-. Mi hijo, Eren, está muy, muy mal. Nunca lo vi en ese estado antes. Ha tenido sus momentos difíciles como todos, pero ahora… Parece un cadáver andante… Él, llora horas y horas, sin consuelo alguno. Yo no entiendo que sucede, no sé qué es lo que ha sucedido, pero sin dudas tiene que ver con usted. Pronuncia su nombre a cada momento, es tan… desgarrador y difícil… se lo suplico, con todo el amor que una madre puede tener… por favor, no me vea como una extraña, piense que soy como su madre… -Levi largó un hondo suspiro y rodó los ojos-. No sé cómo ayudarlo, no sé qué sucedió entre ustedes, pero… se lo suplico… él no quiere decirme nada, y ya no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo ayudarlo. ¡Apiádese, por favor!

— ¿Qué quiere que yo haga? –preguntó Levi apáticamente.

—Déjeme entender, dígame, se lo ruego, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Qué ha sido tan terrible para que terminara todo de esa manera? Eren… tiene el corazón destrozado…

—Bueno, eso es… difícil de creer. Con toda sinceridad, le diré que no creo que sea por mi causa su estado. Yo… confié en su hijo, completamente y él… me traicionó.

— ¿Qué? Eren jamás fue tan feliz como cuando estuvo a su lado, soy su madre, lo conozco mejor que nadie. Desde que su padre nos abandonó… jamás había vuelto a sonreír de esa manera… él… lo ama con toda su alma.

—Por favor, deténgase. No diga esas cosas. Eren me engañó, sólo iba tras mi dinero.

Carla se quedó boquiabierta y mirándolo azorada.

— ¿Qué dice? ¿Tras su dinero?

—Lo descubrí… intentando robarse las cosas que guardaba en la caja fuerte de mi casa. No fue una confusión, lo vi con mis propios ojos, y le juro que si no fuera por todo el… el respeto que le tengo… le tenía –se corrigió-, lo hubiera denunciado sin dudar.

—No es cierto, ¡eso no es cierto! –Habló con voz firme, Carla-. Mi hijo no es un ladrón, ni siquiera, ni siquiera en los peores momentos de nuestras vidas, ni en la miseria, jamás, el jamás tomó nada que no le perteneciera. Podemos ser pobres, pero somos una familia honesta. Siempre se los he inculcado. Prefiero comer hueso molido antes que tocar algo que no nos pertenece.

—Lamentablemente fue lo que sucedió, yo no voy a mentirle, no tengo porqué.

—Y yo tampoco le miento –le dijo con voz firme la mujer, mientras sus ojos se desbordaban-. Yo pondría las manos en el fuego por cualquiera de mis hijos, Eren no es un ladrón. Si es como usted dice, él tendrá sus motivos para haber hecho lo que hizo, pero le puedo asegurar, se lo juro por esta luz que nos alumbra, que Eren jamás estuvo a su lado por el dinero.

—No jure en vano, Carla. No necesito que me demuestre nada. De todas maneras, ya no importa en absoluto. La verdad es, que no quiero volver a saber nada de Eren. Me ha decepcionado en lo más profundo, no lo perdonaré.

— ¿Entonces por qué mi hijo llora? ¿Por qué mi hijo sufre? –Dijo la mujer algo exaltada y apretando sus pequeños y blancos dientes-. ¡Tiene que haber un motivo! No lo sé, tal vez lo obligaron, yo que sé. Usted es un hombre poderoso, no debe faltar la persona que haya querido meterse en su relación –Levi la miró por primera vez con verdadera atención-. Se lo dije, hablé con él, usted discúlpeme, pero le dije que tuviera cuidado, que siempre hay conspiraciones alrededor de las personas poderosas. Yo no dudaré, ni por un solo segundo de la honestidad de Eren. Basta ver, lo destruido que está, lo devastado que se encuentra –la mujer rompió a llorar amargamente-. Yo no puedo verlo así, no puedo ver como sufre y agoniza día a día, me duele como si fuera a mí a la que le sucede esto. Por favor señor Ackerman… estoy desesperada, se lo imploro, escuche una vez más a mi hijo, permítale que le cuente la verdad, yo sé que esto no es lo que parece, yo sé que algo más debe haber atrás de todo esto. En mi corazón… yo lo sé… Y si luego de escucharlo usted decide que no cambiará de opinión, entonces bien… no lo molestaré más… trataré de ayudarlo como pueda y de sacarlo adelante como hice otras veces antes… pero por favor –tomó una de las manos de Levi que pudo sentir como temblaba la mujer y como se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos-, sólo le pido una oportunidad, una pequeña, ínfima… oportunidad…

 _—Escúchalo –le dijo Black sentado en una mesa contigua, estaba muy serio-. Merecemos saber la verdad y creo que ya estás dándote cuenta que algo raro había después de todo… Lo suponía, pero tu jamás me haces caso…_

—No puedo prometerle nada –dijo el hombre quitando su mano-. En verdad no creo que las cosas sean diferentes incluso si él tiene una buena historia para contarme.

 _—Eres un hijo de puta terco como una mula –suspiró Black con hastío._

Carla se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló. Levi la miró asombrado y la tomó de los brazos para levantarla del suelo.

—Por favor, no haga una escena. Suficiente tengo con mis propios problemas, váyase de una vez.

—No, no lo haré, se lo suplicaré las veces que sea necesario, vendré a verlo todos los días, no importa si usted no quiere verme. Le rogaré y seguiré insistiendo hasta que no me queden fuerzas, aunque me saquen los guardias, aunque usted se niegue. Haré lo que sea por mi hijo.

— ¡Joder! –se le escapó al millonario y suspiró-. Ahora sé de donde ha sacado su hijo su tozudez.

—Por favor –Carla lloró aferrándose a uno de los brazos de Levi.

—Póngase de pie de una vez antes de que cambie de opinión –la mujer lo miró esperanzada y obedeció, se volvió a sentar frente a él-. Una sola charla, media hora y nada más. El viernes por la tarde, no antes. No se atreva a regresar luego de eso, ni a suplicar, ni hacer un berrinche porque no volveré a atenderla de nuevo. ¿Está claro?

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, se lo agradezco eternamente –Carla sonrió entre los surcos de lágrimas, era nostálgico, después de todo Eren era prácticamente igual en sus facciones a esa mujer.

—Ya no me avergüence más, se lo pido de buena manera. Ahora vuelva a su hogar.

Cuando se estaban por despedir, Carla lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró un poco más, volvió a agradecerle y se retiró.

—0—

El joven estaba tomando un té en la cocina de la casa cuando su madre llegó.

— ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó con el semblante demacrado-. Hoy fue un verdadero infierno, mucha gente preguntó por ti. Te llamé y te mandé mensajes, estaba a punto de ir a la estación de policías, ¿por qué no respondiste?

—Lo siento, hijo, se me terminó la batería –dijo mostrándolo el celular con la pantalla en negro.

— ¡Mamá! –dijo Lucio que entró corriendo a refugiarse en sus brazos, por detrás llegó Marco.

—Hola, mis amores, disculpen la demora, ya estoy en casa. ¿Qué hacen levantados a esta hora?

—Lucio no podía dormir, te estábamos esperando.

— ¿Ya cenaron? –ambos asintieron-. Buenos niños, vamos, les contaré una historia para dormir.

—Te calentaré la comida –anunció Eren.

Luego de que los niños se quedaron dormidos, Carla regresó con su hijo mayor. Tomó unas cucharadas de sopa antes de hablar con él.

—Eren… ¿sabías que Levi está internado?

— ¡¿Qué?! –dijo el joven con preocupación en la mirada.

—Pues sí… no te alarmes, está en una clínica privada para enfermos mentales. Leí en el diario que se había ausentado de sus funciones y que se presumía que estaba bajo algún tipo de tratamiento. Así que… me tomé la libertad de ir hasta su casa, y luego, bueno, hice mis averiguaciones y descubrí que estaba aquí –Carla le extendió una tarjeta con la dirección-. Fui a verlo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, mamá? –dijo el joven con reproche en su voz.

—Pues era lo lógico, después de ver el estado en el que te encontrabas. Fui a buscar respuestas, necesitaba saber su verdad. Me atendió y tuvimos una charla muy franca –Eren bajó la mirada, mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas-. Me contó todo. En cierta forma lo entiendo, está muy dolido, Eren, y déjame decirte que aunque se hace el duro por fuera está sufriendo muchísimo, pude sentir su dolor, la forma en la que hablaba, en que recordaba lo sucedido… No voy a juzgarte, mi cielo –dijo tomando las manos de su hijo que estaban frías-. Pero yo sé que no eres un ladrón, no sé qué puede haberte orillado a hacer lo que hiciste, pero estoy segura que no fue por el dinero, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Eren asintió muy leve, mientras su barbilla temblaba y las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

—Le pedí, que te escuchara al menos una vez –el muchacho levantó la mirada y abrió grande sus ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza repetidas veces-. ¡Escúchame Eren Jaeger! Tienes una sola oportunidad para hablar con él, para limpiar tu apellido. Si tanto lo amas como me has repetido una y otra vez todos estos días, ve y habla con él de una buena vez.

— ¡No, no lo haré! ¡No se puede! No se puede arreglar…

—Eso no lo sabes, él está dispuesto a escucharte.

— ¡No lo entiendes, mamá! ¡No puedo decirle la verdad, no puedo!

— ¡Eren! –Le dijo la mujer con firmeza y apretó sus manos-. Si no puedes explicárselo con palabras, pues entonces explícaselo con miradas, con señas, con tus besos, con lo que quieras, pero no pierdas esta oportunidad, porque entonces te culparás y te arrepentirás todos los días de tu vida. Escucha lo que te estoy diciendo, me humillé, le supliqué, y lo haría de nuevo sin dudar, pero no permitas que todo este esfuerzo se pierda en vano. ¡Lucha, Eren! No te rindas, nuestra familia jamás lo hace. Te esperará el viernes por la tarde. ¿Acaso no quieres verlo?

—Es… es lo que más deseo en este mundo… -respondió con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

—Entonces no te detengas, no permitas que otros se metan en tu camino. Lucha, lucha y defiende lo que sientes, con uñas, con dientes, con sudor, con sangre, no te dejes abatir. Y si él no te cree, si él te rechaza, yo estaré aquí esperándote, seré tu pilar, te contendré y haré hasta lo imposible para que salgamos adelante. Hijo, no estás solo, no viniste a este mundo a dejar que otros te lastimen y te hagan sufrir. Eren, Levi te necesita más que nunca. Si lo amas, demuéstrale que hay en tu corazón, dile lo que de verdad sientes, no temas, porque no hay nada en este mundo más importante que luchar por la verdad y por el amor. Yo estoy contigo, y estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, siempre.

Eren se largó a llorar amargamente mientras se entregaba a los brazos de su madre. ¡Qué afortunado, qué bendecido se sentía en ese momento! A pesar de toda la desolación y el dolor, había alguien que luchaba junto a él. Y por más oscuro que le parecía el panorama, le haría caso, lucharía, porque valía la pena intentarlo, aunque todo pareciera perdido.

—Te amo, hijo, no lo olvides jamás. Te amo, y te defenderé con toda mi fuerza.

—Gracias mamá… yo… también te amo…

—0—

Estaba de pie en el pasillo, con el corazón agitado a más no poder. Como si no lo hubiera visto ciento de veces antes, desnudo, atado, sometido a sus golpes y juegos pervertidos, como si de verdad fuera la primera vez. Se refregó las manos, nervioso, llevaba un pequeño ramo de jazmines, sabía que a Levi le gustaba ese perfume.

—Señor Jaeger –dijo la enfermera luego de tenerlo un buen rato esperando-, acompáñeme, el señor Ackerman lo está esperando.

Los siguientes segundos Eren sentía como si caminara a centímetros del suelo, como si no pudiera sentir el piso. Quería verlo, quería verlo, no importaba si estaba enojado con él, si quería golpearlo, si lo odiaba, sólo quería verlo. Levantó su mirada y lo vio sentado en el patio en un rincón sobre una banca de listones de madera. No supo qué dijo la enfermera a continuación, simplemente su cuerpo se movió solo. Como si hubiera sentido el llamado, Levi levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando como Eren corría hacia él.

Tampoco escuchó qué le dijo Black, o porqué ahora se ponía de pie y sentía que se le iba a desarmar el pecho de tanto tamborilear y martillar su corazón. Había olvidado todo, lo que había sucedido, donde estaba, incluso su apariencia, sólo podía sentir y ver la necesidad de Eren en sus pupilas algo rojas y llorosas, quería ir hacía él. Como el hierro al imán, inevitable.

Levi lo esperó de pie y resistió el embate de Eren que se prendió a él como lapa, abrazándolo casi dolorosamente, como si no lo hubiera visto en años, como si fuera el último tubo de oxígeno sobre esta tierra.

Ah, qué bien se sentía entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos un momento y se dejó llenar por la luz incorruptible de Eren, por su calidez, por sus lágrimas pegajosas, su llanto intermitente como el de un niño asustado. Eren el conejo, sintiéndose seguro al lado del lobo. Le devolvió el abrazo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Levi Ackerman, el frío empresario de corazón de hielo, sintió auténticas ganas de consolar a otro. No quería verlo llorar, se lo había dicho esa vez cuando tocó el violín para él, "las lágrimas no van contigo". Carla no le había mentido, ese joven allí presente estaba deshecho por el dolor y la angustia. ¿Black tendría razón? ¿Se había equivocado al juzgarlo tan rápidamente?

Levi se separó un poco y apretó sus hombros para que Eren se calmara un poco, le alcanzó un pañuelo, el joven lo aceptó y se sentaron sobre la banca.

—Es-esto es para ti… -dijo con la voz temblorosa el de ojos verdes, alcanzándole el ramo.

Levi inspiró su dulce y suave aroma y semi sonrió complacido. Jazmines blancos, pequeños y delicados, un perfume embriagador que le haría recordar a Eren de ahora en adelante.

Ninguno sabía bien como empezar o qué decir. Sólo estaban algo arrebatados por la emoción, por los temblores del cuerpo, por las expectativas.

—Quería verte… -empezó Eren cabizbajo-. Sé que tal vez me odias, pero igual yo… quería verte… me asusté mucho al saber que estabas internado, mi madre me lo contó…

—Tu madre es una mujer en verdad persistente.

—Lo sé –agregó con casi una suave sonrisa-. No se da por vencida fácil. Tal vez no me creas pero…

—"Tal vez me odies, tal vez no me creas…" No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho, Eren. Deja de suponer y simplemente di lo que viniste a decir…

—Lo siento… -dijo algo amedrentado y se mordió el labio mientras intentaba contener las ganas de llorar. Ahora lo tenía al fin frente a él, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo-. Yo sólo quiero decir una sola cosa –el joven levantó su enorme mirada verde y la clavó en el rostro del millonario que estaba serio y taciturno-, te amo, Levi… No tengo como justificar mi comportamiento, no diré absolutamente nada al respecto. Pero no quiero… no quiero que pienses que iba tras tu dinero, ¡por qué no fue así! –Más lágrimas cayeron pero la mirada del joven estaba llena de determinación-. Nunca te cambiaría ni por un solo billete, ni cheques, ni lujos. No quería lastimarte, y cuando tú… cuando me dijiste que me dabas tu confianza… -las gotas se juntaban en su barbilla y caían al vacío sin parar-. Fue cuando más cerca me sentí de ti…

—Entonces… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Eso, todos queremos saber, porqué lo hiciste.

Eren levantó la mirada y se quedó estupefacto, mientras las frías y azules gemas de Kuchel lo atravesaban.

— ¿Madre? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue qué?

—Ah, uno tiene sus conexiones –dijo tomando asiento al otro lado de Levi-. No importa, al fin te veo hijo querido, te extrañé tanto –se acercó para besarlo en la boca, pero Levi corrió la cara y la detuvo por el hombro. Los grises ojos se enfrentaron a los azules por unos segundos. Al fin Kuchel cedió con una falsa sonrisa y acarició su rostro-. Estaba preocupada por ti. Pero vengo a verte, ¿y con qué me encuentro? Con una sucia rata ladrona –esta vez se dirigió a Eren, quién se puso de pie.

—No los molestaré más, sólo vine a pedir disculpas. Lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo. Lo siento mucho, señor Ackerman –dijo haciendo una reverencia-, ya no tendrá que saber nada más de mi o mi familia. Señora Kuchel –esta vez hizo una reverencia hacia la mujer, luego miró al hombre conteniéndose-. Gracias por todo, Levi –y se retiró.

El más bajo quería salir corriendo detrás de él, quería detenerlo de alguna manera, pero no con Kuchel mirando todo. Ahora entendía, no pasó desapercibido el terror en los ojos de Eren al ver a su madre, sin duda ella tenía que ver con esto.

—Bien. Un problema menos –dijo Levi poniendo una expresión apática-. Ahora si espero no volver a ver más a ese idiota.

Kuchel sonrió victoriosa.

—Con respecto a este… tratamiento que estás llevando adelante… ¿en verdad tienes que estar preso aquí? ¿No puedes hacerlo en casa? Te necesito hijo, hay muchos asuntos sensibles en la empresa, no puedes darte el lujo de desaparecer así. Los rumores están afectando nuestras acciones en la bolsa, nos resta credibilidad. ¿Cuánto más piensas quedarte aquí?

—Lo que sea necesario –respondió el hombre mirándola serio.

—No te hace bien, mírate nada más, pareces un cadáver. ¿Cuándo volverás?

—Pronto, lo prometo.

—Hijo –habló la mujer acercándose y quiso tomar su mano pero Levi la retiró-. ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? –dijo refrenando su cólera, mientras sus ojos ardían enfurecidos.

—Tú y yo, tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, Kuchel. Pero no será hoy el día, acabo de tomar la medicación y estoy cansado. Cuando me sienta más fuerte y capaz, hablaremos absolutamente todo y nos rendiremos cuenta mutuamente. Espero tengas todas las respuestas que necesito, y espero que esta vez no intentes engañarme, ya no soy un niño bajo tu cruel mandato –Levi se puso de pie y la muer se quedó callada y seria-. Oh, y Kuchel… No vuelvas a venir a verme sin haber pedido la aprobación del doctor, la próxima vez haré echar a todos los empleados que te permitan ingresar sin mi consentimiento. Ya no te necesito.

Se giró y se fue sin mirar atrás, mientras Kuchel quedaba sola en la banca, los puños tan apretados que sus mismas uñas se enterraban en su piel, y las venas se marcaban en sus sienes horriblemente. Jamás había estado tan enojada, como ése día hacía tanto. Las palabras de Levi habían invocado todos sus demonios internos. Tal como Gregory.

 _"—Este es el final Kuchel, ya no te quiero… ha sido un error, quiero que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas, tú… no estás bien de la cabeza… Asumiré mi culpa, pero no seguiré cediendo a tus demandas… Este es el fin…"_

"Por supuesto", pensó la mujer ese día, "Por supuesto que será el fin, pero será TU fin, maldito bastardo. Nadie me abandonará jamás…"

—0—

Eren estaba tirado en su cama, tapado hasta la coronilla. Su celular comenzó a sonar, pero no quiso atender. Volvió a sonar de nuevo… y de nuevo… y de nuevo… Al fin, cansado del ringtone que no paraba de repiquetear en sus tímpanos, se levantó ofuscado y agarró el aparato con bronca. Era un número desconocido. Atendió y habló con voz desagradable.

— ¿Quién carajos molesta a estas horas?

Una grave, carrasposa y conocida voz le contestó de inmediato dejándolo completamente mudo.

—Buenas noches, Eren. Soy yo. Estoy esperándote afuera, sal por favor…

.

By Luna de Acero… estupefacta…


	17. Adiós para siempre

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, bueno, ya estamos muy cerca del gran final! Ya sé que a estas alturas debería estar terminado, pero la inspiración anduvo demasiado escurridiza y mi atención dispersa, me estoy mudando de casa, no tengo internet en la nueva todavía, (ni siquiera tengo electricidad aún, ja), pero bueno, ya veremos como lo voy solucionando. Espero les guste este capítulo, hay muchos momentos decisivos... si extrañaban el lemon sado lo van a tener a raudales en el próximo cap, así que sean pacientes. Me dicen qué les ha parecido esta entrega por favor? Esta vez voy a responder todos sus hermosos reviews, los he leído todos!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, a quien me gustaría conocer en persona algún día.

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, angs, feels, y de todo un poco, ya saben.

POR CIERTO! ESTE CAPITULO A DEDICADO A Lady_Lall_Pines!

.

.

 _ **"Seguir cuando crees que no puedes más,**_

 _ **te hace diferente a los demás".**_

 _ **Rocky Balboa**_

 _ **.**_

.

Manoteó la ropa y los zapatos en las penumbras y con el sueño aun cayéndose de sus ojos. Pero la prisa y la urgencia eran más fuertes. Bajó las escaleras y tomó la campera junto con las llaves. Intentó no hace mucho ruido, pero estaba torpe como un bebé que recién aprende a caminar.

Salió a los trompicones, de hecho se cayó patéticamente al cruzar el portal de la entrada. El aire frío de la noche lo despabiló un poco, y tratando de no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se puso de pie, respirando con dificultad, los pómulos arrebolados en carmín, para dirigirse ya con paso más firme a su objetivo.

Esta vestido con ropa casual, pero económica, dándole un aspecto demasiado normal, demasiado diferente al Levi empresario, dios del olimpo super pulcro y perfecto que normalmente aparentaba. Más humano, más cercano, más... como una persona normal, hasta el cabello caía un poco desprolijo sobre su frente, despeinado por la brisa suave y fría de esa hora.

Estaba de pie frente a un Peugeot 308 nuevo, detrás del auto un hombre de mediana estatura, de aspecto algo solemne y gafas de erudito, no parecía un guardaespaldas.

—Buenas noches –dijo el hombre con tranquilidad, mucho más relajado y amistoso que ese día en el hospital. Eren tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

—Ho-hola –se acercó unos pasos más. Estaba consciente de que seguramente no lucía atractivo, recién levantado de la cama, con los ojos aun hinchados, la ropa algo arrugada y la sorpresa que no se borraba de su rostro.

—Lamento haberte despertado, pero tampoco dispongo de mucho tiempo.

—N-no… no te preocupes, todo está bien… yo… me alegra que vinieras.

—Vamos a caminar a la plaza –dijo señalando la que estaba frente a la cuadra de la casa, La Plaza Roja le decían en el barrio, por la enorme cantidad de *fresnos rojos (*árboles perennes de hojas rojas) que habitaban el lugar.

—Sí, claro.

—Por cierto, él es Christian, mi psiquiatra –luego se giró-, él es Eren –fue la corta presentación, el hombre rodeó el auto y se acercó para saludar, parecía alguien amable. Le extendió su mano.

—Hola, Eren, es un gusto conocerte.

—Hola, el gusto es mío doctor.

—Vaya, sí que eres joven –destacó, mientras Levi rodaba los ojos.

—Ni tanto, tengo 24 años –aclaró Eren parándose más erguido.

—Bueno, les daré su espacio, solo vigílalo bien, no sería bueno si se pierde por ahí –le susurró con mirada cómplice mientras el millonario arrugaba la frente.

—Si quisiera huir ya lo hubiera hecho –dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo apáticamente.

—Lo vigilaré –aceptó el joven y se unió a Levi que ya se había girado para ir al otro lado.

Christian los observó alejarse y sonrió complacido. Qué cambio, sin dudas la presencia de ese joven ayudaba de una manera enorme.

Apenas cruzaron la calle Levi sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno, la primera pitada que fumó lo hizo con una mueca de auténtico placer.

— ¡Joder! Extrañaba esto, esas mierdecillas allá no me dejan fumar. Me vigilan hasta cuando cago. Pero bueno, supongo que me lo merezco.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó el joven sin saber muy bien como continuar la charla.

—Bueno… digamos que sí… mi cuerpo se está adaptando a todos los cambios y la nueva medicación, las… pastillas para dormir y eso, pero en general, creo que voy bien.

—Eso me alegra… pero, ¿por qué te internaron?

—Bueno, sólo digamos que mientras más me acercaba a la verdad, más daño me estaba haciendo. Pero creo que esta vez… por primera vez puedo afrontarlo sin desmoronarme del todo… creo…

— ¿La… verdad?

—No hablemos de eso, ya suficiente tengo lidiar todos los días –dijo suspirando y fumando un poco más-, hablemos de ti y de eso que no me dijiste a causa de la presencia de… Kuchel.

Eren caminaba a la par de Levi, bajó la vista con algo de tristeza en la mirada.

—No hay mucho más para decir…

El hombre se detuvo y se paró frente al joven.

—No hace falta que digas nada, ya vi bastante. Ella te amenazó, ¿verdad?

Eren apretó los labios y no respondió.

—No creas que es algo nuevo. Cuando alguien no le cae bien, o no hace lo que ella quiere, usa el mismo método, una y otra vez, incluso conmigo le ha funcionado demasiado tiempo. Así que tranquilo, no estoy aquí para ponerte en apuros o hacerte un interrogatorio policial. Todo lo contrario, vine para decirte que tú y tu familia estarán con custodia privada el tiempo que sea necesario, no tienes nada que temer. Si ves gente extraña merodeando el negocio o tu casa, es la gente que he enviado para vigilar y mantener el orden. Yo también conozco a la misma gente que ella utiliza para sus venganzas y negocios turbios, ellos no intervendrán, no les conviene.

Eren soltó un suspiro grande, de alivio y de inmediato se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Levi tiró la colilla del cigarrillo y lo abrazó con suavidad, el joven dejó caer su cabeza dócilmente sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento mucho, Eren. Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar un mal momento. No sé lo que te dijo, no me importa tampoco, pero debes estar tranquilo, nada malo sucederá, te lo garantizo. Perdóname, por no haberme dado cuenta antes de cómo eran las cosas, por haber dudado, por haber desconfiado de ti. Pero resarciré mi error.

—No, no Levi, soy yo el que lo lamenta –exclamó el joven entre hipidos, asiéndose a la ropa del otro como si fuera el último salvavidas en un naufragio-. Hacerte eso… hacerte creer eso… No merezco tu perdón…

—Bueno, si tanto quieres ser castigado por ello, no me negaré –le susurró cómplice en el oído, sacándole una risa entre las lágrimas al joven.

—Eres incorregible.

— ¿Disculpa? Dijiste que eras un experto en millonarios caprichosos.

—Lo soy.

—Toma, sécate esas lágrimas y sopla tu asquerosa nariz –dijo alcanzándole un pañuelo y Eren obedeció-. Bueno, ¿mejor?

—Mucho.

— ¿Debería follarte ahora?

— ¿En medio de la plaza? Terminaríamos presos.

—No suena mal, tú en una celda, esposado… mmm, suena a una buena fantasía…

—Tú también estarías esposado, y no, no creo que terminar en la cárcel suene tan atractivo. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó al verlo tambalearse un poco y parpadear tardío.

—Es la puta mediación, a esta hora empiezan los efectos, el idiota de Christian planeó todo muy bien, y yo que había planeado raptarte... menudo fracaso…

—No hace falta que me raptes –dijo Eren acortando la distancia y besándolo con dulzura, lento, disfrutando de la masculina boca de ese hombre que amaba tanto-. Me entregaré sin oponer resistencia.

—Conejo tonto –aceptó Levi juntando sus frentes-. Prométeme, que pase lo que pase me lo dirás Eren, que no te volverás a guardar las cosas para ti solo. Yo también puedo cuidarte, ¿sabes?

—Entendido, pero ahora debo cuidarte yo, a decir por el estado que portas.

Levi le tomó una mano con fuerza con una de las suyas. Lo miró suplicante.

— ¿Estarás a mi lado, Eren? ¿Pase lo que pase? –dijo con un tono algo preocupado.

—Nunca más te librarás de mí, Levi, pase lo que pase. Te amo, recuérdalo bien.

Eren empujó a Levi entre unos árboles, ya no había casi gente a esa hora, pero por cualquier par de ojos indiscretos prefirió buscar un lugar más oculto. Se besaron con ganas, refregando sus cuerpos sin poder evitar el deseo, Levi lo mordió con algo de rudeza en el labio inferior. El joven se quejó y el hombre lo miró con los ojos algo dilatados y una fácil sonrisa producto de la medicación.

—Jo-joder, si pudiera te castigaría tan duro por haber fingido ser un ladrón –le dijo divertido.

—Pues pon en empeño en ponerte bien… así lo haces –Eren deslizó su lengua entre los labios de Levi robándole otro corto pero jugoso beso-, muero de ganas de que me castigues.

—Quiero follarte fuerte, pendejo –habló entre risas el hombre colgándose del cuello de Eren, sintiéndose un poco débil.

—Ya, no me provoques cuando apenas puedes pararte, vamos –ofreció lanzando un suspiro y pasando el fornido brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo-. Lamentablemente hay que volver.

— ¿No estoy soñando, verdad? –Levi lo abrazó sorpresivamente temblando un poco. La medicación lo dejaba un poco vulnerable-. Quiero que estés conmigo, pero… -su semblante se tornó un poco triste, Eren se separó un poco para mirarlo mejor-. No soy… no soy quien crees… hay tanta mierda dentro mío… no es justo para ti.

—No digas eso, no me importa nada de lo que hayas hecho, solo quiero estar contigo y nada más.

—Si supieras… realmente no quiero que lo sepas… estarías aterrorizado –Levi se despegó y trató de alejarse, mientras fruncía el ceño, pero el joven se lo impidió atenazándolo de la cintura con sus brazos.

—No necesito saberlo, pero si quieres compartirlo no me molestaría tampoco. Mírame, Levi –tuvo que agarrarle el rostro para obligarlo a mirarlo-. Te amo como eres, no importa absolutamente nada más, ni tu pasado, ni nada. Y si es muy difícil para ti, te ayudaré a olvidarlo, lo haré.

—Tan malditamente bueno… -los ojos de Levi se tornaron brillosos, pero ninguna lágrima llegó a caer-. Mereces todas las cosas buenas y lin… lindas del mu-mundooo…

—Vamos, vas a caerte en cualquier momento, seguiremos hablando mañana.

— ¿Ma-mañana?

—Iré a verte todos los días, nadie podrá impedirlo, ni siquiera el doctor.

—Christian es un dolor en el culo… -caminaron lento de nuevo hacia el auto.

—Oh, me preguntaba cómo te sentirías, fue una dosis alta –comentó el médico abriendo la puerta del auto del lado del acompañante.

Levi se guindó nuevamente del cuello de Eren y lo besó apasionadamente con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Christian corrió la mirada un poco incómodo.

—Eren, chúpamela un poco, estoy caliente –largó sin pudor y un poco mareado ya.

— ¡Levi! Dios, compórtate, o no iré mañana.

—P-pero lo prometiste, bastardo… cumple tu palabra –lo amonestó el de cabello negro.

—Lo haré, lo haré, pero ahora pórtate bien, vamos, te ayudaré a subir.

— ¿No me la chuparás? ¡Tch! –Eren sonrió, Levi parecía un niño.

—Los efectos hacen que comunique abiertamente sus pensamientos sin mucho filtro –explicó el doctor algo apenado.

—Ya me di cuenta –dijo el joven mientras terminaba de colocarle el cinturón, y luego de darle un beso en los labios cerró la puerta.

—Escucha Eren, Levi tiene un largo tratamiento por delante y realmente necesita mucho apoyo y contención. Creo que no es necesario explicar el por qué Kuchel tiene una restricción para visitarlo en la clínica, y realmente está afrontando esto muy solo, pero con mucha fortaleza. Habla mucho de ti –le confesó y el joven sonrió ante esto-. Si tú pudieras colaborar… mira, yo no sé en qué estado está la relación de ustedes, pero es más que obvio que él se siente bien a tu lado. Le devuelves… las ganas de vivir…

—Iba a decírtelo justo en este momento, estoy dispuesto a brindarle todo mi apoyo y ayuda, puedes contar con eso –explicó Eren algo conmovido-. Levi es… una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, yo… quiero verlo feliz, sano y feliz. Haré lo que sea.

—Genial, esto es muy, muy bueno. Mira, mañana estoy toda la tarde en la clínica, si pudieras ir sería de gran ayuda para explicarte los detalles del tratamiento y aquellas cosas que se pueden hacer y aquellas que hay que evitar por completo. Necesito de todo tu compromiso. Seré honesto, Eren, este camino no es sencillo, habrá momentos muy dolorosos y duros, y si en verdad quieres ayudar a Levi necesito saber que estarás pase lo que pase, aunque la situación se agrave.

—Estaré ahí, no me acobardaré por nada, podré soportarlo. Te lo demostraré.

Christian sonrió ampliamente, eso era exactamente lo que Levi necesitaba, una persona dulce y amable, que le brindara la contención necesaria.

La ventanilla del auto bajó y Levi lo miró de manera tenebrosa.

—Oi, doctor de porquería, aléjate de Eren, él es mío, no intentes seducirlo, gafas de mierda.

Ambos, Eren y Christian lo miraron con sorpresa, y luego se echaron a reír con ganas ante la cara de molestia y celos del millonario. El joven lo miró con amor, sin duda agradecía a la milagrosa medicación que lograba mostrar lo que Levi de verdad sentía y pensaba.

—Ya, vamos, Levi, es tarde –acotó el doctor rodeando el auto para subir-. Eren, gracias por tu tiempo, te esperamos mañana.

—Hasta mañana doctor… hasta mañana, mi amor –dijo acercándose a Levi y dejando un beso en su frente. El hombre gruñó y masculló unas palabras ininteligibles, hasta que el auto arrancó y partieron.

Eren se abrazó a sí mismo, aún sentía levemente el ardor del mordisco del de cabello oscuro sobre sus labios y sonrió aliviado mientras varias lágrimas de felicidad se le escurrían de los ojos.

—Gracias, gracias Dios mío por esto… gracias de verdad…

—0—

Kuchel miró a su hermano con seriedad, los ojos turbios de ira.

—Oh, alguien no ha tenido un muy buen día –exclamó sirviéndose el whisky de marca en otro vaso, tomo un trago lento, largo y que le quemó el garguero-. Aaaah, siempre tienes de lo bueno. Pero me pregunto por qué insistes en querer dominar a alguien que ya no quiere ser dominado. Si fuera tú me dedicaría a viajar y disfrutar de los lujos, tienes suficiente para pagar las mascotas que desees.

—No es culpa de Levi… mi pobre hijo, está hechizado por esa perra de alcantarilla. Tan idiota.

—Tal vez se enamoró –expresó Kenny como si fuera lo más obvio.

Kuchel partió el vaso golpeándolo contra la mesa, lastimándose en el proceso, pero no se quejó en absoluto. La sangre salió mansa, las venas de su frente se marcaron más.

—Levi está enfermo –habló entre dientes-, él no es capaz de amar a ese pendejo de mierda porque me ama a mí, YO estoy en su corazón, como él está en el mío.

—Kuchel, no puedes retenerlo, déjalo ir de una vez, lo has dominado 34 años, ¿cuántos más necesitas?

— ¿De qué lado estás Kenny?

—Ey, tranquilízate, estás muy tensa, cariño.

— ¿Y tú me ayudarás a sentirme mejor? –dijo mirándolo de reojo.

—Ja, ja, ja, así como estás ahora ni de chiste, sería un milagro si sobreviviera. Últimamente no has respetado las palabras de seguridad. Me mandaste al hospital el mes pasado.

—Tenía entendido que estarías dispuesto a entregarme tu vida de ser necesario.

Kenny se puso de pie y buscó el botiquín, luego se acercó para vendar su mano.

—No estoy preparado para morir, no aun.

—Nadie está preparado, es algo que simplemente llega.

—Kuchel –le habló su hermano sosteniendo su mano y tratando de encontrar una hebra de cordura-. Déjalo ir. Ya tuviste suficiente de él. Está en un maldito psiquiátrico, pagando por pecados que no son suyos, y lo sabes.

La mujer le dio una feroz cachetada y Kenny la miró con frialdad.

—Alguien debe pagar por todo lo que he sufrido. Por el engaño, él me dijo que me amaba, como lo hizo Gregory en su momento, y ahora ¿qué? ¿Se meten en el culo todos sus sentimientos y me usan de papel sanitario como si yo no valiera nada? ¡No se lo entregaré a nadie! Él es mío. Tú no quisiste darme un hijo, y él arruinó mi vientre, ¿y ahora qué? –Decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mueca tétrica en el rostro-. ¡¿ME DEJARÁN SOLA Y ABANDONADA?! ¡NO! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! –Apretó su mano en un puño y la venda se llenó de sangre-. Si yo no soy feliz… nadie lo será, ¿escuchaste, Kenny? Nadie…

Se levantó y lo dejó solo en el comedor. El hombre suspiró y se sirvió otra medida de whisky en el vaso sano.

—Hace rato que nadie es feliz… y mientras sigas pensando de ese modo, nadie lo será…

—0—

Eren acarició el cabello de Levi, tomó la toalla mojada en agua fresca y limpió su frente con delicadeza. Levi estaba inmovilizado con grilletes de cuero a la cama de metal. Murmurando cosas sin sentido, moviendo la cabeza de uno a otro lado, frunciendo el ceño y sufriendo mucho.

—Ya no quiero verte sufrir –dijo Eren visiblemente afectado. El hombre estaba atravesando una de sus muchas crisis, ahora estaba fuertemente sedado, pero aun así seguía luchando y resistiéndose. Christian había ordenado inmovilizarlo, porque la última vez había noqueado a un enfermero y se había dado unos fuertes topetazos contra la pared. Aún tenía moretones en la frente-. Dios, por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame, dame la manera de aliviarlo –apretó una de sus manos entre las suyas, mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

—No… no llores… -susurró Levi con debilidad, mirándolo apenas por una rendija de sus ojos, parecía que le costara abrirlos.

—Estoy aquí, no te sientas solo. Te esperaré, todo lo que haga falta. No te dejaré.

El de cabello negro le sonrío muy tibiamente y volvió a la inconsciencia.

—0—

Levi estaba sentado mirándolo seriamente.

—No te liberaré hasta estar seguro que no te harás daño.

—Ya pedí disculpas, dije que indemnizaré a tu colaborador.

—Hablando de eso… tendrás que disculparme pero el último cheque rebotó por bloqueo de la cuenta.

El hombre levantó la mirada.

—Vas a tener que darme unos minutos mi celular –pidió con tranquilidad-. Puedes escuchar todo lo que hable, pero si no me dejas llamar será imposible que cobres nada.

Christian fue a su despacho y volvió con el celular de Levi, se lo alcanzó.

—No leas los mensajes –le pidió y el hombre asintió, le liberó una de las manos.

Levi miró la pantalla, más de quinientas llamadas, cientos de mensajes de todo tipo. Ignoró eso, fue a las llamadas y marcó a su despacho.

— ¿Kira? Sí, estoy bien, ¿puedes transferirme con Petra? Gracias. ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? –Se quedó unos segundos en silencio escuchando mientras fruncía el ceño-. Bien, gracias por avisarme, sí, espero… ¿Petra? Sí, es bueno oírte también. ¿Qué ha sucedido? –La cara de Levi se iba desfigurando a medida que escuchaba todas las explicaciones-. Ya veo. Entonces… claro… era obvio. Bien, hazme un favor, toma mi otra chequera, sí, esa, haz un cheque por diez mil dólares para cobrar por el doctor Christian Stevens. Sí, así es, no, a su despacho. Petra, muchas gracias. Lo sé, pero en verdad gracias –cortó la comunicación.

—Te está extorsionando –habló Christian con el semblante serio.

—Al parecer sí. Pero yo también estoy preparado. Debo llamarla. –avisó mirando al médico

—Está bien, pero pon el altavoz –aceptó el galeno.

Al fin marcó su número. No lo atendió a la primera llamada, si no al séptimo intento.

—Tal vez está ocupada –acotó el doctor.

—No, me está castigando o eso cree. Ya la conozco –finalmente escuchó que lo atendía.

—Levi.

—Kuchel.

—Y el hijo pródigo retorna de nuevo con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Pusiste al inútil de Kenny en mi puesto…

—Al menos sé que no me traicionará –habló la mujer con toda lógica-. No creas que puedes darme la espalda tan fácilmente, hablarme de esa manera altanera y horrible, y pensar que no haré absolutamente nada al respecto. No olvides que eres una simple rata, que viniste de un mugroso rancho, te vendría bien una temporada de restricciones para que valores un poco el maravilloso mundo que te di para que vivieras.

—Sólo tú podrías llamar maravilloso mundo al horror que hemos vivido hasta ahora.

—Ah, te crees muy valiente porque un idiota diplomado te ha dado un poco de viento para tus débiles alas, pero lo cierto es que no eres nadie sin mí. No usarás ni un centavo más de la empresa mientras mantengas esa actitud altanera. Ni tus tarjetas de crédito, ni las cuentas, ni los autos, absolutamente nada. Y deberías visitar tu casa, tus empleados van para los dos meses sin cobrar sus salarios, si no te apuras te harán juicio. Pobre gente, han sido embaucados por ti. No tendrás ni mi respaldo, ni mi apoyo en absolutamente nada.

—Ajá –habló al fin Levi sin perturbarse ni un gramo-. ¿Y qué pretendes conseguir con todo este circo que estás haciendo?

—Que vuelvas a la miseria de donde viniste y reflexiones –Levi levantó las cejas con sorna ante esto-. Ya lo verás, volverás arrastrándote como la rata de alcantarilla que eres. Ahora quiero ver ese amor que tanto te profesa la mierda esa que tienes por pareja, ¿él te va a mantener? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Cuando se dé cuenta lo inútil que eres te pateará de inmediato, pero no vengas a buscar consuelo entonces, de antemano te diré: "te lo dije, idiota", el pendejo solo busca un buen pasar.

—Tal vez así sea, pero aunque me patee en la primer oportunidad que tenga, eso no evitará que deje de amarlo.

Se hizo un silencio largo, donde Christian y Levi escucharon la respiración ofuscada de la mujer.

— ¿Acaso crees que sabes lo que es el amor? La única que te amará siempre pase lo que pase soy yo, pero se ve que debes aprender a perder lo único que tienes para valorarlo, ¡malcriado de cuarta! Te dediqué mi vida, y así me pagas.

—No sabía que te debía algo, considerando las horas y horas que te di de trabajo, de entrenamientos, de tenerme encerrado en la casa, de-

— ¡Cierra la boca, ingrato! ¡Te rescaté del barro! Estabas lleno de piojos y pulgas, en ese sucio lugar, te di dignidad, te di-

—Me diste una vida de mierda, Kuchel. Es verdad, vivía en la pobreza, pero Nona me quería, jamás me maltrató, jamás me hizo vivir con terror constante. Tú te crees la gran cosa, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que puedes seguir manipulándome por unos cuantos dólares de mierda? No vengas a amenazarme creyendo que te vas a salir con la tuya, no voy a entregarte el dinero que gané con mi esfuerzo y mis años de dedicación a tu asquerosa empresa –Levi se puso firme y se exaltó un poco-, no vas a quitarme lo que justamente me pertenece. O pones de inmediato mis activos a mi disposición, o te juro Kuchel que te demandaré por fraude y por considerarme despedido estando con carpeta médica psiquiátrica, que dicho sea de paso es debido al estrés que tú me provocaste. Y no sólo eso, llamaré a todos los medios amarillistas, a esos que detestas tanto, que tanto asco te provocan y les contaré todos los sucios secretos que tenemos tú y yo. No me importa si ya desmantelaste los cuartos de mi casa, jamás podrás borrar todas las cicatrices de mi cuerpo, dejaré que tomen foto de todo, que revisen y registren hasta debajo de las alfombras, les daré documentos y pruebas de tus tratos con los del culto y los de los barrios bajos, apenas se sientan tocados tirarán toda su mierda contra tu persona. ¿Qué te parece esto?, dejaré que entrevisten a tus asistentes, secretarios, a Nanaba y la servidumbre de tu casa y la mía, para que cuenten tus maltratos y dejen sin duda alguna que no tienes moral. Imagina los titulares Kuchel –Levi se arrodilló en la cama, una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente, Christian tenía la mirada baja-. _"Escandalo familiar: Kuchel Ackerman abusaba de su propio hijo",_ y si tienen dudas mandaré que excaven debajo de las calas de la casa grande, allí donde descansan esos tres cuerpos.

Hubo otro largo silencio, Levi respiraba agitado. La mujer del otro lado se tapaba la boca con una mano, mientras copiosas lágrimas caían de su rostro. Al fin el hombre, respirando profundo retomó la charla.

—No vuelvas… ni siquiera pienses en amenazarme a mí, a Eren, a algún familiar de él, a mi doctor o a cualquiera de mi entorno, porque esta vez te demostraré lo fuerte que soy, después de todo tú misma me preparaste todos estos años para que yo resistiera, ¿verdad? Pues siéntete satisfecha, Kuchel, ya que no me doblegaré ni volveré a agachar la cabeza ante nadie, y menos que menos ante ti.

—Te arruinarás –respondió al fin la mujer, con la voz visiblemente afectada-, ¿crees que terminarás haciéndome daño solo a mí? No, Levi, tu reputación quedará arruinada también, nadie te contratará, condenarás a la empresa y las cientos de familias que trabajan para nosotros, ¿eso es lo que quieres? –su tono respondía más a una sugerencia, estaba retrocediendo rápidamente.

—No me importa una mierda –dijo el hombre con sinceridad-. No me molestaría trabajar de peón de campo si al menos puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que no vendrá una loca desquiciada a golpearme como si fuera ganado o a montarme como si fuera un pura sangre para alimentar sus ínfulas de abeja reina.

Christian abrió grande sus ojos sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, sin dudas después de 12 años, era la primera vez que veía a Levi enfrentando a su madre, usando armas de igual a igual, sin desmoronarse y sin ceder ni un solo paso. Tal vez se estaba excediendo, seguramente contaminado por la adrenalina que la situación le generaba, pero no iba a coartarle su revolución, Levi merecía decir y sacar todo lo que venía acumulando. Oh, hubiera pagado por ver la cara de esa nefasta mujer justo en este momento.

— ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS, RATA INMUNDA, TE ARREPENTIRÁS! ¡Te haré trizas, a ti y la perra que tienes por pareja, los destrozaré con todo mi poder!

— ¡Tienes 24 horas Kuchel para devolverme mis activos! –Se impuso Levi cortándole el discurso-. Si mañana a esta hora no está todo restablecido, iré a todos los medios y será el fin de tu carrera, de tu estatus y de toda la ópera que montaste alrededor de la familia, no voy a repetírtelo, porque yo odio repetir las cosas. Y ni siquiera te atrevas a poner una sola de tus falsas uñas sobre Eren, porque iré personalmente y te juro que te arrancaré ese pútrido corazón que tienes con mis propias manos, ¡¿he sido claro?!

Se escuchó como la mujer jadeaba, incluso el rechinar de sus dientes por unos segundos, y al fin un largo suspiro.

—Te devolveré tus activos, hijo –habló al fin con una fría voz de muerte-. Nunca me ha gustado arreglar las cosas por teléfono. Personalmente siempre es mejor. Te diré qué, tú y yo tendremos una reunión, a solas… es todo lo que pido. Si te reúsas, poco me importa si quieres ir a los medios porque yo, en estos momentos, ya no tengo absolutamente nada para perder, pero antes de irme de este mundo iré y destrozaré lo que tú más amas, o mejor dicho lo que crees amar. Por lo que, pacíficamente, te pido una última reunión. Hablaremos todo, no quedará entre nosotros ninguna cuenta pendiente. Si lo haces, prometo que no los molestaré más, ni a ti, ni a la bola de mierda que tienes por pareja. Una última reunión, Levi Ackerman, me la debes…

Christian negó con la cabeza y miró a Levi asustado.

—Bien, acepto –dijo el hombre sin hacer caso a las advertencias-. Porque sí, hay muchos temas que han quedado pendientes y es hora de que los terminemos de una vez por todas. Me comunicaré contigo y te diré el día y la hora. Y como te dije, espero que para mañana a esta hora esté todo restablecido.

—Por supuesto, también cumplo en avisarte que mañana recibirás el telegrama de despido en la clínica, no volverás a pisar la empresa, y recibirás la compensación correspondiente a tus años de servicio, acciones, y adquisiciones. Supongo que entenderás que en estas condiciones es imposible seguir manteniendo una relación laboral sana después de esto.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente y lo acepto –respondió Levi mucho más calmado.

—Realmente lamento que tomes este camino, Levi. Me has decepcionado profundamente.

—El sentimiento es compartido.

—Bien, esperaré tu comunicación, adiós –y cortó la comunicación.

Hubo un silencio largo, Levi seguía mirando el teléfono. Suspiró fuerte y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Black se sentó frente a él y le sonrió con sus afilados dientes, luego comenzó a aplaudirlo.

 _— ¿Sabes? De todos los escenarios posibles, jamás creí, ni por un instante que esto podría suceder._

Levi lo miró mientras el agua caía de sus ojos sin parar, un alivio increíble se empezaba a instalar en su pecho.

 _—Logro desbloqueado, amigo_ –dijo el ente golpeando suave con su puño en su pecho-. _Ya no me necesitas, haz encontrado tu propia fuerza. Te voy a extrañar_ –agregó mientras sus ojos de perla tomaban un color obscuro al fin, sus alas lo abrazaron levemente y Levi asintió con la cabeza.

Black se puso de pie y salió por la puerta, miró una última vez atrás, sonrió y se fue.

— ¿Levi?

—Se fue… Se fue, doc… esta vez para siempre –anunció el millonario sonriendo tristemente entre los grandes surcos de sus lágrimas…

.

By Luna de Acero… consolando a Black…

* * *

 _ **El próximo cap irá con una dedicatoria especial para cada una de las personitas que deje su comentario o su review en este capítulo, será mi regalito para ustedes, y si quieren compartir conmigo lo que les gustaría que sucediera para el final, sean tan amables de hacérmelo saber! Los amo!**_


	18. Gracias Eren

Hola, hola, Luna de acero reportándose. DIOSSSS... No quiero mudarme nunca más en la vida. Una semana entera de mis vacaciones para hacer trámites y la otra para acarrear trastos y acomodarlos en mi nueva casa. Es mi último día de vacaciones y no descansé una mierda (perdonen la expresión). Creo que estoy más cansada que cuando empezaron, además aún no me conectan internet, así que estoy con la raquítica señal de mi celular que ya me puso avisos de exceso de datos, aaaaaaahhh! Como sea, al menos me tomé la libertad de escribir este capítulo, uuufff, el próximo es el último, aaaaahhh! Me va a dar algo. Como sea, si les gustó o no, por favor háganmelo saber en un precioso review o comentario, si?

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, loco, ya quiero saber que pasa en la isla, chabón, rescatate!

 **Advertencias:** DE TOOOODO UN POCO, Lemon hard, explícito R18, ya saben, fluff y luego angs, mucho angs, ya lo saben así que no me lo recrimen después.

 **Quiero dedicarles el capítulo a todas aquellas preciosas hermosas personitas que me acompañaron hasta ahora y me dejaron sus bellos reviews que aun no pude contestar por falta de internet y tiempo:**

 **Arllin-95:** Gracias por tanto cariño, hermosa, yo también extrañaré a Black.

 **Frozen muse:** Jajaja, ya lo sé, eres del clan "Queremos que Kuchel sufra por la eternidad", je. Prometo que tendrá lo que merece. Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y alegrarme con tus palabritas!

 **Marianuki:** Jajajaj me reí muchísimo con eso de la Kuchel Alluh Akbar, jajaja, me sigo riendo. Pues tus percepciones eran acertadas, es verdad, pasará algo feo. Oh, wow, que lindas palabras, en verdad siempre me sonrojo con los halagos, la agradecida soy yo, de tener tantas personitas hermosas haciéndome el aguante y siguiendo mis historias, Gracias a ti, preciosa!

 **RivaiFem TA:** aaaaah, amor de mis amores, que más puedo decirte? Eres gloriosa, siempre estás presente, siempre ayudándome con las portadas, que yo soy un asco para eso, siguiendo mis historias, dejándome tus preciosos mensajitos, alentándome en todo, creo que soy una gran, gran afortunada de contar con tu preciosa amistad (y nuestros amoríos también, jajaja). Gracias, gracias por tanto, siempre siento que me quedo en deuda, te adoro!

 **Minha SG:** Anotado Minha! Haremos sufrir a Kuchel... eh... algún día, pero lo haremos.

 **Diana Ackerman:** Wow! escribiendo un review a lals 4 de la mañana, por deuusss! Te agradezco con ta mi alma, preciosa, en verdad es tan hermosao leerte, ver como vives la historia tramo a tramo, gracias, gracias inmensas por compartir eso conmigo es lo más lindo de la vida! Ojalá no te defraude con esta nueva entrega. Sí, lo dije antes y seguiré diciendo, yo también extrañaré a Black, por razones personales también, je. Y Christian es un amor de doctor, creo que con este cap lo van a terminar de amar. Kuchel tendrá lo que merece, lo juro! Gracias por estar y acompañarme, gracias infinitas!

 **Guest 1:** Jajaja me encantaría ver esas sonrisas! Me alegro tanto que el capítulo te haya gustado, pienso lo mismo Levi es lo más lindo del universo!

 **Krisal Kirschtein:** OMG! (inserte corazones gays) en serio en tu fic favorito? Me pone requete contenta, muchas gracias! para ti que querías ver sexo ardiente, vas a tenerlo en este cap, espero sea de tu agrado je. En serio, me voy a morir incendiada por tantas cositas lindas que me dices! Gracias, preciosa, en verdad el apoyo de ustedes, el cariño, tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme tan bonitas palabras hacen que mis días brillen. Besitos miles para tí.

 **Naomi727:** Ay, corazón, muchas gracias por compartir lo que sientes al leer! Me pone muy feliz! Un abrazo de oso gigante para tí!

 **Isumi Saotome:** Preciosa de mi corazón, muchas gracias por dedicarme taaantas horas para ponerte al corriente con esta historia, en verdad mi corazón se puso como loco al leer tu review! Me alegra mucho que disfrutes de esto que es una aficción y un medio a través del cual puedo expresarme. Estoy aprendiendo, todos los días aprendo algo nuevo y trabajo mucho para poder pulir los relatos y llevarles lo mejor de mi. Gracias por tanto cariño! Besitos estelares y multicolores para ti!

 **Yadira951:** No te preocupes, me encargaré de llevarle tus deseos en bandeja a la vieja mala de Kuchel, je. Al fin mi pobre bebé Levi pudo cantarle sus verdades. Pues si, Black tiene su encanto, y cómo no si es una parte de Levi también... Espero te guste este nuevo cap! Besos, mi vida!

 **Charly Land:** Aaawwww, amor de mis amores, te debo mis reviews de "Él, hada despistada", aunque ese terrible capítulo 4 me deshizo entera, aun tiemblo al recordarlo... en fin... No te preocupes mi amor, que Black no murió ni desapareció, simplemente se fue de este fic. Dile a Momo que le haga un lugarcito qeu se va a vivir con él, ya veremos si logra enamorar a mi osito malvado y perverso, yo creo qeu sí, Black tiene enormes alas negras para llevarlo volando lejos y hacerle conocer el universo, quien se resistiría a eso? Así que nada de flores que Black está bien vivito, porque además, te cuento un secreto: Black es mío, je, lo tengo tatuado en mi tobillo, ya en otra ocasión te contaré los detallitos. Te amo, mi vida preciosa, te amor y te amo más y más. Tuya, Luna.

 **renataa044:** Ay si, Black te extrañaremos! (suelta un lagrimón). Pero gracias a eso Levi está más fuerte y listo para enfrentar a la bruja. Creo que tengo la aprobación de todas para Levi siga tomando esa medicación que hace que abra sus emociones al mundo, jajaja. No, gracias a ti mi reina por leer y estar pendiente de los capítulos. Un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos abajo!

 **Harumi:** Consolemos juntas a Black! Si, a mi también me duele muchísimo todo lo que mi pobre bebé debió sufrir, nadie merece eso. Pero al fin encontró la fuerza para enfrentar a esa mala madre que tiene. Jajaja me mató cuando pusiste: "a la yugular", lo voy a tener en cuenta, jajaja. Creo que poco a poco tus pedidos se van haciendo realidad, por lo pronto en este cap desarrollo la recuperación de Levi, fueron 24 páginas, podría haber escrito 30, pero dije, naaah, para muestra suficiente con un botón, y sólo puse un pedacito de las tantas sesiones, pero estimo que te va a gustar mucho. Ya vendrá el Erwin x Armin pero en un spin off, cuando termine con el último cap. AMO LOA REVIEWS LARGOSSSS, por favor más de estos más... Muchas gracias preciosa, sabiendo que estás tan ocupada, te agradezco que me dejaras tus palabritas, me llenan de alegría. Una balde de besos chiclosos para ti!

 **Kathy:** Cómo es eso de que quería ver llorar a tu hermana? jajaja, no Kathy eso no está bien, disimula un poco, jeje. Siii, más de esa medicación para Levi, necesitamos que sea más honesto aunque sea de vez en cuando, jajaja. Ya tengo una extensa lista de las cosas que debería pasar Kuchel, ahora anoto la del manicomio. Si, la salida de Black es como agridulce, por un lado bien por Levi que es un signo de mejora, pero se extraña al bastardo (se seca una lágrima). Ya se viene un spin off purito de ellos, no te preocupes. Ahora vas a tener la tan esperada reunión y creo que te va a gustar, je. Con respecto a tus suposiciones sobre Gregory, ahora se van a aclarar, diste en el clavo! Gracias por estar siempre pendiente, un besazo enorme!

 **Xzero Kill:** Jajaja Amo esa canción! (Love is in the air). Al fin los cachorritos volvieron a estar juntos, viste? Si, Black es de este tipo de personajes que te genera amor-odio, pero cuando se van dejan un vacío (?). Pero al fin Levi está fuerte, y sí Eren es una clave fundamental de esa recuperación. Jajaja dos cajas de medicamentos para Levi por favor! Creo que a todos les gustó que se moestrara más honesto y realista con lo que en verdad siente, si hasta se lo vio un poco tierno, pobre mi bebé drogón, je. Bueno, se viene un gran problema, efectivamente Kuchel no es una blanca palomita que aceptará que Levi se aleje como si nada, y sí, tus teorías ibas muy bien encaminadas, ahora verás mucho de eso reflejado en esta entrega. Muchas gracias por estar siempre preciosa! Perdón por no responder a tiempo, pero como siempre digo es gracias a tí que la inspiración no me abandona, NUNCA ME FALTES, HERMOSA! Un abrazo gigantón, como el titán colosal.

 **Okumura Ren:** al fin llegó ese esperado día, tendrán la reunión y Levi hablará todo lo que necesita con Kuchel, espero llene tus expectativas! Así es, Black era en cierto modo divertido, por su desparpajo y su forma de hablar, aaah, yo si lo extraño, pero bueno, ahora Levi está más fuerte. Uuuff, denle a Eren un premio al valor, la entrega y el amor que le tiene a Levi (lo aplaude de pie). Uuufff, vamos a ver si tus pedidos son escuchados, por lo pronto hay mucho para disfrutar de esta nueva entrega y espero que te guste. Gracias por llegar hasta aqui hermosa, gracias por tan precioso review. Una lluvia de besitos rojos y rosas para ti.

 **Nanao Himura:** HERMOSA DE MI VIDA! Soy taaan, pero tan afortunada de tenerte en este grupito que sigue mis historias, estoy muy feliz de "conocerte" (aunque no sea físicamente), amo tus reviews, de verdad los adoro. Jajaja, me encanta la frecura con la que me cuentas lo que has vivido, es algo que me sorprende siempre. Verdad que es hermoso cuando la OTP está juntita y contenta, aaahh... yo pienso lo mismo. Jajajaja pelea final de mortal kombat, muero de risa jajajja. Ojalá Levi le haga una "fatality" a Kuchel, eh? que te parece eso? Estuve escuchando el tema que me recomendaste aaaaah, que buen tema, muchas gracias, es verdad te conecta muchísimo mejor con el capítulo, gracias por la recomendación. Gracias a ti, hermosa, cada que leo uno de tus comentarios siento una gran calidez en el pecho, me volví Nanao-adicta (?), o algo así, je. Besitos miles, mi preciosura, espero te guste este nuevo cap!

 **Azula Rivaille:** No llores Azula, ahorra lágrimitas para este cap... ok, no...

 **Maru Ryu:** AAAAAAHHH, volviste! (cryies in espanglish) ESTE FIC FUE INSPIRADO POR TU PETICIÓN Y FUE UN REGALO PARA TI, ESO SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SERÁ ASÍ, he dicho, caso cerrado (?). Gracias por habermelo pedido, en un principio me dije: podré escribir algo que fue taaaan pero taaan usado hasta ahora? podré generar un nuevo impacto? Y aquí me ves, el fic más largo que escribí en mi vida hasta el momento, y todo gracias a que me lo pediste. Dime, ha sido lindo para ti? Espero que si, lo hice con muuucho cariño y amor. Y siempre me acuerdo de ti, siempre estoy esperando tus palabritas, corazón. Gracias por seguir aquí, espero te guste el nuevo cap. Besitos y abrazos de ovejitas tiernas!

 **HeartInvalid:** Amé tu reflexión preciosa. No te preocupes, es cierto que a los autores nos encantaaaa recibir reviews, pero si no puedes dejarlo por esos problemas, NO TE PREOCUPES, hay muuucha gente que le da follow o favourite y nunca dejan un mensajito, y está bien, soy feliz con saber que siguen la historia y la han disfrutado. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir esa reflexión, ha sido profunda y muy lógica. Es así, Kuchel y Eren son una antítesis, y al fin Levi está aprendiendo a ver que el mundo no es solo dolor y sufrimiento. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, un beso suuuper gigante y un abrazotote de hipopótamo. Luna.

 **Scc CCu:** Ahora te enterarás de lo que una mujer loca y desquiciada como Kuchel puede hacer, hacías bien en temer. Pues si, lamentablemente era así, Kuchel abusaba sexualmente de su hijo drogándolo para que estuviera a su merced, por lejos el personaje más retorcido y malvado que he creado hasta ahora. Espero disfrutes de esta nueva entrega y me digas que te ha parecido. Un ramillete de besitos locos para ti, gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto!

 **luisamargotp:** CORAZÓN HERMOSO! Mis más sinceras disculpas de antemano, he leído tus generoso, preciosos y suculentos reviews, y nunca tengo tiempo de sentarme a contestarlos, perdón! Y gracias por tanto, tanto cariño! Bueno, es una temática de SDM, así que habrá un poco más de esto, lamento que no sea mucho de tu agrado, pero fuera de eso, es como dices, hay una trama muy enmarañada de cosas. hay una historia importante, que haya gente como tú que pueda disfrutarla y verla más allá del lemon, es algo que me llena de alegría el alma, gracias por compartir todo lo que has sentido y has vivido a lo largo de la historia. Tanto quemarme las pestañas no fue en vano! Por favor no te disculpes por hacer reviews largos, SON LOS QUE MÁS ME GUSTAN Y DISFRUTO. Así que no te limites y dame con todo lo que tengas que a mi me pone requete feliz! Ay Deo meo! Me va a dar algo, gracias por tan halagantes palabras. Aunque en verdad siento que me falta muuucho, mucho para poder llegar a darles fics de alto nivel, pero me seguiré esforzando para mejorar cada día! Lo juro! Aquí tienes la actualización, je, espero te guste. Un abrazo largo como una ballena azul para ti!

 **Daughter of Calypso:** OOOMMGGG! (Cae patas arriba) gracias en verdad, que palabras tan lindas y cuanto cariño, hermosa. Creo que no hay cosa más linda que te digan que eres su favorita, suena un poco engreído, lo sé, pero que va lo voy a disfrutar! Muchas gracias, en verdad tus palabras me alientan a seguir y a esforzarme. Hay mucha investigación, mucha dedicación, muchas horas y es verdad, mucho amor para escribir una historia tan larga, gracias en verdad por apreciarlo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y una nube cargada de besitos de estrellas para ti!

 **Guest 2:** Gracias por dejarme ese mensaje tan bonito! Aquí está el nuevo cap, espero te guste. Besitos estelares para ti!

Fiuuuu, terminé, gracias por la espera y por aguantarme hasta ahora, son 24 páginas! para qeu no digan que el cap estaba cortito, je. Nos vemos en el próximo y último cap!

.

.

 _ **"La bestia entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo había una manera de liberar al conejo,**_

 _ **no debía pensarla demasiado. A veces la libertad tiene un precio alto.**_

 _ **Pero vale la pena".**_

 _ **Luna de Acero**_

.

.

—Vamos, di "Aaaah" –dijo Eren levantando la cuchara llena de arroz primavera. Levi lo miró con algo de reproche-. ¿Vas a ponérmelo difícil hoy?

El millonario suspiró y abrió la boca con docilidad. Le costaba tragar, sentía como si fueran bocados de aserrín mojado.

—No digas nada, pero te traje esto de postre –le guiñó un ojo cómplice y le mostró dentro de la mochila una bolsita con magdalenas volcán, una delicia pequeña como un cup cake rellena de dulce de leche con algo de chocolate amargo líquido. Levi semi sonrió-. Pero solo si te terminas toda la porción, vamos, queda muy poco.

Levi suspiró quedo otra vez y miró hacia el suelo. Tenía una incipiente barba creciéndole, algunas marcas de los forcejeos con los grilletes de cuero en las muñecas y la palidez acentuada. Eren le robó un beso rápidamente y el hombre lo miró sorprendido.

—Una cucharada por un beso –negoció, al joven se le colorearon las mejillas y asintió-. Quisiera salir a tomar un poco de aire al patio… -dijo mirando por las ventanas enrejadas. Estaban en el comedor comunal, con una gran cantidad de pacientes deambulando, algunos haciendo ruidos y otros chapoteando en sus platos.

—Hablaré con Christian, pero seguramente sería mucho más fácil si terminaras tu comida sin resistirte tanto.

—Cocinan horrible.

Eren acarició su cabeza, el cabello estaba algo largo, Levi cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

— ¿Lo extrañas? –preguntó el joven algo triste.

—Para nada… mientras vengas es más que suficiente.

Levi había compartido la existencia de Black con Eren. Le había contado cuando apareció y cuando se fue. Que durante muchos años fue el único amigo que tenía (porque en su mente siempre lo consideró un amigo a pesar de su comportamiento errático), y que era una especie de "diario íntimo" parlante. Lejos de asustarse a Eren le interesó mucho, hizo gran cantidad de preguntas y Levi respondió a todo con tranquilidad, feliz de que Eren aceptara esa parte de su vida de la cual, excepto Christian, nadie tenía conocimiento.

A duras penas terminó su plato, luego tomó la medicación sin reproches. Dos enfermeras los miraban a lo lejos.

—Qué pareja más rara –dijo la primera.

—Pero son tan tiernos. Me desarma el corazón ver a ese bonito joven desvivirse de atenciones por el señor Ackerman.

—Si yo tuviera un novio con esos millones también lo haría –agregó por lo bajo la otra revisando unas planillas.

—Andrea, no seas envidiosa. Estoy segura que el señor Ackerman sabe bien que Eren no está junto a él por su dinero, sólo mira lo dulce que es.

—Por la plata baila el mono –continuó la otra. La segunda enfermera solo suspiró y los siguió mirando. Para ella realmente había amor del bueno entre esos dos.

—Lamento tenerte estancado aquí –le dijo Levi con el semblante serio.

—Al menos aquí los patos no te cagan los zapatos –respondió el joven cortando el postre de contrabando para darle un poco en la boca. Levi sonrió con más ganas, luego se quedó mirándolo un largo rato-. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo migas en la cara? –dijo el joven tocándose alrededor de la boca.

—Tienes una belleza deslumbrante, eso.

—Usted es todo un galán, señor Ackerman. Y también tienes tu encanto. A pesar de todo lo que debiste pasar, eres muy hermoso… y fuerte.

—No sé por qué siento que nuestras conversaciones se han vuelto en extremo cursis.

—Tal vez porque no podemos evitar demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos –deslizó el joven bajando la mirada y alcanzándole otro bocado.

—Cuando salga te daré unos buenos azotes, digo para equilibrar tanta dulzura –le largó sin anestesia el hombre y Eren sintió una correntada de adrenalina a través del cuerpo-, y luego te follaré duro hasta hacerte desmayar de placer. Aún quedan muchos juegos que no conoces, y estoy seguro que los disfrutarás también.

—Pues… la verdad es que estoy… algo ansioso –dijo rascándose la nuca, nervioso-. Lo cierto es que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo así pero… extraño… mmm… las salas de juegos…

Levi sonrió de esa forma perversa que Eren adoraba, le mostró la blanca dentadura y dio una mordida en el aire, haciendo que la mandíbula tronara en un sonoro ¡clac! El joven sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y decidió dejarse llevar un poco.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? –le susurró mirando de reojo que nadie cerca de ellos los escuchara.

—Primero usaré la vara de castigo… la haré rebotar en tu pomposo culo… hasta ver como tu piel se enrojece bajo mis toques… todo mientras te retuerces atado al potro del cuarto de cuero –Eren se quedó quieto, escuchando atentamente y concentrado en el movimiento de labios de Levi, en esa mirada dura, esa que tenía implícita la palabra "Maestro", esa que lo excitaba de inmediato-. O tal vez… practique mis habilidades de *bondage (*atar a una persona de manera artística o con fines sexuales) que las tengo un poco olvidadas… Oh, sí, tu precioso cuerpo lleno de nudos, el cordel marcando esa hermosa piel que tienes… voy a probar tus límites, cuantos aguantas, cuanto me permites tensar las cuerdas… y luego, abridores, bombas de vacío, broches… Ah… bueno, se nota que te interesan mis ideas –dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba con descaro la entrepierna de Eren.

El joven cruzó rápidamente sus extremidades para disimular la creciente erección que estaba teniendo, y Levi se llevó otro pedazo del postre a sus labios.

—0—

Ojalá todos los días fueran así de tranquilos, pero no. Eren realmente vio la oscuridad más grande de Levi. Conoció los demonios que tenía dentro de él. Se asustó, como cualquier persona normal lo haría, lloró, gritó de la frustración, le pidió consejos a Christian, pero a pesar de todo nunca dejó de estar a su lado.

Los seis primeros meses fueron una locura total, salvaje y despiadada. Conoció tantas facetas de Levi que a veces estaba confundido de verdad. Podía convertirse en un niño caprichoso, y a las pocas horas volver a ser el empresario frío y controlador. Un día despertaba queriendo destrozarse en pedazos y a la tarde se dejaba abrazar como un perro asustado y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

Eren resistió todo esto, pero aunque resistía y su amor estaba a prueba cada minuto, no podía decir que no le afectaran estos cambios drásticos. Su sentido de la vida, su visión de las cosas se torcía indefectiblemente. Y aunque a veces podía sacarle a retazos las espantosas experiencias que lo llevaron a ese punto, nunca podía saber del todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué cosas espantosas había vivido Levi para terminar así de destrozado?

Fue estabilizándose, muy lentamente, tan lentamente que a veces Eren no sabía si habían avanzado o retrocedido. Muchas veces se frustraba… incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez… no resistiría… Pero bastaba imaginarse que no lo vería nunca más para que nuevamente se renovara su fe en él.

—Si puedes –le decía cuando notaba esa mirada de derrota en el otro-. Ya estamos más cerca, vamos a salir de este abismo.

—Al campo de flores y pastos verdes –repetía como un autómata el hombre, especialmente cuando la medicación empezaba a hacer efecto.

Christian empezó a reducirla de a poco, para ver si Levi podía soportarlo. Las sesiones se volvían mucho más largas y profundas, a veces Eren participaba, pero pocas veces.

—No debería estar a mi lado, y lo sabes –le decía Levi con el cigarro entre sus dedos. Era una especie de soborno, cuando no quería hablar o enfrentar ciertos temas, Christian "compraba" su cooperación de esa manera.

—No lo estás obligando, él está porque quiere estar y ya –le decía Christian.

—Oi… tú crees… ¿crees que puedo curarme de esto?

—Creo que puedes aprender a vivir con lo que te toca lidiar. Poniéndolo en términos prácticos, es como si habláramos de una persona a la que le han cortado las piernas. ¿Puede volver a tener una vida normal? Por supuesto, podrá seguir adelante con determinadas actividades y con otras no, tendrá algunas limitaciones, pero a la vez puede aprender a usar sus nuevas herramientas y sobresalir con ellas.

—No entiendo una mierda.

—Me refiero a… por ejemplo si le dieran un par de piernas biónicas, probablemente alcanzaría velocidades incluso más altas que con piernas normales. Todo depende del entrenamiento y las ganas que tenga de superarse.

— ¿Me estás poniendo piernas biónicas?

—Es una forma metafórica de evaluar tu situación. Las parte física es la medicación, el entrenamiento son las sesiones y acompañamiento de tu novio, y bueno, el resto sólo depende de ti. Así que en este punto, creo que estás en condiciones de responder a tu pregunta por ti mismo.

— ¿Se vale ser pesimista?

—No te mereces volver a eso.

— ¿Vas a cocinarme el cerebro con tus electroshocks otra vez?

—Creo que estamos bastante lejos de ese punto crítico, a Dios gracias.

— ¿Cuándo saldré de esta clínica de mierda? Y no te sientas tocado, pero la verdad cocinan como el culo, y estoy cansado de que me vigilen hasta cuando cago.

—Bueno, veamos, si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora, si pones mucho más empeño de tu parte, creo que podría darte un… alta controlada… en tal vez unos tres meses.

— ¡Joder! ¡Tres meses! Mira Christian, fuera de lo mal que puedo estar mentalmente, te voy a ser muy honesto, necesito coger, ¿entiendes? No puedo más con mi lívido, como hombre debes entenderme –el doctor levantó las cejas sorprendido-, ni siquiera puedo… no puedo ni masturbarme sin tener dos pares de ojos mirándome como un puto insecto en exhibición.

—Ya, ya, lo entiendo. Bien. Bueno… te propongo algo… te… daré un poco de privacidad con Eren, si esta semana me demuestras que puedes controlar tus ataques de rabia.

—Hace cinco días que no hago nada, me he portado bien Chris.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es suficiente. Quiero ver verdadera colaboración de tu parte. Te acompañaré a tu salida y los dejaré en un hotel de amor para buscarlos dos horas después. Creo que es un trato justo.

— ¿Me harás esperar toda una semana? Eres un hijo de puta.

—Desde que Black desapareció, noté un cambio profundo en tu manera de hablar y dirigirte al mundo, esa actitud de "no me importa lo que pienses o sientas", ¿era habitual en él? –dijo el galeno desviando el tono de la conversación. Levi fumó y lo pensó unos minutos.

—Bueno… sí, creo que sí. Supongo que debería ser… ¿un poco más diplomático? Black era una máquina de hablar guarradas… Es como si… ¿lo hubiera absorbido?

—En realidad eres tú mismo, no esa pantalla que utilizabas frente al mundo. Mientras Black existía, mientras era tu ruta de escape a lo que silenciabas con tu boca, creaste una máscara que era… "adecuada" para los momentos y situaciones que debías enfrentar. Ahora que esa válvula de escape ya no existe, la "máscara" no puede contener más lo que sientes y piensas de verdad y eso es el reflejo de tu comportamiento actual.

—Soy horrible –sentenció el hombre tomando un poco más de conciencia.

—Ese es un juicio de valor muy fuerte que tú mismo estás haciendo sobre ti. ¿Por qué te castigas de esa manera? Si lo que sientes y crees que es correcto, te hace expresar lo que de verdad te pasa, ¿por qué contenerte? Lo malo o lo bueno no existe, solo el punto de vista de donde lo mires.

—Bueno, pero acepto que la mayoría de la gente prefiere una bonita mentira a la verdad cruda.

—Hay formas y formas de decir esa verdad. Pasa que te has reprimido tanto tiempo que te cuesta controlar tu forma de comunicarte. Estás en un camino de autoconocimiento, de aprender a lidiar con esta nueva realidad que se te presenta. Como un niño que está aprendiendo a caminar, ¿lo retarías porque tropieza y cae, siendo que sus piernas aún no tienen la fortaleza de sostenerlo? Si lo piensas mejor, no debes sobre exigirte tanto, sí poner tu mayor esfuerzo, pero entiende que equivocarse está bien, no es una debilidad ni mucho menos, es una etapa de fortalecimiento y aprendizaje.

—Quiero otro cigarro.

—Hablemos de… tú sabes, "ese tema".

—Tch –Levi balanceó nerviosamente su pierna sobre la otra, mientras rodaba los ojos. Christian le alcanzó otro cigarrillo.

—Vamos despacio, no hay apuro, necesito que me cuentes sobre esos "clavos" en la cuna.

—Los odiaba –dijo Levi con voz apagada-. Odiaba pensar que vendría nueva gente a invadir mi espacio, mi silencio, que me quitarían… -se quedó callado a media frase, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué te quitarían, "qué"?

—No lo sé, mi… protagonismo –se despeinó el flequillo y suspiró hondo.

—Vamos, lárgalo, dilo todo, no te lo guardes.

—Soy una persona en verdad horrible.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías Levi cuando esto ocurrió?

—Catorce… quince… por ahí…

—Muy bien, mira ese sillón –dijo señalando a un lugar vacío a un costado de ellos-. Imagina, por favor, que el Levi de quince años está sentado allí, que tiene un clavo en sus manos, a punto de incrustarlo en la cuna –le dio unos segundos hasta que el hombre levantó sus ojos a ese lugar-. ¿Qué sientes al ver a ese joven, prácticamente un niño que recién está convirtiéndose en un adolescente, que no ha tenido contacto con el mundo exterior, que tiene un amigo imaginario como único confidente?

—Me… me da tristeza…

— ¿Por qué? –dijo el doctor escribiendo en su cuaderno pero atento a las reacciones de su paciente.

—Porque… está solo… y no sabe lo que está sucediendo… está preso… en su propia casa…

— ¿Y qué le diría, este Levi de 40 a ese chico?

—Le diría… que no es su culpa –Christian lo miró con verdadera esperanza, reprimiendo una sonrisa por ver al fin que el hombre empezaba a sincerarse y comenzaba a encontrar el camino correcto. Después de tantos meses de intensas sesiones-. Le diría que el mundo no es tan horrible, que el amor no es así de maligno, le diría que huya y no tenga miedo de las amenazas…

—Entonces díselo… Vamos… -Christian le dio el ejemplo-. "Levi, no es tu culpa". Anda, vamos, no tengas vergüenza, ni miedo, él está esperando tus palabras.

El hombre se sentó más erguido, suspiró de nuevo, frotando sus palmas sobre sus muslos y habló.

—Levi, no es tu culpa. Eres… demasiado pequeño para entender tanta… maldad… -sin poder contenerse sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, era en verdad algo demasiado revelador poder hablar consigo mismo de esa manera tan franca y desgarradora-. El mundo… no es tan horrible… no dejes que te hagan creer eso… El verdadero amor no te ata, te libera, te hace feliz… vas a conocer el verdadero amor, créeme, será lo más hermoso que alguna vez vivas… -las primeras lágrimas cayeron calientes y pesadas, mientras su voz se comprimía un poco-. Yo… entiendo tu dolor… entiendo tu soledad… y lamento mucho lo que estás pasando porque… -tomó una pausa para recomponerse-. Porque no mereces esto…

Al fin hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada, Christian le alcanzó la caja de pañuelos, aquella caja que en su momento Levi le había dicho que jamás usaría, que él no era una cursi niñita emocional. El hombre tomó unos cuantos y en silencio secó su rostro. El doctor le dio un poco de espacio para que se tranquilizara y le acercó el encendedor. El hombre prendió el cigarro.

—Bueno, le has dicho cosas muy hermosas a tu Levi adolescente. Ahora dime… ¿crees que él era una persona horrible? –El hombre negó con la cabeza-. Exacto. Como tú tampoco lo eres. Si, hipotéticamente, pudiéramos ir al futuro, a un Levi de… no sé, 60 años… ¿crees que él diría que eres una persona horrible?

—No lo sé.

—Voy a arriesgarme, aunque no soy adivino ni mucho menos, pero sinceramente opino que no lo diría. Porque este hombre, sentado frente a mí, contiene a este Levi de quince años, perdido, solo, encerrado, a merced de una malvada persona que lo ha condicionado desde que tiene uso de razón, y que lo siguió condicionando con el paso de los años –el millonario lo miró abriendo más sus ojos-. ¿Y ahora qué sucede? Abriste tus ojos como si te hubieras dado cuenta de algo.

—Sí, así es… tal vez… no soy una persona tan horrible después de todo…

Christian esta vez sonrió sinceramente.

—No, Levi. No lo eres. Piensa en tu niñez, en ese pequeño de seis años que fue arrastrado a una vida tortuosa y dolorosa, en cómo tuvo que crecer en ese ambiente tóxico y malvado, en ese adolescente solitario y sufriente, ¿sabes cuán fuerte tuviste que ser para atravesar todo eso? –Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por la cara del más bajo-. Y sobreviviste, y luchaste, seguiste a pesar de que te pulverizaron, renaciste dos veces, tres con esta, te reiniciaste, y ahora mismo, estás luchando otra vez… eres una persona admirable.

Levi sonrió con verdadero alivio.

— ¿Qué dices, seguimos?

—No, está bien, suficiente por hoy.

—Perfecto. Si tenemos dos sesiones tan productivas como la de hoy, y una semana controlando tus rabietas, vas a tener tus dos horas de pasión desenfrenada –dijo Christian riendo cómplice.

—0—

Fue la semana más difícil y tortuosa de los seis meses que estuvo confinado en esa clínica. Realmente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano, que además se notaba a la legua que era exagerado. Las enfermeras lo miraban de reojo cuando les dedicaba esa mueca casi diabólica que aparentaba ser una sonrisa.

—Creo que está más aterrador que de costumbre –dijo una de las cuidadoras.

—Al contrario, yo creo que está esforzándose para ser amigable, habría que apreciar su intento.

—A la mierda con él, es un loco como todos, no voy a arriesgarme.

— ¿Adonde fue tu humanidad, Rosa? –le recriminó la otra.

—Eres joven, Elsa, espérate unos quine años y quiero verte así de positiva.

La chica se acercó a Levi con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Buenos días, señor Ackerman. ¿Se levantó de buen humor?

—No, pero finjo que si –respondió ampliando la falsa sonrisa-. Sabes, si le dices al doctor que me he portado bien podría influir para que tu bono de navidad se adelante seis meses.

La mujer rió de buena gana, y le estiró la mano.

—Hecho.

—Eres una buena negociante, Elsa.

— ¿Hoy no viene el joven Eren?

—Debe estar llegando, esta mañana tenía mucho trabajo –los ojos de Levi brillaron de una manera depredadora.

—Entonces realmente sí tiene motivos para estar contento de verdad.

—Bueno, en realidad si lo pones de esa manera sí.

— ¿Sabe? Yo creo que pronto le darán de alta. Ha tenido un comportamiento impecable últimamente.

—Dile eso a Christian, por favor. Y por cierto, de todas las comadronas sargentonas del lugar, eres la que me cae mejor –dijo guiñándole un ojo, a la joven se le colorearon las mejillas.

—Usted es un verdadero pillo, señor Ackerman. Oh, ahí viene su novio, mejor me voy.

Eren llegó, dejó un casto beso en los labios de Levi y se sentó suspirando.

—Estoy muerto… esta mañana no paramos de trabajar… Por cierto, ¿te dejo dos días y ya andas coqueteando con las enfermeras? –habló casi como si no le importara.

—Solo conversábamos un poco, si me llevo bien con ella a veces me saltea las pastillas duerme-caballos, o me deja estar afuera un rato más, es sólo estrategia.

—Como tú digas… -respondió con frialdad abriendo su mochila.

—Oh, verte celoso es en verdad exquisito…

—Si sigues comportándote así no me verás más.

—Oi, mocoso, tranquilízate, en verdad no me interesa nadie más que tú –enfatizó su afirmación tomándolo de la mano y besando sus nudillos.

—Mmm… tal vez debería vestirme de enfermero y darte una buena zurra.

Levi rió con auténticas ganas.

—Tal vez… por cierto, mañana Christian me dejará salir por unas horas, pensé que podríamos ir a cenar y luego, bueno, a un hotel…

— ¿Mañana? No, imposible, es el cumpleaños de mi madre y vendrá parte de nuestra familia lejana a festejar –dijo el joven con preocupación, a Levi se le borró la sonrisa de un plumazo. Eren se rió fuerte de la cara de su pareja y se acercó para susurrarle-. Sólo bromeaba, mi madre cumple en Octubre.

—Idiota… Por cierto, necesito que compres estas cosas por favor –dijo pasándole un papel con algunas cosas anotadas. Eren leyó disimuladamente el papel y levantó una ceja-. Lamento arruinar el factor sorpresa, pero ya ves que mucho no puedo hacer desde aquí. Si necesitas dinero contacta a Connie, él te lo dará.

—No está bien, puedo comprar esto. Así que… cuerdas rojas ¿eh?

—Me gusta ese color… pienso que en tu piel se vería maravilloso.

— ¿Me atarás? –Levi asintió con esa perversa sonrisa dibujada en su cara, Eren puso una cara de inocencia muy tierna-. De acuerdo, dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, pero con una condición –el hombre lo miró curioso-. Enséñame… enséñame a… bueno, no sé, hacer los nudos, esas cosas…

—Sólo tendremos dos horas, Eren.

—Tal vez podría negociar con Christian y que sean tres. No creo que se niegue, a menos que no resistas un asalto de tres horas conmigo, ja…

—No me desafíes, mocoso, llevo seis meses de abstinencia, no seré nada suave contigo.

—Bien, veremos quien se rinde primero –subió la apuesta Eren mirándolo con sobrada confianza.

—Y por eso es que me gustas tanto, mocoso de mierda engreído.

—Bueno, te traje ese pan de naranja que te gusta tanto. ¿Tomamos el té?

—0—

Esta vez el doctor dejó que Levi pasara por su casa a buscar ropa apropiada. Estuvo charlando a gusto con sus empleados algunos minutos, todo estaba en orden, hacía rato que las cerraduras habían sido cambiadas, así como las claves de la compañía de seguridad.

Tomó un relajante baño y se puso un elegante twin set de Prada color azul marino, con una camisa negra y una levita color marfil. Peinado pulcramente y con su rólex century de oro, volvía a sentirse cómo él mismo. La verdad era que ese mameluco de la clínica lo alienaba un poco y le quitaba parte de su estoica personalidad.

—¡Wow! Estás deslumbrante –elogió Christian acomodándose los anteojos.

—Gracias, en verdad necesitaba volver a sentirme como siempre.

—Bien, ¿adónde te llevo?

—Al restaurante "Corintians", está en el valle nevado. Reservé una mesa para ti también, deberías probar las pavitas rellenas con mandioca y cerezas, es una especialidad de la casa.

—Oh, muchas gracias, aceptaré la propuesta.

Cuando llegaron, Eren ya lo estaba esperando en la mesa. Una sola palabra venía a la mente de Levi al verlo: delicioso. El muchacho se había esforzado. Se había recortado un poco el cabello, y lucía unos jeans retintos negros, con unas botas cortas blancas, una camisa blanca a rayas negras y un cardigan celeste de hilo, además se había perfumado adecuadamente. Era digno de acaparar todas las miradas del salón, con su altura y su complexión entre fornida y fibrosa. El hombre se relamió y lo besó suavemente de la comisura de los labios.

—Buenas noches, Eren.

—Levi –luego levantó la mano grácilmente para saludar al doctor que se iba a una mesa al fondo.

— ¿Ya leíste la carta? ¿Te apetece algo en particular?

—Sí, claro, a ti desnudo en una cama. Pero empecemos con unos camarones escargot, ¿te parece bien? Dicen que los mariscos son una de las comidas afrodisíacas por excelencia.

—Te noto bastante animado, mocoso –Levi llamó al mozo y pidió los camarones para ambos, a la vez que pedía un vino blanco espumante Blanchard y Lurton cosecha 2014 que era una verdadera delicia.

La verdad que Levi hubiera tirado a Eren sobre la mesa y hubiera repetido ese atrevido encuentro que tuvieron en su casa meses atrás frente a Christa, pero con seguridad terminarían en la comisaría por indecentes y por afectar la moral pública. Le atraía, pero no para hoy.

Para el plato principal Levi pidió salmón rosado con salsa de cítricos y jengibre, mientras que Eren prefirió el faisán con salsa de setas salvajes. Para el postre el joven se deleitó con un parfait de maní saborizado con salsa toffee y espuma de café, mientras que el millonario decantó por algo más simple, un coulant (volcán de chocolate). Toda la velada estuvo matizada con un dulce arpegio de notas musicales que se desprendían de un hermoso piano de cola con teclas de marfil, acompañado del cálido tono de una cantante femenina local, que con su ronca y aterciopelada voz cantaba covers tributos a Frank Sinatra, por supuesto adecuados a su preciosa voz.

Una vez que terminaron, se reunieron con Christian en el estacionamiento.

—Bien, te lo dejo a tu cargo –dijo mirando a Eren quien sonrió triunfal, Levi miró a ambos y bufó, parecía un niño que era dejado con un niñero, uno muy caliente por cierto-. Tendrás que ponerte tu mameluco, Levi cuando vuelvas. Es como el cuento de la cenicienta, nada más que esta vez la magia termina a las ocho. No puedes negar que estoy siendo ampliamente generoso.

—Por lo visto ya tenían todo arreglado –dijo mirando de reojo a Eren que sonrió enigmáticamente-. Y luego te quejas que coqueteo con las enfermeras.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes Levi, Eren habló conmigo ayer para extender la noche, eso es todo.

—Ah, ¿y al mocoso le dices que sí y a mí me lo niegas?

—Vuelvan a las ocho, nos vemos en tu negocio Eren, de ahí te buscaré Levi. Cualquier emergencia, me llaman. Sólo por hoy, podrás esquivar las pastillas –advirtió mirando a Levi-. Que le saquen provecho, adiós.

—Adiós, Christian.

—Adiós, doc.

Pidieron un taxi y se dirigieron al Four Seasons. Después de todo la habían pasado muy bien la última vez. Con una fuerza de voluntad asombrosa, Levi solo tomó la mano de Eren durante todo el trayecto. Entraron tranquilos y una vez en el quinto piso, habitación 508, Eren sacó de su mochila su celular y un parlante ovalado. Tenía una acertada selección de temas románticos pero tranquilos, mezclando jazz, reggae, boleros y apenas un poco de pop, empezó con una selección de Amy Winehouse, que entonaba dulcemente "Love is a losing game". Eren se giró y extendió su mano hacia Levi en una muda invitación para bailar. El empresario se quitó el saco y el pañuelo y aceptó tomando la delgada mano.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaron perfectamente, a pesar de la diferencia de altura de unos quince centímetros. Eren reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Levi aspirando el delicado aroma que desprendía su cálido cuello desnudo, con esa colonia deliciosa que utilizó la noche que se conocieron en la subasta de antigüedades. Levi llevaba el suave ritmo, y sus pies danzaron sin interrupciones o pisadas molestas, se disfrutaron con tranquilidad, a pesar de las ganas de tocarse, bailar así de pegados era en sí mismo una caricia que lograban hacerse con todo el cuerpo al son de la melodía. Mientras una mano servía de guía, la otra fue envuelta por la palma de Levi y retenida en su pecho a la altura de su corazón. Eren cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Después de su primer beso en Alemania, esto era lo más romántico que habían hecho juntos.

Casi sin pensarlo sus labios se buscaron, en las semi penumbras de la habitación, disfrutaron lentamente de sus bocas, degustándose, probándose, enredando sus lenguas y bebiendo el dulce sabor que cada quien desprendía. Adictivo, exquisito, mejor que cualquier postre o comida anterior, el sabor que definitivamente tendría la palabra amor.

Eren acercó su boca al oído del millonario.

—Te amo, Levi, quisiera estar así contigo por siempre.

Por toda respuesta, el hombre buscó de nuevo su boca, porque simplemente no podía responder, estaba en verdad emocionado. Nunca se había sentido tan bendecido y afortunado en toda su existencia. También deseaba lo mismo, vaya que lo hacía.

Luego de dos largos y suaves temas, se despegaron casi con dolor. Pero ya ninguno quería seguir alargando la espera.

—Mocoso, ¿compraste lo que te pedí? –Eren asintió y sacó de su mochila el largo rollo de grueso cordón rojo-. Muy bien, desnúdate, hoy vivirás una experiencia diferente y que te gustará mucho.

—Desnúdate tú también, Levi, recuerda que prometiste enseñarme.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo más tarde?, en verdad estoy algo ansioso ahora.

—Vamos, unos minutitos, lo prometiste… -y ahí estaba su mirada suplicante e imposible de negar.

—Como quieras –aceptó suspirando, mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

—Espera, esta vez… permíteme que te consienta –Eren se acercó mirándolo con deseo, mientras empezaba a abrir su camisa, botón por botón, depositando un dulce beso a cada porción de piel descubierta. Se arrodilló para desatar el cinto y el pantalón, deslizándolo muy lentamente por esas trabajadas y cortas piernas. Miró hacia arriba con una mueca traviesa-. Sin duda éste ángulo es uno de los que mejor te quedan –habló burlonamente Levi, pero jadeó cuando Eren refregó su cara directamente por encima de su bóxer negro de elástico gris.

El joven lamió por encima de la tela, quitándose el cardigan y luego se puso de pie para desprender su camisa. Levi abrió sus ojos al ver lo que tenía Eren debajo, un muy ceñido chaleco de látex negro con un cierre desde el cuello hasta abajo. El hombre tragó en seco.

—Oh, en verdad dicen que el alumno puede superar al maestro…

—No lo sé… pero vamos a intentarlo…

Eren lo empujó sutilmente y cayeron sobre la cama, los besos empezaron a volverse más fogosos y voraces. Finalmente Levi le quitó los pantalones para que quedaran en igualdad de condiciones. Un hermoso short, también de látex, hiper ceñido, marcando los abultados atributos del joven, se apegaba indecentemente a la parte media de ese precioso cuerpo. El hombre se mordió los labios. Eren se veía masculino, y muy sexy. El joven se alejó un poco y le mostró las cuerdas, que fue desenrollando poco a poco. Levi las tomó entre sus manos y le habló con seductora voz.

—En el arte del *bondage (*atar a una persona con una cuerda de manera artística o sexy), lo primero es aprender los nudos básicos. Los más importantes son cinco: nudo pescador, mariposa, cuadrado, japonés y el de cabeza de alondra. Luego en otra ocasión serás mi conejillo de indias para el arte del Shibari, que es algo más complejo y se trata más de un arte que de otra cosa, bellas ataduras, que te quedarían extraordinarias. Me gustaría sacarte unas fotos así, muy… artísticas.

Eren rió y se deleitó besando a Levi y luego frotando sus narices de una manera muy tierna.

—Haré lo que me pidas, mi amor. Ahora, los nudos…

—Bien, vamos con el nudo pescador, que es el más sencillo, se llama así porque se usaba para unir o alargar los sedales de los aparejos de pesca. ¿Lo ves?, tomas un extremo, doblas la cuerda así, lo pasas por en medio pero torcido y tiras.

El joven tomó el otro extremo y lo hizo rápidamente, Levi lo miró aprobándolo.

—Vaya, tienes condiciones para esto. Ahora, desármalo. Te mostraré el mariposa. Es el básico del bondage, casi te diría que sabiendo éste y como pasar las cuerdas por el cuerpo es más que suficiente para principiantes. Se utiliza para los nudos centrales del bondage, por lo general cuando cruzas las cuerdas por el pecho. Presta atención, es casi como tejer, pero con cuerdas. Haces una recogida así, pasas el doblez por este lado, no fíjate hacia el otro lado.

— ¿Así?

—Eso es. Ahora anudas así y tiras hacia atrás. Listo, ¿ves? Te va a quedar como una especie de óvalo hacia abajo, ahora, una vez que cruces la cuerda por el torso –le mostró en el cuerpo del joven, cuando vuelva por este lado lo pasas por este ojal y repites el proceso, así. Entonces irás comprimiendo y atando el cuerpo.

— ¿Y cuando haces unos dos o tres atas las manos por detrás de la espalda?

—Por detrás, encima de la cabeza, depende lo que quieras hacer, y la cantidad de cuerda que tengas. Bien, te ha salido bastante bien el segundo. Ahora vamos con el tercero.

—Apenas me dejaste practicar estos.

—Eren, ya tendrás tiempo de practicar lo que quieras. Ahora vamos con el nudo cuadrado, presta atención, luego te daré la cuerda. Tomas los dos extremos y colocas el izquierdo sobre el derecho, así, haces un nudo normal y vuelves a realizar el mismo paso, pero al revés, mira bien. ¿Viste? Es un nudo precioso, y es uno de los más sencillos, también le dicen nudo llano, éste lo usan los marineros para el izamiento de las velas.

—A ver, déja intentar –dijo Eren deshaciendo el nudo. Levi sonrió al verlo tan animado, lo corrigió un par de veces y al fin pudo hacerlo por sí mismo-. ¡Genial! ¿Qué sigue?

—El japonés, éste es igual que el cuadrado, pero con una sola cuerda, verás que queda como su fuera un tirante, por lo general se usa para la espalda, cuando unes la cuerda entre las manos y el cuello, aunque también se puede usar en diversas partes del cuerpo.

Eren enseguida pudo dominar el nuevo desafío.

—Bien para el siguiente, y último, el cabeza de alondra, necesito una de tus piernas, puesto que este es para enroscar en alguna extremidad. Es uno de los más simples de todos, pero ya luego lo sabrás sacar. Este a diferencia de los otros, es muy usado en alpinismo, para sujetar la cuerda a un tronco, una rama, palo, argolla, en fin. Presta atención. Sujetas la cuerda así, y la enrollas en el lugar –dijo usando su pantorilla-, ahora tira de aquí y metes los extremos de la cuerda por el dobles y tiras hacia afuera, a diferencia de los demás, debes tener cuidado, puesto que con el movimiento de tirar la persona puede lastimarse, ya que mientras más tire, más se ajusta, ¿entiendes? Ahora tú.

—Dame tu brazo –pidió Eren y realizó el nudo como todo un profesional.

—Bueno, empiezo a pensar que ya tienes algo de experiencia en esto.

— ¿Me dejas intentarlo? Si lo hago muy mal terminará la clase, lo prometo, solo quiero intentarlo.

Levi lo miró de reojo, pero al fin suspiró.

—De acuerdo, solo no te enredes, ni me enredes, porque con cuerdas o sin ellas te follaré igual.

—Ja, ja, sí, sí, yo también lo quiero, es solo que… no sé, me emociona esta cosa del bondage. Ahora junta tus brazos detrás de la espalda por favor.

Levi hizo caso, a él le había llevado varios meses dominar las técnicas, e incluso tuvo que pagarle a Erwin que era un habitué de las cuerdas, para que le enseñara. No tenía miedo a que el mocoso se divirtiera un rato, luego él se burlaría a costa de su ineptitud. Lo sintió dándole muchas vueltas a sus brazos y luego tiró con firmeza.

— ¡Ouch! –se quejó cuando la cuerda le comprimió las muñecas con algo de rudeza.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es mi primera vez. Seré más cuidadoso, ahora, lo pasaré por tu cuello, a ver… Luego de enrollarlo no muy tenso en ese lugar, abrió los extremos, hizo un nudo mariposa y empezó a enrollarlo rápidamente en ese torso marcado y lleno de abdominales. Los ojos de Eren brillaban como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

—Oi, no te emociones tanto, está muy apretado.

—Por favor, aguanta un poco más. Ahora te sacaré el bóxer, porque de otra manera luego será difícil quitártelo –dicho lo cual se lo bajó de un solo tirón, para luego empezar a cruzar las cuerdas con eximia rapidez por entre sus muslos, los cruzaba para juntarlo y terminó enroscando el resto en las musculosas pantorrillas-. ¡Fiuuu! –Dijo secándose la frente para admirar su obra de arte-. Dios, Levi, te ves taaan malditamente sexy…

—Maldito mentiroso, ¿ya habías hecho esto antes, verdad?

—Me declaro culpable, pero sólo con muñecos y bueno, me ayudó Armin, bastante. Empecé a practicar desde la primera vez que me lo mencionaste. ¡Wow! No sabes cómo me late el corazón.

—Bien, está bien, eres un jodido Dios del bondage, ya te divertiste, ahora quítame estas cosas que te pondré a latir otra cosa si no lo haces.

Eren lo miró de una manera morbosa, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas. Luego se fue hasta su mochila y sacó una mordaza de cuero para la boca con una bola de acrílico para la boca.

—No te atrevas –le dijo Levi seriamente, mientras intentaba moverse pero era imposible.

—Vamos, di "aaaa".

— ¡No, no, Eren!

El joven le pescó la nariz y se la apretó con fuerza, mientras Levi latigueaba la cabeza.

—Vamos, señorito Ackerman, no me haga renegar –al fin tuvo que abrir la boca para respirar y Eren le encajó la bola, rápidamente ató los extremos de cuero por detrás de la cabeza con la hebilla que traía-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! –dijo tocándose la entrepierna por encima del látex, estaba completamente excitado. Levi le dedicó una aterradora mirada-. Joder, juro que te filmaría, te ves hermoso –se acercó y lamió sobre su mejilla, sintiendo los gruñidos contenidos del otro-. Vamos, no seas malo, colabora un poco, te juro que te gustará mucho, además, mira –dijo pasando un dedo por toda la extensión del hermoso pene de su maestro que esta semi erecto-. No niegues que lo estás disfrutando, sólo es un juego.

Eren empujó con suavidad sobre su pecho, para que Levi quedara recostado en la mullida cama. Volvió a la mochila, trajo un vibrador de bolillo (una especie de pelota gigante con un mango), una fusta delgada y lubricante.

Tomó el vibrador, lo prendió y delicadamente comenzó a recorrer los testículos y el cuerpo del falo de Levi, que comenzó a retorcerse, mientras su piel se comenzaba a cubrir de pequeñísimas gotas de transpiración.

— ¿Te gusta, cierto? Es muy placentero… Hubo muchas noches en que yo… me hacía esto, pensando en ti Levi… aaaah, recordando tus manos, tus caricias –el joven se relamió ansioso y se agachó para dejar el aparato sobre los testículos de su maestro, mientras con su lengua lamía toda la extensión de su hombría, para luego succionarlo con ganas.

La saliva se escurría por las comisuras de la boca de Levi, que gruñía y jadeaba molesto con esa pelota en su boca. El precioso muchacho estaba haciendo un trabajo bucal fenomenal. Lo succionó con tantas ganas y fuerza, que el hombre no pudo resistir más, se vino de una manera grotesca, derramando una generosa cantidad de espeso y caliente esperma en la garganta de Eren. Lo tragó todo, e incluso limpió lagunas gotas que siguieron saliendo perezosamente después.

—Es un poco amargo, pero es de Levi y eso… mmm, me pone increíblemente caliente…

Se sentó por encima de sus caderas, sin dejar caer todo su peso, mientras lo miraba desde esa posición, tomó la fusta y la lamió varias veces, ante la mirada del millonario que era completamente salvaje.

—Ya lo sé… ¿me castigarás, verdad? No importa, vale cada puto segundo –aceptó el joven agitado, refregando su trasero envuelto en el sedoso látex por ese vientre de ensueño-. Pero aunque sea una vez… yo te dominaré, Levi… -golpeó sobre los pezones erectos del hombre, quien se arqueó un poco en respuesta, volvió a golpearlos con algo más de fuerza, disfrutando las expresiones de ese rostro que estaba el 90% del tiempo con un rictus apático. Ahora se retorcía de placer y dolor bajo sus toques.

Eren se sentía… poderoso… Por lo que siguió prodigando severos golpes, sin llegar a lastimar, pero en el límite de la resistencia. Las tetillas estaban rojas y sensibles, luego se agachó y las lamió a gusto, para luego succionarlas con una gran fuerza, arrancándole lastimeros quejidos ahogados a su maestro.

— ¿Te duele? –preguntó un tanto preocupado, ya que la calentura le ganaba a su racionalidad y realmente no quería hacer algo que pudiera lastimarlo, era todo un juego, nada más. Levi negó y eso lo dejó más tranquilo.

Finalmente apiadándose, le quitó la bola con cuidado, sería mejor que pudiera decir las palabras se seguridad en casi de propasarse. La boca y los costados estaban brillosos por la abundante saliva, y Levi jadeaba.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, mocoso del demonio? –lo desafió el mayor con una ladina sonrisa.

Eren se puso de pie, mirándolo altivamente, se desprendió el short y con algo de dificultad se lo puso sacar para deslizarlo por sus largas y torneadas piernas. Luego sin perder la seguridad, se arrodilló, colocando cada pierna sobre uno de los hombros de Levi y refregó su falo por toda la cara de Levi, embarrándolo con el líquido preseminal que salía en gordas gotas de la abertura de su glande.

—Ahora sé un buen chico y chúpamelo bien –le ordenó con dura voz mientras empujaba la cabeza contra los labios de Levi que se negaron a abrirse, eren sonrió, apretó su nariz y lo obligó a que abriera su boca, se lo metió sin delicadeza alguna, hasta hacerle sacar una arcada porque lo llenó hasta la campanilla-. Sé un buen chico o te la haré tragar muy duro, voy muy en serio.

El hombre lo miró con bronca y comenzó a chupárselo como podía, ya que la posición era bastante incómoda. Eren echó la cabeza atrás, gimiendo ardorosamente, mientras movía las caderas embistiendo la boca del millonario con suavidad, refrenando en verdad las ganas que tenía de llenarle hasta lo profundo de la garganta.

—Aaah… que boca más increíble, sí, sigue así, mi amor, vamos, aaahh, me estás haciendo gozar mucho, vamos…

Levi lo retuvo con los dientes, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una maligna sonrisa. Eren lo miró con algo de temor.

—T-ten cu-cuidado, ¿s-sí?

Levi apretó un poco más.

— ¡Joder! Levi, mi amor, no seas así, ¡ouch!

Al fin lo soltó y Eren se alejó inflando un poco las mejillas.

—Ya basta de juegos –le advirtió con ronca voz. Eren sonrió. Se puso de pie y se giró para mostrarle un hermoso tapón anal que tenía insertado, lo sacó con suavidad y le sonrió por sobre su hombro.

—Estoy de acuerdo, basta de juegos.

Levi estaba completamente erecto. Le colocó un poco de lubricante y luego con cuidado se sentó encima, para dejar que la hombría venosa y corpulenta del más bajo se deslizara a su apretado interior. Ambos gimieron al unísono, mientras ese pedazo de palpitante carne se abría paso hasta la base. Las piernas de Eren temblaron, tal vez debería haber ido más lento. Respiraba entrecortadamente, apretando los ojos, sintiéndose completamente lleno. Levi movió sus caderas oscilándolas, enviándole escalofríos al joven.

—Aaaaah… de-despacio… aaaah…

—Esto es mejor que esa mierda de vibrador, ¿verdad?

—Sí… ¡cielos! Siiii, mil veces mejor, aaaah…

Eren comenzó a moverse despacio, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo que el falo se refregara fuertemente sobre su próstata, arrancándole auténticos alaridos de profundo éxtasis. En pocos minutos eran una amalgama de carne, friccionándose con fuerza y descontrol, Eren levantaba un poco las caderas y Levi lo embestía con una fuerza sobrehumana, chocando sus pieles con brutalidad, con seguridad los gritos del joven se sentirían hasta la recepción del hotel, pero lo cierto es que no les importaba un comino así viniera el mismo gerente a decirles que bajaran el volumen. Ambos estaban perdidos, entregados completamente, deseosos de llegar al clímax.

—Aaaah, Eren, ¡que buen culo, joder! Te voy a llenar por completo.

—Sí, así, así, no pares, Levi, aaaah… taaan profundooo, aaah…

Finalmente, luego de una afanosa media hora de disfrutar como auténticos cerdos, Eren se vino mientras se masturbaba, casi con demencia, sobre el plano y lleno de cuerdas, abdomen de su maestro. Unos minutos después. Levi se tensó por completo, encontrando una fusión entre la agonía y el gozo, mientras descargaba abundantes chorros de su cremosa esencia en lo más profundo del joven.

Eren cayó casi desvanecido sobre el torso de Levi. La transpiración de ambos mezclándose, la esencia de sus cuerpos tejiendo un nuevo entramado, como el de las cuerdas en el cuerpo del millonario.

Luego de recuperar un poco el control, Eren pudo despegarse del cuerpo de su amado novio y lo ayudó a quitarse las sogas. Descubrió entonces uno de los secretos, y belleza escondida, del arte del bondage, las preciosas marcas que dejaron las apretadas cuerdas sobre el cuerpo de su maestro.

Levi lo tomó con fuerza del cuello y le sonrió tétricamente.

—Bien, prepárate Eren Jaeger, no creas que te dejaré salirte con la tuya tan fácilmente. Pagarás caro tu osadía, pero no te preocupes, seré benévolo, te cobraré una mitad ahora y otra cuando estemos en mi casa. Te voy a follar muy, muy duro, ¿estás listo?

—S-sí, sí maestro…

—0—

Llegaron a las 9 de la mañana, por supuesto que Eren le había mandado un mensaje a Christian antes para decirle que se habían dormido. Lo cual era una vil mentira, bastaba ver las tremendas ojeras que tenían, en especial Eren, para darse cuenta que no habían dormido en absoluto.

Dentro de todo Levi estaba radiante, como si hubiera renacido, mientras que el joven parecía un zombie sacado de la serie The Walking Dead.

Se prodigaron jugosos besos antes de separarse, mientras el doctor se ponía colorado, especialmente ante las descaradas frases de Levi hacia su pareja. Pero decidió ignorarlos de la mejor manera posible.

—Bueno, parece que aprovechaste bien –dijo escoltándolo a su cuarto.

—Cada puto segundo, doc. Iré a dormir, estoy muerto, despiértenme para el almuerzo.

Christian sonrió y meneó la cabeza, esos dos eran imposibles.

—0—

—Muy bien. Creo que ya estás en condiciones de volver a tu casa, peeero…

—Aquí vienen los peros –se atajó el hombre cruzando sus brazos, Eren lo miró divertido.

—Debes comprometerte a asistir a las sesiones, tres veces por semana, a seguir con la nueva medicación, sabes que está mucho más suave, y a reportar absolutamente cualquier cosa que te inquiete, ¿estamos?

—Lo haré, Christian.

—Muy bien, ven aquí, quiero darte un abrazo –lo palmeó fuerte en la espalda.

—No te pongas sentimental, doc –se burló Levi.

—Es un día muy bueno para mí, de verdad, estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. Eren, ya sabes.

—Sí, doctor, lo vigilaré, muy bien.

Levi rodó los ojos, luego le sonrió a Christian.

—Gracias por todo.

—Date gracias a ti mismo, eres fuerte, lo estás logrando, oh, y por supuesto, no olvidemos tu gran pilar –dijo haciendo un ademán hacia Eren.

—Muy bien, vamos a festejar, hoy me emborracho –acotó Levi-, yo invito.

Los tres rieron afablemente.

—0—

— ¿Estarás bien, verdad? –dijo Eren preocupado. Levi rió.

—Ya tranquilo, estaremos en un lugar público, apenas salga te aviso así amos a casa.

—Pase lo que pase, Levi, avísame.

—Sí, mi niñero, te avisaré. Y… gracias por acompañarme.

Se besaron suavemente y el joven vio como la figura se perdía en el café, suspiró sentidamente y le pidió a Dios que protegiera a su pareja.

Cuando llegó ella lo estaba esperando. Le sorprendió encontrarla de un fantástico buen humor. Como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si la relación siguiera intacta.

—Cariño –dijo ella poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo con efusividad. Levi se preguntaba cómo fue que había aguantado tantas veces, tantos roces, esos asquerosos besos que le arrancaba a la fuerza, ahora le parecía algo tan asqueroso y desagradable. Le devolvió el abrazo tibiamente y luego la empujó con suavidad para alejarla de él. No podía decir que no le afectaba el verla con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Te extrañé tanto, mi vida!

—Lamento no decir lo mismo, Kuchel –replicó fríamente el hombre tomando asiento-. Dejemos la hipocresía de lado y hablemos con la verdad, a eso vinimos.

—Realmente no entiendo por qué dices esas cosas, hijo. No hay hipocresía alguna en mi –dijo frunciendo las cejas completamente sumisa, algo que no iba para nada con su forma de ser-. Estaba en verdad preocupada por ti. Ese estúpido médico hizo lo imposible para alejarme de ti. Nunca se lo perdonaré.

—Christian no hizo más que ayudarme, abrió mis ojos, Kuchel. La relación entre nosotros, nunca volverá a ser la misma a partir de ahora –la mujer lo miró con ira contenida, pero decidió escuchar-. Ahora lo recuerdo todo, no solo hiciste mi infancia miserable, con todas tus descalificaciones, tus trabajos forzados, despertarme a mitad de la noche para obligarme a limpiar, tus cuchillos, tus entrenamientos interminables, tu-

— ¡Lo hice por tu bien! –lo cortó la mujer con las maños en puños y mirándolo con fiereza-. ¡Yo te hice fuerte! Te preparé para el mundo cruel en el que vivirías, deberías agradecerme.

—Con una mierda te agradecería, desgraciada –Levi respiró profundo para contener las ganas de gritarle que tenía-. No me mataste de pura casualidad. Y luego… cuando me drogabas para poder violarme… -La mujer abrió grande sus ojos-. Agradece que no te haga un juicio, porque de verdad lo que mereces es pudrirte en la cárcel por tus delitos. ¿En qué enferma cabeza cabe que una madre tiene relaciones con un hijo para concebir? Yo no tengo la culpa de tener el rostro de mi padre, pero te aclararé las cosas de una vez, ¡yo no soy Gregory! Nunca lo seré. Y quiero que me digas la verdad de lo que sucedió con él.

Kuchel se quedó muda.

—Cobarde… -susurró Levi con todo el desprecio del que era capaz-. Eres tan vil y cobarde que no te animarás a decir la verdad…

—Ese idiota iba a dejarme –habló al fin, los labios de la mujer temblaban de rabia-. Después de todas sus promesas, él dijo que quería una familia conmigo y luego osaba abandonarme, no se lo permití. No dejaría que nos dañara. Por eso solo lo ayudé un poco a abandonar este mundo. A diferencia de él yo siempre te fui fiel Levi, yo jamás te hubiera traicionado, antes muerta. Hubiera dado un riñón, mi corazón, mi alma de ser necesario por tu bienestar. Dediqué mi vida entera a formarte.

—Me martirizaste una vida entera, que es diferente. Ahora todo es muy claro para mí.

—Ja, te crees la gran cosa porque ese intento de hombre está ahora contigo. Ese idiota. Te chupará la sangre y cuanto billete pueda, y luego se largará con cualquiera que le caliente la oreja. Entonces caerás de verdad, y vendrás arrastrándote a mí suplicando que te consuele.

—Jamás te pediría ayuda en absoluto, Kuchel. Si Eren me deja, o si quiere irse no lo detendré, porque ese es el verdadero amor, no uno que te ata y te somete, eso es esclavitud, es lo que hemos tenido hasta hace un tiempo, y no pienso volver a eso nunca más. Si debo quedarme solo en esta vida y afrontar las situaciones sin ayuda de nadie, que así sea. No te quiero en mi vida, Kuchel. No me interesa si nos une un lazo de sangre, no esperes absolutamente nada de mí. Esta es la última vez que hablaremos. Te libero de cualquier deuda física o no que pudieras tener conmigo, porque no deseo tener mi consciencia tranquila, porque quiero ir a dormir en las noches sin volver a recordar los horrores que viví a tu lado. Hoy entierro mi pasado definitivamente y para siempre. No me busques, no me llames y no vuelvas a pisar el dintel de mi puerta, porque no eres bienvenida en absoluto en mi casa. ¿He sido claro?

—No pienses que puedes librarte tan fácilmente de mí, Levi. Soy tu madre, por mucho que te escondas o lo niegues, eso jamás cambiará, seré siempre tu madre.

—Pues me declaro huérfano a partir de este instante. Ve a martirizar a Kenny o a quien se te ocurra Kuchel. Conmigo… ya no más…

—Muy bien, si es así como quieres que sea, lo acepto. Pero debes saber bien, querido HIJO, que toda acción, tiene su correspondiente reacción –luego se puso de pie, tomó su cartera, puso una mano en el hombro de Levi y sonriéndole cínicamente le dijo-. Sé feliz hijo… mientras puedas…

Una vez que se retiró, suspiró varias veces, sentía un gran alivio sobrevenirle. Había podido decirle todo y sin llegar a la violencia. Tomó su celular y le escribió a Eren: "Todo salió bien amor, espérame en la plaza, te busco y vamos a casa".

—0—

Levi compró acciones de una empresa que se llamaba "Magic Clean", una industria química que producía cantidades industriales de cloro, desodorantes, abrasivos para la limpieza y cera. Se volvió socio mayoritario y comenzó a modificar profundamente los cimientos de la misma para volverla una marca líder en el mercado. Claro, le llevaría su tiempo, pero los primeros resultados fueron gratamente sorprendentes.

La panadería de Eren pronto estuvo abriendo una sucursal. Con Carla habían desarrollado varias recetas de galletas caseras y panes de diversos sabores que fueron un rotundo éxito. El mocoso pasaba todo el fin de semana en su casa, aunque lo que más hacían era salir a cenar, a hacer actividades juntos, he incluso a veces compartían salidas con los amigos de Levi o Eren. En la semana se visitaban esporádicamente porque estaban muy atareados, pero no faltaba el mensaje, la llamada, la foto para notarse presentes. El amor se arraigaba más y más.

Faltaba un mes para la navidad, Levi estaba ansioso, quería sorprender a Eren y ya estaba perfilando algunas lindas ideas. Nanaba había tomado sus vacaciones, y Sasha hacía media jornada por las mañanas porque a la tarde cuidaba un pariente enfermo. Connie aprovechó para viajar a su pueblo a visitar unos parientes. Y Levi se dedicó a estar más presente en las oficinas de la nueva empresa.

Miró la hora, faltaban treinta minutos para que ese viernes terminara y fuera a buscar a Eren. No veía las horas de tenerlo entre sus brazos, y porque no, en su cama también.

Salió contento y silbando, para subir a su Audi Cabrio A5 negro. Condujo hasta la panadería para sorprenderse con que Eren había salido para su casa.

— ¿No te avisó que iba? Salió hace una hora la menos –contó Carla empaquetando los últimos pedidos.

—La verdad que no, es raro, pero bueno, lo llamaré. Nos vemos, Carla.

—Adiós, Levi.

Un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de él, subió al auto y marcó el número de Eren. Pero lo atendió el contestador. Le mandó un mensaje por whatsapp.

L – Mocoso, donde carajo estás?

La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

E – Te estamos esperando en la terraza, hay una vista maravillosa desde aquí.

Las ruedas chirriaron ante la impetuosidad del arranque, ahora estaba preocupado de verdad.

—0—

Llegó casi corriendo a la terraza, el corazón agitado. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando vio a Eren en el borde de uno de los laterales de la cornisa, temblando y con el rostro surcado de lágrimas. Kuchel lo apuntaba con una pistola, cuando lo vió aparecer le sonrió burlonamente.

—Oh, mira, ahí llegó tu gran amor. Ven, Levi, ven, únete a la fiesta. Aquí mi querido yerno y yo nos estamos divirtiendo bastante. Estamos jugando un poco, se llama, "cáete de una vez", ¿quieres jugar?

Levi se acercó cautelosamente, mirando a todas partes con el corazón desbocado. Levantó una mano y caminó hacia ellos.

—Tranquila, Kuchel –habló con la mayor entereza posible, disimulando el profundo terror que se le colaba en el cuerpo-. No hagas algo de lo que vas a arrepentirte luego…

— ¿Arrepentirme? ¡Ja, ja, ja! No bromees, esto es lo más divertido que hice en años. No hice que se tirara aún porque quería ver tu cara desfigurarse –dijo quitando el seguro de la pistola, Eren frunció sus ojos y sollozó sin poder evitarlo, el frío aire por la altura que los separaba del suelo, unos quince metros en promedio, movía las ropas y el cabello del joven.

— ¡Detente! –Gritó suplicante Levi-. Es-espera, no lo hagas.

—Tarde para lamentos, Levi. Tal vez cuando pierdas aquello que amas te des cuenta todo lo que he sufrido… nadie, nunca más volverá a dejarme sin sufrir, sin tener que vivir día a día con esa agonía, Gregory y tú me condenaron –dijo sonriendo pero con sendas lágrimas cayendo de sus fríos ojos-. Ahora les toca pagar.

— ¡Espera! ¡Mamá! –gritó Levi justo en el momento que la mujer levantaba su mano para disparar. Se detuvo y giró un poco su rostro para mirarlo-. Mamá… -repitió Levi, acercándose poco a poco-. Es-está bien, tú, tú ganas, ¿de acuerdo? Tenías razón, mamá… Yo… hice todo mal… yo me equivoqué, ¿está bien? Per-perdóname, por favor… déjalo ir, es… es sólo un mocoso lindo, sólo me divierto con él, pero, pero tú sabes que nada ni nadie podría reemplazarte. ¿Acaso no es divertido rebelarse de vez en cuando? Sólo tú me entiendes, somos… un clan, ¿verdad? Los únicos lobos…

—Eres tan patético cuando mientes –dijo Kuchel arrastrando las palabras casi con asco-. No importa lo que digas, este pendejo del infierno perecerá ahora mismo.

— ¡Haré lo que sea! Por favor… mamá… -Levi estaba colapsando, pero no quería largarse a llorar patéticamente-. Por favor, mamá…

—Arrodíllate –ordenó Kuchel volviendo a tomar el control como tantas veces antes-. Suplica por misericordia, ahora…

Levi no lo pensó, prácticamente se tiró al piso.

—Lo siento, lo siento, merezco que me castigues, perdóname, te lo suplico, perdóname. Pero déjalo ir, yo me quedaré contigo, para siempre…

—Ya no puedo creer en ti, Levi, tan fácil fue para ti darme la espalda, ya nada se puede hacer.

—Te amo, mamá… -Levi se arrodilló, mirándola con la mayor dulzura posible-. No importa lo que haga, o donde me esconda, te pertenezco, siempre será así.

—Claro que sí, siempre será así. ¿Sabes una cosa Eren? Antes de que apareciera tu petulante culo, Levi y yo éramos como uña y carne, ¿te ha contado él las fogosas noches que compartíamos?

—Mamá, por favor –suplicó el hombre temblando de vergüenza.

—No, no, que lo sepa, después de todo es parte de la familia, ¿verdad? Hicimos el amor incontables veces –continuaba hablando la mujer, Eren miró aterrado a Levi, más por el hecho de que podía caer en cualquier momento al vacío que por lo que la mujer estaba diciendo. Pero el hombre estaba petrificado-. ¿Ah cómo? ¿No te lo dijo? Lo hacíamos tantas veces, y él nunca quiso usar protección, por eso me dejó embarazada tres veces. No puede ser más retorcido, por eso te lo dije idiota, que lo dejaras por lo bueno, ninguna perra marica me arrebatará a Levi, porque él y yo tenemos algo único. Sólo lo has confundido un poco, pero él me ama a mí, sólo a mí…

—Mamá –Levi se puso de pie, su mirada estaba turbia y triste otra vez, como si hubiera vuelto a ser el de siempre, ese autómata viviente bajo el hechizo de esa burda mujer-. Si lo liberas, te juro por mi vida, que me quedaré a tu lado para siempre… hasta que la muerte nos separe… Te estoy dando mi palabra, mamá…

Kuchel se dio cuenta que esta vez Levi decía la verdad, esta vez no era una treta, él realmente se estaba entregando. La mujer bajó el brazo, miró a Eren con rencor y le ordenó.

—Bájate de una vez, y ahora sí, nunca, nunca, jamás de los jamases vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros, ¿has entendido engendro del demonio?

Eren pudo moverse a duras penas entre espasmos del llanto, mientras se alejaba del borde, luego miró a Levi con miedo. Sus enormes ojos verdes se abrieron muy grandes cuando vio esa triste sonrisa cruzar su cara.

—Eren… -dijo con melancólica voz-. Gracias…

Luego Levi miró a su madre y le habló con tranquilidad mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Está bien, tú cumpliste tu parte, yo cumpliré la mía.

Kuchel sonrió, perdida en la escena, triunfal, sintiendo que el corazón saltaba agitado, al fin la estaban eligiendo.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía, mi amor, tú no me abandonarías…

—Juntos… Hasta la muerte, mamá…

Los últimos 10 metros Levi corrió con tanta rapidez que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a Kuchel. Tomándola de la cintura la levantó del suelo para subir a la cornisa y saltar al vacío junto con ella.

—¡LEVIIIIII!

El desgarrador grito surcó los cielos, mientras la mano del joven de ojos verdes se extendía, mientras veía como su maestro, su novio, su amante… desaparecía de su vista…

.

By Luna de Acero… impactada…

 **OH POR DIOS! VAMOS A LLEGAR A LOS 300 REVIEWS! (baila como desquiciada). Ahora si, me cuentan que creen que va a suceder en el último capítulo, por favor no me tiren con chuchillos, tirenme con tenedor (?)...**


	19. El lobo que muere de hambre

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Y al fin llegó el final, valga la redundancia. Bueno, espero que con esto se den por satisfechas, estuve anoche hasta las tres de la mañana escribiendo, les juro que sentía que se me salía el corazón, era como estar dentro de una película de acción. Y esta mañana (escapándome de mis deberes laborales, je), escribí el resto. Al fin vino la inspiración y con ella el cierre de esta historia. Lo aclaro para que sepan: NO HARÁ EPÍLOGO, este es el capítulo final y adiós, Say no more.

Como siempre, voy a agradecerles a todos, todos, que han sido tan amorosos y malos conmigo, fue el fic en el que más "insultos" he recibido, desde que soy Cruela de Vil, villana sin corazón, Cruel, Mala, hija de ****, que les rompí el corazón y demás, GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ESO, fue muy divertido que me hayan acompañado todo este camino. Voy a extrañarlos! Espero se animen a seguirme en mis otras creaciones.

Sin ustedes no sería nada, hermosos míos! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Isayama Hajime.

Advertencia: Angs + Angs + Angs... Muerte de personaje... Drama... R18, lemon hard explícito, palabras altisonantes, expresiones vulgares, that´s all.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"El dolor es el alimento esencial del amor;**_

 _ **cualquier amor que no se haya nutrido de**_

 _ **un poco de dolor puro, muere".**_

 _ **Maurice Maeterlink**_

.

.

 **"El conejo aprendió a convivir con el lobo, y en algún momento fue imposible separarse. Lo que nunca sabría el conejo, es que todo funciona… mientras el lobo no esté hambriento…"**

 _"Lobo por conejo… es una pésimo canje… siempre supe que no sabías sobre negocios…"_

Eren aulló en agonía y se acercó al borde del techo, ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de poder enfocar algo. Estaba tan confundido, tan asustado, que no lograba poner en orden sus pensamientos, el corazón completamente desbocado. Y un suspiro de alivio se desprendió de sus labios lastimados, ya que todo el tiempo que había estado amenazado por Kuchel se los había estado mordiendo, sin darse cuenta, claro.

Unos seis metros más abajo, sobre algunas tejas rotas, los dos cuerpos yacían con algunas heridas, había bastante sangre, pero aún pendían de ese lugar. Dios bendiga ese semi piso en el que ambos habían aterrizado.

— ¡Levi, Levi! –gritó entre sollozos el joven, mientras de inmediato se ponía en marcha para llegar al lugar.

Tenía que pedir ayuda, ¿pero a quién? No había nadie en la casa, Kuchel se había asegurado de eso, y obviamente lo primero que le había sacado era el celular que estrelló contra la pared del comedor. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir abajo y llamar a la policía, o ir a ayudar a Levi? Se debatió pocos segundos hasta que finalmente decidió ir a socorrerlo, hasta que llamara podía caerse de ahí.

Gritó frustrado dos veces, porque no encontraba el cuarto que diera a esa ventana, pero al fin llegó. Dos pisos más abajo. La ventana estaba cerrada, y ante la desesperación, los dedos se le volvían de gelatina, tomó un velador y rompió el vidrio sin pensárselo dos veces. El cuerpo de su pareja estaría a menos de tres metros de distancia, estaba tan cerca, y Eren estaba completamente desquiciado, necesitaba sentirlo a salvo, ¡ya mismo!

Con la cortina envuelta en su mano terminó de romper los vidrios en los costados que habían quedado del impacto inicial, y finalmente salió para gatear y llegar al cuerpo. Ambos estaban inconscientes, el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Eren trastabilló y se quedó quieto al sentir que se deslizaban las tejas bajo sus pies, se puso a cuatro patas, sintiendo el peligro inminente. Avanzó con un poco más de cautela, las tejas crujieron, escuchó como sonaban bajo el peso de su cuerpo, moviéndose lentamente a cada movimiento suyo. Su corazón duplicó sus latidos, si es que era posible. Estaba tan cerca, alargó su brazo, pero aún le faltaba un metro por lo menos para llegar. Todo su cuerpo tiritaba conmocionado. El techo tenía una gran inclinación y se sentía en verdad muy temeroso de seguir avanzando, hasta que vio como el cuerpo de Kuchel murmuraba y empezaba a moverse con dificultad. ¡Debía apresurarse!

— ¡Levi! ¡Levi, despierta! –llamó lastimosamente, mientras se arrastraba un poco más, llegó a tocar algunos dedos de la mano del millonario que estaba más cercana, estaba frío como un cadáver, gimió dolorosamente y se arrastró un poco más.

—Mmm… aaaaayyy… -Kuchel se giró y varias tejas se deslizaron mientras se escuchaba el estrépito del impacto nueve o diez metros más abajo, pulverizándose sobre el concreto de la galería.

Eren se arrastró un poco más y al fin puso asir completamente la mano de su pareja. Casi lloró de la alegría y comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas. No era fácil arrastrar el peso de una persona desmayada. El hombre tenía un profundo corte en la cabeza del cual brotaba profusa sangre. Trató de atraerlo hacia él, pero comenzó a resbalarse y las tejas empezaron a ceder, se quedó quieto, temblando y balbuceando con un terror absoluto.

— ¡Le-leviiiiii! ¡LEVIIIII! –Gritó al fin-. ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Oh, Dios, ayúdame!

Kuchel levantó la cabeza, bamboleándose aturdida, tenía severos cortes en las piernas y algunos golpes en la cara.

Eren agitado, se tiró hacia atrás, empujando con sus pies y su cuerpo, y pudo mover un poco a Levi, las tejas seguían cayendo, estiró un brazo para llegar al marco de la ventana, pero era imposible, aún estaba muy lejos. Sollozó desesperado y siguió intentado arrastrarse, parecía como si la ventana se alejara cada vez más, pero sabía que era su percepción ante el miedo.

Le costaba horrores, pero no cejaba en su intento, poco a poco se acercaba, las lágrimas cayendo desbordantes y espesas, nublándole la vista, el viento corriendo tempestuoso, y las primeras gotas empezaron a caer del cielo.

— ¡Joder, Leviiiii! ¡Ayudaaaaa! ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDEEEEE!

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo arrastrándose, luchando con el peso del cuerpo, el viento, la lluvia que empezaba a incrementarse, las tejas que se corrían, la inclinación, parecía una cruel pesadilla de la que no podía despertarse. Estiró su brazo y sus dedos apenas rozaron el borde de la ventana, ¡ya no faltaba nada! Gruñó tirando con fuerza una última vez y finalmente pudo agarrarse del borde. Lanzó un estertóreo grito de triunfo, mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas para acercarse al fin. Pero entonces sintió un tirón grande a contramano.

Se giró para mirar con espanto, como Kuchel se aferraba a la pierna de su hijo y lo retenía con todas sus fuerzas. Eren podría jurar que la mirada de esa mujer era la del mismísimo demonio, incluso sus pupilas destilaban un penetrante color rojo sangre.

— ¡ES MIO, ZORRA DE MIERDAAAA! –aulló enfurecida-. ¡No me lo quitarás! ¡Nadie lo hará! ¡Morirá conmigo, pero no te lo entregaré! –con un brazo se aferró a una pierna y con el otro tomó una teja y se la aventó a Eren con todas sus fuerzas, para su fortuna cayó a un costado sin llegar a lastimarlo.

— ¡Suéltalo bruja maldita! ¡Usted está maldita! –gritó Eren llorando sin consuelo, sintiendo que su brazo se resentía con el peso que ejercía la mujer para arrastrar a su hijo-. ¡AAARGGGH! ¡AYUDAAAAA, AYUDAAA POR FAVOOORRRR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDEEEE! –su voz se fragmentaba, su garganta se desgañitaba en súplicas, porque empezaba a darse cuenta que no podría con todo.

Una teja voló y se partió cerca de donde Eren se sostenía de la ventana, un fragmento le rozó una ceja y le produjo un pequeño corte, miró adelante apretando los dientes, y la mujer ya tenía otra teja en su mano.

—No… no, por favor… -dijo mientras la boca se le llenaba de saliva pegajosa, y la lluvia comenzaba a caer copiosa. Esto era… el infierno mismo-. ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! –el pedazo de cerámico se estrelló contra su hombro derecho y le produjo un ardoroso dolor. Lloró desconsolado, mientras sentía que le temblaba el brazo que se aferraba al dintel de la ventana-. Ya… no puedooo… ¡LEVIII!

Vio la teja en lo alto y cerró los ojos corriendo la cara, esperando el impacto en su cuerpo, pero a pesar de que escuchó el golpe seco, no sintió nada, un quejido se escuchó y sintió algo caliente sobre su mejilla, abrió los ojos. Levi lo estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo.

— ¡Levi, Leviiii! –sollozó entre sonriendo y llorando.

—E-Eren… -la sangre caía profusa por un costado de su cara, del gran corte que tenía en el cuero cabelludo-. ¡Hu-huye, huye!

— ¡No, no te dejaré, vamos, estamos cerca, no te soltaré!

— ¡Uggh! –otra teja impactó violentamente contra su espalda y cayó pesadamente sobre Eren.

— ¡NO ME DEJARÁS, RATA, RATAAAAA! ¡ERES MÍO, MIOOOOO!

Con las fuerzas convalecientes, el hombre empujó al muchacho con sus manos hacia la ventana, luchando con la única pierna libre, mientras sentía como su madre lo tiraba hacia atrás.

— ¡S-sálvate, Eren, sálvate! –dijo a media voz, mientras se retorcía al recibir otro doloroso impacto.

Kuchel partió una teja con sus manos, lastimándose en el proceso, y con la punta filosa comenzó a apuñalar la pierna del hombre con saña, mientras gritaba como desquiciada.

— ¡AARGGGH, AAAAH, AAAAAYYY! –Levi gritó con la cara destruida por el dolor, pero no dejó de empujar el cuerpo de Eren-. ¡VETEEE, VETE DE UNA VEZ!

— ¡NOOO, NO TE DEJARÉ!

Eren se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así, soltó la ventana y tomando una teja se la aventó a la mujer, luego agarró otra y otra, y comenzó a tirárselas mientras los tres cuerpos empezaban a deslizarse hacia la cornisa de nuevo. Con el viento, la lluvia, y las lágrimas, no tenía ni puta idea hacia donde estaba aventando las cosas, pero al menos una dio de lleno en la cabeza de la mujer que lanzó un grito desgarrador. Aflojó un segundo su agarre y el hombre gruñó al momento de empujar de nuevo con inusitada fuerza el cuerpo de Eren hacia arriba.

El joven se agarró con ambas manos de la ventana, pero se giró al sentir que Levi se deslizaba rápidamente hacia abajo. Se giró y enganchó la punta de sus pies en el marco y se aferró con ambos brazos a una de las muñecas del hombre, medio cuerpo de la bruja colgaba sobre el vacío, mientras clavaba sus uñas y sus dientes en la pierna de su hijo. El hombre intentaba patearla sin mucho éxito, mientras sentía que por la lluvia su mano comenzaba a resbalarse de los brazos de Eren.

Los tres resoplaban, agotados, violentamente, sin dejar de luchar ni un segundo. Levi miró el rostro sufriente de Eren y le habló con la mayor seguridad de la que era capaz.

— ¡Suéltame, Eren! ¡No podrás con el peso!

— ¡NO LO HARÉ! –respondía el otro tercamente, intentando aferrarse con todo a su brazo que empezaba a deslizarse.

— ¡Nos caeremos los tres, idiota! ¡¿No lo ves?! Ya… ya hiciste todo lo posible… debes dejarme ir…

— ¡No!

— ¡Eren! ¡Debes vivir! ¡DEBES VIVIR! ¡No se puede! ¡YA SUÉLTAME!

Un par de tejas volaron cerca de ellos, Eren sentía que ya no daba más, que se estaba partiendo, que ya no le alcanzaba la fuerza ni para respirar.

—Está bien, mi amor… -Le dijo el hombre sonriendo tristemente-. Lo hi-hiciste… todo lo posible, está bien… quiero que vivas… por favor…

La mano se deslizaba cada vez más, Kuchel gritaba enfurecida, el cielo tronaba sobre sus cuerpos, el aire soplaba inclemente, pero ellos no podían dejar de mirarse.

— ¡Levi!... Tú… grandísimo tonto… -dijo casi sin fuerzas Eren-, no te soltaré… y si debo caer contigo… entonces eso haré… ¡PERO NO TE SOLTARÉ, AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA! ¡TE AMO, NO TE SOLTARÉ! ¡NOOOO!

El hombre comenzó a empujar su agarre con su otro brazo, apretando los dientes, lo sabía, el mocoso no lo soltaría aunque su vida se fuera en ello. Entonces debía soltarlo él, cortar toda amarra, debía… salvarle la vida, hacer por una maldita vez las cosas bien. Ya nada importaba, sólo que su precioso mocoso siguiera vivo, eso… y nada más…

— ¡NOOOO, NOOO, NO SEAS TERCO, NOOO, LEVIII, NOOO!

El hombre empujó con más fuerza y al fin el agarre cedió por completo.

Eren gritó desgarradoramente, al ver como el cuerpo de su amado se deslizaba hacia el borde, Levi manoteó las tejas que volaron, sin poder asirse de nada, lucharía, aunque fuera en vano, aunque ya no hubiera esperanzas, miraba la cara de Eren llorando y gritando sin tregua, envuelto en el dolor más grande, y al fin pudo asirse de la canaleta del borde, sus piernas colgando en el vacío, el peso del cuerpo de su madre tironeándolo hacia abajo. Gruñó y jadeó, sintiendo que le fallaban las fuerzas, que su resistencia se resquebrajaba, la canaleta comenzó a ceder, escuchándose como crujían los ligamentos. Era en vano, ya no aguantaba, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, con todos los músculos tensos y los dedos rompiéndose por afirmarse a algo, mientras la bruja se aferraba con alma y vida a su pierna. Cuando miró arriba, vio a Eren sobre él, con una mano aferrando uno de sus brazos, y con la otra sosteniendo la pistola.

— ¡Eren!

Apuntó a la mujer, su mano temblando, tratando de no enfocarse en los diez metros que los separaban del suelo, gatilló una vez, fallando miserablemente.

— ¡ZORRA INMUNDA, NO LO LOGRARÁS! –gritó la mujer, que comenzó a balancearse para lograr que ella y su hijo cayeran, y para que Eren no lograra atinarle.

— ¡Joder, Dios! –suplicó Eren, mientras gatillaba de nuevo, fallando otra vez.

— ¡Eren, vuelve! –Le rogó el hombre cuando sintió que la canaleta empezaba a desprenderse-. ¡VUELVE, POR FAVOR!

El tercer tiro le dio finalmente en el hombro, atravesándole el pulmón y saliendo por su cadera. Kuchel perdió completamente la fuerza y cayó con todo su peso contra el piso de cemento rompiéndose el cuello en el acto. El crujido de sus huesos superó el rugido de la tormenta. Levi se corrió alejándose de Eren, justo en el momento que la canaleta cedía y empezaba a despegarse por completo, aferrado al metal se deslizó por la pared, golpeándose en el proceso, su espalda dio de lleno en el techo de madera de la galería y quedó tendido ahí, quejándose, completamente dolorido y lastimado.

— ¡LEVIIII!

Eren se arrastró como pudo, llorando y jadeando, hasta al fin llegar a la dichosa ventana. Se trepó y cayó del otro lado, temblando, sin tener completo dominio de su cuerpo. Bajó las escaleras rengueando y chillando, completamente aterrado. Llegó hasta la planta baja y tomó el primer teléfono que se cruzó para llamar una ambulancia y la policía. No recuerda ni como atinó a decir la dirección exacta. Su voz se quebraba y tartamudeaba, completamente en shock.

Luego salió al patio, gritó de miedo al ver el cuerpo destrozado de la mujer, y finalmente encontró una escalera con la que trepó hasta el techo de la galería finalmente. Levantó el cuerpo de su pareja, que yacía inconsciente de nuevo, y lo apretó contra su pecho, para entregarse a un llanto visceral y monstruoso, mientras la lluvia los empapaba por completo.

—0—

Eren estaba sedado, a pesar de los medicamentos, le dolía el cuerpo. Resopló y sintió como las manos de su madre aferraban una de las suyas, llorando aliviada, hipando, con notables signos de no haber dormido bien.

—Ma… má… -dijo apenas con la voz ronca y algo perdida.

—No te esfuerces, mi cielo –le dijo Carla acariciando suavemente su cabeza-. Ya estás a salvo, fuiste muy valiente, mucho… mucho…

—Le… Levi…

—Está a salvo, en terapia intensiva, está lastimado, pero ya me dijo el doctor que a pesar de que tiene pronóstico reservado, es un hecho que se salvará. Descansa, mi amor, no temas, Levi está a salvo ahora. Ambos lo lograron… a Dios… gracias…

Eren cerró los ojos, con esa información era más que suficiente, ahora podría dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que su amorosa madre velaba sus sueños.

A la semana le dieron el alta, pero no se despegó de al lado de su pareja, hasta que él pudo abrir sus ojos y decir las primeras palabras, otra semana después, todas incoherentes. El golpe en la cabeza fue severo, ni qué decir del estrés postraumático. La mitad del cuerpo del empresario había perdido fuerza.

Los doctores les dijeron que con la rehabilitación adecuada sus funciones se restablecerían casi a un 100%. Tenía dos costillas rotas, un tímpano prácticamente destruido, tuvieron que hacerle varias operaciones, en las puñaladas de las piernas, de reconstrucción, y tuvo que someterse a cuantiosos estudios de resonancia magnética, y neurológicos, para asegurarse que no había un daño cerebral permanente.

Tenía una enorme venda en la cabeza, la mitad de su cara algo dura y caída hacia abajo, el torso con yeso, la pierna izquierda vendada y en alto. Parecía una momia sacada de un sarcófago. Además de los sueros y las sondas. Su ojo derecho pestañeaba más lento.

Eren lo alimentaba en la boca, casi todo hecho puré, y una parte se le caía por el lado derecho (el que no le funcionaba bien), haciendo que gruñera por momentos. Bebía en *popote (*pajita, sorbete) y aun así se le escapaban un poco los líquidos. Por lo que volvía a gruñía molesto a cada momento.

—No reniegues, anda… -le hablaba Eren con tranquilidad mientras le secaba lo que se volcaba, el hombre suspiraba.

—No… es… bebé… -y volvía a gruñir frustrado.

—Ya lo sé, no eres un bebé, pero no puedes hacerlo solo aún, debes tener un poco de paciencia, estas cosas llevan tiempo. Estaré a tu lado, todo lo que necesites.

Los golpes en el cuerpo de Eren casi no se notaban ya. Pero las cicatrices, las heridas de su alma no paraban de sangrar. Dormía con su madre, acurrucado, temblando a veces, teniendo horribles pesadillas. Tuvo que empezar a frecuentar a Christian, para que lo medicara y lo ayudara a superar todo el trauma. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se encontraba Levi, que apenas podía comunicarse, porque aún no hablaba del todo bien.

Se pasaba casi todo el día en el hospital, mirando televisión con su amado, leyéndole, contándole lo que iba pasando o sacándolo a pasear en silla de ruedas. Hanji lo visitaba frecuentemente también, ella y el resto del directorio se estaban haciendo cargo de la empresa que ahora había quedado a su nombre y de la otra empresa de limpieza. Erwin no podía faltar, después de todo era su ámbito, por lo que se había encargado de organizar a los mejores profesionales y colegas, para que Levi fuera atendido de la mejor manera. Incluso Kenny lo fue a ver.

Nadie asistió al funeral de Kuchel, y su cuerpo fue cremado de inmediato.

Eren estaba afeitando a Levi, mientras una enfermera avisaba que pasaría en unos minutos para cambiar sus vendas e higienizarlo. El hombre suspiró cansado.

—Ya, tranquilo –dijo el joven pasando la máquina de afeitar por una de las lindas mejillas-. Ya termino, sé que estás desesperado porque esa mujer te toque, pero yo estaré presente, sólo espero que no se te dé por tener una erección o te lo rebano –le dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. El millonario sonrió del lado que manejaba mejor, el izquierdo.

—Al… menos… mi… verch… verga… fun… funciona –le dijo entre pausas, le costaba mucho hablar fluidamente, pero al menos el humor no lo abandonaba. Eren lo miró serio.

—Te advierto que haré que te deje de funcionar si te excitas con las enfermeras, ¿me oíste?

—Ce… celosss… ja…

—Luché demasiado para salvar tu trasero, no te compartiré con nadie, Levi Ackerman.

—Ent… enton… ces… chu… pala…

Eren miró hacia la puerta, y soltó una risita cómplice.

—Después que te limpien… y sólo si te portas bien y comes todo. Listo. Estás como nuevo –dijo limpiando con una toalla los restos de espuma sobre el rostro del convaleciente. Se levantó un poco y lo besó con ganas, pero sin exigirle demasiado. Lo miró con amor, sus ojos verdes brillando como esmeraldas-. Te amo, pervertido de mierda.

—Yo… también… me… amo… ja…

—Idiota –acotó el joven pellizcándole suavemente la nariz.

—Gr… gracias… E… ren…

—Ya pasó lo peor, mi amor… Ahora sólo quiero que te concentres en mejorar –luego se acercó y le susurró al oído-. Mi culo está ansioso, ¿sabes?

—Sí… me… ex… traña… ¿eh?

—Mucho –le dejó un beso en la frente y le acercó un poco de agua para que bebiera-. Bueno, ¿qué ponemos? ¿Una de acción, comedia, romance? –dijo apuntando con el control remoto al televisor.

—Por… no…

Eren lo miró divertido, meneando la cabeza.

La rehabilitación fue dura y larga. Más de seis meses con fisioterapia diaria, gimnasio, sesiones con Christian, que lo visitaba religiosamente tres veces a la semana, fonoaudiólogos, clínicos, y demás.

Al fin ya podía caminar por sus medios, ayudándose de un bastón. Le quedó un leve tic en la mano derecha, y tuvo que comenzar a usar un audífono en su oído derecho, pero fuera de eso ya podía hablar bastante bien, y hacer casi todo por sus propios medios. A veces Eren le daba una mano para bañarse, pero notaba que era más de caprichoso que porque realmente lo necesitara. Le permitieron una copa de vino al día, y ya comía medianamente bien, tomaba varios suplementos, porque había perdido mucho peso, y Christian controlaba rigurosamente su medicación.

Eren se había mudado con él definitivamente, pero al poco tiempo decidieron vender la casa (estaba llena de malos recuerdos), y se mudaron a otra más pequeña en un barrio privado. Tenían un patio enorme, también con piscina, arreglos al estilo oriental y hasta con una cancha pequeña de fútbol 5. En el sótano instalaron un gimnasio, para que Levi continuara fortaleciéndose y haciendo su rehabilitación, y por supuesto no pudieron faltar dos nuevos, y preciosos, salones de "juegos". Esta vez junto con Eren eligieron la decoración y los implementos a su gusto.

Comenzaron una nueva vida, intentando dejar atrás todo el dolor y los eventos horribles del pasado. Y lo lograron en gran medida.

—0—

—Christian, ¿gustas beber algo? –preguntó el empresario sentado en la hermosa y amplia reposera del jardín, el médico estaba en otra al frente. Encendió un cigarro.

—Está bien, un jugo de naranjas sería bueno.

—Nanaba, por favor un jugo exprimido de naranjas para el doctor y uno de zanahorias para mí, gracias –pidió a la mujer que estaba de pie después de haber acompañado al médico hasta allí.

— ¿Ya estás fumando de nuevo? –Levi rodó sutilmente los ojos y le sonrió un poco, desde la caída ahora se había vuelto mucho más expresivo, encontraba más fácil transmitir lo que le sucedía por expresiones que por palabras que le había costado realmente mucho-. Está bien, solo no abuses. Bueno, ¿cómo estuvo tu semana?

—Con mucho… trabajo, aaah, odio esto, lo siento.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Trabarme, como un inútil. Pero bueno, son… secuelas, tengo que vivir con eso.

—Exacto Levi… tienes que vivir –Christian sonrió-. Fuera de las tareas, tú, ¿cómo te has sentido?

El hombre miró hacia el patio, el aire de la tarde despeinando su flequillo.

—No estoy muy bien… Acepto que me llevará un tiempo… tal vez toda la maldita vida –suspiró-, pero al menos tengo ganas de intentarlo… Eren se lo merece…

—Tú también te lo mereces, Levi, no uses a Eren de excusa para tu tratamiento.

—La verdad Christian… es que… a veces siento que no… me lo merezco –bajó la mirada-. A veces siento… que ella no se ha ido del todo –miró a los arbustos, casi pudo vislumbrar un bulto negro moverse por detrás, volvió a bajar la mirada-. Siento que sólo está escondida, que saldrá en cualquier mo… momento y nos atrapará –suspiró-. Lo cual es una idiotez, porque la hicieron cenizas, lo sé… pero… me molesta pensar que tal vez, al final, sí se salió con la suya después de todo…

—Levi, hay una parte de ella en ti, siempre existirá, y lo que estamos tratando de lograr es que aceptes eso, no que lo reprimas otra vez. No tengas miedo de ser honesto contigo, porque para eso estoy, aquí, en este espacio –dijo moviendo sus manos-, puedes sacar todo de adentro tuyo, puedes mostrar tu verdad.

—No sólo está en mis pesadillas Christian –dijo el hombre con el semblante serio y algo triste-, ojalá solo se quedara allí, como antes… Ayer… fui a la biblioteca, a ordenar unos libros que había comprado y… al girarme, estaba allí sentada, con esa… sonrisa de triunfo, cómo si me dijera que sigue teniendo el control –una de las manos de Levi se cerró en un puño con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Black no ha vuelto? –el millonario sonrió.

—No, no regresó, tampoco regresará, nuestra despedida fue para siempre. Admito que me gustaría verlo a él mil veces, que a… a… -sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y carraspeó.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Levi.

—No quiero pronunciar su nombre, ni nuestro… parentesco… todo lo relacionado a esa mujer me revuelve las tripas. Yo creo que… Eren no debería-

—No, espera, ya dijimos que íbamos a evitar pensar y/o tomar decisiones sobre otras personas, ¿recuerdas? –Nanaba le dejó los refrescos y se retiró, el doctor continuó-. Eren es un adulto, aunque sea más joven que tú, puede tomar sus propias decisiones, nadie lo ata a ti.

—Es que yo creo que… después de todo si lo terminé… atando a mí… Él siente una gran responsabilidad sobre mi persona, yo no sé… porqué, no debería coartar su libertad por… alguien como yo…

—Se llama amor –dijo Christian quitándose los anteojos-. Si alguien se sintiera obligado, estoy seguro que ya se hubiera ido hace mucho, definitivamente hubiera salido corriendo. Tú también le brindas protección y estabilidad. Es normal que luego de lo que ustedes vivieron hables de tu pareja como un ideal, y vaya, reconozco que ha sido una persona valiente para hacer todo lo que hizo, pero no estás valorando todo lo que tú le brindas, Levi. ¿Qué es lo que tú puedes darle que nadie más?

—Oh, folladas intensas –respondió de inmediato y luego de unos segundos sonrió, Christian se unió a su risa.

—Lamento decirte que todas las personas pueden tener folladas intensas con todas las personas. Sin embargo tú le brindas algo a Eren que nadie más puede, o que él quiere que sólo tú se lo brindes… ¿qué podrá ser?

—Sigo insistiendo en que son folladas intensas, pero… está bien, entiendo tu punto. Lo amo, pero es… la primera vez para mí en esto… a veces, no sé si lo hago bien…

—El amor no tiene un manual, no viene con instrucciones específicas sobre cómo se deben comportar las parejas. Por supuesto hay ciertas acciones inaceptables, como la violencia, así que en este punto voy a permitirme ser un poco más personal con mi punto de vista, pero yo creo que mientras tu novio tenga una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le brillen los ojos al verte, es más que suficiente, ¿no lo crees tú?

—Tienes tu lado blando, doc… Está bien, haré que al mocoso le brillen los ojos, y si el amor no funciona, le daré unos buenos azotes que eso también le gusta.

Al psiquiatra se le colorearon los pómulos.

—Oh, sé bien que te estás imaginando todo el escenario, ¿verdad? –Le deslizó provocativamente el millonario-. Solo no te imagines a Eren desnudo, por favor.

—No, no, imposible, ejem, no. Veamos, ¿cómo vas con las medicaciones?

—La pastilla verde me da migrañas. Y no me des más cosas para dormir, estoy durmiendo bien ya, sino pregúntale al mocoso, a quien no te imaginaste desnudo –lo siguió molestando.

—Levi, no me imaginé a Eren desnudo, por favor, soy un profesional. Ok, bajaremos la dosis de los miorelajantes, pero no puedo retirártelos abruptamente, iremos haciendo un descenso gradual, y por cierto me alegra que puedas descansar mejor, se nota en tu semblante.

—Bien… ¿me imaginaste a mí desnudo? –al doctor se le colorearon las mejillas con más intensidad y siguió anotando en su agenda, mientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo. El más bajo levantó las cejas.

—Bien, ¿cómo vas con el trabajo? ¿Cómo te han recibido en las empresas? Realmente debe ser duro coordinar las dos empresas.

—La verdad es que sí, no sólo tengo trabajo que se acumula, ahora es casi doble. Por lo que estuve reclutando nuevos empleados para delegar un poco mis funciones. Quiero disfrutar de mi tiempo personal también, no quiero que mi vida gire alrededor de las empresas.

—Vaya, eso es muy bueno, antes hubiera sido imposible que pidieras ayuda.

—No es como si no pudiera hacerlo solo.

—No, claro que no, no se trata de capacidades, Levi, se trata de establecer prioridades, y creo que estás tomando una excelente decisión ¿Hay algo más de lo que te gustaría hablar?

—Bueno, ciertamente hay algo que me inquieta desde hace un tiempo… antes, mucho antes de conocer a Eren… ¿querías salir conmigo, verdad? Eso no es muy profesional, doc.

—Me refería a temas que fueran relacionados con tu tratamiento –dijo el hombre moviéndose en su asiento un poco nervioso. Se colocó los anteojos.

—Creo que hay mucho por hablar, pero para ser honesto ya no tengo ganas… y por cierto, a mí también me gustabas –luego le sonrió misteriosamente y el doctor se relajó un poco.

—Bueno, creo que perdí mi oportunidad, pero al menos puedo ayudarte con esto, para mi está bien.

Levi se giró al sentir los pasos agitados.

—Es como un radar… -comentó divertido.

—Hola, buenas tardes Christian –saludó al médico respetuosamente-, hola, mi amor –dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios al millonario.

—Hola, cariño.

—Eren, ¿cómo estás?

—Uufff, agotado –comentó sentándose al lado de Levi-. ¡Oh, perdón! Esperaré adentro, no han terminado aún, ¿verdad? –dijo alarmado.

—No, ya terminamos, hoy fue una sesión corta –comentó el médico mientras guardaba su agenda-. Muy bien, es hora que me retire. Aquí Levi, las nuevas dosis –dijo alcanzándole las órdenes del recetario médico-. Me alegra verlos bien.

—Miente mi amor, me estuvo coqueteando –le soltó Levi tomando a Eren de la cintura.

— ¿Qué? No, no –respondió de inmediato Christian mientras el joven lo miraba divertido.

—Ya, doc, solo bromeo.

—Desde el golpe en la cabeza ha adquirido ese tipo de humor incómodo, le encanta generar situaciones vergonzosas para la gente –explicó Eren mirándolo de reojo y Levi sonrió aceptando su culpabilidad.

—Ustedes dijeron que debía divertirme más…

—No a costa de los otros –acotó Eren poniéndose de pie para acompañar al médico.

Esa noche cenaron en la galería, el verano hacía que las noches fueran agradables y amenas. Hoy estaba inusualmente caluroso. Comieron liviano, una sopa de tomate fría de entrada, unas pavitas rellenas con algo de puré de calabazas, y Eren como siempre pidió postre, una copa helada. Levi recibió algunas cucharadas de la crema helada, mientras fumaba y conversaban animosamente.

Luego se fueron al borde de la piscina a refrescar sus piernas. Estaban riéndose en el borde, cuando Eren empujó de sorpresa a Levi hundiéndolo por completo en el agua, el joven se rió histéricamente, imaginándose que el millonario lo insultaría en los tres idiomas que hablaba tan bien. Pero luego de reírse un rato se quedó mirando el agua cristalina, que además contaba con luz en el fondo, la superficie se movía, pero Levi estaba aún en el fondo y no parecía que intentara volver a la superficie.

— ¿Levi? ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? –Claro que era una tontería preguntarle a alguien que está metido en el agua hasta la cabeza, pero el muchacho comenzó a preocuparse al ver que no se movía- ¡Levi! ¡Oye! –se quitó la remera y rápidamente se tiró dentro sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se hundió hasta el fondo sintiendo que se le aceleraba el corazón, no era posible, ¿lo habría ahogado? Lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y se impulsó hacia arriba, en pocos segundos llegaron a la superficie. Eren tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras se acercaba a la otra orilla donde el agua era más baja y se encontraban las escaleras, el cuerpo del millonario estaba en peso muerto. Pero cuando hizo pie en la alberca, sintió como se removía y lo empujaba con algo de rudeza contra la pared de la misma, Eren dejó escapar un gemido por el impacto.

Los ojos del hombre eran voraces, hambrientos.

—Así que… ¿quién fue el engañado esta vez? –El agua caía a gotones de su flequillo, cubriéndole la cremosa piel, mientras una sonrisa ladina se le dibujaba en el rostro-. Vas a tener que hacerme reanimación, cariño, casi me ahogo –le dijo con intoxicante y ronca voz, mientras Eren fruncía el ceño y le golpeaba el pecho molesto.

— ¡No es gracioso, tonto! ¡Realmente me asusté!

—Oh, ¿necesitas que te consuele? –Dijo acorralándolo con sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, el joven resoplaba agitado aún, pero tomó una actitud completamente sumisa-. Te consolaré entonces… -La boca caliente de Levi contrastaba con el frío del agua, no le tomó mucho tiempo a Eren para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y dejarse llevar por el momento.

El hombre comenzó a quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior con rapidez.

—E-Espera… Levi… ¿Aquí? –exclamó algo temeroso mirando a todas partes.

—Ya todos se fueron a dormir –le susurró el empresario, luchando con su propia ropa mojada también-, y no tenemos vecinos a menos de un kilómetro, puedes gemir a gusto, y vaya que te haré gemir…

—Pe-pero, el a-agua… uuughh –sintió las manos del más bajo y fornido metiéndose entre sus nalgas, mientras refregaba sus cuerpos desnudos aprisionándolo contra la pared, Eren lanzó un jadeo muy erótico y Levi sonrió perversamente.

—Sólo déjate llevar, Eren… voy a darte duro, y nada podrá impedirlo –tiró de su brazo para llevarlo contra las escaleras de salida del borde, eran una extensión de la piscina para poder entrar. Lo ayudó a arrodillarse, con el agua apenas por debajo de sus preciosas caderas bronceadas-. Abre un poco las piernas.

Levi agachó la cabeza, retiró el tapón anal que le había pedido que usara previo a la cena, y lamió con ganas la entrada ya dilatada de ese cuerpo que ahora estaba frío, pero igual de apetitoso, además hacía demasiado calor, demasiado, por lo que era agradable, como tener un cubo de hielo en la boca derritiéndose poco a poco. Eren bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el deseo apoderarse de su cuerpo, haría caso, después de todo prefería que Levi le ordenara qué hacer, su mente, su piel, su alma, estaban completamente dispuestas a doblegarse. Amaba entregarse y ser moldeado por los caprichos de ese hombre.

Gimió de manera fresca, tocándose con una mano en su entrepierna que se endurecía rápidamente. Levi mojó sus dedos con saliva, el agua dificultaba un poco la tarea, por lo que lo empujó para que subiera un escalón más.

Sus dedos entraron con bastante facilidad, como era de esperarse, pero estaba consciente de que a Eren le encantaba sentirlos bien adentro antes de darle su polla. Era una especie de concesión para su joven novio. Además era un espectáculo muy agradable ver como se retorcía de gusto, gimiendo y rogando como un ternerito con hambre, su piel erizándose y las gotas cristalinas besando esa piel morena y tentadora. Como la primera noche, su preciosa espalda retorciéndose, como la primera vez en esa azotea.

—Así, ma-maestro, aaaah… me gusta mucho… más, más por favor…

Eren ardía por dentro, Levi sentía como presionaba el anillo de carne alrededor de sus dedos, caliente su interior, frío por fuera, una sensación excitante, mientras su otra mano bombeaba a lo largo de su falo con algo de torpeza, pero es que su apetito sexual crecía desmedido. Hacía por lo menos dos semanas que no lo tocaba, porque la medicación lo dejaba tan tirado que sólo podía dormir y al otro día la carga intensa de trabajo lo agotaba sobremanera. Pero esa noche daría rienda suelta a todas sus pasiones, no podía esperar a los juegos previos, se sentía tan sofocado y excitado que necesitaba metérsela ya mismo, no podía esperar, y al fin el joven, girando su cabeza, con las pupilas dilatadas por el fuego de la lascivia, le habló sensualmente.

—Maestro… verano… verano, por favor…

—Por supuesto…

Sacó sus dedos, dejándolo por varios segundos a la espera, expectante, y al fin escupiendo sobre su agujero comenzó a introducirse con bastante velocidad y fuerza. Las piernas del joven temblaron, sintiendo que lo llenaba completamente, haciendo que su estómago se contrajera, el placer explotaba en su cabeza, y sólo sus funciones automáticas quedaban encendidas, todo lo demás, la razón, la moral, la civilización, la educación, todo, todo se perdía completamente. Se entregaba totalmente, sólo se concentraba en ese pedazo venoso de carne saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo, taladrándolo a gusto, una sonrisa pervertida le adornaba la cara, mientras la saliva se escurría por momentos de sus labios.

Y pronto venía la transformación, ese punto en donde Levi arremetía con tanto ímpetu… que había tanto gozo… que no le cabía en el cuerpo. Era como si la satisfacción rebasara por todos sus poros. El hombre lo sostenía de sus brazos, porque el cuerpo se le ponía blando, la respiración se alargaba, y el placer se adueñaba de su anatomía, como si fuera poseído por completo, sin tener plena conciencia de sus movimientos, de sus acciones, o de sus palabras. El estómago se le ponía caliente y sólo anhelaba que le llenara las entrañas con su esencia. Como un animal en celo, queriendo ser marcado. Quería que la esencia de Levi se impregnara por completo en su carne, que se fundiera con sus genes.

Lo sometió sin cambiar de postura por más de quince minutos. Sus jadeos y gemidos se confundían, combinándose, mezclándose musicalmente. Como los lamentos de dos animales heridos, próximos a expirar… Esta noche Levi no se controlaría, esta noche simplemente quería dejarse llevar, y estaba tan caliente que no tenía ganas de alargarlo por más tiempo, además que sentía que lo apretaba intermitentemente lo que era un catalizador para el clímax que se avecinaba.

Sacó la mano de Eren y la reemplazó por la suya para masturbarlo de esa forma tan ajustada que le gustaba al joven, lo sentía tiritar debajo suyo, como si fuera a desarmarse en cualquier momento, sonrió ante lo que veía y sentía. Cerró los ojos echando la cabeza atrás y con un gruñido profundo se derramó abundantemente en ese túnel sedoso y ardiente, mientras sentía que el esperma de Eren le quemaba la mano, claro que no era tan caliente, pero perdido en las sensaciones era casi como tener candela entre los dedos.

Eren ya no resistía, sentía que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento, no había sido un coito demasiado largo, pero sí que fue intenso. A veces tenía orgasmos tan fuertes que le drenaban por completo la energía, como ese.

Levi salió suavemente de su interior, escuchando un quejido, casi qué diría que a su polla le salían estelas de vapor, a decir por lo frío que sentía el ambiente en comparación con el interior del joven. La metió de nuevo sin pensárselo mucho y el joven se rió.

—Hace frío –explicó el hombre, besando sobre sus hombros y espalda.

—Lo sé… además… me gusta tenerte dentro…

El hombre buscó el mentón del joven con una mano y lo atrajo a su boca, simuló algunas embestidas mientras su miembro aún estaba duro, por lo general demoraba unos minutos luego de eyacular para ponerse completamente flojo, y compartió un delicioso y jugoso beso de lengua con su amante.

Al fin, luego de unos minutos salió completamente. Eren quiso ponerse de pie, pero le temblaron las piernas y ese sector de la piscina estaba resbaloso, por lo que trastabilló y cayó golpeándose uno de sus bonitos hombros.

— ¿Qué haré contigo? –dijo el empresario divertido-. Eres una mascota revoltosa. Ven aquí.

Con facilidad lo levantó en vilo entre sus fuertes brazos y lo sacó del agua para llevarlo a las reposeras, donde se encargó de secarlo adecuadamente, para luego ambos ponerse batas de toalla.

Lo hicieron una vez más en las reposeras, pero de una forma lenta, más suave, disfrutándose sin tanta prisa.

Levi quedó desnudo entre las piernas de Eren mientras éste acariciaba la fornida espalda llena de cicatrices, pero que a los ojos del muchacho se le figuraban como trofeos, trofeos de la supervivencia de ese hermoso hombre. Sus ojos verdes se perdían en el cosmos arriba de sus cabezas, en la media luna adornando esa alfombra negra salpicada de estelas brillantes, y suspiró sintiéndose pleno, a gusto, feliz.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo el hombre buscando el precioso rostro moreno levantando su cabeza.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Si te follara de nuevo me sentiría mejor –le dijo sonriendo con malicia y besándolo mordisqueando sus labios.

—Últimamente estás muy… aaah –jadeó al sentir la boca de su amante sobre su pecho desnudo-. Muy… lujurioso…

— ¿Eso está mal? –Preguntó haciéndose el inocente, pero luego se incorporó un poco y lo miró directo a los ojos-. Te amo, Eren… me enciendes de todas las formas posibles, no me canso de amarte una y otra vez, solamente es eso. Pero entiendo si quieres descansar un poco, siéntete libre de decírmelo.

—Yo no dije que estuviera mal, sólo dije que estabas muy lujurioso –comentó el joven acercando las caderas y buscando su cercanía-. De hecho, me gusta tu actitud vejete.

—Vejete tus bolas, hijo de… joder, no insultaré a mi hermosa suegra –comentó deteniendo sus palabras, Eren sonrió y le comió la boca con ganas.

—Vamos a la habitación, ¿sí? –le pidió el muchacho guindando su cuello y repartiendo cuantiosos besos en su rostro. Besos correctos, besos deliciosos, besos de los cuales Levi nunca se sentiría asqueado en absoluto, que nunca rechazaría.

Lo cargó nuevamente haciendo gala de su estabilidad, su fortaleza, sus músculos marcados, lo depositó suavemente entre las blancas sábanas y lo amó de nuevo, como si no lo habrían hecho dos veces antes esa noche. Pero lo hizo de esa nueva forma, porque Levi estaba aprendiendo a hacer el amor y no sólo a follar como su instinto se lo pedía. Y era maravilloso, era descubrir un nuevo camino, era… renacer de nuevo.

Fumó un cigarrillo apoyado en la ventana abierta, mientras la respiración rítmica y suave de Eren le endulzaba la noche, aún más si era posible. Entonces la vio a lo lejos, un perfil apenas borroso. Su cuerpo se tensó, como siempre le pasaba, como siempre le pasaría, que aunque se iban perdiendo los detalles, las formas, como una neblina que se diluye ante los rayos del sol, pero seguía ahí. Esta vez no apartó la mirada, la sostuvo hasta que finalmente desapareció del todo. Ya no huiría, ahora a él le tocaba ser fuerte.

— ¿Levi? –dijo Eren murmurando somnoliento, mientras su mano lo buscaba en la cama-. ¿Fuiste a fumar? –continuó hablando mientras la cama cedía ante el peso del hombre que calmadamente peinó su flequillo despeinado con los dedos.

—Sí, fui un momento. Descansa. –dejó un pequeño beso en su frente, prendió el aire acondicionado para que el ambiente frío les permitiera estar más pegados y atrajo su cuerpo sobre su pecho.

Cerró los ojos, se perdió en los latidos de ese corazón puro, amable y valiente. Estaba en el paraíso, se durmió con ese pensamiento, después de todo lo vivido, ese lugar era… el paraíso.

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo complacida…


End file.
